


Neighbourhood Terror to Sissy

by Fibaro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Lingerie, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual, Revenge, Spanking, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 165,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibaro/pseuds/Fibaro
Summary: Mark the neighbourhood terror gets dared by his girlfriend to try on the panties she accidentally left on her last visit. Little did he know his neighbour John, the secluded suspected perv of the neighbourhood managed to get pics of it. Pic's he then used to send Mark on a path to sissyhood.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 259





	1. Part 1

**Intro**

Mark had always been somewhat of a neighbourhood terror. Every time something in the neighbourhood got vandalised you could count on it that Mark had something to do with it. To the frustration of many neighbours, his parents didn’t really seem to care. His family was pretty well off and with his dad being a lawyer Mark always seemed to get out of every situation unpunished. At least it looked like this terror was finally going to end. Mark had turned 18 earlier this year and had now graduated high school. After the long summer break he would head off to college and his reign of terror would finally end. Pretty much the whole neighbourhood thought Mark didn’t deserve to go to college, but most of them were happy he would be gone.

A lot of this behaviour originated out of overcompensation for the fact that Mark, unlike most guys his age hadn’t quite grown out to be tall and muscular. At 5’6” he was the smallest guy in his class. His body was lean instead of muscular and he really hated the fact that his fat seemed to get stored mostly around his bottom giving it a slight bubble butt like appearance. Around his sixteenth his body hair had started to grow finally, but it was a slow process. By now he had quite a large pubic bush, a little darker fuss on the arms and legs and three hairs on his chest. His face was kind of roundish with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. In terms of beard he only managed to grow a sparse moustache and a goatee which he proudly kept.

To look tougher Mark had tried adopting a skater look, something that fit well with the mischief he spread across the neighbourhood. It also gave him a sense of belonging, most of the skaters were actually quite chill and they accepted him even if the look didn’t really suit him. The baggy clothes helped cover up his slender figure and bubble butt, but the way he kept his hair in a messy shoulder-length style made him look awkward. It was better now that he had some sparse facial hair, but not by much. The moustache and the goatee were too thin to look nice. His mom had often bugged him that he needed to shave, but that wasn’t something Mark ever planned on doing. He was too proud of his beard as he called it.

Reputation and image were very important to Mark and over the years he certainly had built a reputation. Many of his vandalistic deeds had come from dares with the people he hung out with at the skate park. Mark never shied away from a challenge or dare, and it had made him kind of a legend at the skate park. This respect from his peers was a huge confidence boost for his ego and self-esteem which only prompted him to be even more daring.

It’s his reputation that had scored him his relationship with Lisa, a pretty, somewhat eccentric blonde skater girl that was about the same height as Mark. Despite Marks loud mouth and daring behaviour, Lisa was the bossier one in their relationship. They had been together for three months and yet all this time Lisa had kept off the sex. She loved teasing and daring Mark to do all sorts of things to amuse her, which Mark was all too glad to carry out. Just the fact that he had a girlfriend one a year older than him at that made him feel accomplished in his manliness and that was all that mattered to him. It just gave him another thing to brag about.

From all the neighbours there was one guy in particular who had been a constant target of Mark’s vandalism. His next-door neighbour John. For as long as Mark could remember this guy had had quarrels with his parents over the smallest things like a tree branch that hung over the property border, trash that was put out too early,… stuff like that. This was more than enough to mainly focus on this guy when the dare wasn’t specific to a target.

John was a tall guy, somewhere in his mid to late fifties, standing about 6’2” tall. He was balding already, and the remainder of his hair was quickly greying. The guy was somewhat overweight and just a general weirdo. The man lived alone rarely came outside and when he did he complained about everything he saw. Due to his somewhat pulled back live style rumours had quickly spread that the guy was a huge perv.

Despite being a main victim John was one of the only neighbours unhappy to see Mark go to college. In Johns mind Mark needed to pay and when he was away John couldn’t make that happen. For a while now, John had been looking for an opportunity to extract his revenge but up until now without any success.

**Chapter 1**

Summer break had just started, and Mark was in a great mood. Yesterday Lisa gave him a little striptease show. It wasn’t sex, but Mark had loved it all the same. After all, with a four-month long break Mark had all the time to finally lose his virginity to his girlfriend. He still couldn’t believe he had actually managed to score a college chick. That fact alone made him a legend around his high school friends. The two of them had been talking about maybe sharing a dorm room at college. It was still just talk, though. After all they were in no rush to decide.

After sleeping in Mark went downstairs to make himself a quick breakfast before heading up to his room again. Not having any obligations or pressure to rise early or anything was fantastic he thought as he started up his computer when he suddenly noticed something red on the floor in the corner of his eye. It only took a second for it to sink in that these had to be Lisa’s panties. He still remembered how well she had filled that lacey red thong yesterday. The thought alone brought a big smile back to his face. A smile that quickly turned into a smirk as he realised Lisa had walked out without wearing underwear.

In a quick motion he picked up the discarded panties and instantly brought them to his nose, deeply inhaling Lisa’s sweet scent. It gave him an instant hardon. As the computer started up, he noticed Lisa was online, an opportunity he immediately took to give her a video call.

A few seconds later Lisa answered the call. “Hey babe, are you missing me already?” Lisa asked with a big smirk.

“Oh you know I can’t stand not being with you baby, luckily you seem to have left me a little souvenir behind.” Mark smiled triumphantly holding up the lacey red thong he had just found.

“Oh god I was just thinking about where that pair went. Well, I am glad to see it is in good hands or is it? Maybe you just kept my panties behind to try them on.” Lisa teased with a big smirk seeing the instant horrified expression on Mark’s face. She knew very well that associating anything remotely feminine with Mark made him balk. Mark really had a case of very fragile masculinity and she loved to tease him about it every now and then.

“Don’t worry silly, I am just joking. I am sure you had another very good reason to hold on to them.” She put Mark at ease again with a wink.

The way he nervously replied, “Hehe yeah.” Was all she needed to know to realise she had hit a very sensitive spot.

Being in a mischievous mood however Lisa couldn’t help herself but run with it a bit further. “I bet they would look great on you though. You probably fill them out just as well as I do.” Lisa giggled enjoying the shock on her boyfriend’s face.

“Eeeeh I really don’t think…” Mark said but Lisa interrupted him.

“In fact, I would love to see, just to know if I was right or not. So come on Mark why don’t you try them on for me? After all you got to enjoy seeing me in them, so it is only fair to return the favour, right?” Lisa mischievously pressed on.

By now Mark’s face had turned quite red. “I think it would just look stupid Lisa. You know totally out of place and everything.” Mark awkwardly tried to explain.

His reluctance seemed to egg Lisa on even more though. She would have probably just dropped it but now she really wanted to see Mark wearing her panties and she knew just what buttons to push. “Oh come on Mark, I dare you to put them on or are you too much of a sissy to try on panties? Are you afraid you will like it?” Lisa laughed knowing that Mark wouldn’t be able to turn down a dare. Especially not now she had questioned his masculinity as well.

“I’m no sissy, and I am certainly not afraid of a stupid piece of fabric.” Mark replied firmly obviously offended which was just what Lisa needed.

“Well then prove it and put them on.” She smirked.

“Alright, but you can’t ever let anyone know deal?” Mark replied instantly.

“Deal!” Lisa laughed.

Only now Mark realised what he had actually agreed to. He had been so lost in trying to defend his honour of dare king as well as his masculinity that he simply agreed to do it without a second thought. Now he badly wanted to crawl back, but he knew he couldn’t so with a sigh he got up and started to strip in front of his webcam much to the joy of his girlfriend who was cheering.

Out of his baggy clothes, it was obvious just how slender he was, it also showed how his butt was a bit plumper compared to the rest of his body. With a slight hesitation he slipped on the skimpy red lace piece of fabric only barely managing to get his three-inch soft cock in the front. When hard he grew to around seven inches but luckily that wasn’t the case now.

Lisa instantly started laughing harder, “I knew it! I knew you would fill them out perfectly with that cute butt of yours. This is great. They even match your face in colour.” Lisa cheered even though it was kind of unsightly with the bush of pubic hair underneath.

“Okay Lisa, you’ve had your fun now, can I please take them off?” an embarrassed Mark asked.

“No way! Give me a twirl and a booty shake and then you can take them off.” Lisa instantly replied.

Mark quickly did as he was told before stating, “I’m taking them off now.” And stripping out of the panties before putting on his clothes again.

“That was great, babe. I love you. Anyway, I have to go now, so I guess I’ll see you later.” Lisa said as soon as Mark was clothed again.

“Okay baby, you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone right?” Mark asked nervously.

“Don’t worry about it, a deal’s a deal. This is our little secret. Oh, and you can keep those panties I don’t need them back anymore. Consider it a trophy, I’m really running late though, bye!” Lisa said and as soon as she had said it the call ended.

Mark’s blush only slowly faded away as he scoffed at the panties. A trophy, like he wanted a trophy reminding him of this. His embarrassed look soon turned in a smirk however. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of this trophy. Afterall it would be something he could brag about to the guys. Maybe not today but in the future. Scoring a girl’s panties wasn’t a bad thing right and no one had to know how he got them.

The rest of Mark’s day carried on without anything special happening. He played some video games, ate lunch and went to the skate park. He had a great time hanging with his buddies and of course his girlfriend who now seemed to make him blush every time she threw him a smirk. No one knew but for mark the memory of wearing those panties was still fresh on his mind.

When he came back home around 17 o’clock however he immediately spotted a big brown envelop with his name written on it in big black letters. Strange he thought as he picked up the envelope and carried it up to his room.

Upon opening it Mark was shocked to find a ton of pictures of him wearing those panties. They had obviously been taken this morning, but it was hard to say by who. Some were taken from his rooms side window while others were taken from the street side window. Too look inside the street side window would require one to stand way across the street. Which was quite a distance that should make it hard to see what he was wearing. The same goes for his side window. Whoever had taken these had done it with a very good camera and a lot of zoom.

While shifting trough the pictures trying to figure out who did this Mark suddenly encountered a note.

“Hello Sissy,

Did you like the pictures I have taken? It really gets you from all your best angles, especially that cute bubble butt of yours. You really look made to wear panties. I do know a lot of guys who would just love to have a piece of that ass. I wonder how your friends and parents would like to see these pics though. Well unless you want to find out what they think about these pics I suggest you follow the instructions as specified in the mail I send you.

Good luck and have fun sissy.”

As soon as he was done reading Mark’s face went pale. What the hell was he supposed to do? He didn’t know where this letter came from so confronting whoever was behind this was impossible. The thought of anyone seeing these especially his friends was a horrible one. He would instantly lose the whole reputation he had built so carefully as well as all his respect. Lisa knew what was behind this, but would she still love them when he became the loser of the group?

At least his parents weren’t home yet, they only returned from work between 18 and 19 o’clock. Mark didn’t even want to consider the possibility of his parents opening this envelope.

The fact that this guy knew his e-mail address was also quite worrying although a quick google search linking to his Facebook would have done the trick. His Facebook! Mark had never really cared to change his privacy settings which meant everyone could see everything, his friends, his e-mail, his phone number,… everything they needed to ruin his life. He could change them now, but he fully realised the damage had already been done.

With a sigh he decided to just open the e-mail, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe they would just ask a bit of money, money he could easily get from his parents with a little lying what it was for. Mark was actually starting to get hopeful. Sure, it would be pretty sour to give money to this asshole but at least it was an easy way out. Upon reading the mail Marks face went completely pale however, he felt himself getting sick.

“Dear Sissy,

I am glad you have decided to follow my orders and open your mail. Good sissies always obey. Now let’s see if you are going to keep on being a good little sissy. I did promise you instructions and here they are.

\- From 18:00 till 19:00 you will put those panties on again. Nothing but those panties.

\- All curtains must stay open.

\- During that hour you will always keep on a big smile.

\- You will sing and dance to at least one recent pop hit.

\- You will spend the rest of the hour reading a fashion magazine. I am sure your mom has some laying around.

\- Once the hour is done you will masturbate to climax in your panties.

\- After that you will clean up your mess, hand wash the panties and hang them out to dry in your room.

Before you decide to delete this mail and pretend none of this happened you should really check out the image I have attached as well as click the link to the website in copy. The website is only visible through this direct link for now. All of that can change depending on your decision however.

Good luck and have fun sissy, I know you will.”

Mark was simply mortified, but when he opened the attachment with the mail he nearly fainted. He was instantly greeted with a flyer size image showcasing a picture of him wearing those darn panties. In the pic his back and bottom showed and yet he also looked over his shoulder making his face recognisable as well. His body had been cut out and pasted on a pink background. The flyer contained everything, his cell phone number, address, full name and e-mail. Alongside it was a small text.

“Hey, I am sissy Mark and I am a cock hungry slut. I would love getting dick pics and drooling over all those pretty dicks. If you happen to live close by don’t hesitate to drop by so I can show you just how much I love cock.

  1. I love resisting a bit *kisses*.“



Whoever this person was that had taken these pics, he had certainly put a lot of effort in it. Mark didn’t even dare think about what could happen if this flyer got out. Even his girlfriend who had dared him into those panties would instantly believe that Mark got off on this. Not even to imagine what kind of messages and pics he would get. Worse even if this got in the wrong hands someone might actually drop by and force himself onto him.

The web address also on the flyer proved to be just like the flyer but more extensive. It was all pink titled “Sissy Mark” all his contact info was on it along with the full picture set of him in the red panties. Underneath that set was a caption. “My very first panties, I am so happy to finally set my first steps towards sissyhood. If I get you har, take a picture and send it my way.” This website even had a calendar where visitors could pin when they would be paying a visit. This was just plain sick.

Mark realised that he was royally screwed. If only he knew who was behind this. Well he might find out soon. He was told to keep his curtains open, so the guy would probably take pics again. If Mark could spot him, he would at least know who to confront.

Until the time he was certain however he would need to do exactly as described in the mail. After seeing the effort put into the flyer and website Mark had no illusion that whoever was behind this would carry out his threats and there was no way Mark could afford that. He wouldn’t even be able to look his parents in the eyes. Especially not if random guys did come around. If this got out all Mark would be able to do was change his entire identity and disappear.

Staying in his room in his privacy where only he and whoever was behind this would see him sounded like the best option. He had already worn the panties so wearing them a bit longer and masturbating in them wouldn’t be that much worse, he tried to calm himself.

It wasn’t working, and Mark didn’t have much time left. 18:00 was quickly approaching so he rushed down stairs and got a one of his mom’s fashion magazines. His parents weren’t home yet so it was still safe. Once in his room he saw that he only had a few minutes left which he quickly used to strip and change into the panties. The feeling instantly made him shudder in disgust. Especially now that he knew he was doing it for some guy instead of his girlfriend. Either way it was best to put them on a few minutes early than a little too late and run the risk of having those flyers send out.

Nervously Mark approached the side window and looked outside but saw no one. He repeated this with the front window but again no one. Where the hell was this guy. Surely, he must be watching right? Mark hated the idea of someone watching him like this. Especially some unknown guy, at the same time though he hoped the guy had seen that he was doing as told so the flyers wouldn’t get spread. He blushed at that thought. Doing as he was told like a good sissy the e-mail had said. Mark was no sissy but what could he do about this?

With a sigh he decided to get on with the singing and dancing. It was the most likely thing to draw his parent’s attention and they would be coming home within this hour. If Mark made it past that he was certain he wouldn’t get caught. He just clicked on the number one hit in the current charts. He vaguely remembered hearing it on a radio somewhere, but he didn’t really know the song.

Mark and his crew didn’t really listen to pop music. It was too mainstream for their rebellious image and thus they labelled it as not cool. Right now, though Mark was dancing in his room feel utterly stupid as he tried reproducing some of the lyrics. It was terrible and so was his dancing. It was stocky at best. Even without elegance the act alone was more than enough to embarrass him to his core.

Luckily it only took a minute or three after which he instantly checked his windows again but no guy with a camera was to be seen anywhere. With a sigh he just got down on his bed and started paging trough the fashion magazine seeing nothing that interested him. He had paged trough the magazine two times when he heard his mom announce she was home. This instantly made him freeze in panic. Somewhere he knew it was ridiculous to panic now, his parents never came into his room and yet laying here in panties he felt so vulnerable and exposed. The fact that this stupid thong had the tendency to ride up his butt crack did no good either. After a few attempts off pulling it out he decided to just deal with it.

Done with the magazine he looked at his clock only to see that it was only 18:23 not even half an hour had passed so far. Knowing he was supposed to keep himself busy with this magazine for the remainder of the hour he started to page through it again. This time however he started reading some article about matching colours and patterns in summer outfits and one about must have accessories out of sheer boredom.

Eventually the hour was over, and Mark knew all too well what that meant. He was supposed to masturbate in his panties now. First he looked through the windows again but like last time there was no one to be seen. He really hoped he had done enough to prevent the flyers from being spread.

Reluctantly he lay back down and started fondling his soft cock in his panties. Mark closed his eyes and tried imagining the striptease his girlfriend had given him, but even so it took him a long time to even just get hard. Eventually though his cock did harden to a its full 7 inches. After that it luckily didn’t take too long anymore. As a lot of hormone filled guys his age he managed to cum within minutes of getting hard. Getting hard had been the difficult part with how mortified he was.

Now after his orgasm the shame and mortification set in harder than even before he had started masturbating. Fortunately he had his own bathroom connected with a door to his room so he didn’t need to risk getting out in the hallway to wash his panties. He quickly washed the cum out of them and hung them to dry in a hidden spot hoping to just be able to forget about the panties completely.

Of course that didn’t happen, the events of the evening haunted him until he finally decided to go to bed. Sleep did not come easy as he wondered if his acts had been enough. He was worried about the flyers being spread as well as the fact that he still wasn’t any wiser as to who was behind this.

In the house next door John was having a blast. When he had woken up this morning and spotted Mark in his panties he knew it was a perfect opportunity to finally get some revenge on that pathetic excuse of a man. His job as a home employed web developer gave him great freedom to do his work whenever he wanted. He basically just had to meet deadlines. It payed a nice buck as well and now it had even proven to be a very good tool to help extract his revenge. Making a website and a flyer was routine for John. It had only taken him about an hour or two to get the job done but it was very satisfying work.

At first his plan had been to just spread the site and flyer as much as he could but the more he thought about it the more he craved something more fulfilling. He didn’t just want to ruin Mark’s life. He wanted to destroy the whole image Mark had been up until now and to do that he needed a slower more thought out plan. So, his thoughts of blackmail were born. Knowing Mark, the instructions would have been terribly humiliating for him and that was exactly what John wanted. Watching Mark make a fool of himself and humiliate himself was so much more satisfying. Especially since it didn’t remove the opportunity to still post the flyers and website anyway.

For now though he would just stick with blackmail. It had given him some more great content for the site and while John wasn’t gay in the slightest he had to admit that the power trip he got out of this had made him quite horny.

It was especially amusing to see Mark check all his windows repeatedly. Like it mattered at all. Unbeknownst to Mark the file he had downloaded from the mail had carried some malware allowing John access to Marks webcam and laptop. The whole thing had been streamed to his television and there was no way Mark could even know.

Satisfied with how things had gone John opened another beer and put on some porn to jerk off to, shooting a big wad of cum in his boxers as he imagined how he would proceed his revenge. One thing was certain this had only just started, and things would only get worse for Mark from here on out.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

When Mark woke up the next day his parents were already gone, as usual. He was no early riser after all. He made some breakfast, gamed a bit made lunch and went to the skate park. There didn’t seem to be any signs that flyers or anything like that had been spread much to his relief. Yesterday had certainly been a scare, maybe it had just been a cruel prank. After all it had been embarrassing but all things considered not that much worse than what his girlfriend had made him do over webcam. As the day passed by Mark managed to cast those humiliating memories out of his thoughts, and by the time he walked home he didn’t even think about what had happened anymore.

It all came crashing back when he saw another brown envelope laying on the doorstep, his heart started racing and in panic he snatched it up quickly stepping inside. Mark hadn’t needed to read his name on it to know it was meant for him. The moment he did though he was horrified to find it addressed to, “Sissy Mark”. What if any of his neighbours, or the mailman saw this envelope? They would surely have questions. What if they would decide to open it? That would most probably be a disaster.

Mark took the envelope to his room nervously. He didn’t know what was in it, did he even want to know? Considering the way it was addressed he probably wouldn’t like the contents at all. Most of all he just wanted to burn and forget about it. If he did that he would be royally screwed though he wouldn’t know what his blackmailer expected of him, not that he wanted to. The last thing he wanted was to play that sick bastards’ game any longer, a one time off had been more than enough. Those flyers though, no matter how much he hated the idea of putting up with another potential task. It was still probably preferable to those flyers and that website being spread. If those ended in the wrong hands with all the insinuations made he might even get raped.

He had always been the kind of guy to envision doom scenarios and right now that wasn’t helping his case at all. With dread he decided the best thing would just be to get this over with and so he reluctantly opened the envelope dumping the contents on his bed. Mark was horrified to see a plastic Ziplock bag with what looked like grey cotton fabric inside, a pile of bright baby blue fabric judging from the silky looking fabric and the lace he guessed these were panties. Last but not least there was a note.

“Hello again Sissy,

Yesterday I told you that a good sissy always obeys and well I have to say it really appears as if you are very motivated to be a good sissy. Anyways, I am sure you are just dying to find out what you must do next. I bet you have been looking forward to this moment all day and rest assured, I just know a big sissy like you is going to love this.

If you are reading this note I guess that means you have also found my other two gifts. One is a new pair of panties for you, seeing how much of a sissy you are, I bet you can’t wait to try them on. The second thing is a pair of boxers. Here is what you are expected to do.

\- Put on the panties, they are to stay on all evening and night, in fact all the time you are at home you will spend in your room wearing nothing but the panties I demand you wear that day. This also means when you are sleeping.

\- Like last time all curtains stay open, at least until you decide to sleep.

\- Once again you are supposed to read a fashion magazine for at least an hour.

\- Just before going to bed you are required to pull the boxers over your head, the crotch part covering your face. Like that you are required to masturbate to climax in your panties. You don’t clean them, you just sleep in them. First thing in the morning you are to repeat masturbating just like this once more.

\- After your morning masturbation you are to hand wash both the panties and the boxers. The panties should be hung in you room to dry. The boxers are to be put back in the Ziplock bag and be left out on your front porch like that.

\- If you are going out that’s then end, if you plan to stay in however you put on a fresh pair of panties.

Just for your info, those aren’t just instructions for today. From now on those are the rules you need to follow. As always, good luck and have fun sissy.

PS. The copy centre let me know that they have received my order of 2000 flyers. It is in processing as you read this. So if you know what is good for you I suggest you follow these rules to the letter or I might be inclined to start spreading the flyers on arrival. I could also just give them to the local post office to be spread as advertisement, one for each household in your and the surrounding neighbourhoods.”

Mark’s head was spinning, his stomach was in knots and he had gone completely pale by the time he had finished reading the note. Like yesterday he could somewhat convince himself that wearing those panties, while very humiliating wasn’t that much worse than what he had done so far. Those boxers were a whole different beast however. The insinuation the Ziplock bag made as well as the order to hand wash them made Mark fear the worst. He had nearly made up his mind to follow the orders except that one when he read about the flyers. Someone ordering 2000 flyers was very serious of spreading them and the way of spreading suggested was the worst he could imagine. Everyone he knew and encountered would find out. The chance that there wasn’t at least one pervert who might use the info on the flyer, over a total of 2000 households was also very small in Mark’s mind.

He felt sick but trapped. Following those rules to the letter would be the only way he could kind of salvage this mess and he knew it. Slowly he stripped completely naked and slipped on the panties. The material felt quite slippery on his soft cock. To his despair the panties fit perfectly as well. His cock was not supposed to fit in panties he thought mournfully as he looked at himself in the mirror. The panties where bright baby blue all over, they were made in a hip huggers style with a slippery front and a back nearly entirely in lace. In the front sat a small satin bow as well.

They made Mark blush profusely. Somehow the fact that those weren’t his girlfriends’ panties, that he could only really think of them as his made this so much worse. At least these didn’t seem to ride up his crack but they still snuggly hugged his buttocks which was about just as bad. To Mark it all looked embarrassingly feminine even if in reality the whole thing was rather unsightly with his pubic hair poking out he didn’t have much body hair yet but the hair on his legs and pubic area was quite pronounced.

It took a moment for Mark to come back to his senses. He was stuck in his room wearing nothing but panties. Usually he had no problems keeping himself busy, but this was way different. He felt nervous like he was being watched even if he had seen no one when checking his windows for his possible blackmailer. Eventually he decided to just start reading that damn fashion magazine again. At least it would be one thing that was out of the way. 

Unlike yesterday he actually started reading right away this time. Fashion was boring but just staring at a paper not doing anything for an hour was even more boring. Having read intensely he was actually glad to notice the hour had flown by. The topic wasn’t interesting, but he had had something to do which made this part bearable. Combined with yesterdays Reading he had pretty much finished the entire magazine.

He had only put aside the magazine for a minute worrying about what to do next when his mom called out that the dinner was ready. Shit dinner, was he allowed to wear boxers now? It was still in the house, so he doubted it. He couldn’t go down to his parents wearing panties, though could he? Mark was torn between ditching the panties or not. If he did that might mean those flyers getting send though and he couldn’t risk that. Eventually he just decided to keep them on under his other clothes hoping his parents wouldn’t notice.

Sitting at the dinner table made him feel extremely self conscious. He could feel the presence of the panties all the time which in turn made him feel like they were very noticeable. It felt like it was only a matter of time before either his mom or dad called him out on it, Mark thought while cautiously eating his meal. When his mom did address him, he had a small panic attack. Luckily she only asked if he was feeling alright since he looked somewhat tense. A question Mark quickly waved away saying he felt good. It was a big relief to get that question instead of the one he had been fearing. The rest of the meal passed by without further incidents. To his huge relief no one at home had noticed. 

With dinner over he instantly ran up to his room feeling relieved. A relief that didn’t last long when he realised he should really strip in order to keep his blackmailer happy. Like that Mark was once again wearing just the baby blue panties he despised. To think that he would have loved seeing these on his girlfriend was rather disturbing as well.

It was still early in the evening and Mark had nothing to do anymore, nothing but that masturbations session he dreaded. That was only just before going to sleep though and it wasn’t even near time to do so. Normally he gamed with his friends, but he was kind of scared that they would somehow find out about his situation if he did so. He knew it was stupid, yet he had this nagging feeling they would somehow find out. Eventually he ended up just playing a single player game until it was bedtime.

Mark had waited as long as he could to head to bed, but he was really tired by now. It was later than usually all cause he wanted to avoid what he knew was required of him. The thought alone of those boxers made him feel sick, but the time had arrived. It was either this or never showing his face to anyone who lived remotely close ever again. Not even his parents. He would be all alone on the run if those flyers got spread.

This is for the best, he tried convincing himself while taking the Ziplock bag of boxers and reluctantly opening it up. Feeling sick he picked the boxer shorts out of the bag and held them up surprised that they were huge. It looked like Mark could easily fit into them twice. Worse even was the fact that they were definitely worn. They smelled even when held at an arm’s length and Mark recognised the dried white material in the crotch all to well. He had thrown many pairs with the same stains in the laundry.

“Come on Mark, you can do it, just close your eyes and get jerking. It will be over before you know it.” He said out loud to his reflection. Mark normally never spoke to himself but right now he really needed the extra courage it gave him. He already felt sick just thinking about what he would do. The boxers smelled terrible and the smell wasn’t even that strong yet. This was just the worse Mark thought as he laid down on his bed.

He took a deep breath before reluctantly pulling the boxers over his head, the crotch part covering his face as instructed. Mark nearly lost it when he felt the white crusts against his face, but he started to masturbate anyway. He jerked as fast as he could all the while holding his breath somehow hoping he could avoid breathing, but due to the intense effort he had no choice but to breath in after only a few seconds. When he did the smell instantly made him gag. Tears shot in his eyes and he had a real hard time not throwing up. The smell of these nasty boxers was a really strong one up this close. It smelled of someone’s sweaty musky balls mixed in with the smell of stale cum and a hint of urine. The smell was overpowering and made his head swim while he violently gagged, tugging at his still soft cock in his panties.

It took Mark a while until he was able to breath without gagging, and even longer until he finally managed to get hard. All of this on pure physical stimulation and willpower since the intense humiliation and the nauseating smell kept him from feeling good mostly. In the end it took him nearly an hour total, first to get over the gagging, then to finally get hard and finally to shoot his wad in his new panties. 

As soon as he was done he threw the boxers away as far as he could, he was mortified and exhausted, yet sleep didn’t come easy. He was still too much in shock about what he had just done that he laid there wide awake, the sticky panties serving as a horrible reminder of his nasty deeds. The fact that he had to do this all over when he woke didn’t help either. What the hell had he gotten himself into, and better yet how should he get out? Were his last thoughts before drifting of to a troubled sleep.

John had been watching the whole thing with a huge smirk. None of this had originally been planned, but he kind of liked the way this was going. The boxers had been a spur of the moment. The idea of this loud-mouthed brat who thought of himself as so much of a man having to smell what a real man smelled like, was just too good to pas up. It would serve as a good lesson in humility John thought sure seeing Mark laughed at and disappear would have been a good revenge, but this was so much more satisfying. This lasted instead of just prompting Mark to disappear embarrassed. John had doubted Mark would put up with those rules but apparently the guy was more of a wimp than he thought.

In the end this was just entertaining and justice, John kind of got horny from the power he held but that was about it. There was no attraction to anything other than the power. It was just a fun experiment to see how much Mark would put up with before he snapped. John certainly liked thinking about what further humiliations he could come up with to make that asshole really squirm.

For now though this would do John thought as he shot his wad into a new pair of boxers to his favourite porn. Some hardcore version of a man his age dominating a frail girl way younger than him into doing whatever perverted sexual act he desired. John discarded his boxers with a smile thinking about how Mark would have his face buried in them by tomorrow night.

The following morning Mark woke up with a sense of severe dread, his panties had dried and became crusty over night, but he knew he was supposed to do a repeat this morning. It would be best to just get this over with and head out for the day, so he wouldn’t need to wear panties again. Mark thought as he retrieved the boxers from where he had thrown them and started masturbating again. It wasn’t any easier than it had been yesterday, but eventually after another long masturbation session he managed to get the job done, starting his day out completely humiliated.

With a sigh he went to his bathroom to wash out the boxers and his cum soaked panties before taking a long shower spending extra attention on washing his face. Despite having washed several times Mark still felt dirty. He knew this was only mentally though and that all the soap in the world wouldn’t be able to help.

He got dressed, put the boxers back in the Ziplock bag feeling nervous about leaving them on the porch. What would people think if they saw this? He decided to just not think about it as he headed off to the skatepark.

The plan had been to stay there as long as there was at least one friend of his, but then he thought about how this blackmailer left envelopes and he certainly couldn’t risk anyone but him finding those considering what was most likely in them. The fact that he had to be home before his parents made him arrive quite early and just like expected there was a new envelope.

Mark didn’t even think anymore, he just snatched it up and took it to his room to empty. This time the contents were a pair of pink Mesh panties with pink ruffles around the waistband and leg holes. There was also another pair of boxers, but no note. There was no note needed. Mark knew what he had to do despite not liking it. He stripped put on the panties and followed the same routine as yesterday.

This routine repeated itself day after day, in the weekend when his parents were home he got a text with the info where the envelope of that day was hidden. This went on for 8 days, during this time john was just happy working up a sweat, cumming in his boxers more than once, not even bothering to shake off those last drops before shoving his cock back into his boxers after peeing. All to give Mark a very nice and smelly pair of boxers for the next day.

The humiliation of the act never seemed to lessen, but without really realising it. The masturbation got easier. Mark focused so hard on just cumming as quick as he could that he failed to notice that by day 8 he already got hard before even touching his cock. Masturbating twice a day while smelling these dirty boxers was starting to form a connection in his brain, a connection between arousal and the scent of unwashed cock. His last masturbation session hadn’t even lasted more than 3 minutes.

Up until now things had been easily hidden. During the day he had time to meet and socialize with his friends even if he was a bit more nervous and on edge lately neither his friends nor girlfriend seemed to suspect anything. Although he spends all his time in his room his parents weren’t worried either. They were quite used to him spending a lot of time on games and whatever a boy that age got up to. Neither of them really wanted to walk in on that. Little did they know he spend all his time up there prancing around in panties and masturbating with a pair of smelly boxer shorts. Apart from that Marks life was relatively normal.

To John this routine was starting to grow a little dull, he needed something to really make the guy squirm again. Sure, Mark was still embarrassed about it all but even the smelly boxers seemed to have lost their repulsive effect. Well Mark still seemed repulsed by the way he handled them but there was no more gagging or anything like that. Instead the guy seemed to get hard instantly by now. John hadn’t anticipated this, but it sure looked funny as hell to see Mark pop a hardon in his panties when he smelled his boxers.

It was Wednesday when there was a sudden change, along with the usual pair of panties and the boxers was another note.

“Hello sissy,

I see you have been having a lot of fun, with all that jerking off you do I have come to the conclusion that you must simply love all your panties. You certainly seem to love my boxers, always grabbing them to jerk off with.

Anyways, there just seems to be something off about the image and I believe I know how to fix it which is why I have decided to get you a treat. A nice gesture since you have been such a good obedient sissy so far.

I have made an appointment for you on the following address, be there at 10 am sharp and wear those purple bikini styled panties with the big pink bow in the back. Make sure you follow trough with this or I swear there will be hell to pay.

Have fun sissy, by the way your website is also getting better and better. Before you decide not to show up I advise you to check it out.”

The letter read, making Mark’s heart sink in his chest right away. When looking up the address he found out that it was some kind of salon in a shady part of town. It was a while away from the suburban neighbourhood he lived in. It was an area that had always kind of given him the creeps and he really didn’t look forward to going there, especially not wearing panties under his clothes.

After checking out the updated website however there was no more doubt in Mark’s mind. He would be going to that salon willing or not. If he had thought the website had looked bad before it was terrible now. Apparently the blackmailer had been watching him, that while he had been so careful to check his windows. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the angle came from his own webcam?! 

As fast as he could he grabbed a post it note and put it over the webcam. At least the source was eliminated now. Not for long though as he nearly instantly got a text from that anonymous number. “I see you discovered my eyes, you better uncover that webcam right fucking now though or I swear to you everything is going online this instant.” The message read making Mark take off the post it with an intense feeling of defeat. He knew that this was basically giving permission to his blackmailer to film him, but what could he do about it?

Mark felt so lost, rationally he knew that he should cover up the webcam, but this website was so awful. It had a whole gallery of videos of him jerking off in various panties with various dirty boxers over his head. It was the caption that filled him with real dread though. “Sissy Mark has clearly grown addicted to panties and has been shopping for them a lot. Although he claims not to like cock the fact that he steals his daddies dirty underwear to masturbate with clearly shows otherwise. What sissy Mark really needs is a big strong man to show him just what a cock loving slut he really is.” 

Great Mark thought, the chance of getting raped if this ever became public has just exponentially increased. What was he going to do? It seemed to be too late to back out now. The only thing he could think off was just show up at that salon. How bad could it really be? What could they do? Put some makeup on him? Sure, it would be humiliating and even worse to get through that neighbourhood, but he would just wear a hoody and wash it off as soon as he got home Mark thought.

No one would ever find out, at least he hoped so. For the remainder of the evening Mark followed the same routine he had been following for more than a week now. He slipped on the new panties, a thong in white satin with bright violet lace around the edges and a small violet bow upfront. All his panties were colourful in some silky or lace fabric and very sexy. He didn’t care anymore though. All he cared about now was getting his jerk off session over with before going to bed worried about his salon visit tomorrow.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3

Mark woke up to the sound of his alarm with a loud groan. Taking the bus down town would take a lot of time and he had pretty much made up his mind that he couldn’t afford to be late to the appointment, no matter how much he didn’t want to go. He hadn’t set an alarm clock since school had ended but seeing how he was required to be there at 10 am he didn’t have much of a choice today. Usually he slept that late.

For a moment Mark just wanted to stay in bed and just lay there. Somehow thinking that it would make all the trouble go away, but he knew that wasn’t happening so with a sigh he picked up the boxer shorts he had laid on his nightstand last night. Unlike the first few days he didn’t throw them away anymore. He had grown tired of having to get up to look for them so for convenience sake he just kept them close by. It made it easier to grab them to masturbate first thing in the morning which he had grown used to doing by now.

Without a second of hesitation Mark opened up the smelly boxers and pulled the crotch part over his face. The smell and just about everything about it was revolting to Mark, but by now it had also become pretty much a routine. Even before he had managed to really put the boxers just right over his face his cock had already grown rock hard, ready to get jerked. 

The musky sweat smell of unwashed balls and stale cum was all overpowering as Mark started stroking his cock in his pink panties he had received the day before. Despite his disgust it only took him a few minutes to spurt his second load in these panties once again reinforcing the connection to pleasure. With the masturbation out of the way Mark hand-washed both the panties and the boxers before taking a shower. He hung up his panties to dry and slid the boxers back in their bag before going into his room. 

With a loud sigh he walked to his closet and opened his underwear drawer. Beside the many pairs of plain boxers, he owned there were now also quite a lot of panties in bright colours and bold designs, all made in fabrics alien to Mark. There were enough pairs there to require Mark to shift through a few before finding the pair his blackmailer had required him to wear. While the purple lace fabric they were made of made them scream femininity, it was the big pink satin bow in the back which really made them stand out. 

Mark gulped as he held up the ultra feminine panties but looking at the clock he realised he didn’t have much time to hesitate anymore, so he reluctantly slid them up his legs. This was the first time he would be going out wearing panties and it filled him with dread in every fibre of his body. Having to wear them down stairs to eat with his parents was bad enough already, wearing them out was a whole different beast.

He shuddered as he caught a glimpse of himself wearing these overly girly panties in the mirror. With a swift motion Mark pulled a pair of baggy jeans over them fastening them with a belt just underneath his belly button. It squeezed his balls painfully; all his jeans were low cut usually showing a good part of his boxer-shorts. A fashion statement he now deeply regretted. At least the slightly oversized t-shirts helped.

Mark had probably never inspected his outfit this thoroughly in the mirror before. The way he looked at himself, front and back, squatting down as if he were taking a seat and everything in between. It almost looked like he was a girl checking if her dress wouldn’t ride up too much. Just like those girls Mark was checking to make sure his panties wouldn’t show under any circumstance.

After checking everything over and over again for nearly six times he finally deemed himself ready to head out. His walk to the door was a slow one and once he stepped out his stomach became upset over the strong nerves. For a moment he considered running back inside, but as images of last nights quick scroll through the website flashed by his minds eye he hurried towards the bus-stop instead. He couldn’t risk being late or he would be completely ruined.

During the whole bus-ride Marks nerves only increased. He knew he was headed to a salon, but why? Well he had a few ideas of what they did at a salon, non-of which he liked. Yet what would happen exactly was a mystery. It kind of hurt his ego to even think about it, especially since he hoped they would do his make-up. Give the tasks so far, his blackmailer seemed to like seeing him do humiliating things and make-up would definitely fall into that category. It’s nog like he was happy with the idea of getting his make-up done, but out of all the things he knew they did at a salon make-up seemed like the best option simply because it would be easy to take off. Well maybe getting his nails done would be acceptable as well. 

Whatever it would end up being Mark dreaded it with every fibre in his body. Why the hell was he even thinking about what he hoped the appointment would be for? He only hoped he could go back home, but those pictures and videos. No, he had to do this. Besides the bus was just pulling up at the stop he needed so chickening out now would be foolish. Maybe if he just thought about it as a challenge?

Yeah, a challenge, he never turned those down besides maybe his blackmailer would be there and this was all just a set up to have him ask for a non-existing appointment just to make a fool out of himself. Mark thought as he walked the short distance from the bus-stop to the salon. At least his thoughts allowed him to relax a little bit, or rather to keep him from freaking out completely.

Arriving at the listed address he found himself standing in front of an older building. The big sign on the front read “Salon Suzan” in hot pink letters on a soft pink background but both colours had faded slightly. Just like the rest of the neighbourhood the salon looked to be somewhat shady and way past it’s prime. At least it was a place that no girl he knew from the suburbs would ever visit. And he couldn’t really blame them either. This neighbourhood gave him the creeps as well. Especially that group of thugs eyeing him from the street-corner opposite of the salon. Probably in the middle of a drug trade. 

Despite wanting to delay the inevitable as much as he could Mark really wanted to get off these streets and so he walked inside the salon trough the big glass door. A couple of bels chimed above his head, a sign someone had entered to whoever might be present in this empty looking salon. Just like the front all the equipment looked slightly worn and old-fashioned. 

Mark instantly felt uneasy in this building full of mirrors, beauty products and loads of pink in different shades. He was still nervously looking around taking in this for him alien environment. When he was approached by a tall voluptuous woman wearing a shapeless pink dress, a thick pair of nude coloured tights and a pair of pink loafers. She looked kind of mean with her resting bitch face and the salt and pepper coloured bun looking down on him. “What do you want? If its for money just ask your friend how that played out!” The woman said rather aggressively probably used with dealing with some of the thugs hanging around the neighbourhood. 

“It’s, uhm, I have uhm a… an appointment under the name Mark I guess.” Mark managed to stammer out after a couple of tries falling over his words and everything. What the hell was he even supposed to say? He had never been in a place like this and he certainly didn’t know the workings. Besides, who’s name was the appointment actually in? He hadn’t gotten that info in the letter he received from his blackmailer.

Suddenly Suzan’s face broke into a big smirk instead of the annoyed look she had greeted him with. “Ah so you are sissy Mark, I have been expecting you.” Suzan said cheerfully.

Mark’s eyes nearly popped out of his head from pure shock when he heard that. Someone else knew? Was this woman his blackmailer? His head was spinning as he stammered a weak. “I…I am no sissy.”

Suzan’s annoyed look was back as she gave him a quick once over. “Then what the fuck are you judging from your nearly non-existent beard and your scrawny limbs you certainly aren’t a man. Seeing how you lack tits you aren’t a woman either. No, you are nothing but a big sissy from the looks of it.” Suzan said in a stern tone.

With a bright red face Mark remained silent. Was that really the way people saw him? Was that why him and his girlfriend hadn’t had sex yet? No, he was cool and accepted yet Suzan’s taunting words did make him doubt his masculine self-image he had worked so hard to get. “Besides, what kind of man would walk in here for a full body waxing? No…” Suzan asked still sounding annoyed, but she was cut off by Mark.

“A full body-waxing? No fucking way, this was a mistake. I am out of here!” Mark screamed in panic while he started to run to the door. Sooner or later someone would notice, probably his girlfriend. The sudden verdict had made him panic enough to not even think about the consequences his action could have. All that mattered was getting out of here.

Arriving at the door he pulled, it didn’t work. He tried pushing but it didn’t work either. In panic he started forcefully shaking the door, but it wouldn’t give an inch. “It’s an electro magnetic anti-theft lock. Do you like it? The door isn’t really locked, just held in place by a strong magnet. With enough force a man could still push it open, but there is no need to worry about such things when dealing with a sissy like yourself.” Suzan spoke calmly while approaching Mark, having just delivered another blow to his ego.

An ego that kept on being torn down as she took a strong hold of his ear and started dragging him to the back of the salon. It hurt a lot and all the while Mark was screaming. “Let go of me you stupid bitch, you will pay for this. I am a free citizen, you can’t force me to go with you. I have done nothing wrong!” Suzan didn’t really listen. She just continued walking, dragging him inside a backroom with a leather padded table.

With a force that made Mark fear she would rip off his ear Suzan pulled the still screaming Mark over her lap. Before stating in an angry tone. “I don’t take orders from snivelling sissies. Besides your appointment was payed in advance and I always do what the customer payed for. After all I have a business and a reputation to maintain.” 

After her little speech Suzan just yanked down Marks pants and instantly started laughing. “Well mister I’m no sissy, you are wearing a pair of awfully pretty panties to be claiming such things. Hell, I don’t even know a girl your age who would be caught dead wearing a pair of panties that girly. All that ugly hair kind of ruins the image, but that’s what you are here for isn’t it sissy?” Suzan laughed attacking Marks failing ego. 

With that said Suzan gave Mark a hard spank on his panty covered bottom making the guy yelp out in pain. She didn’t stop there either as she held down the squirming youth with one of her meaty hands in the small of his back. Blow after blow kept raining down on Mark’s bottom. At first Mark screamed and cursed but a couple blows later it slowly went over to silence, then pleading and eventually just a light sobbing laced with yelps from each blow. 

Only when the first tears started rolling down his cheeks Suzan stopped, shoving Mark off her lap on the floor. Mark had never felt this humiliated in his life before. He was spanked, had his manhood mocked and about was to be waxed by a woman who appeared to be in her fifties. How had this even happened? For the first time since the blackmailing had started he was about to stand up for himself and this was the result. He looked pathetic laying at this woman’s feet, his panties on full display, tears streaming down his cheeks and a bottom that was bright red and probably even bruised.

“Get up and strip naked sissy then get on the table, so we can make you nice and smooth. Be quick about it unless you want a repeat of that with a hairbrush!” Suzan shouted down at him before getting up to prepare the wax. 

In an instant Mark was on his feet pulling off everything as fast as he could manage. The threat of an even worse spanking was more than enough to get him going. So much even that keeping his body-hair didn’t even seem important to him anymore. In under a minute he was completely naked and laying on the table. He felt very exposed and vulnerable but the painful throbbing in his bottom served as a reminder to just endure this treatment.

“With a maggot like that between your legs it is not even a surprise that you are a sissy. How the hell is a woman even supposed to be satisfied with that worm?” Suzan scoffed attacking Marks fragile self-image even further. It wasn’t even that small, well it was when soft, but when he grew hard it grew to a slightly above average 7 inches.

That said Suzan started slathering the warm wax all over the front of his right leg. Making sure not to leave a single spot bare. Next came the cotton strips which she put over the wax before yanking them off in a swift motion making Mark cry out in pain once more. “Oh, don’t be such a pussy, well on second thought I bet a sissy like you just can’t help it. Can you?” Suzan asked mockingly while applying the wax to his left leg. 

Suzan just carried on despite the cries. She waxed Marks legs, front and back, his armpits, his arms, his chest and even his butt crack and balls. This had all taken an hour, but Suzan wasn’t finished yet. Until now she had left his thick pubic patch alone. “As a punishment for your earlier behaviour I have decided to throw a little extra in. The request was a full wax, but I am sure this little extra will be appreciated. Now don’t peek.” Suzan said with a shit eating grin laying a towel that is normally used to cover the client’s crotch over his eyes. 

Mark felt some wax being used on his pubic area before being quickly yanked off. This was followed by a buzzing, vibrating feeling which was followed by a long series of painful pinches that seemed to last forever. After a quick brush off Mark felt a cold paste being spread on his pubic area. It smelled terrible and stayed on for a while before being removed with a warm wash cloth. The paste and wash were repeated once more. This time while the paste worked in however Suzan gave Marks beard area a quick waxing as well. It didn’t look like he needed to shave a lot but this way that ridiculous beard would stay away for at least a month. 

Finally, the waxing was over. Apart from his yelps Mark had remained completely still, even when it came to his beard and whatever that something extra was. He was just so terrified of the possibility of another spanking on his still burning bottom that he hadn’t even dared to object. 

With a swift pull Suzan removed the towel from Mark’s eyes shouting out. “Tada, this look is so much more you don’t you agree you sissy?” These last words were said in a tone that let Mark know there was only one good answer. 

Looking down at his body he was in shock. His legs, arms, everything looked smooth except for his pubic area. Seeing what Suzan had done there however he wished she would have just waxed it instead. Right above his soft penis sat a perfectly trimmed and shaped heart of one-inch long hair. The hair was dyed a pastel pink colour and in the middle the letter M and J had been plucked out. What the hell were those even supposed to mean? Michael Jackson? The letters stood for Master John, but Mark couldn’t know.

Suzan did though, she had known John for a long time and when he had contacted her for this appointment she had happily agreed. She herself had had to deal with way too many “though guys” around the neighbourhood that it had become a joy putting one in his place. She had gotten a real taste for it after that one guy who had tried to rob her. After she was done with him the look on his face was simply priceless. Suzan really wondered what had become of that guy after pushing him back on the street like she had. 

It didn’t matter, what mattered now was that look of utter shock and humiliation Suzan so loved seeing now that she was done with Mark. The guy’s slender body with the slightly bigger bum had already looked somewhat effeminate, but now despite the penis it looked simply girly.

“I asked you a question Sissy. Don’t you agree that this looks so much more you?” Suzan barked ripping Mark out of his shocked staring that had been going on for a couple of minutes by now.

“Y…yes” is all he managed to stammer out. This was horrible. How the hell would he ever explain this to anyone? Hell, he was clueless how he would even start to explain his smooth face. Let alone the arms legs and especially his new pubic hair. One thing was for sure. Even if his girlfriend did want to have sex he would need to say no. No one could ever find out about this or he simply wouldn’t live it down.

“Is that all you pathetic sissy? You should be grateful. In fact, why don’t you drop to your knees and kiss my feet while thanking me? That’s the least you can do after all the effort i have done don’t you think? Or do I need to get my brush to beat some manners into you?” Suzan asked aggressively there was no need for her to act like this other than the thrill she got out of it.

Once again, the threat of the hairbrush proved to be enough to get Mark going. He got off of the table and straight down on his knees in front of Suzan. In a swift motion he kissed both of Suzan’s worn loafers picking up quite a strong nasty scent of cheesy feet. He wanted to gag but instead he swallowed his pride and totally defeated said. “Thank you, Suzan, for making me look more like the real me.” 

The humiliation of it all brought Mark near to tears once more. Why the fuck was he even doing this? The answer lay right at Suzan’s feet. She had a perfect view of the red slightly bruised bottom, the one she had caused. This was just perfect.

“Alright, that’s enough sissy. Now get up I still need to lotion you up before you can get dressed.” Suzan said sternly. Getting dressed and leaving this place that had been the theatre of his most horrible humiliation ever seemed like the best thing Mark had heard in a while. He didn’t need more motivation to instantly get up.

“Oh, such an eager little sissy.” Suzan mocked delivering another blow to Mark’s ego. She pulled out a big container of some hydration lotion and scooped up a hefty amount. Instantly the room filled itself with a very strong lavender scent. Suzan wasn’t exactly gentle as she started rubbing the lotion all over Mark’s body. Suzan made sure to spend extra time rubbing it into his buttocks and butt crack, threatening his virgin butthole with a few pokes while she was at it. His penis got Some extra attention as well, but before it could even start to feel good Suzan gave his balls a hard-firm squeeze making him double over in pain. 

“There you go sissy all nice and pretty. Now go put on your clothes and get out of here. Unless of course you would like something else done.” Suzan smirked making Mark flinch. As fast as he could Mark pulled on his panties followed by the rest of his clothes. He didn’t have time to thoroughly check if his panties were completely covered, but it would have to do. One thing was certain Mark didn’t want to spend another minute in this horrible salon. 

With his clothes on he rushed out as fast as his legs could cary him. Suzan was laughing heartedly seeing the frighted, embarrassed youth run out. This appointment had really made her day and she really hoped she would get a chance to work some more on him.

Being on the street didn’t make him feel any better though. It felt like all eyes were suddenly on him. Eyes of some pretty shady though looking guys. This kept him on edge during his whole walk to the bus station as well as the wait there. When the bus finally arrived, Mark felt relieved. He would finally get to go home and hide back up in his room. Sure, there might come Some questions as to why he didn’t show up at the skatepark, but he felt nowhere near ready to go there. Especially not smelling like he did. He could always make up an excuse like losing track off time gaming or something like that. They certainly would buy into that.

Soon the bus arrived at it’s stop in the suburbs leaving just a short walk between Mark and the safety of his room. Luckily, he encountered no one he knew. Smelling like he did that would have been mortifying. 

Upon his arrival at his house he did have another panic attack though. On the front-step stood a big cardboard box labeled sissy Mark. As fast as he could he picked up the box and carried it up to his room. Upon opening the box, he found another pair of boxers in a zip lock bag, and another note as well.

“Hello sissy,

I hope you enjoyed your waxing. I also hope you haven’t given my friend Suzan any trouble or I am afraid I will need to punish you. Anyways I’ll find out when I give her a call. For now, however I have another task for you. 

In the box you’ll find a set of 10 webcams with integrated microphones. There are also two speakers. You have exactly one hour after me spotting you from your laptop cam to hook up the system. The webcams are supposed to cover every angle in both your bedroom and bathroom. Yes this includes your bath/shower or whatever. There also needs to be a speaker in each room. 

This means that no matter where you are I should always have an eye on you until you leave your room entirely. So, go ahead and make it happen. 

If you fail to comply I’m afraid I will be forced to leave a stack of your flyers at the gay bar down town. Before you get any illusions that they are probably to nice to really do anything with it, i want to inform you that that particular bar tends to the leather community. A few of them are even members of biker clubs like the outlaws and hells angles just to give you an idea. 

Good luck faggot.”

Once again Marks head was spinning. He hadn’t even had time to process his trip to the salon yet and now this? It was too much; the webcams looked to be very high quality and would probably just gather even more blackmail material. That gay bar that was described in the note however sounded like a place he or his contact info wanted to be as far away from as possible. Hell, it sounded like just walking in there as a guy might get you raped. Let alone a guy wearing panties on a flyer with such provocative text.

Mark didn’t know wether the claims of his blackmailer were true or not regarding the though crowd, but he didn’t want those flyers anywhere. After all you could find people with ill intentions everywhere and they would be just the kind of people picking up a flyer like that.

10 minutes had already past since he entered the door with that box leaving him only 50 more to set up 10 webcams and speakers, which left him with no time at all to even hesitate. The threat and time pressure were more than enough to make him jump into action.

While installing the first webcam he shuddered over the sudden realisation that privacy was a thing of the past. Going forward everything, he said or did in his room would be watched and heard. He wouldn’t even be able to go to the toilet in peace. It was a very worrying thought. Was it really that different though? He was already being watched trough his laptop camera after all. Of course, this was a whole world of difference, but Mark didn’t want to think about it. Otherwise he might get cold feet and be in even more trouble.

As Mark moved around his room installing those web cams he noticed for the first time how weird his clothes actually felt now that his body was completely smooth. Before he had been so nervous only thinking about getting home that he hadn’t noticed. 

After installing the last webcam Mark noticed to his relief that he still had a few minutes to spare. When all of a sudden, a loud mechanical voice filled his room. “Good job sissy. Now strip completely so I can see how good of a job Suzan did. Afterwards you can put your panties back on and masturbate.” Hearing this voice for the first time made Mark jump up in shock, at least he now knew what the speakers were for.

The voice sounded obviously computer generated so figuring out who was behind all this was impossible. Great now he wasn’t only being watched but ordered around as well. With a loud sigh he stripped completely naked. His cheeks burned bright red as he revealed his smooth shiny body and worst of all his newly shaped and coloured pubic hair.

“Look at that, you look even more like a sissy than I considered possible. Well go collect your reward and have a nice wank smelling a real man.” That same mechanical voice said mocking Mark. Reluctantly he put his panties back on. The soft fabric feeling weirdly erotic on his smooth cock and bottom.

With a bright blushing face, he got down on his bed and pulled the freshly worn boxers out of the plastic back and over his head. His cock instantly started against the purple fabric of his panties and a few minutes of jerking later he spurted a thick load into his panties. “Good sissy, you really seem to love that musky man scent.” The mechanical voice Spoke up again much to Mark’s embarrassment. Mark really didn’t like this new addition.

In the house next door however, John was having a blast. His idea of those speakers was genius. Giving the sissy tasks had been fun but ordering him around in real time was so much more satisfying. Besides he now always had the perfect angle to build the site even further. 

Even John had to admit that now Mark was totally smooth he looked, well he looked rather appealing. Mark certainly had a juicy booty and with that ugly mop gone of his face it actually looked pretty. Even with a beard Mark had had a baby face, but now it came out to its full extend. His kind of roundish facial structure and his bright green eyes certainly had something pretty about them. 

There was still a lot of improvement to be had, like his unkept hair, the heavy brows, his dirty nails, … Well that’s for another time. Suzan would probably be happy to help with that aspect. She had really out done herself with Marks pubic hair. The pastel pink heart carrying his initials really made his penis look cute and girly. It was perfect. 

While not his original intend John was starting to think about actually putting Mark to use. After the transformation at the salon not only the power, but also just the look of Mark made his penis stir. It was kind of confusing since John considered himself completely hetero, but then again did Mark really count as a guy in the first place?

Over the course of the day John made Mark masturbate a few more times. Just because he could. seeing Mark carry out his orders instantly really got him going. He masturbated a few times alongside Mark as Well. Knowing that tomorrow the sissy would wear these boxers while masturbating. 

Mark never left his room all day. Not even when his parents called out that the food was ready. He simply didn’t dare since he reeked of lavender and cum. Besides what would they say when they saw his smooth face? 

By the time the evening arrived Mark was exhausted he had masturbated more time than he could count, and his panties were one soggy mess from all the time he came in them. Tired he went to the bedroom and pulled his panties down to pee. Just as he was about to start the speaker in the bathroom came to life. “Stop! Good sissies sit down to pee and so will you.” 

Embarrassed Mark let his panties drop to his ankles and sat down on the toilet. It felt so strange to do so when it wasn’t to take a shit, but he didn’t dare to refuse. Once he was ready the speaker started up once more. “Good sissy now wipe your little clitty.”

Beet red Mark took a piece of toilet paper and dried the tip of his penis before finally getting up and sliding his cum soaked panties back in place. 

“Goodnight sissy, and don’t forget you still need to masturbate before you go to sleep.” Defeated Mark crawled into bed, Pulled the nasty boxers over his head and started masturbating. His balls were completely drained so it took a while but eventually he managed to get over the edge. Completely exhausted and humiliated he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Mark was woken up by a loud mechanical voice. “Wakey wakey sissy, time to start your day, and what better way to start it than with another wank.” Mark groaned loudly but he did as the voice said anyway. With a sigh he grabbed the boxers of his night stand and Pulled them over his head once more. 

Since this had started he had spent countless hours inhaling the scent of these nasty boxers. It wasn’t anything new anymore, but it remained embarrassing. His cock was already standing at full attention in the now crusty panties as he once more started wanking.

At least it was easier now than it had been the last time last night. He came within a few minutes after which he got up. Heading to the bathroom he almost made the mistake of standing up to pee, but just in time he managed to correct himself with bright red cheeks. Once more wiping after he was done.

Being done he carried the boxers to the sink and ran some warm soapy water. Handwashing the boxers and his panties had become part of his morning routine by now. The boxers went back in their bag and the panties got hung up to dry. The look of these ultra girly panties still made him blush. Once he got that over with he stepped in the shower.

The warm water felt good on his skin, but as he started washing himself he felt awkward. Running his hands all over his baby smooth skin felt so wrong especially knowing that he was being watched. With that in mind he finished his shower as fast as he could.

Just as Mark was stepping back into his room the speakers turned up again. “Good sissy, now I think it is time you do something for me don’t you think? After all I have invested in giving you so Many panties and a nice waxing at the salon, it’s only fair that you get to invest as well. So, by this evening I want you to get a full set of lingerie, panties, stockings, and a bra at minimum oh and the bra needs to be at least a D-cup. Make sure it is a set I like or else…” Just like that the mechanic voice stopped once more. 

Shit, how was he supposed to get that done? What the hell did that guy even like? How was he even supposed to know? Mark thought in panic, he had no idea what the “or else” meant, but it couldn’t be good. 

It took a couple of minutes for Mark to calm down but once he did he was a little more clear headed and actually able to think of a solution. Clearly whoever the perv behind this was would like the panties he had given him, so those would be his reference to what kind of lingerie he would need to buy. Looking through his panty collection, he realised that while they were all different styles and colours, they all had one thing in common. All his panties were over the top girly, well true sissy panties for lack of a better word. They weren’t meant to be racy but rather cute and eye catching. The only really racy panties he had were those of his girlfriend. 

Not wanting to have to roam lingerie stores until he found a set that he hoped would be satisfactory to his blackmailer, Mark decided to do on online search first. He kind of remembered that Lisa bought her panties mainly at Victoria Secrets, which made it the only brand he really knew. Maybe he could place an order to be picked up at the shop? His blackmailer would be none the wiser and he wouldn’t have to roam the whole store. He could just say he needed to pick up a package for his girlfriend. 

Maybe this would be easier than he thought after all. A quick look trough the site left him disappointed however. Sure, they had some panties that looked cute and colourful, but nothing nearly as exaggerated as his own panties. Some might cut it, but only barely so and he didn’t dare face the consequences of having his purchase declared unfitting. Besides that, he also couldn’t find a single pair of stockings, so he would need to hit another shop as well.

Thinking about it going there wouldn’t be smart in the first place. After all every girl he knew probably shopped there which would mean that his chances of getting discovered were quite high. Hell, for all he knew some girl from his class or the skate park even had a vacation job there. It was the only lingerie store he knew by name though so if not there, then where was he supposed to find that set?

he couldn’t really ask his girlfriend, could you? No, no way, no one could find out about this. Then all of a sudden, an idea struck Mark. He really hoped this would work, it was certainly worth a shot. He thought and laid out all the panties he had received. With a few quick swipes he took close up pics of all the panties.

So, lets hope that a reverse image search will point in the right direction. A few clicks later Mark is surprised to find a website of a shop called “cc’s boutique” on there he finds pictures of some of the exact same panties among a lot more stuff like that. To make things even weirder the shop is just at the edge of town even if the website looks a bit shady. There are tons and tons of over the top lingerie featured on the page, but there aren’t any prices, or options to order it.

He would have no choice but to go there in person. On the other hand, it really didn’t look like a store that would be visited by anyone he knew. They only featured lingerie of a very specific taste it seemed.

Maybe if he went now while it was still early he would be there completely alone. Not that a shop with lingerie like that had a lot of customers to begin with he guessed. Anyways, he had already missed a day at the skatepark and missing another might raise questions. Getting this entire thing out of the way as fast as possible was the best course of action. 

With that in mind Mark got dressed and started heading out. At least this time he didn’t need to wear panties out. It wasn’t much considering what he would have to do, but it was something. These little things were the only once he could kind of find comfort in.

A short walk later he hopped on the bus and was surprised to find out it stopped right in front of the store window. This shop had really managed to pick a good location, he thought. Which was probably necessary because the only reason he could see some one walking into this store was out of curiosity. Well and of course if you had no other choice like he did. 

The store front had big windows with mannequins dressed in the most elaborate dressed Mark had ever seen. All beneath a soft and dark pink striped headboard with the name “cc’s boutique” written in a pearly white cursive.

For a moment he considered walking away, simply looking at this store and its wares was enough to make him feel slightly nauseous. Would he really need to buy a set of lingerie here? Well if he wanted to appease his blackmailer he would. It was not like he could think of a better option really and this store looked empty enough. The personnel wouldn’t think anything of it if he said it was for his girlfriend, right? 

With that in mind Mark braced himself and stepped in, a loud store bell rung. Once inside he felt a bit lost. There were a ton of racks all filled with bright colours and over the top girly dresses and other clothes. How the hell was he even supposed to find his way in here? This shop looked huge. Way bigger than what he had expected.

Mark was still staring around in awe when a big imposing woman suddenly appeared in front of him. She looked equal amounts hot and scary. If Mark had to guess, he would say she was somewhere in her late thirties to early forties. She simply radiated authority with her curvy hourglass figure and her stern outfit. Her white blouse with the top button undone revealing a good portion of her big breasts, the black tight-fitting pencil skirt hugging her ample bottom, the seamed sheer black hosiery giving another dimension to her long toned legs and the black stiletto heels making this tall woman look like a giant, all made her look like some sexualised version of a teacher. Especially with her long wavy red hair and glasses.

An erection inevitably grew in Marks pants while he gulped at the same time. This woman was every man’s wet dream, if only he had seen her under different circumstances. Not that he would have had a chance, but what would she think of him now? Confronted by a woman this gorgeous his nerves only increased.

“Hello, my name is Linda. I’m the owner of cc’s boutique, what can I help you with?” The imposing woman asked. Her tone didn’t sound friendly or happy at all. Mark would have guessed a shop owner from a shop like this would have been happy with any client. Yet Linda’s tone had a certain air of superiority about it. While due to her height she literally looked down on him she also talked down to him.

It was all rather demeaning which only made Mark blush and feel nervous even more. “Uhm, I… I am looking for a lingerie set for my girlfriend. I need a pair of stockings panties and a D-cup bra.” Mark stammered out reciting what he needed to this woman.

Linda Just raised an eyebrow. “For your girlfriend you say? Right and I’m the pope. Let me guess, your girlfriend is about the same height and size as you as well?” She asked with s shit eating grin clearly starting to enjoy herself unlike with her greeting.

“I…It’s true, I…” Mark stammered, but instantly got cut off. 

“Shut it sissy!” Linda shouted leaving Mark stunned. Did he really look that much like a sissy? How did this woman see right through him?

“No woman in her right mind would ever buy, much less wear stuff like this. Of course, it is perfect for pathetic sissies like you. Why did you think this store was called cc’s?” Linda asked with a smirk seeing the realisation dawn on Mark that when it got said out loud it sounded and awe full lot like sissy’s. 

For as long as she could remember Linda had gotten a thrill out of humiliating smaller and slender boys. She basically had two types of guys she loved. Big strong men who could give her a thorough fucking and these fragile boys to humiliate. The first type wasn’t really her type but more like a help to get everything out of the second type. Linda got her main rush and kicks out of these weaker men which she simply loved pushing into sissyhood. Her first type merely served as a help to humiliate her victims even further. 

It was a game she had played a lot in her college years pick up some scrawny looking guy which wasn’t hard with her looks. All men wanted her, and the scrawny ones were especially easy. Most of the time they couldn’t believe their luck to be able to go home with such a gorgeous girl. Especially since most were still virgins. 

Seeing the looks on their face when she told them how hot it got her to see a guy confident enough in his masculinity to put on some of her lingerie was all it took to get them to do exactly that. After which she would call in one of her hunks on quick dial who all knew they weren’t the only ones. They didn’t really care either Linda was one of the hottest girls on campus and they would never turn fucking her down.

As she got fucked she never looked at her hunks. She got her kicks out of ordering the wimps to masturbate in her lingerie demeaning them the whole time as she got fucked while having orgasm after orgasm. By the end of her first year she had done this to every wimp in her class. Since all of them were too ashamed to talk about it her next victim never had a clue until it happened. Not even the ones who were friends with her previous victims.

Over the years her need to humiliate and sissify had only grown. A couple years back she had married some rich widower with prostate cancer. An easy target for her, specifically picked for his wimpy son. She never had to have sex with him due to his illness and he wasn’t long for the world anyway. During her few years as his trophy wife she had made sure to be appointed the full inheritance and guardianship of his 18-year-old son until he turned 21.

She had spent a full year completely sissifying her stepson before she opened this shop. Up until her step son she had never been able to do more than make her victims wear some girly outfits, maybe some waxing or makeup, but none would return for more. Her stepson didn’t have the luxury to run away which allowed her to take her fantasies to the extreme. Resulting in having a completely obedient sissy servant which she doubted would ever be able to live a normal life by now.

While she still managed to humiliate her sissy stepson, the intoxicating thrill was out of it. She needed someone fresh and new, which had led her to opening this shop. The idea had struck her out of the blue and she really hoped it would find success. Not really financial success or anything the inheritance was large enough to warrant she didn’t have to work a day in her life again and to keep this rather big store running even if she would have no clients. Income was not the motivation behind this store. The only reason she opened it was to find fresh meat to sissify.

By now the store had been open for two weeks and Mark was her very first real client. Well technically John was when he bought those panties at first, she had been disappointed seeing that slob of an old man walk in but upon questioning him and gaining his thrust she had found out what he was doing with the panties. All the lingerie and outfits in the store were designed by her and custom made so they all were rather expensive. She had however offered him a full refund if he sent the sissy to her. Money wasn’t an issue, but she wanted part of this.

While John hadn’t really ordered Mark to go here precisely the guy had wound up here anyway which was enough for Linda to give John his refund. First, she would take her time savouring the humiliation radiating from this fresh sissy boy though.

“Alright, follow me. The lingerie is right this way sissy.” Linda said to Mark grabbing his shoulder firmly and pushing him out in front of her.

“What, n…no, this is a mistake. I’ll find somewhere else. You’re right my girlfriend wouldn’t like this lingerie.” Mark tried saying in a desperate attempt to get away and convince this lady that he really wasn’t a sissy.

Furiously Linda spinned him around and grabbed his earlobe with a great amount of force. “Listen up you little twat, you came in here in my shop asking for a nice set of lingerie for your sissy ass and that is exactly what we are going to get you. Everything about you screams sissy, so stop lying and start moving or I swear you will be sorry.” Linda said angrily before dragging Mark along by his ear. This was getting her so hot. The thrill of a new boy to sissify.

On their way trough the racks of clothing Mark spotted a pretty girl around his age. She looked gorgeous although a bit ridiculous. She looked a bit smaller than him with a slender girlish figure. Her working uniform was the same as Linda’s only her heels were higher the skirt was way shorter revealing her stocking tops and the blouse was made of satin with a high collar, ruffles running along the button line and at the sleeve cuffs. In the back of the blouse there was a big black satin bow starting right underneath the girl’s neat bob cut in a matching red like Linda’s hair.

“Help, this woman is crazy. You have to help me.” Mark screamed at the girl who just looked up to him, blushed then went straight back to sorting clothes on the racks.

Her height and way she stayed in shape had always helped Linda push around wimps, she was simply much stronger than the guys she targeted, and this time was no different. The thrill of pushing this unwilling boy around was delightful, the fact that she had needed to wait so long for her first client made her all the more ruthless.

The corner where there would be a changing room in a normal store feature a small platform, a big mirror on each wall, two spots aimed perfectly at the platform and two big comfortable recliners facing the platform. There was a curtain which could be rolled down from the ceiling but only using a remote Linda had. This was no changing area but rather a presentation area.

Mark didn’t have much time to take everything in however. Linda just dragged him over to one of the recliners and sat down dragging Mark over her lap by his earlobe. With a rough motion she pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles revealing his smoothly waxed bottom which was still slightly bruised from yesterday’s spanking at the hands of Suzan. His cock which was somehow still erect found its way between Linda’s soft nylon thighs.

“Oh my fucking god, by the looks of it you simply don’t learn do you sissy?” Linda shouted at him hinting at how he clearly had already gotten a spanking. “Just fucking look at you claiming not to be a sissy. You’re smooth all over and even sporting a stiffy from all these pretty clothes around you. You’re probably the biggest sissy I have laid eyes upon and that means a lot.” Linda taunted.

“Now let’s see, you lied to me, kept lying even after I saw through it, called me crazy, and insulted me with your perverted erect clitty. Those are four crimes that need to be punished with let’s say 10 spanks each plus an extra 10 for being a pathetic sissy giving you a total of 50 spanks so let’s get started, shall we?” Linda said vindictively rubbing Marks poor buttocks savouring his fear and humiliation. 

Mark was almost out of his mind with fear. He instantly had flashbacks to yesterday and started whimpering and pleading. “Please, no I beg you. I will be good I promise please!” Mark screamed out near crying.

“Unbelievable, you even whine like a fucking sissy. Now I want you to count and thank me for every spank. The ones you miss don’t count.” Linda said delivering a first harsh blow to Marks bottom. Mark was so shocked that he didn’t even have time to count before Linda delivered her second blow after which he yelped out “two!”

“No you fucking sissy, the first one didn’t count so start from one and say thank you Miss Linda after every count.” Linda said annoyed as she delivered 5 hard blows in rapid succession before delivering a sixth more controlled one.

“One, thank you Miss Linda.” Mark cried out. He barely had time to say those words before another spank landed. 

“Two, thank you Miss Linda.” He cried out in pain. His bottom was already burning and still tender from yesterday. He didn’t know how he got into this mess, but he just wanted it to end so no matter how bad the pain he just kept dutifully counting, knowing that reasoning would only get him more trouble.

Every spank made his erect cock slide a bit deeper before retreating back up between Linda’s soft warm nylon covered thighs. To his intense shame Mark felt an orgasm slowly building despite the pain. Each spank brought him a bit closer. It was Eventually at the count of 17 that his penis started twitching before spurting its load between Linda’s thighs. 

“You fucking gross sissy, we’ll deal with this in a moment!” Linda shouted while she carried on spanking. It took a couple of hits until Mark recovered enough to carry on counting. After that he continued without incident for the remainder of the spanking. His cock continued sliding between the now slippery thighs as he had once again reached a new height of humiliation.

By the time he finally reached 50 his butt fell like it would fall off, or at least Mark wished it would. He was loudly sobbing and truly defeated. Due to all the stimulation of Linda’s slippery nylon thighs his cock had grown hard again, but instead of letting him go she kept him firmly in place. “Stephanie, come here a moment please.” Linda called out calmly as Mark heard a fast-clicking pace of heels approach.

“Yeth Mommy, what can I do for you?” A soft girly voice asked. Mark could only see the incredibly high heels and stockinged legs from where he was laying but he recognised them immediately as the ones from the girl he had called out for help to. This was her daughter?!

“Would you please be so kind to help out customer here out of his nasty boy clothes and lock them behind the counter? Then you can come back with that nice white and pink set in the second rack.” Linda said to the girl.

“Yeth Mommy, right away.” The girl instantly replied before Mark felt her dainty hands pulling off his T-shirt followed by the untying of his shoes and the removal of everything beneath his waist line. Once he was completely naked he heard the footsteps moving away.

“So now let’s deal with your little accident, shall we?” Linda asked calmer pushing Mark off her lap but dragging his head up by the hair. Ceremoniously she opened her leg revealing several white wet spots on both of her nylons he now realised were stockings. He couldn’t believe his eyes as held with his head between Linda’s legs he had a perfect view of her stocking tops as well as her naked pussy which looked sopping wet. It had a nice neat landing strip of hair above it and he could even smell it. 

It was the first pussy he saw in person in his entire life and he was in awe. This quickly ended as Linda snapped him right out of it. “Quit staring and start sucking your cum out of my stockings right this moment or we will repeat your spanking. If I see even a hint of any wet spot that isn’t saliva on my stockings you will be sorry.” Linda said sternly.

That was all the motivation Mark needed to focus solely on sucking the cum spots out of this woman’s stockings. Much to Linda’s amusement, his reaction to Seeing her pussy had been one she had already witnessed by many virgins. He was so close his first ever pussy, the smell strong in his nostrils. He was only inches away and yet instead he was sucking cum from the sensitive spots on her inner thighs. This is absolute power, Linda though as she let out a moan keeping a firm hold of the sissy’s hair. 

Mark was brought to yet another height of humiliation. Besides the first time seeing a pussy, this was his first time tasting cum as well and it tasted and felt gross in his mouth. He did carry on sucking up his entire load however, he didn’t dare do anything less than a perfect job. 

The clicking of heels eventually returned and with that Mark was pulled up from between Linda’s legs. His cock was still rock hard as she released his hair. “Now get up on the platform.” Linda snapped. She suddenly burst out laughing as she spotted his pubic hair for the first time now that he was standing up. “Oh my god, that is too funny, how can you even deny being a sissy with that?” Linda asked laughing out loud. Her daughter wasn’t laughing however, the shy girl with the bad lisp just blushed. 

“Alright, down to business. Stephanie, get over there and give our customer a blowjob. You can’t try on pretty panties with a stiffy after all.” Linda said much to Marks surprise. A blowjob? Really? He had never had any kind of sex with a girl before. This would be another first time and Stephanie looked hot. At last something enjoyable. 

“Yeth Mommy.” Stephanie said without hesitation as she moved to the platform towards Mark. She instantly she dropped down to her knees and wrapped her soft lips around his cock. It felt like heaven. This was one fucked up family but for once he didn’t feel a single urge to resist. If only her mother wasn’t so crazy he would have hit on the girl.

As soon as Stephanie put her tongue into action Mark realised why she had that lisp. The girl had a big metal ball piercing in her tongue which felt intense as she worked it on his cock. The girl was obviously a pro and she made him cum in under a minute. To which Linda instantly started laughing. “Oh my god, you certainly give the word premature ejaculation a whole new meaning. That was pathetic. I suggest you start learning how to use that mouth of yours cause that little dick won’t satisfy anyone.”

“Stephanie, why don’t you get up and give the sissy a kiss? Growing sissies need all the protein they can get after all.” Linda explained which confused Mark. Much to his despair he found out immediately what Linda had meant. Stephanie hadn’t wasted anytime and had risen only to kiss the unsuspecting Mark full on the lips. Before he even realised what was happening the girl pushed her tongue deep into his mouth, forcing it past his lips to transfer the entirety of his load back into his own mouth before breaking the kiss. 

Unlike the small bits he had sucked out of the stockings over time this was a full awe full tasting slimy load making him gag. Realising he was going to spit it out Linda quickly intervened. “Don’t even think about spitting or you will shine up the floor with your tongue and receive another trashing.” She shouted in his direction. 

It took a lot of effort but knowing he basically had no choice Mark swallowed down the entirety of the big slimy load followed by some retches. He had finally received an orgasm by someone else than himself and kissed a hot girl but that only barely made up for the fact that she had pushed his load back into his mouth. It was only a minor victory. 

A victory that got entirely obliterated when Linda said. “Now Stephanie, why don’t you raise your skirt and let this sissy here thank you with a proper kiss? You have done an amazing job and it is the least he can do in return.”

“Yeth Mommy.” The girl said blushing slightly as she pulled up the edge of her skirt in a dainty manner. Mark’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he spotted the pink chastity cage sitting above a pair of very swollen looking balls. This pretty girl he had just kissed was a he? His first real sexual contact was with another man and now he was supposed to give that thing a kiss? Mark’s head was spinning. This couldn’t be real. Sure, this girl looked rather flat chested and her outfit was quite over the top but she couldn’t be a guy right?

After enjoying Marks look of horrid realisation for a minute, Linda Spoke up again. “Get on your knees and Kiss that clit of her or I will unlock her and let her fuck your mouth instead!” Linda screamed at Mark.

Looking up Mark could see a glint of lust in this so called “Stephanie’s” eyes. By the looks of her, his, whatever’s balls it was obviously he hadn’t had release for a while. Mark could see it in his eyes that he hoped he would disobey. Sadly for Stephanie her stepmother’s threat seemed to be enough to motivate Mark. The new sissy dropped to his knees in front of her and gave the tip of the plastic cage a reluctant kiss making Stephanie moan.

Marks head was still swimming. He had just received a blowjob from a guy, kissed a guy, and now kissed his caged cock. This he just wished the ground would swallow him whole. Instead he got dragged out of his thoughts by Linda’s loud voice. “Alright, you are finally learning. Now take the lingerie Stephanie brought out and get dressed. Stephanie you can come here and use that tongue on mommy while she enjoys the show.” Linda said still in her recliner. 

“Yeth Mommy.” Stephanie said with a slight hint of frustration due to barely missing a chance of release. She wouldn’t even have cared about raping this boy’s face if it meant she could finally use her cock again. It had been locked up a few days after her father died more than a year ago and it had never been touched ever since. 

Both sissies walked to the recliners under the satisfying gaze of Linda. Mark still walked like a boy while Stephanie minced. Despite her frustration Stephanie remained completely graceful and obedient.

While Stephanie dropped on her knees and started licking her stepmother’s pussy with a lot of skill gained from over a year of practice. Mark picked up the white and pink lingerie from the other recliner and walked back to the platform. Linda nearly instantly came squirting over her stepsons face as soon as he had started licking. She was just so horny from breaking in this new sissy and being in complete control of both sissies and Stephanie knew all her special spots so well by now.

Not knowing where to start Mark just picked up the first garment which happened to be a bra. He had no clue of how to even start putting it on and just looked at it stupidly. “Put your armmmmmmms in it and hook it behind your back. Don’t expect any help, or do you plan to ask your mmmmmmommy at home?” Linda moaned to a blushing Mark who envisioned just what she had described.

It took a while until he had figured it out but eventually he managed to fasten the thing behind his back. The bra was made of white satin with padded cups making it stand out Despite the fact that he had no breasts to fill them with. The white cuffs and shoulder bands both had a layer of hot pink lace at the edges. On top there were two pink satin bows right at the nipples of the bra.

Up next she slid on the panties which were also white satin with a thick crotch and hot pink lace trimming round the waistband and the leg holes as well as a couple rows on his butt making it appear to have more volume. The next item was a garter belt and he didn’t have a single clue what to do with it and Linda didn’t seem to even try and advise him this time. She looked flustered and appeared to have yet another orgasm while Stephanie dutifully licked away. 

Eventually Mark figured out he just had to step into it but pulling up the garment proved difficult. He failed to pull it past his ass. He was just about to complain that it was too small when Linda spoke up. “Just pull harder sissy!” Is all she shouted before it was right back to moaning.

Mark pulled with all his might and eventually managed to get it past his butt, all the way up to the bottom of his ribcage. He felt as if he was being cut in half by the strong garment that pulled his waist in a couple of inches. It forced him to breath from his chest and was very uncomfortable. Despite him classifying it as a torture device the garment looked silky and dainty. The strong rubber lining was covered in white satin which ran from the top of his hips to the bottom of his rib cage. The edges were once again decorated in hot pink lace and the front and back had a big hot pink lace panel. At the front and back of each thigh was a white garter ending in a big hot pink bow at the clip. 

Last but not least there was a pair of stockings in a glossy sheer white nylon fabric, they had a cuban heel in hot pink which flowed into a back seam to eventually end in hot pink lace stocking tops. sliding the sheer white nylon fabric up his legs simply felt electrifying. He had never even though clothes could feel this good, but the sheer nylons on his smooth legs certainly managed to stir something inside him. It took a long time for Mark to figure out how the garter tabs worked and to succeed in attaching them, but once he did he was fully dressed in a matching set of lingerie. The stockings really put the whole outfit together making his legs look shapely.

Like he had never thought clothes could feel this good, he had also never thought that dressing could be this hard and time consuming. It had nearly taken an hour and Linda had lost count of the orgasms she had during that time. Stephanie was still dutifully licking when Linda finally pushed her away. Her stepson didn’t even get a thank you or a compliment. She simply gave her next command. “Stephanie, go check if the new sissy has put on everything correctly and if not correct where needed.”

“Yeth Mommy.” Said Stephanie with a face shining from her stepmothers’ pussy juices. Her makeup was ruined and yet Mark couldn’t help himself but still find her attractive. It messed with his mind. He wasn’t into guys.

As she came close Mark could smell Linda’s pussy again. He could also see an anger towards him in her eyes. It was irrational, but Stephanie blamed Mark for not getting out. It was her stepmothers’ fault really, but she had been conditioned to always remain docile to her. So in her eyes Mark became the scape goat.

Mark was nervous as the girl, boy, whatever circled him. He still couldn’t exactly wrap his mind over what he should call Stephanie. Here he stood on display in the most girly set of lingerie he had ever seen, and yet compared to Some of the other things that had happened here, this was less embarrassing. 

After all Mark had had some time to get used to the idea of being seen wearing his panties at home. It remained very embarrassing, but not to the extend of having his first ever sexual acts be with a boy.

“Your back seams are not straight, you didn’t use your gaff panties properly and the garters need to be underneath your panties. A good sissy always has an ass that is easy to access.” Stephanie snapped making her stepmom laugh. To her it was just great to see how Stephanie was taking out her frustration on Mark.

With that said Stephanie detached the garters, pulled Marks seams straight and reattached them after slipping them underneath the panties. “Always put on your panties last.” She scolded. Then she came to the panties. To Marks surprise she slipped her hand inside of them, and with a quick forceful push she popped his testicles up into his body, making Mark yelp while tears welled up in his eyes. A quick moment later Stephanie had shoved Mark’s cock back into some kind of sheet hidden in the panty lining and pulled up the panties firmly. Her frustration had been taken out on not being gentle, which was about all she could do. 

Looking down Mark just couldn’t believe what he saw. His crotch appeared completely flat. Before he had too much time to dwell on this however Linda said. “Come back to the store front when you’re ready. You’ll get your clothes back once you pay. Unless you want to look around and try on some more pretty things. In that case be my guest.” Linda laughed. Not at all surprised when Mark quickly rushed behind her instead. Mark really had the potential to become a big simpering sissy, she thought, and she was going to do everything she could to push him right in that direction. Linda hadn’t felt this good since laying the last hands at her own stepson’s sissification. Sure, using and humiliating Stephanie was still fun, but there was none of that intense first-time embarrassment anymore, something she had once again found here. 

Arriving at the register Mark was embarrassed. It was right in front of the glass front door giving everyone who would happen to look inside a full view of him. Luckily it wasn’t busy, but he knew it was only a matter of time until a bus pulled up and then he was screwed. 

“Alright, that’s 350 dollars and another 50 for our customer service.” Linda said with a mean grin referring to the spanking and other embarrassments. She didn’t need the money but since this was all custom made that was the price. She knew it was a lot, but she loved making her victims pay big time for their own humiliation. It just added to it.

Of course she would never allow a sissy to leave the store without his purchases, but she had more than enough ideas of how they could pay her in an alternative way. In fact, she hoped Mark wouldn’t be able to pay up. Cause her alternatives were way better than making the sissies pay for their humiliating purchases. 

Mark’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the price. This was insane, but then again, he couldn’t really argue with it could he? No, it would lead nowhere and all he wanted was to get out of here as fast as he possibly could. He had some savings of his own from working a few odd jobs and getting a nice amount of pocket cash, but if he had to come here often it wouldn’t be long before this was all down the drain. 

“M…my wallet and card are in my front pocket.” He stammered feeling completely vulnerable standing there in just lingerie. 

“Okay, I just need your pin.” Linda said after fishing out his card and shoving it in the machine before handing it to him. Reluctantly Mark punched in his pin hearing the disheartening beep that signalled his account had just become 400 dollars lighter all for a stupid set of lingerie and the most embarrassing moments of his life. 

“It was nice having you here, and we hope to see you again some time.” Linda said with a shit eating grin, handing him a big paper bag in soft and darker pink stripes, the name of the store written on it in big cursive letters. 

“Your clothes are in there and you should take the bag with you and bring it on your next visit, you know to do something for the climate. If you don’t bring it there will be consequences.” She said using the climate as an excuse to have Mark walk around with a bag that was big enough to be impossible to hide. Even more humiliation and good advertising for her store. In the hands of a sissy like Mark everyone would instantly recognise the client base she tried to go for. 

Looking through the back Mark didn’t find a sign of his boxer shorts or socks. Looking up at Linda he asked, “where is my underwear?” Obviously quite distraught.

“Well you are wearing it sissy. In fact, you will wear it home so get dressed or I will push you on the street just like that.” Linda threatened. Knowing that she probably wasn’t kidding he quickly started putting on his clothes. He instantly noticed that the padded bra created two big bumps that wouldn’t go down. The trick he had used when he had to wear panties outside was impossible to use this time. Pulling his pants up was easier due to how his waist was restricted, but that only led to the legs riding up well above his ankles and there was no way he could play off these stockings as being socks. He knew he was doomed.

Eventually he just decided to wear his pants how they were supposed to be worn. With his longish T-shirt he hoped the panties and garter belt would stay hidden as long as he didn’t bend or jump. Bending was hard anyway with the sturdy garter belt around his waist. Worn like this only a small hint of the stockings was visible. He just hoped it was little enough not to be noticed by anyone.

“Linda, I don’t really have anything to put in the bag, so I don’t really need it.” Mark tried to argue holding the bag out for her to take. 

“Nonsense, you are going to take it with you and back to me and that’s it.” Linda said starting to shove Mark to the door. With the bag still in his hands she pushed him out of the door and shouted. “Bye bye sissy, see you next time!”

The shout had been loud enough to draw the attention from a middle-aged couple that was walking down the street. They looked kind of confused at the mortified boy, but as they got closer they quickly pieced together what was going on. The bag, his blush and the countless of mannequins dressed up in all kinds of exaggerated outfits in the store front were enough to piece it together. “Oh my god who would wear stuff like that.” He heard the woman gasp. 

“Obviously a big fruit.” The man replied with a certain hint of disgust making Mark cringe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At least he didn’t have to wait long for his bus to pull up. Not that it helped with any of his suffering. He vowed right there that he would never visit that store again. There were few people on the bus and yet he felt like all eyes were on him. Passing two girls his age at front he heard some whispers. “What the fuck, I never thought that store would ever have an actual customer.”

“Look, he is even wearing a bra, and oh god are those stockings?” The other girl gasped surprised as he passed. Mark decided it was smart not to pass any more passengers, so he sat down a couple seats past the girls. Only then did he have the idea he could fold the bag and hide it under his shirt. It was quite a thick package when it was finally folded small enough, but it was better than having the bag on display.

This had to be the worst bus ride of his life. Sitting down had caused his pants to rise slightly. The girls kept busily whispering and snickering. Undoubtedly about him, and his tucked penis was growing very uncomfortable in its panty prison. The satin and nylon fabrics just felt so sensual on his smooth skin that it made his cock want to grow. Which was especially humiliating since the strong taste of cum, evidence of his two orgasms was still strong in his mouth.

Luckily none of the passengers further down seemed to notice him. It had only been the girls by the time his stop came up. Nearly running past the girls, he got off and ran to his house. He was so fast that he nearly didn’t notice another box sitting on the porch. With a feeling of dread, he picked it up and went straight to his room.

Once there he let out a deep sigh, but there was no time to gather his thoughts as the voice nearly instantly spoke up.” Have you, bought what I asked yet? I believe I don’t have to remind you of the consequences of what happens if you don’t have it by tonight right?”

Was his blackmailer waiting for him all this time or what? Unbeknownst to Mark John had just programmed the webcams to give him a ping whenever they spotted motion after a period of seeing no motion at all. 

“I…I have bought it already, please don’t spread those flyers.” Mark Spoke up in a scared voice. 

“Alright, then Let’s have a look shall we. Put on your lingerie, and I hope I will like it or you’ll have to go out looking for something else.” The mechanical voice warned. 

Terrified Mark removed his outerwear leaving him only in the embarrassing lingerie. John couldn’t believe his eyes. He would have guessed Mark would have gone for something a little more normal, but this was perfect. The guy actually looked rather sexy. His long hair was still a mess which took away slightly from the look but other than that he actually looked pretty cute. Cute enough to make Johns cock stir.

John couldn’t quite figure out why Mark had worn this lingerie under his clothes though. He had guessed the guy would have done anything but that. Like when he checked over and over in the mirror when he had to wear panties. There was probably reason, but for now it was a reason to push Mark a little further.

“What a sissy you are, you couldn’t even wait till you were home to try on your lingerie? Well since you seem to like lingerie so much you’re forbidden from wearing anything but panties ever again.” The mechanical voice said leaving Mark stunned in his new lingerie set.

“Wait, no please. I didn’t mean to wear …” Mark replied, but he got cut off immediately by the mechanical voice.

“Shut it sissy, that wasn’t a question and it is not up for bargaining. You know it has always fascinated me to see how careless kids these days are with their personal information. I mean I am on your Facebook right now and I can simply pull the names and email addresses from every person in the photo titled “group pic” apparently you and some other people at the skatepark. You know these tags really make it easy all I have to do is copy paste a bit and I am ready to send a link to the website to every single one of them. That is of course unless you changed your mind.” The Mechanical voice concluded.

Mark looked as pale as a ghost. That picture was one with all of his closest friends. He would never be able to live that down. Besides standing here in the middle of his room in nothing but frilly lingerie, talking to a wall didn’t really make him feel courageous at all. This was all temporary, he would figure a way out, he was certain of it. Mark tried telling himself.

Eventually he just slumped his head in defeat and gave in to whoever it was that controlled the voice in his room. “O…okay, I’ll do it. Only panties from now on.” Mark said softly.

“I knew you would change your mind. What sissy could turn down the offer of wearing frilly panties 24/7? None is the answer and you just confirmed it. Of course good sissies don’t back talk either so I guess a punishment is in order.” The voice said.

Mark really wanted to protest this, but what would it help? Hell why would the person behind this even listen. Back talking on his punishment for back talking would probably only lead to more punishment. It was probably best to just take the punishment and get it over with. If only he had a bargaining chip himself.

“No protests? Good sissy. You’re a quick learner, aren’t you? Although I have to say I had hoped you would protest again so I had another reason to punish you. Anyways you just about confirmed how big of a sissy you really are. So now for your punishment. You are going to take a pair of scissors, and gather every pair of boxer shorts you own, those in the laundry basket and the ones your closet. Make sure you have them all, no tricks or anything cause if I ever see another pair of boxers that aren’t mine you will be very sorry. Now get going.” The voice said.

With a deep sigh Mark headed to his drawer which held about 19 pairs of boxers. He found another five pairs in the laundry basket. Doing a quick canvas of his room scared of the consequences missing a pair would have he came up empty. Finally certain he had collected them all Mark went to his desk and fished out a pair of scissors from one of his drawers. 

The moment he had the scissors in hand the voice started up again. “Good sissy, now get on your knees in front of the boxer pile and cut them all in half going from the crotch to the waistband. While you are doing so I want you to put on a big smile and say. “Finally, I have enough pretty panties not to have to wear those boring boxers for another day in my life. The only boxers I need are those of my Master. I just love being able to smell a real man when I play with my clitty.” You better sound excited as well sissy.”

Mark sat there in shock. He couldn’t believe he had to do this. If he destroyed all of his boxers, panties would literally be the only kind of underwear he owned. Willing or not he would have to wear panties out or nothing at all. The text he had to say was even worse than having to his boxers up. Combining that with the overly frilly set of lingerie he was still wearing. He would really look like the world’s biggest sissy.

He wasn’t stupid either. He realised that those instructions were crafted to make yet another condemning video on that damn site, but what could he do about it? There was already so much video material and pics on there that it wouldn’t really make a difference. At least that is what Mark tried telling himself to justify what he was about to do.

A deep sigh later Mark closed down the pair of scissors between the legs of his first pair of boxers. “F…finally I have e…enough pretty panties not to have to wear those b…boring boxer for another day in my life…” Mark started to stammer looking miserably. He was visibly cringing with Every cut he made it felt like he was cutting directly in his male ego.

“Stop and start over. That’s just purely pathetic. Say it like you mean it. Make me believe you just can’t wait until this task is over, so you are finally released from all that nasty boy underwear. We are going to keep on doing this until you get it just right. Even if that means you have to go out wearing that lingerie set again to purchase extra boxers only to cut up.” The voice said before it had even let him finish his first full repetition.

The next try didn’t end up being any better, nor did the one after that. Seeing the pile of boxers slowly getting smaller made him feel the threat of being send out to get more boxers. For the first time Mark significantly improved. Apparently, all he needed was a little motivation and John was more than happy to provide just that. A few tries later the mechanical voice spoke up again. “Since you are obviously not even trying I have started compiling a mailing list for your website. At this rate I am going to need it very soon, so I might as well have it ready.” This was followed by a series of names and surnames simply dictated, but they had a big impact on Mark. It were the names of his closest friends letting him know that this person wasn’t kidding when he said he could send them the link.

Just like that Mark’s performance improved significantly. “Finally, I have enough pretty panties not to have to wear those boring boxers for another day in my life. The only boxers I need are those of my Master. I just love being able to smell a real man when I play with my clitty.” He said almost breathlessly with an ear to ear smile.

“Again, it sounded to forced.” The voice said before shutting down again. Too forced? Of course it sounded too forced. This was forced after all, there was no way he would say something like this in a million years.

Panicking Mark started to improvise. He just had to get it right or his whole image and life would be destroyed. “Yay, I finally have enough of deliciously frilly pretty panties to get rid of that nasty boy underwear for good. The only guys underwear a sissy like me needs are the worn boxers of my Master. They always smell so deliciously of real man. I just can’t keep myself from smelling them when I am playing with my clitty. They are just to yummy.” Mark said with a big smile even slightly raising his voice pitch mimicking how he imagined a little girl would talk if she got a pony. He felt completely ridiculous doing it, but with only a few boxers left he felt desperate. 

John had to admit he was a bit surprised hearing what Mark said. He nearly instantly had a laughing outburst. “That wasn’t what you were supposed to say but I’ll take it. Now be a good sissy and cut up the remaining pairs. Oh, I am sure you will be glad to know that this pair is starting to get very yummy like you called it.” John made the mechanical voice say before playing a loud farting noise making Mark gag instantly.

By now John was just messing with Marks mind but he was having a great time. Besides he wasn’t really lying either. Even though he had only forced some new clothes and a waxing session on Mark, he already looked good enough to Make Johns cock stir. Especially with the feeling of complete control over the youth. Even Marks figure looked a bit effeminate on its own. Given a little bit of help he guessed he would be able to make the effeminate figure just girly. A change of hairdo would also be nice, if Marks hair was at least combed instead of a tangled mess it would go a long way already. The change of hairstyle was certainly a good contender for the next big change, John thought adding it to his list of ideas.

Pitifully Mark cut up the last pair of male underwear he owned. He would basically have no choice but to wear panties or go commando. Being caught commando especially with his new pubic hair would be just as embarrassing as being caught in panties and since not wearing panties meant punishment it sadly was the preferred option. He was positive that they hadn’t be spotted when he went to Suzan so maybe he could pull it off? 

He certainly hoped so because he had no other options, Mark thought before the voice ripped him back out of his thoughts. “Alright sissy, you can take off everything but the panties for now and get dressed. The box you brought up is to be opened this evening when I say you can. That’s it for now, enjoy your day panty boy.” Despite the voice having no real intonation Mark could still make out the taunting way in which he imagined those words would be said. 

Mark sighed his morning had been really intense so far, but at least he was free to do what he wished now. Going to the skatepark to take his mind of things would be a big relief. Even if he still had to wear these stupid panties, he would at least be away from the control of his blackmailer. Although wearing those panties technically meant he was still controlled even then in a way. Mark just tried not to think about that.

At least he could finally pull off this bra even though he didn’t have breasts the straps had been tight enough to dig into his shoulders and back anyway. Just pulling it off brought great relief. So did pulling off that horribly constricting garter belt girdle. At last he could breathe freely again. The only garment that had felt somewhat good were the stockings, sliding this sheer nylon material off his legs felt electrifying, just as slipping them on and pretty much every movement he had made with them felt.

The only item of the set left were the panties, but those Mark couldn’t take off, well he could always wear another pair instead, but he simply didn’t see the point in doing so, each and every one of them was just as horrible as the last. Safe for the pair he had gotten from his girlfriend, but then again, a racy thong wasn’t exactly a look he liked either.

Trying to just forget about it Mark quickly covered up the panties with a pair of his jeans and a long-bodied t-shirt. This at least removed them from his view, but due to the slippery satin material on his smooth skin and the tightness stemming from his carefully tucked away penis in the gaff part, Mark couldn’t forget about them for even a second.

The only comfort the pants and t-shirt formed were as a barrier to keep anyone else from finding out about his predicament. It was all that mattered for Mark now. He quickly finished dressing and piled all the cut-up boxers into his arms carrying the result of his latest punishment to the trash. The boxers were completely useless in their cut-up state and yet it hurt to have to throw them away as well.

After dumping his cut-up boxers Mark took his skateboard from the garage and went straight to the skatepark. He wasn’t going to risk heading back upstairs only for who his blackmailer to change his mind and decide not to let him go just yet. 

The closer to the park Mark got the more nervous he grew. He hadn’t seen his friends since Wednesday and since then all his hair body hair and his beard had been removed. He was also wearing panties here for the very first time. Not showing up for one day wouldn’t raise any questions yet for Mark it had felt like an eternity with all that he had been trough.

When he arrived he just got greeted like normal, a simple greeting no real special attention or anything. Just like no one even noticed something had changed. Well the only visible change that happened was the removal of his sparse goatee and moustache, but no one seemed to notice or care about it.

It actually was a huge relief, maybe he had just made things way worse in his mind than they actually were. Well of course the panties would get out strong reactions, but no one had to see those. He deliberately kept his skating simple instead of doing tricks to make sure he wouldn’t fall and be accidentally exposed, but apart from that he actually had an uneventful good time. It was strange how good a sense of normalcy could feel.

Everything that happened remained somewhere at the back of his mind, the alien feeling of his pants on smooth legs and the panties holding back his penis and balls in their slippery satin grip served as constant reminders. Yet since no one noticed he was mostly able to put those worries aside as well. It felt freeing.

When Lisa arrived however she instantly noticed Marks lack of facial hair. “Hey champ, finally decided to get rid of that ridiculous thing you called a beard?” She said making him blush. “I mean it was only a couple of sparse hairs and honestly it wasn’t nice to look at at all so I’m glad you did.” She continued on in honesty.

This confused Mark a little. He had always hold on to it to the best of his abilities thinking he needed it to be seen as a guy. Sure his mom had often bugged him about getting rid of it but apparently his girlfriend had disliked it as well? 

To his huge surprise Lisa approached him only to pull him in a long tongue twisting kiss. One of the most intense ones they had ever shared. “Mmm so much better without all that hair cutie.” She said once she pulled back giving him a wink. 

Mark didn’t like being called cutie, definitely not considering his current predicament. After that mind-blowing kiss however, protesting was about the last thing on his mind. “Uhm, yeah thanks. I have decided to start shaving.” He said trying to still appear manly. There was no way he would let anyone know that it had been waxed instead. 

“Well I love it, so keep it smooth for me, will you? Mmm just looking at you gives me the urge to kiss you again.” Lisa said.

“You don’t have to resist your urges for me babe, and I definitely plan to keep it up.” Mark said feeling a bit more confident about his situation. His face would probably stay hairless for about a month after that waxing he got so this would serve as the perfect excuse.

Promptly Lisa gave him another intense kiss making his heart flutter. Never would he have thought that anything good could come from what he was going through and yet Lisa had just debunked that entirely.

Mark had an awesome time at the skatepark, better than ever before. No one realised anything, and Lisa seemed so much more interested in him. Normally they rarely kissed or did anything exciting but today she seemed to be unable to stop herself from kissing him as much as she could. It was a great boost for his confidence.

He had such a great time that he lost track of time and was nearly late for diner. Luckily there was no other package delivered for him while he was gone, otherwise his parents would have found it for sure. Still thriving off euphoric feelings his day at the skate park had provided he sat at the table all smiles. What had happened in “CC’sboutique” this morning almost seemed like an afterthought despite the reminder the constricting gaff panties still provided.

Over dinner Mark was much more talkative than usual. Normally he remained silent, but today he engaged in a lot of small talk with his parents. “Well Mark, it’s a relief to see you so happy. I’m also glad you have finally decided to take care of that way too long fuss you called facial hair. Me and dad had been slightly worried about you, given how much time you have spent in your room lately, but clearly that worry was ungrounded.” His mother said.

“Oh yeah sure mom, no need to worry about me. Everything is great and for the beard you can thank Lisa, she really managed to persuade me to go clean shaven from now on. Anyway, I’m back to my room.” Mark said joyfully the topic making him realise that he probably should go check if he wasn’t in trouble with his blackmailer yet. He had never stayed away from his room for this long since the blackmailing had started.

The moment he stepped foot in his room the mechanical voice came to life. “There you are sissy, I was starting to worry that you had run off with a boyfriend or something. Anyway, now that you are here strip down and pull on your full lingerie set again.”

In an instant Mark’s whole good mood was gone. He was pulled back to the horrible reality of the predicament that he had managed to forget for a while. The voice was all he needed to be pulled back to his scared agreeing mindset that had developed through carrying out the various tasks laid out by his blackmailer. Unlike at the start of all this resisting was more of an afterthought. He still balked when new things got introduced sometimes needing encouragement in the form of another threat.

Dressing up wasn’t new by a long shot however and so Mark did so without being asked. He still had difficulty putting on the bra in a smooth fashion, the garters were also still hard. He did however take into account the things Stephanie had told him. He checked if his seams were straight and made sure to pull the garter tabs underneath the waistband of his panties.

All in all, it took him 10 minutes to get completely dressed up in his newly purchased set of lingerie. His body once more encased in frills, lace and satin, Mark once again looked way girlier and way more appealing to John who had fished his cock out for what he was about to order next. “Alright sissy, since we were so busy this morning you forgot to properly show me your new lingerie set. So this is what I expect from you. You are going to give me a nice twirl and say “Look what I bought today master. I really hope this sexy set of lingerie is able to make your cock hard. You know cause I simply love hard cocks.” Like with the boxers I want you to look and sound excited while saying it oh and this time I want you to giggle afterwards. Now get to it sissy.”

Mark shuddered hearing what he was supposed to say. Just the thought that this might actually be making someone’s cock hard was more than enough to make him feel sick. He knew what he had to do however and despite how hard it was he did it. There was no point in resisting, otherwise he would be stuck doing this all night. He quickly spun around his centre and said “Look what I bought today master. I really hope this sexy set of lingerie is able to make your cock hard. You know cause I simply love hard cocks.” He forced himself to get out a nervous laugh along with the biggest smile he could give.

He had done it without stammering or anything and yet the voice quickly spoke up again. “Not good enough, laughing like an idiot is not the same as giggling also twirl a bit more gracefully, you look all pretty so you better act all pretty as well got it faggot? Now again and don’t worry this time there is no limit to the times you can try. You can even take all night if you have to, but one thing is for sure you are going to give me the perfect sissy twirl and text tonight.”

Mark felt his heart sink hearing the feedback over those doomed speakers. Hadn’t he been through enough yet today? He sighed deeply trying to shake the feelings of dread, so he could give this task his all and look convincingly excited.

Three tries later it still wasn’t good enough, but this time the voice suggested a different approach. “Why don’t you adapt your text slightly? Improvise a bit, it seemed to have helped you sound more convincing last time so do it again. I don’t want to hear my exact words coming from your mouth again or the fliers get spread.”

His eyes went big, improvise? He had been scared to do so ever since this morning because he had been shocked about what he had ended up saying in his desperation. “Oh look what I bought today master. Do you like it? I really hope this sexy set of lingerie is able to make your cock hard. You know cause I simply love hard cocks.” Mark said after another twirl forcing out something that could almost pass as a giggle.

“That was barely different sissy, try again and try fucking harder.” The mechanical voice said prompting Mark to repeat his twirl routine.

“Oh Master, I’m so excited. Look at what a sexy set of lingerie I got. I really hope it’s able to make your cock hard cause you know how much I love hard cocks.” Mark gushed getting out a nearly perfect giggle afterwards.

“Again.” Came the hard answer over the speaker. Mark couldn’t believe it, but with little choice he tried again and again. Each time his text got more exaggerated. After a few tries he even tried using the higher pitched voice again.

“Oh Master, look at what a deliciously cute set of lingerie I bought to day. Isn’t it just the best? I hope it is at least cute enough to make that deliciously smelling cock of you rock hard cause you know how much I simply love cocks.” Mark said with an exaggerated giggle.

John laughed to himself witnessing the whole show. Making Mark come up with this on his own instead of reciting was so much more entertaining. Besides it would without a doubt help get his mind set in the place of a true sissy. If he had to use his own imagination on his debasement Mark would have no way to distance himself from what he was saying anymore. Over time it would really start shaping his mind or at least that is what John hoped.

One thing was for sure, he was spot on about it being more humiliating. Mark had reached a new height of humiliation. At least he was rewarded by a confirmation that it had been good enough this time. “Alright, sissy that’s enough. You may now open the box you have gotten earlier today. Go ahead, after your little speech I am sure you will just love it.”

If the voice said he would love it Mark was positive, he would hate it. Taking the box and cutting it open with the scissors he had used to cut up his boxers. Looking inside Mark was horrified. Beside another pair of Ziplock sealed boxers there was an enormous suction cup dildo. It looked very realistic and simply huge. The material looked a bit brownish, instead of the pinkish colour of most dildos. It had a couple of well-defined and life like looking veins running along the length and the bulbous head was deep purple in colour. There even was a slit in the top of it making it look even more real. 

The cock was at least 8.5” probably larger even and it looked almost as life like as his very own penis. Hell, if he hadn’t known better he would have thought it was a real cock. Deeply shocked Mark just looked at the monster with his mouth agape. 

“Good sissy, looking at a cock with a wide-open mouth like a proper cock hungry slut. You can touch it, go ahead. Take it out and put it on your nightstand.” The voice said, Mark didn’t react however. He couldn’t get himself to touch that thing. No, it was just gross.

“Take that damn dildo out and put it on your nightstand right now sissy. Do it or I will be sending out every damn piece of video material I have on you to all your friends and every major porn site.” The voice on the speaker said shocking Mark enough to make him take action.

With a shaky hand Mark reached inside the box shuddering as soon as his fingers made contact with the dildo. It even felt so goddamn real. Since he had already touched it he might as well grab it cause he needed to get that dildo on his nightstand as soon as he could before his blackmailer made true on his promise. Closing his eyes and holding his breath as if it would help any Mark grabbed hold of the dildo and pulled it out of the box. It was highly unsettling. The thing felt rigid and still flexible, soft to the touch just like a real penis. The only difference was that this dildo did not feel warm like a real penis should.

Dildo in hand Mark rushed to his nightstand and put the thing down as fast as he could. He really didn’t want to touch it any longer than necessary. John was laughing his ass of at the show, the dildo had been very expensive, but he would make sure to get every penny of worth out of it and this definitely was a good start.

“That dildo is an exact state of the art replica of the very penis you have been smelling from those boxers all along. My present to you and from now on as part of your routine you are required to give the tip a good morning and goodnight kiss, as well as a goodbye and hello kiss every time you leave or enter your room. It goes without saying that your nightly and morning masturbation sessions are still mandatory as well. Goodnight sissy and enjoy your present.” The voice said before going dead.

“Oh, before I forget, you are required to be in full lingerie while in your room from now on. To make sure you don’t run out you will hand wash everything everyday just like you have done with the panties and tomorrow you are expected to go buy a new set yet again. Make sure to go to that same shop.” The voice said before going quiet again.

Mark just sat there in his room mortified. He couldn’t even grasp what had just happened. The control he thought he still had in a way was completely slipping from his fingers. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what else he could do than what was required of him and so still numb from the shock Mark just went ahead and carried out the orders on auto pilot. His mind was spinning wildly as he pulled the strong-smelling boxers over his face. Instantly his cock jumped to attention despite the horrid state his mind was in.

It took a little longer than usual but helped by the new sensation of these sensual slippery new fabrics his lingerie was made of, especially the electrifying way his sheer stockings felt underneath his sheets, he came. 

Putting the boxers aside he leaned towards his nightstand looking at the monstrous big phallus standing on top of it, complete with balls and everything. Closing his eyes, he gave the purple head a quick peck shuddering in disgust as he felt the lifelike silicone make contact with his skin. After that he quickly killed the lights and turned his back to the dildo while trying to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mark’s night ended up being a very restless one. The constant rubbing of his sheets against his nylon covered smooth legs as well as the feeling of the silky material of his panties all around his bottom and chest felt very sensual. He was embarrassed to admit it, but it actually turned him on. The worries combined with the horniness formed a potent combo to keep him awake. He knew that masturbating again would probably solve his problems, but he knew what he had to do when he masturbated so he chose to just endure it.

Over the night he had managed to drift of a few times giving him at least a couple of hours of sleep. Yet by the time he decided to just start his day he was still tired. It was quite early on a Saturday morning which went completely against Marks nature of sleeping in, but he had had enough of all the twisting and turning.

Reaching over to his nightstand to grab the worn boxers Mark felt sick when his hand suddenly made contact with the lifelike dildo. It did make him remember that he probably should kiss it first before getting on with his masturbation and handwashing morning routine. For a moment he thought he might get away with not doing anything but washing everything, after all what were the chances that whoever was behind this was up this early as well?

If his blackmailer was asleep then he wasn’t being watched, but what if it was on record, or he was awake anyways? In the end his paranoia over his blackmailer knowing everything he did won out so reluctantly he leaned over his nightstand to give the tip of the dildo a quick peck, shuddering as he did so.

At least it was over now Mark thought as he pulled the smelly pair of boxers over his head. His own cock instantly went from half erect morning wood to rock hard in response to the smell. Mark didn’t think anything of it however. He just reached his hand inside his still somewhat moist panties and started masturbating, cumming within three minutes.

With his by now usual morning masturbation session over Mark got up and pulled the boxers with the very familiar scent of Johns cock off his head. He was still wearing the full set of lingerie with the now cum soaked panties as he walked to the bathroom, holding the dirty pair of boxers in his hands. He felt just like the sissy his blackmailer constantly called him.

Once inside the bathroom Mark stripped out of his frilly lingerie and started running some soapy water. Even without the lingerie he still looked like a big sissy due to his completely smooth body and the pastel pink heart of pubic hair sitting above his cock.

Now that he had a lot more items to wash, it took a lot longer to complete the tasked. The increased number of items hung out to dry also made his bathroom look like a girl’s bathroom. Afterall you could easily look over a pair of panties, not so much a pair of panties, stockings, a girdle garter belt and a bra. All he could do about it though was sigh and take his shower.

Fresh out of the shower he went to his wardrobe sighing again when all he saw were panties in his underwear drawer. It was the very first day that he opened his drawer with only panties to choose from. He didn’t really look through them, they were all panties which made them all just as bad in his eyes. He just grabbed the first pair, a baby blue silk pair with lace detailing and put them on.

He finished dressing in his usual baggy clothes and worn out sneakers, but he skipped putting on socks. He still remembered too well how Linda had kept his boxers and socks last time and after losing all of his boxers yesterday he didn’t plan on losing his socks as well. Sure, walking sockless in his sneakers was slightly uncomfortable, but there was no way he was going to put on the stockings instead.

At least his parents were still asleep. Him heading out was nothing new and no one would probably question or know where he was headed, yet he felt so self-conscious about it that he was glad his parents were still sleeping. 

Mark was almost at the door when he remembered the big pink bag. Linda had told him last time to bring it with him or there would be consequences. Probably another spanking, Mark thought with a shudder. The humiliation of being bend over Linda’s lap and spanked was as painful as the spanking itself had been.

With that in mind he headed back up to his room and shoved the bag under his t-shirt, so no one would see it. He dropped the plastic bag with the boxers in the usual hiding spot for his blackmailer to pic them up, then jumped on the bus to that dreaded lingerie store. It was still calm on the bus, but then again it was still early as well. He just hoped he would also be so lucky later on in the day when he left the store. 

The dreaded moment of arrival came way to quick for Mark. He knew he didn’t want to go back into that store, but he also knew that it was either this or the whole world knowing he was a sissy. What would Linda think if he headed back in there after having been here only yesterday? Well did it really matter? Linda clearly had a very strong idea about him already.

Sighing deeply Mark pushed open the door making the bell ring, the nerves were coursing wildly through his stomach and for a moment he just thought about leaving again. Was this all really worth it?

Before he could make up his mind and leave however he saw Linda approaching him with a big smile and large confident steps. “Good morning sissy, seeing you yesterday I just knew you would be a loyal customer, but this? You must really be one desperate sissy. It hasn’t even been 24 hours yet and here you are again.” Linda said with a slight mock in her tone. 

As soon as she closed in on the embarrassed guy she grabbed a firm hold of his arm and started pulling him towards yesterday’s corner stage again. If Mark had wanted to leave he had certainly missed his chance. He could tell that there was no way Linda was going to let him go unless it was with at least one other set of lingerie.

“So let me guess sissy, you bought your first set of lingerie yesterday and you found out that you were just born for lingerie. You can’t get enough of it and now you are back for more?” Linda said, she knew the real reason since she had asked John about it, but she didn’t really care much and taunting the sissy is so much more fun anyways.

“N…no, that’s not it at all.” Mark stammered softly.

“Then why are you here sissy? I don’t know if you noticed but this store doesn’t sell the newest sports jerseys or whatever guys are into.” Linda replied sharply.

“I… I’m here for…” Mark stammered hesitantly not really finishing his sentence. He couldn’t say it was for a new set of lingerie, now could he? Not after just having denied the acquisition Linda had just made.

Feeling that Mark wasn’t going to admit why he was here Linda intervened. “I’ll ask it simpler, are you here for a new set of lingerie, yes or no?” she asked straight to the point in a tone that urged Mark to answer her.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Mark just nodded his beet red head, confirming that he was indeed here to buy a set of lingerie. “Point proven, just like I thought. You are nothing but a huge sissy lingerie addict. Luckily, we have a store full of medicine right here sissy, aren’t you excited?” Linda taunted Mark who once again wished for the ground to swallow him whole. 

The two of them just kept going until they arrived at the stage with the comfortable lounge chairs. “Alright sissy get up there and strip for me. We can’t have you wearing all those yucky baggy clothes that don’t even seem to have any model to them. No, you were born for frilly outfits so that’s all I’m going to allow you to wear out here in my store.” Linda said matter of factly.

Mark just looked at the imposing woman who had just sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. She clearly wasn’t afraid Mark would make a run for it, and she was right. It was the other way around. Mark was afraid of what would happen if he disobeyed this gorgeous yet scary woman. The spanking he had received yesterday was still rather fresh on his mind and his confidence in being able to escape before she could stop him was pretty much non-existing.

“Well sissy, are you going to strip, or do I need to bend you over my lap again? You know I have no qualms about doing just that. I even remembered to bring a brush to the shop just in case I got any new naughty sissies.” Linda said sharply when Mark hesitated a little too long to strip like she had ordered him to.

The threat and the futility of resisting were enough to get him going. Slowly he started taking of his t-shirt, then his shoes and finally his pants. Linda smirked as she saw his lack of socks and his panties. “Well at least you are improving in your choice of clothes sissy.”

Linda observed the nervous embarrassed guy for a little longer delighted with what she saw. “Anyways, while I whole heartedly approve of your choice of underwear. You are here to buy a new set of lingerie, so you can take off your panties as well.” 

This time it didn’t take Mark long to react. Standing there in a pair of panties was just as embarrassing as being naked. Even with the way his pubic bush had been shaped and coloured. So if it would warrant not being punished it was only a small effort for him.

“Good sissy, I still can’t believe anyone would actually allow themselves to have their pubic hair shaped and coloured like that. God even Stephanie wouldn’t allow for something like that to happen. You must simply be the biggest flaming sissy in the universe.” Linda mocked, she knew full well that her word was law and if she demanded it Stephanie would sport the same pubic hair style. Well maybe not, it would be kind of impossible after all given how she had put her stepson through a laser hair removal session to get rid of all his unwanted body and facial hair forever. 

“Oh god you’re proud off it you sick sissy?” Linda suddenly screamed surprised, pointing at Marks half erect penis making him feel even worse. He couldn’t even explain to himself how he possibly could have started to get hard here. Was he really a sick sissy like Linda said? He certainly started to believe so, not even considering the possibility that it could be cause he was standing naked in front of a woman he found gorgeous.

“Well I guess that leaves us no choice but to take care of that first. Stephanie, would you please come here for a moment? You remember the sissy from yesterday? Well, he’s back and we are having the same problem as last time again!” Linda called out into the store and instantly the both of them heard a pair of heels clicking towards them. 

A few moments later Stephanie arrived. Mark still couldn’t believe she actually was a guy. She looked just like a younger, frillier, more exaggeratedly girly version of Linda. If she had introduced Stephanie as he own daughter instead of her stepson Mark would have believed it. The incredibly high heels and the overtly frilly black skirt and white blouse outfit she wore would have led to questions, just not questions about her gender.

“What can I help you with mommy?” Stephanie dutifully asked upon her arrival.

“Well, it looks like the sissy here, you know the one from yesterday just loves lingerie so much that he is back for a new set. I believe you can spot the problem yourself Stephanie, I know it is not a real man’s cock, but it is still a cock and you love cocks, don’t you?” Linda asked devilishly embarrassing both sissies.

Stephanie threw Mark a nasty look. She had obviously not forgiven the guy for her missed free orgasm yesterday. Even if she rationally knew that it had been just another game from her cruel stepmom and the chance that she would actually be allowed out of the cage was pretty much nonexciting. 

Mark threw Stephanie a disgusted look in return. All he saw was a rather flat chested but smoking hot girl. Yet he had seen with his own eyes that she, or rather he was actually a guy. How could anyone ever fall that low? He had asked himself while shaking of the thought that he was well on his way to that himself.

Linda observed the obvious tension between the two sissies with amusement. Neither of them had actually done anything wrong to the other, it was all Linda’s doing and yet neither of them dared to throw her a dirty look. It was just perfect, if Linda would leave the two of them alone they might even start fighting. It might actually be a funny to witness, but at the same time she didn’t want either of them to have a bruise or anything. Making the two sissies preform under her command while obviously hating each other was just as fun.

“As you can see this sissy here is once again too excited to start trying on lingerie and I was thinking that you could give him another blowjob. I have just decided to be a little more generous though, so I’ll allow the sissy to choose. Do you want a blowjob from Stephanie? Or would you prefer me to take care of your little problem?” Linda asked with a big smile.

It took Mark only a second to decide. Sure Stephanie’s mouth had felt like heaven yesterday, but there was no way he would choose oral sex with another guy. Certainly not if he could pick a gorgeous woman instead. He could already imagine Linda kneeling in front of him sucking his cock, or maybe even fuck her. God that would really make his day. “I would like you to take care of it Linda.” Mark said instantly, a hungry lustful look in his eyes as he eyed this woman who made him think of a real-life Jessica Rabbit. Sure, she was scary, but she probably wouldn’t look all that scary anymore down on her knees. 

“That’s Miss Linda to you sissy, now lay down on your back? The top of your head against my recliner, body stretched out right in front of it and we’ll get right to it.” Linda said sharply snapping Mark out of his fantasy.

Wait, laying down in front of her chair didn’t seem right? Mark thought confused. Maybe she was going to ride him? Then why didn’t she even attempt to get up herself. This simply didn’t feel right to him as he just stood there sheepishly trying to figure out what was going on.

“Don’t make me say it twice sissy or you’ll regret it. This was your choice so do it!” Linda shouted at the confused guy in front of her.

Still hesitantly Mark lay down on his back and got in position like Linda had demanded. It felt awkward, especially given how his head was now in between Linda’s high heels. He had no idea what the point of this was, but he would find out soon enough he guessed.

He was right, a few seconds later Linda quickly slipped her stocking covered feet out of her high heels and placed one square across his face. The foot felt warm and slightly damp. It ran all the way from his forehead to his chin right over his nose and mouth. Linda’s feet had quite a disgusting strong vinegary smell to them. It made Mark want to squirm away, but he couldn’t. Linda made sure of that by putting enough pressure on her foot to pin his head firmly to the ground.

Quickly thereafter Mark felt Linda’s other foot press down on his semi erect cock, making slow up and downward motions. She massaged the cock that quickly grew erect underneath her feet in a continuous rhythm.

The way things were going it would probably take a while to get Mark to cum. As disgusting as it was the soft nylon sole felt good on his cock, but the rhythm was way to slow to finish him of quickly. Especially with how he was forced to inhale Linda’s nasty foot scent during the entirety of it. 

Knowing that Mark would have preferred other methods of getting off she used that to taunt him. “I really can’t believe you chose to cum like this. I mean you had the chance to use one of the best cock pleasing mouths in town and here you are underneath my feet. You know what happens when you cum don’t you?” Linda laughed cruelly never breaking her rhythm.

It made Mark truly regret his decision, but it was too late to do anything about it now. How could he even have been so stupid to really think that Linda would suck him off or let him fuck her. He had to know there would have been a catch, but he was so absorbed in his own fantasies that he didn’t really think about it all that much. She was right as well, despite her being a guy Stephanie was one of the prettiest girls he had laid eyes on and she was very skilled indeed. That ball in her tongue only added to the sensation she could bring. In retrospect a blowjob would have been so much better. He would probably have cum already.

“Stephanie, come here for a moment.” Linda suddenly said while she continued to rub. Stephanie leaned closer to the recliner and Mark could hear something being whispered but he did not know what. He couldn’t really see what was going on either since he only had the edge of his view to rely on with Linda’s foot dominating the middle.

The next thing Mark heard was a giggle from Stephanie followed by. “Yeth mommy, it will be my pleathure.” Stephanie sounded enthusiastic which made Mark worry about what the two of them had been discussing. Judging from the looks Stephanie had given him he guessed that whatever she was happy about couldn’t be good for him. Sadly he couldn’t do a thing but wait for it to happen while Linda was getting him closer and closer to orgasm.

Mark heard Stephanie’s heels click away from him, but he did not know with what goal. Despite his worries and the intense nasty smell of Linda’s feet Marks balls tensed up a few minutes later and he started cumming hard. Depositing spurt after spurt of sticky white cum between Linda’s foot and his own belly.

Linda instantly started laughing. “That’s pathetic sissy, getting all worked up and cumming for a pair of sweaty feet. You know I would have just thought you would go soft on your own but here we are pervert. Well you know what follows after spurting your sissy cream don’t you? I think it’s time for the clean-up.” Linda taunted, she knew it was normal to cum from the stimulation, but her guess was that Mark was sexually inexperienced enough not to know. Making him cum was just so much more fun when she could make him feel embarrassed about it.

It was time to clean his mess now though. So Linda moved the foot on his head slightly back away from his chin and finally away from his lips. She curled her toes, so they hooked under his nose, blocking his nostrils and tilting his head back slightly. This forced Mark to breathe through his mouth. “Alright sissy stick out your tongue like a good little bitch.” Linda said sharply.

This time Mark didn’t hesitate but instantly complied. He was trapped anyway so what was the point? Reluctantly he stuck out his tongue as far as he could. From that point on he didn’t have to wait long at all. Linda instantly lifted her foot of his cock and brought it up to his face only to use his stuck-out tongue to wipe her soles. After a few wipes she stopped. “Swallow and stick out your tongue again.”

Obediently mark did as he was told. The feeling and taste during the wiping had been nasty, but now that he pulled his tongue back in his mouth the taste intensified tenfold. It was the salty tasted of sperm he had gotten to know yesterday, but it was mixed with something also salty yet acrid tasting. He realised it was Linda’s foot sweat which made him shudder.

He made a disgusted face much to Linda’s delight but stuck out his tongue again anyways. “Good sissy.” Linda laughed before wiping her foot on his tongue again. She repeated this process five times until she was certain all the cum was gone from her sole. There was still a hefty amount laying on his stomach however.

Linda quickly solved this by scooping some up with her big nylon covered toe before pressing it between Mark’s lips. “Suck sissy, suck your cummies out of my stockings.” She said sternly before letting out a satisfied moan when Mark complied she never thought it would actually feel that good. Certainly something she would have to do more often, she thought with a smile.

One toe tip at a time Linda fed Mark his cum back, often making him suck longer than necessary. She simply didn’t care. She had time and it felt so good. Somewhere in the middle of this depraved scene Mark could hear Stephanie heel clicking come closer again. “Don’t you dare stop what you are doing sissy, no matter what.” Linda warned him.

A few moments later he felt a delicate hand take his cock and wipe it down with a wet wipe. In the mean time Linda just scooped up yet another toe tip of cum from his belly. She guessed she would be able to collect all of it in two more scoops.

After the cleaning and before his cock had a chance to grow again Mark felt something very cold around it. He tried to lift his head to see what was going on, but Linda wouldn’t let him. Instead she drove up the pressure on his forehead. “Forget about it sissy, you will see what is happening soon enough. The only thing you have to focus on now is sucking on my toe. Mmm yeah, that’s it.” Linda moaned happily as Mark continued sucking.

The cold stayed persistent for a long time until he couldn’t even feel it anymore. His dick had gone completely numb. The surrounding tissue still had enough feeling to notice some tugging and pushing going on but not much more than that. In the end he heard a small *click* and then his cock seemed to be left alone.

Dutifully Mark kept on sucking, he realised the only way out was to exactly follow Linda’s instructions and he didn’t want this to take all day. Afterall the sooner he was out here the better. He still needed to go to the skatepark in order for his friends not to start worrying so this trip really couldn’t take too long.

One scoop later the ordeal was finally over. Linda took her feet off his face and shoved them back in her high heels. Mark quickly got up on his feet afraid she would change her mind. Standing up he felt that something was off however. There was a strange weight around his crotch and it was starting to feel really tight.

Looking down to what it was and what Stephanie had done down there Mark nearly fainted. Instead of his cock he saw a pastel pink thing fully encasing it. It was connected with a ring behind his balls and it just looked so alien to him. Still in a state of shock he reached down to touch it but flinched as he felt the hard steel. 

“I see you noticed your gift, smirked Linda. Instead of working with a stamp card we award our loyal customers with gifts on times we see fit and this is your first one. This chastity cage is completely made out of titanium so unless you want to take an angle grinder to the crotch it will stay on. Its spray painted to advertise for the store but as you see there is still room for customization.” Linda explained with a big grin.

The cage did indeed carry the letters “CC’s Boutique” on it in an elegant cursive writing. The letters stood out clearly against the pastel pink since they were written in a bright hot pink. As were the words written underneath “property of” Mark guessed that was where the customisation could come in. Not that it mattered if it depended on him this cage would be off before he left here.

This really was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He just couldn’t let this pass without standing up for himself and so he did. “Get this fucking thing off of me right now. I never wanted this stupid gift and you can’t fucking keep me in it you have no right to. It hurts and how the hell am I even supposed to fuck or masturbate with this thing on. You fucking bitch, you and your bitch boy can both go to hell but first you are going to tell me how to get this thing off!” Mark screamed completely enraged.

Linda just stayed calm and raised an eyebrow before standing up. In her heels she simply towered over him and Mark became all too aware of how he was completely naked apart from the pink cage and his matching heart shaped pubic bush. It transformed some of his rage in to nerves, with the rage slowly decline as the nerves rose. The way Linda stared down at him in complete silence made sure of that.

After seeing his resistance flow away Linda finally broke the silence. “Are you done yelling sissy?” she asked calmly. Suddenly too frightened to speak up Mark nodded his head. The stern stare of Linda had clearly done a number on him. God how low had he fallen for that to be all it took to shut him up. He felt more embarrassed than anything.

“Good.” Linda said with a smirk suddenly grabbing Marks wrist and sitting down pulling him right over her lap. This felt way to similar to how he ended up getting a trashing yesterday which send Mark into a state of panic.

“N…no please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, just please don’t hurt me.” Mark whimpered pathetically. Linda just looked down at him with a look of pure amusement and gently placed her hand down on the guys bottom which instantly made Mark flinch, thinking it was a firm slap at first.

Mark’s pleading instantly made Linda burst out laughing. “God you are pathetic, and for this once I will forgive you. I will even answer the questions you so rudely asked.” Linda said, much to Mark’s confusion. Then why did she pull him over her lap again?

“Getting this thing off is actually quite easy. You only need to use the key on the integrated lock and the ring and cage will separate.” Linda said calmly, she was currently wearing it around her neck on the same necklace that held the key of her stepson’s cage. It was only her second key, but if this store got off the ground as she hoped more keys would definitely follow. It was a wishful thinking, but she hoped to collect so many keys that they wouldn’t fit on the necklace anymore. 

Now that she was thinking about keys she needed to remember to give one to John, she knew this sissy was his and that he was a good client. She couldn’t really risk him getting mad at her and pulling the sissy away from her shop. Knowing John, he probably could care less if the sissy had access to his cock or not. In fact she was positive he would love this addition, but it was better to be safe than sorry right? Besides giving him a key couldn’t hurt he probably wasn’t going to use it anyway and if he would he would probably lock Mark up again after he was done with whatever his cock needed unlocking for.

“You are right that I have no right to keep you locked up, but you see I firmly believe that a sissy shouldn’t have the right to their cock. If you want to you can always go to the police and show off your problem, pointing them right here. I doubt they would ever take you seriously though if they saw you like that with your cute panties and girly pubic bush. If you somehow managed to get a cop to check out your story and come here anyway I will be more than happy to explain you are just one of my perverted customers who asked for this. I have video proof of you trying on lingerie and buying it after all and if he still isn’t convinced I will treat him to Stephanie’s mouth, but I’m simply positive it wouldn’t come to that. Not that it would need to, any cop who comes here would get offered a blowjob from Stephanie.” Linda said smirking to her stepson who once again looked nervous instead of his normal calm graceful submissive behaviour.

“I do have a pretty good idea why your cage hurts, but my advice is to just deal with it.” Linda said giving her stepson a knowing look. The way he looked at the ground pretty much confirmed her suspicion that he had shrunk Marks cock as much as he could with the ice and put it in the smallest cage that would fit which basically meant that Mark wouldn’t even be able to stay comfortable when soft. It was quite a cruel thing to do, but she actually liked that Stephanie had done it even if it was only to spite Mark. Especially after Marks outburst it would serve as a good punishment instead of a spanking. This hadn’t been her instruction however and so Stephanie would need to be punished as well. A punishment of her own making like getting a smaller cage herself would be perfectly fitting, she thought smiling at her own inside joke.

“Now for the part that seemed to have worried you the most, the inability to have sex or masturbate. I can assure you that you can still do both as much as you want. Stephanie, why don’t you bring me the box, you know which one right?” Linda said smiling to herself with anticipation for what she was about to do next.

“yeth mommy!” lisped Stephanie before walking away and returning a minute later with a box. She really didn’t want to miss what she knew was coming next. Finally someone would suffer the same fate she had. Even better was the fact that it was the one who had denied her her first release in more than a year yesterday.

Without waiting too long Linda pulled on a latex glove on her right hand. Being face down Mark couldn’t see what was going on not until he felt a cool liquid run between his butt crack starting from the top of it. He realised what was about to happen but by now it was too late to do anything about it. Linda had placed her left hand firmly on his back to make sure he couldn’t escape.

“The only right way for a sissy to masturbate or have sex is with her boy pussy, and I’m going to show you right now what a sissygasm is.” Linda explained unable to keep the gleeful tone out of her voice. She moved her latex covered index finger between Mark’s now very slick buttocks.

Just the touch of her finger running over his sensitive rosebud made him shriek. “Aaaah no wait please, I’ll do anything just please don’t do this. I beg you please!” Mark whined starting to sob lightly, but Linda wasn’t planning on showing any compassion.

Before Mark could say anything, else Linda shoved her index finger straight in his butt all the way up to her knuckle. Mark yelped loudly in response, more out surprise than actual hurt. Linda’s finger was slender and very well lubricated after all.

“Here we go sissy, just relax and enjoy the ride, you’ll be cumming in now time. That much I can tell you.” Linda said in a satisfied tone. 

Mark just stayed put and whimpered on. “Please, take it out. It hurts, please just let me go.” He pleaded through an ever-increasing number of sobs. Linda didn’t care at all, instead she slowly started to slide her finger out of the sissy’s virgin rectum. It made him grunt and groan loudly while Linda was establishing a rhythm.

Once she felt his rectum loosen up a bit and after getting a good steady rhythm on she curled her finger ever so slightly downwards. It was just enough to make her fingertip press into Mark’s prostate with every stroke. To his horrified surprise and Linda’s delight he was actually unable to suppress a moan. Despite how much he hated what was happening the feeling was oddly intense and good. It made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach but way more intense.

Over a short period of time his moans quickened in pace and the butterflies in his stomach grew unbearably intense causing him to whimper in between moans. “Alright Stephanie get under her and catch every drop with your mouth but don’t swallow. I think this bitch is about to cum.” Linda said and Stephanie instantly got in position knowing all hell would break loose if she didn’t manage to catch it all. She was just in time, she had barely wrapped her lips around the tip of the cage before Mark started spurting filling her mouth with cum.

Mark cried it out when the orgasm arrived, the butterflies seemed more like the intensity of a storm by now when all of a sudden, he could feel it all flow out of his body. It was nothing like the explosive orgasms he got from jerking off. It felt more like the storm inside of him was raining down in waves. 

Wave after wave of orgasm rolled through his body and it seemed like it would go on forever and ever as Linda’s finger kept on going in and out keeping the same rhythm as she had been using all along. Despite the lack of explosiveness this orgasm was the most intense one of his young life, so much so that he eventually passed out from the continuous overstimulation on his prostate caused by Linda’s finger.


	7. Part 7

Chapter 7

Mark regained consciousness when Stephanie pressed her lips against his and started pushing his load of cum in his mouth. He had only just sucked a load off of Linda’s toes and now he was swallowing yet another one. Every time he came here he seemed to get stuck with a taste of cum in his mouth. Only made worse by the way in which he was fed the load. Well at least it was his own cum.

“So, I believe with this I have answered all your answers regarding your chastity cage. Of course you are always welcome to ask more questions and I will be glad to answer them for you. I guess I haven’t quite showed you how you can have sex yet, so I guess I can let Stephanie out, so she can show you if necessary.” Linda casually stated to Mark who was still half groggy. 

He quickly swallowed the load of cum in his mouth and replied. “N…no that won’t be needed, I understand perfectly, and I have no more questions I swear. Everything is crystal clear I swear.” With those words he scrambled to his feet realising what kind of sex Linda was hinting at and there was no way he was ever going to let that happen.

Linda just smirked, she would have never let out Stephanie to fuck Mark. After all John probably wouldn’t be happy if she had his virginity taken away. It belonged to John and it wasn’t like she was really planning on letting her sissy stepson out in the first place. It was just a neat trick to deter Mark from complaining more while at the same time keeping the tension between the two sissies high. It was just so much more fun if they tried to fuck each other over instead of making things as easy as possible on themselves. It just made her job so much easier.

“Alright, since you are standing now you can move up on the platform. Stephanie will you go looking for a set of lingerie for our sissy client here? I am thinking something to go with her new cage. I believe you can handle that, can’t you? You should after all those sissy fashion magazines you have been studying.” Linda said directions both sissies at once from the comfort of her recliner.

Embarrassed to his core Mark didn’t even dare to object and just went to stand on the platform like he had been ordered. Stephanie completely submissive to her stepmom said a quick “Yeth Mommy.” And minced away into the store. 

It gave Linda a thrill, for a moment she thought back to her early childhood, growing up in a conservative home with strict gender roles. Her father was a firm believer that women where the weaker sex and that a woman should always be subservient to her man. It made her smile. She had intensely rebelled against that idea and in a way, it had shaped her desires to dominate weak men. Every time she pushed one of these wimps in the passed she had thought, take that dad.

These sissies weren’t any different. If only her father could have seen this. Who was the weaker sex now? She had two men prancing around for her amusement without so much as the need to raise a finger, she didn’t even need to raise her voice. This wasn’t like most of these situations were women manipulated men through sex, no she just straight up took control and demanded respect with her presence.

“Alright Mark, while your girlfriend is looking for some new lingerie for you I want you to try and give me some nice poses. We will work through a few so you can show off your lingerie a little better. The first one I want you to try is with your hand in your waist, one leg bend and turned inward while standing on your tiptoe all while you are pushing your chest forward and your ass backwards.” Linda said. Watching as Mark tried to take that position.

“Don’t put your bend leg that far, just place the knee in front of your other knee. Smile for Gods sake and arch that back a little more.” Linda corrected Mark until his pose was perfect. “That’s it, just like a proper sissy. Now hold that pose for a couple of seconds and remember it because we will be going back over it when you are dressed up in your lingerie.” Linda finally said.

Mark was mortified Linda was really making him feel like a big sissy and honestly even without the lingerie completely naked he looked just the part between his smooth body, feminine pubic hair and pink chastity cage.

“Alright now stand up straight, ankles and knees together and bend forward until you are at a nearly 90-degree angle with your legs straight. Place one hand on your knees and blow me a Kiss with the other. Yes, perfect, see you were born to be a sissy!” Linda laughed as Mark executed the pose perfectly from the first time.

Hearing Stephanie’s heels come closer Linda said. “For the last pose today, I want you to turn your back on me, raise one leg to a tiptoe position and cock your hips slightly. Then look back at me over your shoulder and close one eye as if you are winking.”

Following the instructions Mark couldn’t help but think he was acting like some sort of model for a shoot. A playful female model to be exact. He cringed at the thought, but it was better than resisting. After all he was still scared that she might let Stephanie rape him if he did resist.

Just at that moment Stephanie walked up to him holding a bundle of baby blue and soft pink coloured lingerie. Handing the bundle to Mark, Stephanie stepped back off the platform and went over to her stepmother immediately assuming a kneeling position and moving her head under her stepmother’s skirt to start eating her pussy. She knew how hot her stepmother got toying with sissies and the next step in her own training was anticipating her Mistress’s needs before she had to give a command. 

It was another thing Linda had come up with. Since Stephanie was perfectly obedient there was no longer any joy in training her. Sure seeing the results she had achieved was still highly satisfying, but no where near as fun of actually training. With Mark she had a new victim to work on for aiding in the training from scratch, but most of the day it was just her and Stephanie. She knew it was a little prestigious, but she hoped that in time she would manage to get Stephanie in a spot where she would never have to give a command anymore. A spot where Stephanie had studied her wishes so thoroughly that she could anticipate what to do at any given moment. She realised it would never be a 100% air tight system, but it gave her something new to work on with Stephanie.

Out of everyone she was the hardest on her own stepson. Simply because she enjoyed it, but also because she was a form of living advertisement. An example of the work she could deliver with sissies when people came to her store. Proof that she had experience to train sissies in the most intense ways imaginable. 

After all shopping at CC’s was so much more than buying an outfit. It was also buying advise and guidance to turn whatever guy into a complete utter sissy. At least that was Linda’s set up. She just loved helping with the training of sissies. All that shame and humiliation was just delicious to her and even if a client would come in with only moderate wishes she would make sure to manipulate them into becoming a complete and utter sissy.

“Well what are you waiting for sissy get dressed. Let’s see if Stephanie here picked a food set of lingerie for you. I believe you don’t need any help anymore. After all, after yesterday you should know how to put everything on.” Linda said with some soft moans managing to slip between her words. Stephanie had learned fl please her better than she herself ever could.

Picking the first item off the pile Mark instantly felt his heart sink. The baby blue and soft pink combination looked more effeminate than anything he had worn before. It is only when he slid them up his smooth legs though that he saw just how bad they were. The body was chiffon baby blue making his pink pubic hair shine through. It was trimmed with soft pink lace around the leg holes and waistband, a big pink bow at each hipbone. What made these so horrible though was the way the front had a hole with soft pink parts of lace stacked to make them look like a rose with the cock cage sticking out of the centre. The lace was made of the exact same colour as his chastity cage making it look like it was part of the panty.

Mark wanted to die of shame, but instead he just swallowed hard and picked up the next item. A bra made in matching fashion but with similar out-cuts for the nipples of his non-existing breasts to poke through. The cups were also trimmed in pink lace and a bow sat at the end of each shoulder strap. 

He wanted to fasten the bra around front and turn it in place, but Linda stopped him before he could. “A good sissy always fastens her bra behind her back.” She said sternly making Mark blush but obey never the less. It took a few tries and quite a bit of fumbling before he managed to match all the right hooks up with all the right eyelets. All things considered it went easier than yesterday however.

The garter belt was similar to the one he had worn yesterday. It fit from the tops of his hips all the away up to the bottom of his rib cage and was made of a very sturdy material that felt a couple sizes too small, cutting in his waist and making him appear to have a modest girly figure. The appearance was baby blue with a soft pink lace panel up front though, the straps themselves ending in a pink bow concealing the metal tap that held the stockings. Which were full fashioned with a cuban heel and back seam. The main material was sheer baby blue, and the heels, seams and tops were all soft pink.

This time Mark had remembered to put the garter straps underneath his pantie, blushing as he remembered why that was necessary. A sissy should always keep her pussy accessible. The last thing he needed was to have his butthole accessible, but he didn’t dare complain, not in front of Linda and not in front of the webcams at home. Just like before he followed orders and just wished for this girlish hell to end soon.

“Alright sissy, I see that Stephanie picked a wonderful set for you. It matches with your pretty cage perfectly just like I asked. Now why don’t you go over the poses I just taught you?” Linda asked her body suddenly starting to shake as she reached an orgasm. Having a sissy preform for her while having another between her legs had to be one of the ultimate feelings of power. She certainly could get used to this. She already looked forward to a time where her store would become popular. She could already imagine the vast stream of sissies which would go through her store. 

Mark switched between the three poses he hand been taught continuously for about 10 minutes. The time it took Linda to get yet another orgasm. After enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm Linda spoke up again. “Well I guess this set fits you pretty well. Unless you need anything else or would like to try on another set instead I suggest we move to the register.”

With an embarrassed nod Mark started following Linda, looking at Stephanie who’s make up looked slightly smudged from eating her stepmother out. Mark just wanted out of here as fast as he could. Buying anything more than the bare necessary was out of question, as was trying on another set that would probably look just as embarrassing.

Once again Mark awkwardly stood at the register watching another big chunk of money disappear from his account for things he didn’t want but was forced to get. At this rate his savings would be drained rather soon, and he was afraid of what that would mean for the blackmail.

This time Mark got back everything he had come in. His outerwear which he quickly put on over the lingerie set hoping that it hid everything well enough. He realised there would be ways to tell, but there was nothing he could do about that but hope that they weren’t too obvious. The more colourful set certainly made whatever parts were exposed easier to notice much to his dismay. 

The panties he had worn here were in a new big pink paper bag with the stores name on it. He could tell it wasn’t the same bag as he had taken with him last time since it didn’t have any folding lines. Linda quickly informed him why that was. “I have given you a new bag because the last one was damaged. After all we only want the best for those pretty panties you wore put here right. Next time you come visit I want to see this bag and I want it completely undamaged understood? No folding lines or any of that.” She said sternly.

Mark felt his heart sink, there would be no more folding and hiding the bag under his shirt. He would die of embarrassment carrying that thing around in public. He wanted to protest, but he couldn’t he didn’t dare to not to this amazonian woman and especially not with as far as he knew the only key to his cock hanging so seductively between her ample breasts, catching the light perfectly. He was pretty worn out by the constant control and restraints on his life. So much that he didn’t have the courage left to fight relatively minor things like this bag.

“Come home safely sissy and remember feel free to come by at any time. Even if you don’t buy anything we are happy to have you.” Linda mocked while waving at the embarrassed youth who quickly picked up the huge pink shopping bag and left in a hurry.

As soon as Mark was out of the store Linda gave John a quick phone call. “Hey John, your sissy just popped by again and we have given him a little customers loyalty gift. A little cock cage. There is place to put your name on it but considering the situation I though you would want me to wait with that.”

Like she had thought John wasn’t really happy at first. He snapped at her which made her want to punch that son of a bitch so bad. Sadly she couldn’t do that. After all the sissy was his, or at least mainly under his control so doing that would probably mean losing her only client so far. Besides she had to stay friendly to anyone with an interest in keeping a sissy. A pervert like John might have connections to people with similar tastes and if he was satisfied with her service he would certainly pass the word on. After all there weren’t many sissy speciality stores. You could get some things at a sex shop, but as far as sissies went her shop was the only place to go. The only problem was gaining some recognition and a client base now. 

It was hard for Linda to stay calm, but she managed, explaining that there was a courier on its way with the other key. She also explained some other things to John and gave him some new ideas. It was hard sweet talking to such a bastard, but it was for the greater good. By the end of their conversation John was laughing loudly and thanking Linda profusely for the cage and the ideas. Seeing now how it had indeed been a wonderful gift on her part, one he couldn’t wait to exploit.

Linda was happy she was pretty certain that John would only have good things to say about her store. That and she had managed to convince him to try out the chastity for at least a few days. With the tips she had given him she was pretty sure he would see only benefits and never actually bother using that key which was just perfect. Sissies should not have access to their cocks.

Chapter 8

Today Mark was luckier than last time. The bus pulled over right as he walked out of the store, so he could instantly get off the street. He quickly stepped inside avoiding the disgusted gaze of the bus driver and walked on with his head held low towards the first available seats avoiding all glances and hoping no one would notice him.

He was only a couple steps in the bus when he suddenly heard someone call out “Hey sissy.” Beside him. Instantly he turned his head towards the side realising that he was starting to react to that name as if it was his own. He had been called sissy so much lately and honestly, he did feel like one. He just didn’t expect some random strangers to know. Well the bag did make it pretty obvious he guessed, but was it really that clear? Did his clothes hide so little?

Looking at where the sound had come from, he instantly recognised the two girls from yesterday who burst out giggling as soon as he looked at them. “Oh my god Jenny, you are right. His name might actually be sissy.” The black girl with her tightly braided hair said to her blonde friend with a short curly and rather cute pixie cut.

“Of course I am, I always am Shayla. You should know that by now. I mean it is pretty obvious.” The blonde joked back at her friend.

“Well I guess you are right on that one, it isn’t that surprising but still, who names their son sissy? That’s just so weird. They must have seen it coming big time.” Shayla laughed playfully punching her friend for stating how she was always right.

“Why don’t we just ask him? I mean you wouldn’t mind answering a few questions would you sissy? So why don’t you come sit right here in between us and we can have a nice chat. You could go sit elsewhere, but then we would just have to ask loud enough for the whole bus to hear.” Jenny said as the two girls moved slightly apart giving Mark a narrow space to sit in.

Mark nervously looked around the bus before finally deciding to go sit in between the girls. He felt vulnerable squeezed between these two girls. Only a few weeks back he would have love it but now it was just embarrassing. Less embarrassing than having them shout for the whole bus to hear though. This wasn’t ideal by any means, but what could he really do about it? Lately his life had just become picking between the lesser of two evils and this wasn’t any different.

“So sissy, have you really been born this way?” Jenny asked with a giggle. “Also, you better answer our questions, or we are just going to assume you didn’t hear them and ask them way louder.” She casually added, realising that Mark was very embarrassed and it was a perfect way to control him.

“Nooo! I wasn’t, not at all and I am no sissy.” Mark replied just a little to defensive allowing the girls to deduce just how ashamed he was about all this.

“Well you certainly look like one hell of a big sissy to me, I can’t imagine any guy I know wearing a bra and stockings or walking around with a bag like that. Hell, I can’t even imagine any guys I know would go near that ridiculous store. So what’s your excuse sissy?” Shayla laughed.

“I…it’s not like I want to, I am being forced. I don’t have a choice, now can you please stop asking all these questions?” Mark stammered embarrassed.

“Hmmm no, and I don’t believe you. There is no one forcing you we have seen you on the bus here all alone two days in a row so quite lying to yourself. Now let’s have a look in that bag and see what you are coming all this way for.” Jenny said and pulled the bag out of his hands before Mark could object.

She fished out the panties and held them up for the three of them to see. “Really? That’s it? You came all the way out here to buy a pair of panties? I mean I have to give it to you. They look ridiculously sissy, but come-on.” Shayla instantly reacted.

“I don’t believe it either sissy, so tell us, what have you actually bought there. So tell us what have you bought and you better tell the truth cause I will know if you lie and if you do I swear to you know that you will be sorry.” Jenny threatened.

The constant threats had basically trained Mark to panic whenever he was threatened again. Even now here with Jenny although she had nothing to actually threaten him with. The pressure and short flair of panic where enough to make Mark confess to what his true purchase had been. “Okay, I bought a full set of lingerie which I am wearing now. The panties are just what I wore to get here.” He said hoping the questions would end.

Instead things just got worse as Shayla Exclaimed. “In that case we just have to see.” Without a warning she pulled up the hem of his T-shirt till over his head. Not giving Mark a choice to do anything at all. He tried his best to claw his T-shirt back down, but Shayla’s grip was to strong, besides what use would it be? There was no way they had missed what he was wearing.

The loud giggles coming from both girls pretty much confirmed that thought. “Oh my fucking god, unbelievable, I have never seen anything like this before. I couldn’t even imagine something more sissy if I tried. Did you know they even made stuff like this Jenny?” Shayla laughed.

“I certainly didn’t, I mean that store was obviously not meant for any girl in her right mind, but this? Well I guess it takes a real sissy to even consider putting on something like this. Look it even has holes for the nipples.” Jenny replied pinching one of Marks nipples, making him winch, just to prove her point.

“And that belt, just look at how tight it is. I bet it makes his waist smaller than mine even.” Shayla laughed before dropping Marks T-shirt again. 

Jenny was quick to open up his pants however. “If the top part of the set looks like that it really makes you wonder what the bottom part looks like, don’t you agree?” She asked.

“Most definitely, I bet it’s even worse.” Shayla replied grabbing a hold of Mark’s wrists, preventing him from trying to keep his pants shut while Jenny was working on them.

A minute later Marks pants were open, and Jenny’s eyes instantly went wide. She had a direct view of the pink chastity cage sticking through the rose shaped hole at the front of Mark’s panties. With a morbid curiosity she tapped the hard metal cage with her finger nail.

“Oh my fucking god. Is that what I think it is? I have read about such devices in a history book. Something to prevent guys from having sex before marriage or something. Why the hell do they even still make such things? Well If it even is something like that. Sissy explain what the hell that metal thing is and why you are wearing it.” Jenny asked with a shocked curiosity.

Mark just wanted to cry. He didn’t know what to tell them, he didn’t want to tell them anything. He just wanted to cry and crawl in a hole somewhere. He wasn’t close to home yet though, so it didn’t look like he would have a chance to escape these girls any time soon. 

“I…it’s a chastity device. It is locked on, so I can’t touch my cock and I hate it. That awful lady at the store forced it on me and she has the key. She said it was titanium or something so there is no chance I am getting out of it. It’s way too small and it hurts even when I am soft.” Mark whined spilling his guts to these two girls who were tormenting him.

They both went quiet for a moment before Shayla spoke up again. “So let me get this straight. You have no way of getting out of this thing before the store lady opens it with the key. You can’t touch your cock at all and it is uncomfortable to wear. That sounds cruel and somewhat awesome at the same time. Jenny just imagine getting that scumbag of a brother of yours into one of these. I bet he won’t be spying on us making out if he can’t even touch his cock.”

“You might be onto something there Shayla, but there is no way he would let us lock him into one of those things. Not in a million years. I can see how it could be nice though. If he had to rely on us for an orgasm I bet he would be willing to do a lot, all my chores for instance. He would probably be nicer to me as well, like stop calling me bro because I chose a short hairstyle.” Jenny replied imagining what it could be like.

“Maybe we could even get him so far as to wear a pair of panties if he is locked up long enough. Then you can call him sis, or rather sissy.” Shayla said, and both girls burst into a fit of laughter. Mark didn’t see the joke though. That just sounded horrible, he was too consumed in his own misery however to really think about it. His pants were still held open and his caged cock remained on full display.

“That would be just too good. Imagine my brother as a pathetic sissy. If he couldn’t get off I might even like making out in front of him just to get him all frustrated. Like sissy here said this thing is uncomfortable when he is soft, just imagine what it would be like when he tried to grow hard. It would serve him right though for perving on us. An automatic punishment every time he gets worked up. Still it’s all just wishful thinking.” Jenny said sounding just a little disappointed.

“Hmmm well not necessarily, I imagine the lady from sissy’s shop might have some tips of how to get your brother into one of those. I mean we can always try and pop by that store sometime to ask her. We could promise that if it worked and we got him so far as to wear panties that we would make him buy all his stuff there. I mean it’s not guaranteed but it might be enough to convince her.” Shayla said giving it some serious thought.

“Actually, that’s quite a good idea, besides she obviously knows where to get those devices, cause I for one don’t have a clue. After all there is no way we could succeed if we don’t even have a device like that in the first place.” Jenny said actually giving the idea some serious consideration. Especially now that a plan was starting to form.

“True, you know the idea of having our own sissy to boss around is actually quite hot. Especially if that sissy is your brother. God I would love to take some revenge on that bastard for always giving us shit for being lesbians and of course because he is racist as fuck. I wonder if he still has such a big mouth when I am fucking his ass with a black strap on. We’ll see how that bastard likes a piece of chocolate.” Shayla said blushing instantly as soon as she noticed she was getting carried away.

“Oops sorry, I kind of forgot we were still talking about your brother.” Shayla apologised awkwardly.

“No big deal, besides I have to admit I kind of like the thought of you giving it to him. The bastard deserves it anyways. Besides you know how much I love when you take charge babe.” Jenny replied with a hint of admiration in her voice.

“Hmmm, I would fuck his brains out until he couldn’t make an intelligible sound anymore for you baby.” Shayla replied obviously flattered.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves though. We don’t even know where to get one of those things, or if it will even work. It sure is nice thinking about it though.” Jenny said popping the fantasy bubble they both got carried away in.

“It sure is baby, so since tomorrow is a Sunday and most stores close on Sundays I suggest we stop by on Monday and see if that store lady can help us. I mean it is worth a try at least.” Shayla said.

All of a sudden Mark interrupted their conversation. He had been glad they were leaving him alone while talking about a brother or something. It sure felt awkward sitting between the two of them heavily discussing something while being completely ignored. Even more awkward since they had kept his pants pulled open, but it was preferable to all their intrusive questions.

They were nearing his bus stop however and despite not really daring to interrupt he had to do something and so he spoke up. “Uhm excuse me ladies, but I need to get off in just a minute.” He stammered awkwardly.

Shayla and Jenny both looked at each other, then at Mark and started laughing. “That’s a good one sissy, I bet with that cage locked around your little dick you won’t get off anytime soon, certainly not in just a minute.” Jenny said which only extended the laughter, especially after the saw Marks face turn beet red. This was exactly the reason he hadn’t wanted to interrupt.

“Well, what are you waiting for, close your pants and get moving sissy. We wouldn’t want you to have to walk an extra stop, now would we?” Shayla Laughed as Mark awkwardly closed his pants in the tight space in between the two girls.

The bus pulled over and he got up, relieved to get out. He was just about to start walking when Jenny grabbed his wrist. “Hey, don’t forget your bag with your other pretty panties sissy. It would be a shame to lose those now wouldn’t it? I bet a pair like that is quite expensive since it almost has to be nearly custom made.” She said handing him the bag.

Mark just took it and started rushing off, completely embarrassed, but not as much as when the two girls suddenly shouted in union. “Good bye sissy, see you next time and good luck getting off!” Before starting to laugh loudly. 

To his huge shame Mark heard some shocked gasps coming from other passengers as they suddenly realised what he was. His fast walking pace turned into a run as he literally fled the bus, but at least he had made it out. Away from those cruel girls.


	8. Part 8

Chapter 9

Once off the bus Mark snuck to his house as good as he could. Hiding behind bushes and hedges whenever he spotted someone. He really didn’t want to run in any of his neighbours with this big pink shopping bag. It would mean nothing but trouble since he realised full well that he wasn’t actually loved around here after all his vandalism.

Once at the house Mark chose to throw the bag up on the little roof above the door portal. He had used that before to sneak out of the house and get back in when he shouldn’t, but now it would ensure that he would be able to sneak it inside without his parents seeing that bag. Afterall it was hidden well out of view and he could get to it whenever it was safe.

Walking to the front door Mark spotted both his parents at the kitchen table eating breakfast. With that information he decided to get the bag first thing when he arrived upstairs. It was best to not to wait with such things after all. What if it would blow away or something? Mark had quickly adapted his life around making the chance of discovery as small as possible which meant doing things like this, but also giving in to the orders he got. The more he did so the more he felt trapped, but by now it just kind of came naturally to give in. It was just easier.

In his room he barely had time to put the bag away before the speakers came to life. “You know the drill sissy.” Is all the voice said. Luckily he did know, not that he liked any of it. First, he stripped down to his lingerie, then he went over to the way too realistic dildo and gave it a kiss, cringing as he did. 

With his new entering ritual over Mark returned to the middle of his room and awkwardly started showing off his new set of lingerie. He felt like such a faggot doing it, Especially alone in his room. It just felt worse some how then when Linda was physically threatening him. Even more so when he knew this would probably be added to his ever-growing site.

He knew the newly added chastity cage was entirely visible with the cut out in his panties, so now was probably a good time to make a comment about it. Afterall with his cage on he wouldn’t be able to jerk off like he had been ordered too anymore and he didn’t want to get punished for it by having those flyers spread after all. Especially not knowing they would lead to his by now probably huge site.

“Uhm, as you might have noticed I kind of have a problem for the rules. My cock is kind of you know.” Mark stammered highly embarrassed and nervous.

“Your cock? Don’t you mean your little clitty which I can obviously tell is neatly locked up? I know the owner of CC’s called me and will send me the key. She also told me that she has shown you how you can still masturbate so I don’t see any reason why your clitty cage would be a problem.” Came loud over the speakers. “Oh and she also told me that she taught you some poses so why don’t you show me those sissy? I’m sure they are better than your pathetic fumbling you call showing off.”

Mark was stunned. For a moment he just stood there frozen, lost for words. He knew his two main tormentors had at least had contact before and knew off each-other, them being Linda and the one who had orchestrated all off this. Mark still had no clue of who that was, and Linda surely wasn’t going to tell him. 

What he hadn’t know however was that they actually talked, and quite a lot apparently considering that all this had happened not even an hour before. What else had they been discussing? Could Linda be the one actually behind of all this. It seemed unlikely considering how far from his house her shop was. She did seem to have a thing for sissies, getting off on the whole breaking, but it seemed even more unlikely that she would have been at his house in position too take that sharp of a pic in the few minutes he had been wearing panties or that she would have a daily pair of dirty boxers available for him. It almost had to be someone from the neighbourhood, but who? They all hated his guts. 

He did have an idea who it might be, but he certainly hoped he was wrong on that one. He certainly hoped it wouldn’t be John that perv from next-door. His asocial behaviour and the way that no one really knew anything about him together with his sloppy appearance and the fact that he was over 50 years old and a slob had quickly granted him the reputation of pervert. No one really knew thought and it certainly wasn’t like Mark could just walk up and accuse him of anything. He had to be certain or he would be in even more trouble.

Right now however Mark didn’t have much time to think about those things at all. He knew he had to strike the poses he learned, or he would be in big trouble and so with a bright red face he did just that, knowing that he would end up on the website posing in his new lingerie like a, well like a sissy. He had no idea who was looking at him and for all he knew it could already be a couple thousand people. After all there was no way to know if his website hadn’t been spread already, well if it was then his phone would have been buzzing so he counted on it still being a secret.

“Oh my fucking god she really did teach you some poses sissy.” The voice over the speaker laughed. “Well whenever I tell you to show off this is what I expect out of you. Now go on and do whatever, but don’t forget the rules sissy. Bye bye and enjoy your day.” Was heard before the speaker went silent.

Once again Mark was too stunned to get moving right away. Things had really spiralled out of control, but by this time he was so deep in this mess that he just didn’t see a way out anymore. The only way forward he saw was going along and hoping that the person behind this would grow bored of him.

Despite his shock Mark couldn’t wait too long to get out of the house though. He was afraid that if he did that the person controlling the speaker would find something else for him to do and that was the last thing he wanted.

As fast as he could Mark got out of his new lingerie set, leaving only the panties on before getting dressed in his normal clothes. After checking out that everything was hidden well enough he kissed that awfully realistic dildo goodbye and went off to the skatepark.

Just like yesterday Mark was nervous at first, but when no one really seemed to notice he relaxed. All in all, he had a pretty awesome day. He felt normal again for a change.

He was just about to head home when the disaster struck though. Before he could leave his girlfriend, Lisa grabbed his hand and pulled him along to her house right next to the skatepark. Normally he would have loved to go with her but this time nerves were coursing through his body. What was she planning to do? Normally they just made out a bit at most, but what if she had other ideas this time? He didn’t know but the thought alone was enough to make him panic.

“Uhm Lisa, I am really sorry, but I really need to get going, I have uhm something important I need to take care off at home and well now really isn’t a good time. I love you, but can we please do this some other time because…” Mark stammered awkwardly, but he got cut off by a deep aggressive passionate kiss from Lisa. She was always the one to force her tongue in his mouth and this time wasn’t any different.

“Stop Stammering like an idiot Mark, I know you have nothing to do for the next couple of months. It is summer break after all. Now just go with the flow, I promise you are going to love this.” Lisa said confidently with a wink pulling Mark behind her up to her room without giving him a chance to complain further.

Lisa was like that, once she put her mind to something there was no stopping her. Usually Mark just went with the flow, but this time he remained worried. After all she said he was going to love this. He could imagine a few things he would have loved doing with Lisa, but pretty much all of them involved getting naked and right now that was the last thing he wanted.

Once in her room Lisa pushed Mark on the bed and jumped him, straddling his lap and making out passionately with him. It was clear that she was up for something sexy, especially when Lisa started pulling off her hoodie and T-shirt In one motion revealing her perfectly shaped young breasts to him. 

Mark was stunned this was one of the first times he actually saw them in person and they were every bit as gorgeous as on the countless of pics he had had. At the same time however it was a very worrying sing. Whatever Lisa was planning he hoped that it wouldn’t require him to get naked as well, especially now that he felt his cock straining painfully within the cage reminding him of just how bad his predicament was.

“L…look Lisa, we really…” Mark tried again but once again Lisa interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

“I know you are probably nervous baby, but I also know that you must have been looking forward to this very moment for a long time. After all I do know that I can be somewhat of a tease, and I was curious to see if you would stick around. As far as I am concerned you have earned this. Now let’s see if it is only your beard that has been taken care off, shall we?” Lisa asked with a playful wink.

With a swift motion she pulled Mark’s shirt and hoodie off. Using a feather light touch Lisa then started running her finger tips over Marks chest. “Hmmm nice and smooth, I really like this new direction you have decided to take. Keep it up tiger.” She said before giving Mark a hard shove in the chest making him fall back on the bed from his sitting position. Placing her hands on his chest for support she leaned in for another kiss.

“Enjoying this so far baby?” Lisa asked getting off of Marks lap to strip out of the skirt and tights she was wearing. She didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling off the blue and white striped panties she was wearing, revealing her pussy with it’s neatly trimmed landing strip. 

Mark was in awe looking at his girlfriend in all her naked glory, god she looked hot. All it caused however was more pain for his cock as it tried to grow hard in its tiny cage. 

Seeing his expression Lisa just smirked. “You know with a look like that you don’t even need to answer my question for me to know that you are in fact enjoying this. I bet you are so glad that I did pull you along instead of letting you go home right? I have honestly been looking forward to this for a long time myself.” Lisa said teasingly.

Picking up her panties she held them open and sat down on top off Mark’s lap again. “You see this? This is how fucking wet you made me, just thinking about what we are about to do has caused all of this.” Lisa said pointing out the soaked crotch of her panties.

“Now that we are on that subject I kind of wonder how hard you are, my bet is hard as a rock.” Lisa teased looking up at Mark with a seductive smile. She dropped down on her knees in front of him and her hands shot forward to his belt.

“Noooooo!” Was all Mark managed to get out, but it was too late. Within the blink of an eye Lisa had pulled his pants down to around his knees and she was now staring right at his panty covered crotch, the one with the awful panties that put his chastity cage on display with their hole in the front.

Neither of them said anything for about a minute. Mark was simply to mortified and scared. Lisa on the other hand was just to shocked and confused to say anything.

In the end Lisa was the first one to start talking again. “What the fuck?!” She says calmly at first, still to shocked to really figure out what to say, but once she does all hell breaks loose.

“What the actual fuck Mark, what is this supposed to mean? Panties really? I mean can you even call this fucking monstrosity a panty? What the hell is wrong with you? I mean like honestly, I have no words for how fucking pathetic this is!” Lisa screamed at him.

Mark opened his mouth trying to mutter an excuse but even before he got as much as a sound out Lisa cut him off. “I don’t want to hear a fucking word from you, you pathetic sissy!” Lisa screamed, and Mark shrunk away. He was really screwed right now, being discovered had been his worst fear ever since this had started and it was every bit as bad as he had imagined it.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he was unable to hold them back as the first ones rolled down his cheeks. He was certain this was the end of his very first relationship and that while he was meant to get lucky just now. How had he ever ended up in this cruel situation?

As if the knowledge of losing his girlfriend wasn’t bad enough he had yet another problem. Who would Lisa decided to tell. As angry as she was Mark really started to fear that she would tell everyone and then some. He was pretty much certain that his life as he knew it was over, but then again hadn’t that been the case for a while already?

“Like honestly, as if having a panty wearing faggot for a boyfriend isn’t enough. Just look at those. What the fuck is that perverted thing in the middle even?” Lisa asked grabbing the pink metal of his chastity cage, an instant look of surprised shock crossed her face as she looked up at him in disbelief.

With a swift movement she pulled down his panties getting a better look at the tiny pink metal cage sitting underneath the pastel pink heart shaped patch of pubic hair with the initials MJ in it.

The sight only made Lisa angrier. “I fucking thought you were a huge perv for wearing panties with such a,… such a tasteless design yet you managed to surprise me with just how bad it is. I mean what the fuck, having a special hole so you can show of your pathetic tiny caged cock. What kind of guy even locks away his cock?”

“Then I am not even speaking about that pubic hair or whatever the fuck you call that. Honestly, where did you even find a place that does such things? How does something like that even come up in your mind? God you are such a fucking pathetic sissy.” Lisa carried on.

“How long have you been doing this stuff behind my back? I mean given how you wear such obnoxiously sissy panties and that under your clothes in public it must have been for years. How could I have been so blind, and to think that I dared you to wear a pair of my panties just a week or two back thinking it was a ‘dare’. I bet you fucking loved that.” Lisa raged without knowing it pinning down the moment that had set all of this in motion. It just made her words sting even more. 

Mark knew better than to try and interrupt her again however. He knew it would make her angrier and maybe if he just let her rage till she was done he would be able to talk her into keeping his secret. He knew it was unlikely, but still he had to hope. 

“A fucking chastity cage, do you want to stay a fucking virgin or whatever your reason for wearing something like that is?!” Lisa asked taking a closer look at the thing. 

“CC’s boutique? You mean that weird overtly sissy store in the city? I always wondered how a shop like that could exist, well I guess I have my fucking answer now. What the hell does this ‘property off’ even mean? You don’t mean to tell me that you don’t even have the key do you?” One look at Mark’s overtly embarrassed face told her everything she needed to know. Lisa didn’t start raging again though. She just let out a deep disappointed sigh.

With a moment of quietness Mark grabbed the chance to plead with Lisa to keep his secret. “Please, I know you’re mad, but please don’t tell Anyone about this. I beg you.” Mark said pathetically, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Lisa just looked shocked. “Really? You come into my house. I have to find out how much of a pathetic sissy pervert you are, and the only thing you are worried about is saving your own skin?! Get out of my fucking house you pathetic argh! Get fucking out.” Lisa screamed in anger and frustration, Mark’s reaction making her even more pissed.

“But…” Mark started to stammer.

Lisa was quick to cut him off however. “Get out!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

After the second get out Mark just hung his head and gave in grabbing his clothes and moving out of Lisa’s room. He felt terrified, completely humiliated and just overall dreadful. The two weeks of torment had really turned him in even more of a pushover than he had already been, and it clearly showed.

He closed the door of her room and got dressed before slumping back home. Mark felt so lost he really had no idea what to do. He felt like his whole world had just fallen apart. Things were just feeling so empty somehow.

While Mark was gone Lisa was still fuming. She hadn’t really thought about telling people, not at first at least. After Mark only seemed to care about himself however she thought about doing it just out of revenge.

On the other hand however, as mad as she was there was still something weirdly arousing about it. She hadn’t dared Mark to wear panties out of the blue after all, and if she was honest to herself she knew she had chosen Mark for his slightly effeminate looks and the fact that he was a bit of a pushover. Pushing him around just made her so hot.

In fact now that she thought about it she hadn’t really been mad about the panties and such either. She was mainly mad that Mark had kept things from her for god knows how long. Of course part of her reaction was also due to the shock of finding out so unexpectedly.

Now that she really thought about it though she started to feel like there had to be more about this than what it seemed. The panties of choice were rather extreme and honestly so was the rest. It just didn’t stroke with the Mark that she knew. He always tried to be as manly as possible. It was one of the reasons she had dared him with those panties, she just loved seeing him embarrassed.

She was pretty certain he still felt that way, after all he had been genuinely embarrassed this time as well. The Mark she knew would never wear something like that, he especially wouldn’t let anyone lock his cock up. Not voluntarily at least, he was way to horny to do so.

There had to be more behind it and honestly that maddened her even more. Mark was her boyfriend, her pushover and she would just let anyone take him from her. She was going to find out who was behind this, and she was going to reclaim her boyfriend. He was hers to toy with.

At least she had a clue to go off. Afterall didn’t that chastity cage come from CC’s? Maybe whoever owned that store would know more, like maybe who the person buying these things or accompanying her boyfriend was. It was certainly worth checking out and so she put her clothes back on and went on her way into the city.

The entire bus-ride long Lisa kept going over what she was going to say and do once she got there. She would have to make it very clear from the start that she was not one to be messed with. Whatever it was that they did to her boyfriend had to be forced in one way or another, and that was illegal. Maybe she could use that to her advantage somehow. 

When the bus pulled up right in front of the store Lisa saw the tall redheaded storeowner was headed to the door, a young pretty girl with a shoulder-length bob-cut walking behind her. Without hesitation Lisa pushed open the door and blocked the entrance much to the shock of Linda. Stephanie on the other hand looked positively frightened. 

“Who the hell are you and what have you done to my boyfriend Mark?! There is no way in hell he would wear what I caught him in on his own accord and I am pretty sure forcing him is illegal. So either you tell me everything right now or my next stop is the police station!” Lisa screamed at the tall woman who’s face went from shocked to nervous.

Linda knew that she would get out of a real sentence, after all she could afford the best lawyers and whatever fine they might settle for. It would probably mean that she would lose her store thought and that was something she absolutely wanted to prevent, especially now that she had her first client. A client she didn’t want to lose either. The first one was always the most important. After all it was the only way to build a reputation. Especially on such a niche market. 

More even, if they did a proper investigation they might find out about Stephanie as well and then she could really lose everything. Her personal servant and all her money. Damn it, this stupid girl could ruin everything she had build. She really had to deter the girl somehow.

In a way Lisa reminded her of herself when she was younger, the girl was confident, smart and determined. The fact that she actually took a boyfriend like Mark, who was a wimp even the first time Linda had met him also told her that Lisa might even share that interest with her. It was probably best to come clean with this girl. Maybe she could even make a friend and an ally out of her. In fact Linda was confident she could. She had a lot of people knowledge after all. In an instant her nervous look disappeared and got exchanged with a cheeky smile.

“My name is Linda, I am the owner of this store and yes, your boyfriend Mark is a client of us. You are right that he doesn’t come here voluntarily. I have also helped push things a little further, but if you are honest with yourself I am certain you know he was just a sissy waiting to happen. He just needed a push. If I had to guess you might have even liked what you saw. Am I right?” Linda asked. The last part was a bit of a gamble, but she remained confident.

The shock on Lisa’s face told her she hit the nail on the head. The girl went from angry to somewhat shocked and defensive even. “That’s not true, he is my boyfriend and what you are doing is wrong.” Lisa replied quickly more on the defensive.

“Oh but I think it is true, and yes it is wrong. At least it might be, cause honestly he is a wimp and a pushover, he needs a strong hand to guide him. To turn him into the sissy he really is. You have probably even been toying with the idea yourself. I mean you can’t tell me you have never thought about what he would look like in panties right?” Linda answered. 

The sudden flustered look on Lisa’s face told her everything she needed to know so she carried on. “Don’t worry, it is nothing to be ashamed off. In fact I am very much the same, the world needs more women like us, women who can spot a sissy and push him in the right direction. Isn’t that right Stephanie? Why don’t you show our guest exactly what I mean?” Linda said. 

“Yeth mommy.” Stephanie lisped much to the surprise of Lisa, she had always been somewhat bi and she thought Stephanie was very attractive. She wouldn’t have minded having a girlfriend like Stephanie. She was somewhat shocked to hear such a silly voice out of such a pretty girl.

Her shock only grew when the girl blushed brightly and raised her skirt right there. She wasn’t wearing any panties so the tiny chastity cage she was wearing was in plain view. Linda had only just put her in a way smaller cage, after Stephanie had decided to put Mark in the smallest cage that would fit.

Just like Mark Lisa couldn’t believe what she was seeing this pretty girl was actually a guy? It just seemed so surreal. “Stephanie used to be called Stephen but now as my sissy stepdaughter that name doesn’t really fit her anymore.” Linda smirked. She had seen how Lisa had looked at her with a twinkle of attraction earlier and she just know it would only help her drive her point home further. Now that she saw how pretty a sissy could be it would be easier to convince her.

“You see, I am sure Mark can be just as pretty. He really is perfect sissy material, I mean you must have noticed as well how effeminate his body actually is. He even has a pretty face.” Linda smirked.

“That might be true, but he is mine and you have no right to just change him.” Lisa said now a lot calmer and more agreeing. 

“You’re right and I’m sorry about that. I swear I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. Honestly though can you blame me for that? No he got send here by someone else who managed to snap some pics of him wearing a pair of red panties a week or two ago I believe.” Linda said.

Lisa was in shock, without really realising it she had been the cause of all of this. She didn’t really know how to feel about it though. On one hand she felt kind off bad but on the other she felt somewhat excited as well. Something about pushing Mark around was so hot. She still felt bad for thinking so, but she just couldn’t help it. Especially after seeing Stephanie. Lisa knew she was into boys and girls. There was something special about this hot girl being a guy in reality, a very submissive and easily embarrassed girl.

A girlfriend like Stephanie was like a dream and Lisa really wondered if Mark really could become that pretty. Now that Linda had mentioned it she couldn’t help but wonder. “Okay, I have decided to go along with this for now and keep from going to the police. This can change at any moment though and there are conditions to my silence. Before that however I believe you know who is really behind this and I want you to call that person to come here right now. That is my first condition.” Lisa said firmly.

Linda just smiled and nodded her head before going to the phone. She already liked this girl, strong, very dominant and from the looks of it very interested as well. Linda didn’t really like to be blackmailed or told what to do, but it saved her skin now and she had a feeling that she and Lisa might actually become good friends. Besides mentoring a new dominant woman might also be a fun and fulfilling project. 

“Oh hey John, something very important just came up. Apparently Mark has a girlfriend and she is right here at the store right now. She knows all about the blackmail, and your website. She threatens to go to the police, so I think it is in your best interest to come here now.” Linda said putting down the phone before John could answer.

Returning back to where Lisa was eyeing up Stephanie with a smirk Linda said. “So I think he is coming right over in the meantime why don’t you follow me? I want go show you some extra advantage of having a sissy.” To conclude her sentence Linda winked.

Lisa had been so pissed when she came here. Now she was pleasantly surprised though, somewhat amused and a bit excited. Linda was a real bombshell, the definition of a milf if she had ever seen one, and Stephanie well Stephanie was gorgeous and perfect girlfriend material. Stephanie made her realise that while she thought she was bi she was mainly into sissies. Well she never liked manly men. One thing was for sure she was curious what Linda would show her. Whatever it was she was excited about it and so she followed along.

In the meantime, Mark was just arriving home. He had gone to a park nearby after the emotionally exhausting evening with Lisa. He just didn’t have the courage to deal with the person behind the speaker right after the confrontation. 

Like most days Mark found another brown envelope, he already knew what would surely be inside. He just picked it up with a sigh and went straight to his room. He kind of expected the speaker to instantly start up, but it didn’t. Either-way Mark went over to the dildo and kissed it. Lisa would probably tell all his friends but having his number and website out at gay bars would be so much worse still. For now he hadn’t had texts from any man or any of his friends which was a good sign he guessed. He did know that could change at any moment though but until then I was probably best to just go along with the demands.

He stripped out of his clothes and put his lingerie back on again. Mark was feeling tired already even-though it was still early evening. All those intense emotions had really taken their toll. As soon as he had put on everything the right way he got into bed.

Mark knew what he needed to do and he had been dreading this moment ever since he knew it was still a requirement to masturbate even-though he was locked up. Fingering himself or having anything up his butt for that matter was the last thing he wanted. Linda’s fingers had been more than enough butt stuff for him, more than he had ever imagined himself having in his entire life.

Yet now he was pulling the lube out of his nightstand. It brought back painful memories. He had originally bought the lube as soon as his relationship with Lisa was official, thinking sex would follow soon. It had never come to that though. Today would have been the day but instead it was one of the worst moments of his life. He could still barely grasp the fact that he was single again or that soon all his friends would know about the sissy panties.

Instead of losing his virginity today he had lost his cherry and now he was lubing up his fingers to finger-fuck himself to climax yet again. Slipping one well lubed finger up his butt was easy. Actually getting off would be another matter he feared. With a sigh he grabbed the freshly worn boxers of his tormentor out of the envelope and pulled them over his head. 

Nearly instantly his cock was straining painfully against its tiny pink prison, another reason why he had to do this, if he ever wanted out of this damn thing.

To Mark’s surprise the finger in his butt actually felt surprisingly good already. He didn’t really notice that it had started feeling good when he Pulled that boxer over his head. That strong smell of unwashed cock and stale cum was by now so deeply linked with arousal in his mind that it worked like a strong aphrodisiac.

While working his finger in and out of his bum he quickly found that special electrifying spot that felt so good for some reason. Unlike Linda’s skilful fingering Mark went straight to the finish, focusing all his attention on that special spot until only a few minutes in he exploded. Just like with Linda earlier his orgasm was intenser than any he had had while stroking his cock. So much that he needed to catch his breath for a couple of minutes afterwards. 

When he finally did manage to catch his breath, he pulled the boxers off of his head and gave the dildo a kiss before quickly falling asleep. At least the voice over the speaker hadn’t bothered him which was a small relief.

Maybe the one doing all of this to him was finally growing tired of him? It was a good sign at least, or so he thought. Little did Mark know what was happening at CC’s right at this very moment.


	9. Part 9

Chapter 10

While Mark was going through his night time ritual and sleeping Lisa was at CC’s getting licked to orgasm after orgasm by Stephanie. The more she learned about sissies the more she knew it was what she had always wanted. She had never been with a such a pretty girly girl like Stephanie, and definitely never with anyone who was that good with a tongue. The though of it being a guy who was locked up and frustrated was even better. 

If she had any doubts before she was sure now. She wanted a sissy for herself. Even if Linda had told her that she could come by any time she wanted. She kind of wondered just how pretty Mark could become. One thing was certain she was going to see to it that he got as pretty as possible. 

Lisa was just screaming through another orgasm when John came in. It was her fourth in the short time they had had to wait on him. “Alright sissy stop!” Lisa commanded pushing Stephanie away with her foot on the sissies chest. She got up and ordered. “now put my panties and tights back in place.

While Stephanie did as she was ordered John simply stormed towards the two women. He himself had never realised Stephanie was in fact a sissy. It gave him an instant hard-on. He had seen over the weeks that a guy like Mark could get him worked up much to his surprise, but that they could be such a hot piece of ass was new to him. Oh god how he would love to abuse a sissy like that. It had been looking to ruin Mark’s life, but now he cared more about getting himself the perfect obedient girlfriend he had always wanted, and this stupid blond was ruining everything. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?! You have no right to fucking blackmail me you bitch, and I won’t have any of it. Things were just getting juicy damnit. He was just getting home and was about to finger himself when you…” John screamed angrily, but he got cut off by Linda. Lisa didn’t look all too worried or phased about John’s outburst.

“Oh please shut your fucking mouth and listen John, you might even be interested in what we have to discuss!” Linda retorted shutting John up, but it was clear he didn’t plan on staying that way for long. Never the less he was listening now and Linda was sure he would fall in line. At least she hoped so. She had convinced her young protégée that having a sissy was fun, so she would get to keep her first client, but they hadn’t discussed what to do with John yet. Either way was fine for Linda, working with Lisa would be way more fun anyways. 

Now that everyone was silent Lisa took the word. “John, you are the one who has no right to blackmail my boyfriend. Turning you in would only be my civic duty. I am not here to take Mark away from you though.” Lisa said both to the surprise from both John and Linda.

“I mean you have done a pretty good job off sissifying my boyfriend up until now, and you may continue to do so. From now on though your game is played by my rules. Before you object I am not that strict. Every big change should just be run by me first. I will most likely approve, but I need to know. Also, I get to make demands for changes and you will be the one forcing them on Mark.” Lisa explained gaining a genuine interest from both Linda and John who suddenly didn’t think this would be so bad anymore.

“In the mean time I will play the understanding girlfriend. I will act like I know no better than it all being his idea. I will just be supportive of his new choice in life and help him live the life that he ‘wants’ or at least I will act as if that is all I am aware off. Also I heard you made him a website that’s still private? Well I want full access and give Linda full access too if that isn’t the case yet. I will be spending a lot more time in Marks room and if I am in the picture you should always make me unrecognisable or I will go to the police anyways. Is that a deal?” Lisa asked firmly enjoying the way in which she had really shut John up.

John thought about Lisa’s offer. He didn’t like that he would have to ask permission for his actions. At the same time, it didn’t sound like Lisa would be denying permission either, so it sounded more like it was informative. He could work with that if it meant he would get to continue the sissification of Mark as he had been doing so far. Lisa saying she would be present in Marks room was a big bonus as well. The girl might be a bitch, but she was a hot bitch. Getting to watch her too would be way better than just toying with the sissy. 

“Alright, we have an agreement. I will also stay quiet during the times you are there.” John eventually said. 

“Great, as long as you keep those simple rules in mind I agree not to tell on you either. You may go now, I still have a few things to discus with Linda. When you get home, you give us access to that site first. I will be in touch with you.” Lisa said dismissively, and John just walked away. He didn’t like having to listen to a woman much less to a girl, but he didn’t want to lose his sissy either or be in trouble.

Linda just smiled the girl was a natural and she was very much going go enjoy mentoring her. Within a minute Stephanie was back between Lisa legs as she and her stepmother worked out how they saw the mentorship. Linda also gave Lisa a few tips on how to handle Mark now that he was aware that she knew his secret. They exchanged phone numbers, Johns number as well and parted ways.

They both were excited about what their future would bring. Surprising Lisa, Linda kissed her full on the lips. A passionate kiss, waiting for the girl to allow her tongue in. Nothing like the aggressive kisses she sometimes gave a sissy to let them feel who was boss, and even those kisses were rare when it came to sissies. A good sissy should only ever kiss a pair of pussy lips. A real kiss unless it was with an unsuspecting man or another sissy was a huge privilege. 

It didn’t take Lisa long to give in to the Kiss and even return the favour. She had always been somewhat into women as well, and Linda was a real milf. This show of lust for her only made Lisa feel more excited over what this partnership would bring. With the kiss over they parted ways.

At home Lisa exchanged a few quick messages with John who apparently already had a few requests. There was nothing asked she was opposed to. In fact she looked forward to seeing them carried out, especially after going through the website. The only demand she had was to cut the live stream on the website when she was there. John would still be able to view it, but if the website ever did gain members then they wouldn’t be able to find out her identity. With the discussion over, she finally went asleep, excited over what this adventure would bring.

Chapter 11

It was early morning when Mark woke up, it wasn’t because of any alarm or that he was well rested. No, it was the pain of his cock trying to get hard within its cage that caused him to wake up with a loud grunt. His heart instantly sank as he remembered what had happened yesterday. He hadn’t heard from Lisa again and he was terrified. He just hoped that she would forget about everything somehow. One thing was certain though he wasn’t going to try and make contact since he was too scared.

He also had his own problems to deal with like executing his morning routine. Something that had become way worse after yesterday’s events. No longer was he able to masturbate. He had to finger his ass, it was the only way he could get off much to his shame.

Mark still felt the same when it came to butt stuff, it was only okay if he could stuff his cock in a pretty girl’s ass. He had never thought that he would get something in his own ass, even less so that he would be able to cum from it yet he had done so twice already, once with his own fingers and once at the hands of Linda.

To think that Linda had been like his wet dream come alive. How could she ever respect him after he came under her foot and with her fingers up his butt? It didn’t really matter, she had never respected him, and he knew it. He had never been anything but a sissy in her eyes.

Despite how much he despised the idea Mark was starting to think off himself as a sissy as well. He was constantly being addressed as sissy, by the voice over the speakers, by Linda, and since yesterday by his very own girlfriend. He couldn’t even really blame his girlfriend, or anyone who would see him now. Afterall he was about to finger himself to another orgasm again.

With a sigh he leaned to his nightstand where he kissed that overtly realistic dildo. Then he grabbed the boxers and pulled them over his head. Instantly his cock started to hurt even more in its cage. The boxers stank just as much as they had yesterday, and yet he was only growing aroused by them. 

It was a wicked scheme, the boxers had been linked to sexual release over and over which made it easier to get off with his fingers in his butt. This only further enforced the link between pleasure and that smell while also making him get used to getting off form butt stuff. 

Without him really realising it his frequent masturbation sessions where really reshaping his turn-ons. While it wouldn’t make him gay in the sense that it took away his usual turn-ons, it certainly added a few more which to him were disturbing at best.

After yesterdays experience Mark’s finger slid up his butt easier. He was also able to locate that sweet spot nearly instantly and he used it to get himself off in under ten minutes. With the way his cock was hurting it still took some time to get off but all in all he was already growing quite efficient at fingering himself. The orgasms where also more powerful taking him a moment to come back to his senses again.

He wasn’t allowed to do so however as instantly after his third in a series of probably countless anal orgasms the speakers came back to life. “Did you miss me sissy? I bet you did. I am very glad to see how much you are enjoying playing with your boy pussy though. I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were a sissy slut at heart.” The voice said making Mark blush.

“Anyways, since it is Sunday and the shops are closed you won’t need to go back to the shop to find yourself another set of lingerie, at least not today. This doesn’t mean you get the day off though. I have been walking through the neighbourhood to drop off your new jerk boxers in the usual hiding spot and I have seen that Ms. Prince, one of the local high school teachers has hung her wash out to dry. On her clothing line there was a nice set off satin bed sheets. You are going to steal them and put them on your own bed. I bet you can’t wait to sleep surrounded by satin you little faggot.” The voice over the speaker laughed.

Mark was shocked. It wasn’t like he had never stolen anything before. He had done so for quite a few bets, but it had always been just a trophy to show off to his friends. Never something for himself and definitely nothing that big before.

Sleeping in satin would also just feel so wrong, especially since it was in Ms. Prince’s sheets. She was a teacher in the lower grades and only in her late twenties. She was also smoking hot and the fantasy of probably all boys in their high school. Mark himself had imagined himself in Ms. Prince’s bed on more than one occasion. He had never meant it this literally though.

“I also have a task a bit more long-term for you. I want you to be able to deep throat that dildo by Wednesday afternoon or you’ll be very sorry. How much you train and when you do is all up to you, but you better be able to swallow it whole on Wednesday.” John said over the speakers in a warning tone.

Mark’s eyes went wide, kissing that thing was horrible already. He couldn’t even imagine putting it in his mouth. Maybe he should refuse, after all most of his friends probably knew about his lingerie and chastity cage by now thanks to Lisa. If it was all in vain then what was the point? Well there was still that awfully tight chastity cage he didn’t have the key to he had no idea how to deal with that one yet, but he would figure it out. At least he hoped so. He hadn’t been big on figuring things out so far.

He did have until Wednesday to decide he guessed which gave him a bit more than three days. For now, however he guessed that he could go ahead and steal those sheets. It was something he never had much problems with, so it would buy him some time to think about sucking that dildo.

With a sigh Mark got out off bed and went on to wash his lingerie it would probably always feel wrong, but it wasn’t like it was that new to him anymore. He washed the boxers as well and took a shower before going back in his room and picking out the first panties he got his hands on. They were all overtly girly, so it didn’t really matter that much.

The pair he ended up choosing was powder pink satin with a lace front panel and ruffled edges. While none of the panties from CC’s where really thongs. They all seemed to have one thing annoying in common. They were designed in such a way that they rode up his butt crack and rubbed against his rosebud constantly, something which seemed to be even more annoying now that he was starting to get used to butt stuff, it slightly aroused him despite his dislike.

After the panties he put on his other clothes, covering them perfectly. It was just another thing he was getting used to, and while he wasn’t really planning on being seen by anyone he was still mortified by the thought. Even if people might already know thanks to Lisa.

All dressed Mark grabbed his back pack and headed out, straight towards the house of Ms. Prince. He knew where she lived. He had once been the hero of the school when he had snatched a pair of her panties away and taken them to school. They had and still hung in a semi hidden spot in the boy’s locker-room. 

Bedsheets where something completely different though. They weren’t sexy, and they were huge, not just something you snatched off the clothing line and put in your pocket. He was already dreading what he would have to do. If he had to grab them along he would need some time so the risk of getting caught was way higher.

Nearing Ms. Prince’s house Mark looked for the hedge in her backyard that bordered a park. He still remembered there was a spot that wasn’t as overgrown as the rest. A spot he could easily squeeze through to make his entrance and exit.

First though he climbed up in a tree to scout whether or not it was a good time to snatch the sheets. In his tree Mark had a perfect view off all the windows at the back of Ms. Prince’s house. His attention was instantly focused on the one on the right. It was the window of her bathroom and she was just stepping out of the shower.

Mark Watched in awe as he admired Ms. Prince’s naked body. At the same time this awesome sight was a curse as well. It made his cock grow which was just painful in its way too small cage. It was a firm reminder of his current situation and why he was here.

He got his own private peep show watching Ms. Prince dry herself. It was hot, but most of all it was painful that damn cage really was a nightmare. It was so bad even that he was glad when Ms. Prince finally wrapped a towel around her and headed out off the bathroom. He imagined she would go to her bedroom at the front of the house and probably take some time to get dressed. 

A few minutes was all he really needed, so he decided that now was as good a moment as any. He climbed down the tree, squeezed through the hedge and went straight for the clothing line. The sheets in question where pastel pink and the satin felt very slippery to the touch. He didn’t have time to waste or hesitate though, so he just pulled them down quickly, jammed them in his backpack and made a run for it. 

Mark kept on running until he finally arrived home, while he wasn’t built like an athlete in the slightest he definitely had great stamina. The first thing he did was exchanged the washed boxers for the pair of freshly worn ones, before going right up to his room. 

Once in his room he kissed the dildo like he had to and unloaded his backpack and proceeded to switch his sheets for these ones. Mark cringed as he put them on his bed. They instantly made his room look way girlier.

The sheets themselves were made of shining slippery pastel pink satin. Diagonally the name Marcy was embroidered on them in a big elegant fuchsia script. The same was true for the pillow case. He realised that was probably the surname of his teacher. God it would feel so wrong sleeping in them knowing where they came from. 

While he did steel things from time to time it was always just as a trophy, never for his own use. This somehow made a big difference at least to Mark. He also felt bad since these sheets had probably cost a fortune. That and he never particularly liked sleeping in someone else’s sheets. Definitely not satin sheets like these which would feel strange either way. 

“Good job sissy, I can just see how excited you are about your new sheets. They look lovely and so you. I bet you are going to sleep like a rose in those.” The voice over the speaker laughed at a mortified Mark. 

“Now, why don’t you strip down to your panties and masturbate in your new sheets. I am certain you are just going to love it. New sheets or not, you look like you love playing with your butt, so go right ahead sissy.” The voice finally said.

Mark really didn’t want to, but he also couldn’t deny how good fingering his butt had felt. It felt way better than masturbating much to his shame and the peep show he had just gotten had turned him on. 

He could try to resist, but at what cost? He still hadn’t had any taunting messages from friends, so he guessed his secret was still safe much to his surprise. He had already done it twice so what would be the point in resisting now?

With a sigh Mark stripped down to only his panties and took the freshly worn boxers out of their bag. Just like always they smelled strongly of sweat and stale cum. He could feel the crusty parts where cum had dried rubbing against his face once he pulled them over his head.

His cock was already straining painfully against its cage, but less so than in the beginning. Due to how gradually this change was going Mark didn’t really notice. he just slipped between his new sheets without thinking anything of it. 

The sheets felt electrifying and so very good against his smooth skin. It was strange, he would have never thought sheets could feel good. He also couldn’t shake the thought that Ms. Prince had slept and probably had sex and masturbated between these very sheets. 

At any other time that fantasy would stick with him and help him get off but wearing panties and having the strong smell off cock pressed right to his face prevented him from lingering on that fantasy.

Thinking about sexy women mainly caused Mark to feel embarrassed. He was still turned on by them but given his recent experience with women which was pretty much limited to the girls on the bus, Linda and Lisa. He just felt like no woman could respect him. The only thing they did was mock and taunt him. Not that he blamed them, if he saw a guy wearing lingerie he himself would have probably been the first one to laugh in his face. 

He had never really done any of that, but he knew that if he had had the chance he would have. In that sense what was happening to him was probably poetic justice.

Slowly Mark slid his fingers in his bottom. Once again he was surprised by how strangely good it felt to do so. When his finger rubbed over that special spot he felt waves of intense pleasure course through his whole body. It was such a strange sensation, way intenser than just pleasuring his cock.

In a few minutes Mark was moaning softly, obviously feeling very good sniffing those worn boxers as he slowly drove his finger in and out of his bottom. It was clear that once the pleasure took over he didn’t seem to mind, and it was perfect. 

John sat there behind his computer stroking his cock to this girly who was fingering his butt on his command. It was hot, oh how he wished he would be able to drive his cock deep down Mark’s ass some time. He could already imagine how tight the guy would feel.

Now he just needed to convince Lisa to let him do just that. He really hoped that bitch wouldn’t be to much a pain in the ass. John grinned thinking about it. If anyone was going to be a pain in the ass it would be him being a pain in Mark’s ass.

Another thing this moment was perfect for was some more blackmail material. After all what image screamed more that Mark was a sissy faggot in desperate need of a cock than they guy fingering his own butt moaning with pleasure while sniffing a dirty pair of boxers.?

If this image got spread in the right place the message would be very clear and there would certainly be someone who would take action. After all, as a straight guy himself even John had to admit that he would love to take action. If only that stupid girlfriend didn’t have him by his balls.

When it would come to it, if it ever would come to it. John would make sure to throw everything he had on that little shit out in the open. If he would be going down, then so would Mark. He was going to make sure of that.

For now everything was okay though. Lisa even seemed enthusiastic about what he had planned. Which was at least a step in the right direction.

John’s attention got dragged right back to his screen as the moans were suddenly getting faster in pace. Until finally a squeal escaped Mark’s lips and a darker pink spot appeared in the front of his panties while Mark lay there panting through the boxers.

“God sissy, creaming your panties like that. You must really love it up the butt, or is it the smell of my cock you like so much?” John taunted through the speaker, laughing as he saw the look of horror on Mark’s face when he pulled the boxers off his head. 

“You know I have changed my mind about giving you complete freedom over when you train that mouth of yours to deep throat. Well you can still mainly choose, but I want to see just how far you can stick it already. Seeing how big of a faggot you are, I wouldn’t even be surprised if you could already deep throat that dildo.” John mocked.

Mark couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t a fag and kissing that thing was horrible enough. He had thought that he would have time to decide wether to do it or not, but apparently that wasn’t the case anymore. So, what should he do?

Eventually he came up with a weak protest. “But you told me I could choose when I sucked it as long as I could deep throat it by Wednesday evening.”

“Yes, I did, and now I have changed my mind. Are you trying to talk back to me sissy?” The voice in the speakers came threateningly.

“N…no, it’s just not fair and I, please don’t make me do this. I beg you.” Mark stammered pathetically. His reply had been nearly instant. With the blackmail and the possible consequences constantly on his mind he had really become even more weak willed. Even to an extend where the question wether he was talking back frightened him to no end. 

“Well if you are not talking back then I figure you still want to be a good obedient sissy. Good obedient sissies follow all orders without hesitation. Oh and your begging isn’t very convincing at all. In fact, I am convinced I am even doing you a favour. I mean you might be telling everyone you don’t want to do all of this, but if that had really been the case then thing would have never gotten this far. No I believe you wanted this all along regardless of what you say.” John said feeling Mark’s weakness and exploiting it to push him even further, making him second guess wether he even really hated this. 

After a couple of weeks of constant blackmail and worry it really wasn’t that hard anymore. Mark had become pretty easy to manipulate and his embarrassed silence said enough. John could see that he had managed to plant a seed of doubt from the way in which Mark just stayed silent in shock.

“So, what are you waiting for sissy? Are you going to start sucking that dildo like a good sissy or do I need to start spreading flyers? Do you know the “Leather Bikes”? They are a gay sister branch of another biker’s club, and they definitely aren’t to be messed with. They might be gay, but I can assure you there are no limp-wristed faggots like you in that club. Unless maybe as a club bitch which I am sure they can use more of.” John said frightening Mark to his core.

It ended up pushing Mark over the edge. John’s earlier taunts had gotten him to doubt whether this really was wat he wanted or not. He was still convinced he hated it but there was a seed of doubt and now his abject fear once again pushed him over the edge.

With a shaking hand he reached for the dildo, once he was nearly there he pulled back slightly. Hesitating for another moment, before he finally extended his arm and grabbed the dildo firmly. Just taking it in his hand was enough to make him shudder. The only difference he could feel between the dildo and his own penis was that the dildo was colder to the touch.

Well of course it also wasn’t caged, way bigger and constantly hard. Apart from that it felt like a real penis for all Mark could tell cause he only ever had contact with his own.

“That’s it, that’s a good sissy. I knew you wanted it. Doesn’t it feel good to have such a huge cock in your hands? I bet it is eye opening cause honestly that clitty of yours really doesn’t count now does it?” John laughed taunting Mark further. Now that he had pushed the guy into sucking it he might as well further exploit it to reinforce the doubt he had planted.

“Kiss the tip, then slide your lips around it and let’s see how far down you can swallow it.” John said. When Mark didn’t instantly respond John knew he needed a little extra push.

“I am going to count to 10. If I don’t hear you either gagging loudly on that dildo or see it disappear in your throat completely I am off spreading those flyers. ONE!” John said. He loved toying with mark like this. The guy was just so susceptible to it. 

John already knew what the outcome would be, that much had become clear during the time he had started blackmailing Mark. The question wasn’t really if he would give in. It was rather at what count he would do so. “TWO”

Mark still kept strong and didn’t actually move closer to the dildo. It was kind of amusing to John honestly, but he also wanted to see action. “THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX.” He suddenly counted in rapid succession making Mark panic and shove the dildo in his mouth as far as it would go in an instant. 

He didn’t even really think about it, he was just scared that at that rate he wouldn’t make it before the voice on the speaker reached 10. The quick forceful way in which he had pushed the cock down his throat really hurt, it also made him gag rather violently and while it felt like he had pushed the cock as far as his throat was deep he hadn’t even made it to the half way point.

The dildo had felt every bit as gross as he had imagined it. The silicone felt so lifelike and it also warmed to the touch rather quickly. He could even feel the veins and the wrinkles of the fake foreskin underneath the head. The dildo was really made with gruesome detail and he felt like he just wanted to throw up.

It also brought some worries along, like how the hell was he supposed to be able to deepthroat that cock by Wednesday. It was just impossible, or at least it felt that way.

Mark didn’t get much time to worry though. He was surprised by the sudden sound of the front door opening and his mother calling upstairs. “Mark Lisa is here, I just told her you were up in your room.” She said, and he could already hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

An intense wave of panic washed over him. Lisa had only just been so mad at him and now she was almost at his door while he was laying between his satin sheet in nothing but a pair of frilly cum soaked panties and a very lifelike dildo in his hand. How the hell would he ever be able to explain all of this?


	10. Part 10

Chapter 12

Mark had just about time to put his dildo down before the door to his room opened. His hand was still wrapped around the base, and well there was no real way he could ever hide anything of what had been going on. He was caught red-handed and could only really look at his girlfriend, or rather his ex-girlfriend in horror. After all, why else than to officially dump him would she be here.

Lisa herself was a bit shocked when she entered the room in her white t-shirt, daisy dukes and black thigh high socks paired with black Vans. She knew about the panties and such, she had also known about John’s plan to make Mark suck that dildo. Being confronted with the sight was something completely different though. 

She did like what she was seeing. Her boyfriend being so girly looking, helpless and completely embarrassed was pretty hot. He looked so scared of her as well. It was perfect, perfect to start her role as the supportive girlfriend. Adding a bit more fear before offering some relief would be easy.

Linda had told her that confusing Mark was the easiest way to control and manipulate him. Just the right mix of fear and support would do that. She had to get him to a point where he would where he wanted to confide in her, while also remaining scared enough to not want to anger her. Judging from the look on his face that last part was going great already.

She kept the silent shocked staring going for more than a minute to the point where it got too awkward for Mark to remain silent. He just felt like he needed to apologise or something. Anything was better than this stare his girlfriend gave him. The way so he thought she stared at him in disgust. It was scary, and it made him terribly nervous. Not that he could blame her regarding what she had just seen and was still seeing.

“L…Lisa, I didn’t expect you to come over. This isn’t what it looks like, I swear. I am so sorry you had to see this. I swear there is a…” Mark stammered in his panicky horror, Lisa just kept on staring him down until she had had enough, and she cut him off.

“Shut it Mark, this is exactly what it looks like and don’t you dare fucking lie to me. You are nothing but a fucking huge sissy. I mean there really isn’t any other explanation for this, whatever it is you have just been doing so quit lying, this is exactly what it looks like. The only part of your statement I believe is that you didn’t expect me to come over.” Lisa snapped angrily leaving a long uncomfortable pause.

“I mean you have been keeping this for me for so long, so I am sure you would have tried to hide it again. That will no longer work though. You see, if I am honest with myself I should have known you were a sissy from the beginning. Like now that I know, all the signs where there and it was really obvious. So I have decided to help you be who you are supposed to be. You don’t need to hide yourself from me anymore. In fact, I won’t allow that behaviour again.” Lisa said way gentler yet still firm.

Mark had hung his head, cowering in fear when Lisa had started shouting. Now with her switch in tone and message he looked more confused than anything. He had fully expected this to be another cursing-tirade thrown at him before she officially ended their relationship. So this sudden chance was unexpected to say the least. 

He wasn’t entirely relieved either Lisa’s words had stung. Had he really always been a sissy without realising it? Was it that obvious? What did she mean by helping him be who he was supposed to be? Or with no longer tolerating this behaviour? It sounded wrong, but he didn’t dare say anything to mess this up. After all, pretty much everything was better than facing his girlfriend’s rage again.

After a minute of silence Mark finally spoke up. It was timid and somewhat hesitant. “Th…thank you Lisa, I was really worried you would dump me and tell everyone. Thank you so much.” He said being not very convincing with his gratitude. 

It didn’t really matter to Lisa, she just smirked. Mark truly was a sissy, he had reacted just the way Linda had predicted. It was almost too easy, but then again, his defences had already been broken down quite extensively form before she found out about this whole sissy stuff. 

Linda had also told her that as long as she was assertive enough she would be able to make Mark do nearly anything. If that didn’t work Linda had told her to just use a threat. She had warned Lisa not to go over to punishment yet though, no matter how much fun spankings were. She had told her to insist coming along to the store on Monday, so she could teach her a bit more in front of Mark. That way he would think she really was just trying to learn and help.

While Lisa was smirking Mark was praying that the speakers in his room wouldn’t come back to life. It would be yet another thing he had no idea how to explain. He knew he was getting watched right now and so was Lisa without her knowledge he thought. What would she say if she found out? She would probably be so pissed. 

Another worry was that she might make him break the rules that had been forced on him. How would the person behind the speakers react to that? He certainly hoped it wouldn’t get him in trouble with him, or her, or whoever was behind all this.

“Alright sissy Marcy, what where you just doing when I entered? Cause judging from that dark spot in your pretty panties it looks like you were having a lot off fun. Isn’t that right?” Lisa asked tauntingly enjoying how her words brought and instant bright blush to Marks face. It was pushing her supportive girlfriend act slightly, but from what she had learned from Linda it wasn’t like Mark wasn’t used to it yet anyways.

Paired with his embarrassment was also a good amount of confusion. “Marcy? I don’t know any Marcy’s.” Mark said confused. Well of course there was his ex-teacher, but he couldn’t really say that could he? One thing was for sure he didn’t want to be called Marcy.

“Well of course you do silly, it is right there on your sheets Marcy. I guess those are even custom made. They probably have cost a lot of money as well. So the name Marcy must really mean a lot to you. They are such a pretty sissy sheets as well. It just further proves how badly the sissy in you is screaming to come out, but don’t worry. I am here for you. You can be yourself around me. In fact, I insist that you don’t hide your true self from me any longer, so I will respect your name and call you Marcy from now on sweetie.” Lisa said trying her best to sound as understanding as possible.

Mark was in shock. What had just happened? How? He really wanted to stop this ridiculous new twist, but he couldn’t. After all, just going along with what Lisa was saying was easier than explaining he had stolen them from the teacher he had had the hots for. Lisa probably wouldn’t take that revelation nicely, and it still wouldn’t explain why he had put such sissy sheets on his bed.

Lisa could easily see the conflict on her boyfriend’s face and she loved it. She knew that he would have never chosen such sheets himself. She also knew that there would be no possible explanation for them either. At least not one he felt comfortable telling his girlfriend who knew “nothing”. This plan was working out better than she had expected.

“So Marcy, I believe you were about to tell me what it was you were doing that made you so excited. I mean those soiled panties don’t lie now do they?” Lisa asked again trying to keep herself from smirking too much, but having a hard time doing so.

“I was uhm, I was doing nothing. I was just getting out of bed. Yeah, that’s right. I was getting out of bed.” Mark said trying to explain himself. His stammering didn’t sound very convincing however.

“So you were getting out of bed and the first thing you do is grab your dildo? Interesting, since you claim you were just getting out of bed I suppose you had a wet dream from sleeping between your sissy sheets and wearing pretty panties. You probably dreamt of some big dick to play with to judging from the dildo you took first thing in the morning. At least that is what I make up from all this. Please correct me if I’m wrong.” Lisa said knowing full well that Mark would detest the idea of what she had said.

“Noooo!” Mark instantly screamed out trying to defend himself with his bright red face. Seeing how Lisa looked at him rather surprised however he started to panic. She was clearly expecting an explanation out of him and he wasn’t willing to give it. Afterall he couldn’t say that he had just fingered his ass and sucked that dildo, right? How would that make him look? Probably worse than the image Lisa had just painted.

Mortified he was forced to take his words back. “I mean yes, that is exactly what has happened. It is just so embarrassing.” Mark said hanging his head in shamed defeat. God how had he ever gotten into this position?

“Oh yes, it is very embarrassing indeed. You can’t even imagine how embarrassing it is to find out that my boyfriend, the guy I love is such a pathetic sissy. I mean just fucking look at yourself.” Lisa said with some sting in her words jabbing away at what ever remained of Mark’s ego. The words stung beyond believe, more so because Mark thought Lisa was right. He had indeed fallen very low, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

It made him wonder if things would have been different if he had really stood up for himself instead of the pathetic attempts he made. He had been a coward, but now he was in way to deep to go back. Besides he wasn’t even sure if standing up for himself would have really mattered. No one seemed to believe him when he said he wasn’t a sissy so the people who would get one of the flyers probably wouldn’t either. Maybe standing up for himself would have ended up getting him even more screwed than he already was. That thought wasn’t much at all, but it was better than facing the truth that he was in this mess due to his own cowardness.

“Anyways, like I said before, I am going to help you be who you are supposed to be, and you don’t have to hide your true self from me anymore. No matter how pathetic or embarrassing that is. From now on you can be yourself with me and I guess we are both going to have to learn to deal with this and embrace it.” Lisa firmly stated leaving Mark speechless.

“I mean if I can accept the pathetic sissy you are so should you. I only want what’s best for you Marcy, and I do realise that I am probably going to need to be hard on you because you are obviously very much in denial. Just know that I am here for you and everything will be fine.” Lisa said starting out hard but ending in a compassionate tone.

Mark didn’t know what to reply to that. It was all so confusing and well there really wasn’t a good answer he guessed. He wasn’t even sure that he was a sissy. He was a long way away from being sure that he wasn’t a sissy as well though. Now with his girlfriend on board telling him how he was a pathetic sissy he actually started to lean towards thinking this was what he had always been. One thing was for sure it didn’t help his male ego one bit.

“So Marcy the dildo, what where you going to do with it? Why were you grabbing it first thing in the morning? Where you going to put it up your ass? Is that it? Were you going to fuck yourself silly with this oversized toy you slut?” Lisa asked enjoying the pangs of shock she saw on her boyfriend’s face with every word she said.

“No, absolutely not. I would never do that!” Mark instantly defended himself. The idea of putting that dildo anywhere near his ass made him feel sick. Let alone actually putting it in his ass. Besides his fingers were already more than big enough for him. There was no way that dildo would even fit back there.

“Hmmm, I actually do believe you. Then there is only one reasonable explanation left I guess. You were going to suck it weren’t you? I mean no one gives a dildo a hand job so that has got to be it right?” Lisa said with a smirk knowing that it was exactly what had happened. Coming in here with more upfront knowledge than Mark knew off was really awesome. It allowed her to manipulate the situation even more.

“That’s not what,… I mean…” Mark stammered out the start of a protest. He didn’t get far though simply because he didn’t know what to say. Lisa was right, but he didn’t want to admit that to her and so he had made a fool of himself stammering out a protest that didn’t even go anywhere.

“Oh shut it Marcy, like I said before you are going to have to start accepting this. Lying is useless anyway cause you suck very hard at it. I mean the moment I said it, it was clearly readable on your face that I was right. Your pathetic protest only made it even more obvious. I mean you couldn’t even finish a damn sentence.” Lisa said harshly.

“Now let us see if you’ll suck that dildo just as hard as you suck at lying.” Lisa said laughing at her own joke before snatching the huge dildo off of Mark’s nightstand. She was surprised at how life like the thing felt. This dildo certainly was off very good quality. She had never even felt something that came remotely close to how realistic this dildo felt.

Just the thought of seeing Marks lips wrapped around this thing was already an incredible turn on. Not that she needed to stay happy with just the thought for much longer. One way or another she would have Mark sucking this very dildo in just a moment.

Then an idea entered Lisa’s head to make this all even hotter for her. She unzipped and opened up her daisy dukes, then placed the suction cup of the dildo tight against her pantied crotch, before closing the button of her shorts around the dildo. When she let go of the thing it hung down slightly but was mainly kept in place by her shorts. It almost looked as if she had a real penis sticking through the fly of her shorts.

She was surprised by just how well this little idea had worked out. So much even that she couldn’t help but let out a squeal of excitement. “Aaah look, I have a cock. Just look at it, oh god this is so awesome. Look at it flop.” She said bouncing slightly making the cock flop obscenely.

While Lisa was overtly excited Mark just looked on in horror. He certainly didn’t share Lisa’s excitement. Much to his horror she was right. It really looked as if she had a real cock and it was fucking with his mind. Along with the horror the worries about just what Lisa planned to do with it hit him hard as well. She looked way to excited which only increased his worries.

“Alright Marcy, get on your knees and suck my cock like the pretty little sissy you are. I know you want to, a big sissy as you must love the chance to suck cock. Besides you were about to suck that dildo anyway. Don’t you like it way more now that it looks like it is attached to a person? I bet you do.” Lisa said menacingly, clearly enjoying herself a little too much.

“Noooo, this is ridiculous Lisa, I won’t do it. I mean come on this is just outrageous.” Mark protested using strong words, but out of his mouth they didn’t sound as strong as he would have wished. Everything he said sounded pathetic to him, mainly because he was really starting to view himself as pathetic.

“The only ridiculous thing I am seeing around here is you sissy, so get on your fucking knees before I get angry. I know this is embarrassing, but until you learn that you can be yourself around me I am going to stay stern. It really seems like the only way you listen and learn. Trust me I don’t want to do this either, but you leave me no other choice.” Lisa said calmly yet with an undertone that notified Mark not to push his luck any further. 

“You were going to suck that damn dildo anyway, so I am really doing you a favour. You don’t even have to hold it anymore. I actually think I deserve a thank you for helping you be yourself and supporting you even when you’re a pathetic excuse for sissy. So before you get sucking I think you should do just that, thank me I mean. Now is your last chance, get on your knees!” Lisa added.

While Lisa hadn’t really threatened him with anything Mark still felt the fear grip him. Every time someone had raised their voice against him bad things had happened. He had come to expect it which is why he meekly did as Lisa had demanded. 

Slowly Mark sunk down to his knees in front of his girlfriend. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, but only got a determined smile in return. It was clear that she wasn’t going to change her mind which meant that he would have no choice but to go through with it. Shuddering he looked down from her face to the huge dildo sticking out from her crotch. It looked so lifelike it was almost as if his girlfriend had a real cock hanging out the fly of her shorts.

Mark closed his eyes and was just about to start sucking when he suddenly felt a rather hard tap on his face. Opening his eyes again he saw how Lisa looked down annoyed and how she was using this dildo to slap him in the face.

As soon as Lisa saw she had Mark’s attention she spoke up. “Well sissy, where is that thank you I earned? You didn’t think I was joking right?” Her tone was rather aggressive and impatient. Not because she was annoyed, in fact she was more turned on than ever before. She just used this tone because it seemed to work well on Mark, and if anything, it turned her on even more.

She almost wished she had a real cock. It seemed so much fun, just slapping Mark around with this dildo was so hot, seeing her boyfriend down on his knees with her “cock”’ in his face. If only she could feel what she was doing it would have been perfect. 

One thing was for sure she really needed to look into a good dildo for this sometime. From porn she knew what a strap-on was, and she also knew that there were strap-ons that had a part for the wearer to enjoy as well. Maybe Linda had some experience with that. Maybe she could recommend her a good one to try. For now, this would have to do though.

Mark couldn’t believe this was happening. He had always known his girlfriend had a bit of a dominant side, but he never knew she had it in her to be this dominant. It scared him. It scared him enough that he didn’t even have the courage to tell her this was going way to far for him. A lack of courage wasn’t all that new for him anymore. It was an increasing problem, especially when it came to confrontation.

Avoiding confrontation at all costs was what was starting to matter to him most. Over the weeks of being treated like this Mark had learned that confrontation usually led to pain or something worse than what had initially been asked of him. Confrontation had constantly led to bad things which is how he got conditioned to just give in instead. Especially when someone raised their voice to him.

With a sigh Mark stammered a weak. “T… thank you Lisa.” He didn’t even dare make eye contact with his girlfriend instead he looked down at the floor.

“That’s all you got sissy? That’s all the thanks I get for the huge effort I am doing here? You don’t even say what you are thanking me for. This is unacceptable. Now try again and it better be good or else…” Lisa threatened without really saying what the consequences would be.

She didn’t have to, because this was all the encouragement Mark seemed to need to try his very best. ”Sorry Lisa, I would like to thank you for being such a great supportive girlfriend, even after finding out that I am nothing but a pathetic sissy. Thank you for helping me be my true self and thank you so much for even wanting to help me suck this dildo.” Mark said just wanting to cry. Saying these words stung so much especially since he was beginning to think he really might be a sissy.

“See, this was so much better wouldn’t you agree Marcy. At least I know how grateful you are now even if I kind of had to drag it out of you. I know you are still embarrassed about all this, but it will get better. You will get used to it.” Lisa said cheerfully. Mark just felt his heart sink. He didn’t want to get used to this.

“Now sissy, pucker up and kiss my cock. Give it a nice big kiss, then wrap your lips around it. I know you want to, there is no need to hide it any longer. You don’t have to pretend with me anymore. You can just be the sissy you were always supposed to be.” Lisa said tapping Mark’s lips softly with the dildo. She made sure to call Mark a sissy at every turn she got. Linda had said it was an important part of shaping Mark’s mind. It would take time, but in the end, he would come to accept it. He would probably never like it, but eventually he would really believe he was a sissy.

It took Mark a moment before he was even able to move. This all was so surreal, and if it weren’t for that constant feeling of taps he received he would have certainly believed that this was all a nightmare. Sadly it wasn’t though because the thought of what he had to do now made his stomach turn. Just sucking that dildo had been bad? Now that it seemed attached to someone it was that much worse though.

Reluctantly Mark did as Lisa had commanded him, He puckered up his lips and leaned closer giving the tip of the dildo a firm kiss. “Mmm that’s it Marcy, kiss my cock good. Now wrap those sissy lips of yours around it.” Lisa taunted feeling a huge power surge seeing her boyfriend kiss “her cock”.

Feeling like he had no other choice Mark opened his lips which Lisa instantly took advantage of by thrusting her hips forward, shoving the dildo deeper into Mark’s mouth until he started gagging violently. 

When the gagging started Lisa stared laughing loudly. “Oh god Marcy, for a sissy you sure are a lousy cock sucker. I mean it was only a fourth of the way in. Now I see why you are practicing on a dildo, you are probably embarrassed with how much you suck at, well sucking cock.” 

“Don’t worry though sissy, I promise I won’t tell anyone about this. I will help you become a good cocksucker, so you can be proud sissy when you suck your first real cock.” Lisa said, she was pushing things a bit far, but at this point she was just so aroused that she didn’t really care that much.

“Here we go again sissy, brace yourself.” Lisa warned before ramming the dildo to the back of Mark’s throat again causing another violent round of gagging.

It was such a turn on for Lisa, to see her boyfriend down there on his knees taking a cock that appeared to be hers, that she just kept on ramming it to the back of Marks throat over and over again. She was literally face fucking him and it made her so wet.

In the meantime John was masturbating hard at the images his webcams made of the act. Lisa might be a bitch, but she was one hot bitch and she certainly knew how to handle that sissy. The fact that it was an exact replica of his own cock she used only made it hotter. 

John could already imagine him giving a skull fucking like that to the sissy. He also liked how she had used the dildo to slap Mark in the face. It might not really hurt, but he surely wanted to try that as well. The thought of slapping someone with his cock had never really occurred to him, but it sure looked hot. 

The more John watched Lisa handle the sissy the less he minded her interference. It was not like she had stopped him from doing anything so far. He hadn’t done the most with his control either. Mainly because he didn’t want to reveal himself yet, but also for a big part since he hadn’t been interested in the guy until recently. To his surprise Mark was starting to end up looking a bit girly and certainly fuckable. 

When he had started noticing that his plans had kind of shifted. He was no longer after just ruining his life. No John had started to want to have a real slave out of this. All the porn he watched was perverted domination stuff. It was a fantasy that had consumed him. Even more so after his retirement.

It wasn’t unusable for John to spend half a day jerking off to his perverted porn collection. The idea of having a slave for himself had always turned him on. He had placed and scrolled through numerous ads, but never found exactly what he was looking for. 

Most of the pretty girls he replied to never sent a message back. The ones replying to his add were usually desperate housewives who weren’t attractive to him. They usually had a boring fantasy they wanted to live out as well.

That seemed way too common. All these women had fantasies they wanted to live out. Which is not something John was interested in at all. He didn’t want to have to care about another wishes. All he wanted was a slave that was devoted, obedient and who’s goal was pleasing him instead of getting a fantasy realised. He just wanted someone to use and abuse however he wanted.

There were of course women who claimed that they only wanted to please please their master, but John had come to realise these were only fantasies as well. The women who claimed just that only seemed to want to chat and as soon as John wanted to set up a meeting they suddenly stopped sending completely.

Now with Mark it had finally looked like he had found the perfect slave. Waxed and in lingerie he didn’t look all that bad. There was a lot he could do to make Mark even prettier and the guy was terrified. Terrified enough to carry out Johns orders until now. After Seeing how it was working out John had even gotten somewhat in sissy porn. All those girly boys looked rather pretty, some even prettier than the women in the porn he watched before. They were also way girlier and way more submissive than those women and as far as he could tell Mark would turn out just like that.

John had worked too hard for this to just let Lisa sweep in and take his slave away. He would somehow have to find a way to ensure he could turn Mark into his live-in bitch. For now though he could definitely live with how this was going. After all he hadn’t been to the move in phase by a long shot. No the guy would have to become so much more of a sissy for that to happen and as it stood Lisa seemed to be helping perfectly in that regard. 

The way she was face fucking Mark, or rather Marcy was gorgeous. Definitely a sight to behold and better than most of the porn he had watched. Just as he was thinking that Lisa suddenly stopped her face fucking.

“Hmmm, you are still terrible Mark, but you’re getting better at least. You can already take the dildo a third of the way in. You are going to need a lot more practice though but don’t worry, I will help you, it will be my pleasure.” Lisa smirked releasing Marks head.

Tears were streaming down the sissy’s face by that point. His throat was sore, and he felt completely humiliated. He felt so used and violated and he didn’t even really know how the hell he got into this situation. One thing was for sure he didn’t want a repeat of this ever again which I why Lisa’s words worried him so much. 

Lisa might have been done face fucking her boyfriend for now, but she didn’t really bother removing the dildo from her shorts. It made her feel good and powerful to have a cock dangling from her crotch. Besides it would keep Mark on his toes. He just kept on eyeing it nervously.

“That was fun wasn’t it sissy? Now don’t you want to thank me for helping you become a better cock sucker?” Lisa laughed sitting down on Marks bed the dildo standing up proudly between her legs.

Mark still remembered how that thank you had been obligatory before and Lisa’s tone made it clear it also was this time. Blushing brightly Mark stammered. “T…thank y…you for helping me become a better cock… cock sucker.”

“Good sissy!” Lisa cooed. “Now I helped you out with what you wanted so I think it’s only fair if you help me have some fun in return, don’t you think?” Lisa smirked making it sound like she really did this for Mark. Just like she hadn’t had a blast.

Mark didn’t even know how to reply to that. He just sat there looking up at his girlfriend while that horrible dildo remained prominently between her legs. He was worried what Lisa meant with fun. He really hoped it wouldn’t involve that dildo anymore.


	11. Part 11

Chapter 13

To Mark’s huge relief he witnessed Lisa opening her shorts. Without the tight fly holding the dildo in place it would fall out, at least if Lisa hadn’t taken a hold of it to put it neatly back on Mark’s night stand. 

Lisa took off her shorts completely and her panties along with it. It was instantly clear that her neatly trimmed pussy was sopping wet. It smelled strongly, not unpleasantly unlike John’s boxers. While it did smell way better to Mark it wasn’t having the same effect on him.

“Since we can’t have sex the way I wanted last night I guess I’m going to have to be happy with just oral, I mean unless you can all of a sudden magically unlock yourself?” Lisa observed Mark’s expression for a moment. He just looked helpless.

“That’s what I thought, well I am not going to sacrifice getting orgasms from my boyfriend just because he is a sissy. So your tongue will have to do. You are going to lick me, and you are going to learn how to do it properly. I mean you better learn cause if you can’t do that I really have no use for you at all. Do I?” Lisa said sternly.

Mark just sat there on his knees, not knowing what to say. He didn’t like this, not one bit. He had never eaten a pussy before and he never wanted to do that either. Yet right now it looked like he would have no choice but to do exactly that. After all Lisa was right, what else did he have to offer? He couldn’t risk losing her either. Losing his girlfriend would devastate him, and who knew how many people she would tell about his little secret if she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore. No, he simply could not risk that. 

“Well Marcy, what are you waiting for? Get licking.” Lisa said, but when Mark didn’t react instantly she stopped him. “You know what, I have just been wondering. It really doesn’t make sense to me that a sissy like you would only have some panties. I guess they are really frilly and sissy panties, but still it just doesn’t make sense.” She said closing her legs again. 

“Before we continue I want to see your entire collection. I bet a sissy like you just loves getting prettied up for her partner. So that is exactly what we are going to do, we are going to make you really pretty before you get to lick me. Isn’t that exciting?” Lisa asked with a big grin plastered on her face.

Mark was shocked, what was he supposed to do now? What would Lisa say when she saw the elaborate lingerie sets he had? Panties were one thing, but those full expensive sets? It would make the chance that he would ever be able to convince her that he wasn’t a sissy way slimmer. 

He waited a minute just to see if she wouldn’t change her mind again, but sadly she didn’t. She just sat there on his bed half naked with her arms crossed over her chest waiting for Mark to take action. Eventually he felt like he couldn’t wait any longer. It was no use anyways, Lisa was clearly not going to change her mind so all he was risking was getting her mad and after having a taste of what a mad Lisa was like he didn’t want a repeat of that.

Slowly Mark got up and walked over to his closet where he opened up the drawer with his lingerie stashed in. With a big smile Lisa appeared behind him looking over his shoulder. “My my sissy, that’s a lot of pretty lingerie you have here. So many pretty matching sets as well. Why don’t you wear them all the time?” Lisa asked.

When Mark didn’t immediately answer Lisa spoke up again. “Well, let me guess. It is because you are embarrassed. Is that it? Of course it is, but I have news for you. I told you I would help you become the sissy you deep down want to be. We have gone over how I won’t tolerate you not going forward with things just because you’re embarrassed. So, from now on you are going to wear a full set of pretty lingerie all day every day. Isn’t that just great?” Lisa asked with a huge smile.

Mark was horrified wearing his lingerie all the time? That was just horrible. Not only was it uncomfortable, especially that overtly tight girdle. It would also increase the chance of him getting found out. He couldn’t just let this pass. No, he had to speak up now. “But Lisa, I can’t wear that, what if people see. Please you can’t be serious aren’t these panties bad enough yet?” Mark pleaded.

“Shut it sissy, when I say you are going to wear full lingerie all the time you do it understood? I told you I was going to help you become who you really are, so you don’t have to hide your true-self anymore and I meant it. I knew it was going to be hard, but I love you and so it is my duty to help you even at those hard times.” Lisa snapped. 

“But Lisa,…” Mark tried pleading again, he instantly got cut off by his determined girlfriend.

“You are going to wear full lingerie sets from now on and that’s a fact. If you are really that embarrassed to the point of not doing it. I can always just take some pics of your drawer here and show them to everyone. I might even tell them about your love for giving blowjobs and how you are training with a huge dildo to become a deep throat champion while I am at it. I wonder if you would still be so shy to wear lingerie under your clothes if everyone knew anyways.” Lisa firmly stated.

Mark couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Lisa would never do something like that would she? He wasn’t sure, she looked so determined that it was frightening though. One thing was certain, he didn’t want to challenge her on this one. It would be disastrous.

“O…okay, I’ll do it.” Mark whimpered pathetically. He had no desire to actually do it, but it was the only way he could even try to keep his secret. The lingerie could still be hidden underneath his clothes at least. He only hoped he would be able to hide it well enough to keep his secret.

“Good, I think I want to see you in this set today then.” Lisa said with a smile fishing out the white panties with the hot pink detailing. It was a horribly frilly set, but it wasn’t even his worst set yet. That fact alone told the whole story about how his underwear drawer was starting to look.

With a gulp Mark gathered the entire set and started to put it on, the bra, the panties, the girdle and the stockings. He suddenly realised that with Lisa’s new demands he was going to wear these and similar items so much going forward that they might as well be part of him.

He really didn’t know how he would handle wearing this overtly tight girdle 24/7, but he would find out soon enough. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. He also feared that he would no longer be able to skate at the skatepark. The girdle didn’t allow for enough flexibility to do all the tricks he wanted and the fear of falling and exposing his underwear was huge. It wasn’t that unusual to just hang at the skate park, but still Mark was scared that questions would come sooner or later.

Carefully Mark rolled his stockings up in doughnuts before Rolling them up his leg. Just like he had been taught. He even slipped the garter-straps underneath his panties much to the hilarity of Lisa. “Oh my god, you’re even more of a sissy than I originally thought. I mean damn, you even pay attention to keeping your ass accessible.” Lisa laughed loudly much to Mark’s shame.

“I have to say, this outfit really suits you sissy, now why don’t you get up and give me a little twirl, so I can have an even better look.” Lisa said with a smirk plastered across her face. Mark felt sick to the pit of his stomach, but he didn’t dare say no so reluctantly he gave Lisa a little twirl, feeling utterly debased. 

“Hmmm it does really suit you, but I do feel like there is something missing. The picture is incomplete somehow.” Lisa said while studying Mark’s look intensely. Mark didn’t really know how to behave or act as he just stood there in nothing but overtly frilly lingerie, awkward in front of his girlfriend.

“Aha, I know what it is. That tangled mess you call your hair really doesn’t suit your style at all. Go sit on the ground with you back to the bed. I’ll take care of it for you.” Lisa said in an excited tone. Mark didn’t have much of a choice. He liked his tangled longish hair. It looked though like a real rockstar in his eyes. Lisa was right though tough was the last thing he felt at the moment.

With a sigh he sat down in front of the bed like he had been told to do. Lisa instantly took place behind him opening her legs, so Mark sat in-between. She took a hairbrush out of bag and started brushing. It was a tough job requiring a lot of tugging and pulling with how bad Mark had allowed it to become. 

“Damn Marcy, do you even take care of that mob of yours? A girl should be proud of her hair, so a sissy should to. I mean you have such nice hair, and a lot of it. If only you took better care of it. Don’t worry though, tomorrow we’ll go searching for some good hair products for you.” Lisa said as she did her best to untangle her boyfriend’s hair. 

Mark felt terrible there was a gorgeous girl, naked from the waist down sitting on his bed. One who had confirmed she wanted and would have sex with him and yet here he sat. Clad in frilly lingerie, with a sore throat, locked in a chastity belt while that girl was brushing his hair.

The brushing took about 15 minutes which seemed like ages to Mark. Lisa didn’t care though. She paid extra attention to getting every part neatly brushed. She loved having a direct hand in her boyfriend’s feminization and it was quite a relaxing experience for her. 

“That looks way better Marcy, I think you’ll agree. Before you go and have a look in the mirror however I want to put some light make-up on you though. I don’t have much with me, but I think you are going to love it. I think it will really suit you. You’re even in luck, I have just the lipstick to match your pretty lingerie.” Lisa announced with a smile, getting up and sitting down in Mark’s lap before he could say or do anything to get out of his predicament.

With a big smile she unscrewed a tube of mascara and started to apply it to Mark’s already long eyelashes. “Delicious, this really makes your eyes stand out. It looks so pretty. I have to give it to you. You really have pretty eyes and lashes to die for.” Lisa explained excitedly.

Mark just cringed at the comment. He didn’t want to have pretty anything. He wanted to be a tough guy, not a pretty sissy. The more time went by the more of a pretty sissy he was becoming though, much to his shame. 

With their current position Lisa’s bare pussy was up against his cock making it strain painfully against his tiny cage. At least the cage wasn’t painful all day anymore like it had been at first, but right now when he tried to get hard it did hurt a lot. The fact that he was so close to fucking Lisa and losing his virginity, only a thin layer of satin and a pink cage separating his cock and her pussy, stung extra hard.

“Alright, let’s add some lipstick and then I am afraid I am finished. On moments like these I wished I carried a full set of make up around, but mascara and lipstick can do a whole lot already, and they are pretty practical to carry around.” Lisa said to a Mark who felt grateful. He didn’t even want to imagine what full make-up would look like.

With that said Lisa opened a tube of hot pink lipstick matching the frilly details on his lingerie perfectly. She applied it liberally before dabbing his lips with a tissue and applying another layer making it look really full and luscious. His lips looked really kissable, or fuckable if only she had a cock.

“Alright, I’m done. Now why don’t you get up and have a look in the mirror. I just know you will love it. I certainly do, I mean I could really kiss you right now, but we don’t want to smudge your make-up right from the start now do we?” Lisa asked with an innocent smile enjoying the look of intense embarrassment on her boyfriend’s face. It was making her all so wet. Having Mark’s now pretty face buried between her legs would feel so good, but first she really wanted to see his reaction.

Getting up and moving in front of the mirror Mark was shocked. He had to look twice to even recognize the sexy girl staring back at him. Her lingerie looked ridiculous, there was a unusual bulge in the front of her panties and her chest looked flat. Apart from that she looked really pretty. Pretty enough to make his cock strain in its cage yet again.

He was scared and horrified. It was crazy to him that a little bit of make-up and neatly brushed hair could do that to him. It made it hard to even recognize himself as a guy. The fact that he was getting turned on by his own image truly fucked with his mind. Slowly he brought a hand up to his cheek in disbelieve, only to see that girl do the same.

Mark’s reaction was far better than Lisa had hoped for. Truth be told she hadn’t expected the result to make such a difference, but in retrospect it was no wonder. Mark’s face had always been on the round baby-faced side of things. It had never been manly, so it wasn’t such a wonder that adding a few girly features would swing the overall perception. 

“I guess that means you like it? Am I right?” Lisa taunted Mark breaking the silence. Mark didn’t like it at all but telling that to Lisa wouldn’t help his case one bit. Certainly not now he knows how determined she was, so instead of protesting he just sucked it up and nodded his head.

“I’m so glad you think so too. Well what are you waiting for Marcy? Come over here and lick my pussy as a thank you. You better make it good as well, after all I deserve a big thank you for all the things I have done for you, don’t you agree?” Lisa asked with a smirk sitting back down on the bed and opening her legs wide, exposing her dripping pussy to a still shook Mark.

Mark decided not to answer that question. He felt bad enough as it was and so he just dropped to his knees to perform his duty. He didn’t like what Lisa had done at all, but none of that mattered. He didn’t want to lose his girlfriend as well as have his secret out so there really wasn’t a choice to it.

Leaning forward Mark extended his tongue and slid it in Lisa’s pussy. The feeling was kind of gross, but Lisa really didn’t taste too bad. It was a slightly sweet, slightly sour taste with a pleasant smell. At least to Mark. It had nowhere near the effect on him like the sweaty unwashed cock smell he had been sniffing from John’s boxers for so long already. 

If this had been a mutual thing and just foreplay Mark would have probably even enjoyed licking Lisa’s pussy. With how forced this had been and after all the humiliation he had endured without even a possibility that he would get off himself, this just sucked. It was just a chore now.

Lisa threw her head back, this felt so good. Mark’s tongue was nowhere near as good as Stephanie had been, but it felt great none the less. He was a decent pussy licker, not good, but certainly not bad for what was his first time. The fact that Lisa was already overtly excited and just loved the fact that she was kind of forcing Mark to eat her out certainly helped in how good it felt. With Mark it felt way more special than it had with Stephanie.

Mark was a little clumsy with his tongue, but she could feel that he was trying his best. It was not bad either. Just not as good as she had been used to from past girlfriends or Stephanie. Mark was her first boyfriend she got to lick her pussy though and that on its own helped a lot in how good it felt.

He licked up and down Lisa’s pussy, going straight for her clit after a few licks. He had read up about this subject some time way back in the hope to impress a girl with his skills. He had read you had to stimulate the pussy until it was really wet, working up your girl before going for the clit. It did seem like Lisa was insanely wet already though. 

It seemed like it had been a good decision as he got reward by loud moans coming from his girlfriend. She was clearly having a good time. He hadn’t expected her to suddenly grab his hair and pull his face tightly against her pussy, making him struggle to breath. This hadn’t been in any of his guides. All he could really do was struggle and try to get free, but in his current position he had no leverage to actually get free.

A few seconds of struggling later he was suddenly met by a very tight pressure on the sides of his face as Lisa clamped her thighs shut tightly. Lisa had put Marks face in a death-lock before she suddenly started gushing wave after wave of her juices in her boyfriend’s face as an intense orgasm rocked through her body.

By the time she finally came down from her orgasmic high she was exhausted. Mark wasn’t really the best lover when it came to licking her pussy, yet this had been the most intense orgasm from her life. She was surely going planning to enjoy Mark’s tongue a lot more in the future. 

She released his head and fell back on the bed still breathing heavily. Mark in turn did the same falling back on the floor. His face was coated in a hefty amount of his girlfriends’ juices, and while Lisa’s heavy breathing stemmed out of post orgasmic bless his was caused by a lack of oxygen after being smothered in Lisa’s pussy.

It took a few minutes until Lisa had caught her breath enough to sit back up. When she did she instantly burst out laughing. “Oh my god Mark smelling like sex with all that smudged make up you look like a cheap whore instead of sissy. Quite frankly the look suits you as well.”

Lisa got up slowly and picked up her underwear and shorts putting them back on. “Anyways, I should get going now. Don’t forget I want to go to that shop with you tomorrow and I want you in full lingerie.” Lisa said leaving Mark’s room and closing the door behind her.

Mark just laid there in disbelieve. He had just been intensely used and now Lisa had just left? It all felt so surreal, but the strong smell of pussy sticking to his face certainly let him know that it was all too real. 

John had been watching the whole thing with a lot of interest. His cock had never left his hand and over the duration of Lisa’s visit he had shot a wad of cum in his boxers three times. He grinned thinking about how Mark would get a pair of extra crusty boxers tomorrow as a reward for the show he put on.

He might not be happy about this girl messing with his grand plan, but he couldn’t deny it had perks either. He hadn’t felt the need to watch porn in a long time, well at least not anything other than what he caught on the camera’s in Mark’s room. 

Just like Mark and Lisa John had also been surprised with how good the sissy looked with neatly brushed hair and make-up. It certainly was something he would have to keep in mind for later. He was also more than pleased with how Lisa had pushed Mark to wear full lingerie all the time from now on.

Well it looked like it was time to taunt the sissy a bit more again. It had become one of John’s favourite activities and he simply refused to miss a chance to do so. 

“Hello Marcy, did you have a good time seeing your girlfriend? It certainly looks like it from where I’m sitting. You look spend. I also didn’t know you liked to be called Marcy, but obviously your girlfriend knows you better than I do. I just knew you had always been a sissy despite what you might claim. Anyways, I promise you I will respect your wishes and call you Marcy from now on.” John spoke into the speakers with a hearty laugh.

Mark blushed heavily although he had endured so many of his tormentors taunts already the words still stung heavily. God how had things gone this far out of control? Things had gone to far to go back. Now the only way he saw was going forward and hoping that everyone just grew tired of him and left him alone. 

“I do have to say that freshly fucked whore look does really suit you Marcy. Maybe you should go for it more often. Isn’t it fun to have such an accepting and understanding girlfriend? I for one really enjoyed the show. It looks like you have a lot of work to do before Wednesday before you can really deep throat that cock like the sissy you’re supposed to be, but I am sure you will manage. You already made such good progress.” John laughed.

“Too bad you didn’t get to cum unlike your girlfriend. Some partners are so inconsiderate right? I mean your girlfriend appeared to have the orgasm of a lifetime and you were left hanging. Now to be fair you are the only one to blame right? If you had been honest and told her you like it up the ass now I am sure she would have obliged. She did seem to like having a cock after all.” The taunts continued.

Mark felt more devastated than ever. His girlfriend had only just violated him. He Hadn’t recuperated from that yet and now John was making him feel even worse about himself. It hurt all the more since he knew it was true. Stimulating his ass did seem to get him off. It had been the only way he had gotten off since he was put in that damn cage.

Without a doubt that dildo would have been way to big and not have felt good at all, but he guessed that to his intense shame he did like it up the ass. His girlfriend would have probably been way to happy to fuck him as well with how enthusiastically she had fucked his throat. He would never tell her he liked it up the ass. 

“Luckily for you I am a generous Master. You are allowed to cum for me, so go ahead. Go wash your face then install yourself nice and comfortably on your new sheets, pull those wonderful smelling boxers over your face and go at it. Finger your boy pussy like the pathetic sissy you are.” John taunted to Mark’s intense embarrassment.

When Mark didn’t immediately react a loud and clear, “that was an order!” Came over the speakers. 

Sighing deeply Mark got up and dragged himself towards the bathroom. He felt exhausted, but he knew he couldn’t afford to rest. In the bathroom he groaned spotting his face in the mirror. The mascara had ran and his lipstick was smudged big time. He was glad that he could at least get rid of all that. 

Johns intentions hadn’t been pure though. Telling him to wash his face was purely to make sure that the scent of Lisa’s pussy wouldn’t interfere with the scent of John’s unwashed cock stuck in the boxers.

It took a few minutes until Mark managed to get his face clean of all the makeup, but in the end, he managed. With his face finally rid of the makeup he could see a bit of his old self again. Still even without the make-up he ended up looking very girly. People who didn’t know him as a guy probably wouldn’t even recognize him as one.

“Alright sissy now enjoy your masturbation.” John taunted. With a sigh Mark got on his bed, the satin sheets feeling so weird and slippery against his nylon covered legs. Reluctantly he pulled the still strong-smelling boxers over his head. His cock instantly strained against its cage, but less so than the first times. 

It wasn’t his reaction of arousal to the smell that had decreased. The arousal only got stronger the more masturbation sessions passed. His cock was just slowly learning not to react by getting hard anymore. It couldn’t get up in its tiny cage and only ended up hurting him. The difference was too small for Mark to really notice, just like what had happened with his reaction to the smell of John’s cock.

Mark didn’t waste any time he just plunged his finger in his hole like he had grown used to by now. His butt didn’t resist the intruder anymore. Instead it seemed to welcome it. It didn’t even start as an uncomfortable feeling anymore. It just instantly felt good. Just like before Mark went for that special spot within his butt making him get off within a few minutes. 

He caught his breath from yet another intense orgasm, not even bothering to remove the smelly boxers from his head first. The smell was still just as disgusting yet somehow without realizing it he craved the scent as well. He liked and Hated it at the same time.

“Enjoy your day sissy, I am going to give you the afternoon off. Enjoy it. All rules still apply though. You still have to masturbate before you go to bed and you still need to be able to deep throat that dildo by Wednesday.” John said before making the speakers go quiet.

Mark couldn’t believe it, frankly he didn’t believe this would be the last he heard from his tormentor today. It would certainly be a welcome change though. Yet it wouldn’t make much difference, he wasn’t planning on going to the skatepark today, or out of his room at all for that mattered. Not now that he needed to wear lingerie all the time.

Honestly, he didn’t know what he should do with this time. It had been what felt like an eternity since he had been able to plan things on his own. He often had days where he wouldn’t leave his room before, but lately that had changed. Just to escape his tormentor. Usually he filled his time with gaming then, but he didn’t feel in the mood for that at all.

He didn’t have any books, nor any series he wanted to watch. Mark really had no idea of what to do in his room all this time. Eventually he did start a game of counterstrike, just to kill some time. His focus was severely lacking though, and he ended up making his team lose on more than one occasion.

The teams he was on were rather salty as well, throwing all sorts of insults his way like “Girls shouldn’t be on their big brother’s computers.” Or, “Damn even my girlfriend plays better than this.” Sitting there in full lingerie with a pair of cum soaked on these kinds of remarks really stung, enough so that Mark decided to quit the game.

One game down he tried another one. An MMORPG it was a long time ago that he had played something like this. Upon opening his account however he decided to quit already. He had forgotten that all his characters he had made were women. Back in the day when he still played this game frequently he had made female characters because they had sexy armor and costumes. He had always liked to imagine controlling a sexy girl in a lewd outfit. 

It seemed ironic now that he had basically become one of those “girls”. He was forced to wear lewd outfits and his moves were controlled by someone who ordered him around over a speaker. Someone he didn’t have a single clue about who it was.

Eventually Mark just decided to turn off his computer. Having literally nothing to do Mark eventually sighed and took the dildo. He hated it, but if he wanted to be able to deepthroat it by Wednesday he would really need to train, that much had been proven. Not that deepthroating was a skill he even wanted to possess, but he had come this far so it would be stupid risking his proposed sissy identity from getting out now.

For the remainder of his afternoon Mark trained with that dildo every now and then, keeping long breaks in between tries, but he kept going nonetheless. It was more out of sheer boredom than anything else. 

By the end of the day Mark was able to swallow the dildo for about two thirds of the way. It was a huge improvement, but those last inches would probably be the hardest to be able to get down his throat.

Surprisingly the one behind the speaker had kept his promise and not contacted him again for the remainder of the afternoon and evening. It was still early yet Mark did decide to go to sleep. The confrontation with his girlfriend had been a draining experience and he was really exhausted. Besides, he had nothing else to do anyways. 

Following the rules Mark fingered his ass to climax again while smelling John’s discarded boxers. He gave the dildo he had just practised so much on a goodnight kiss and drifted off to sleep, worrying about how his trip to CC’s tomorrow would go. After how Lisa had treated him today, he was really worried about how she would act at the store and especially what the combo Lisa and Linda would give. He didn’t know the two had met already.


	12. Part 12

Chapter 14

On Monday morning Mark got woken up rather roughly. It was only 7:30 am, but his phone was going off loudly. Confused he picked it up to see who would call at this ungodly hour. Nerves instantly struck him when he saw his girlfriend’s caller ID pop up. 

What happened yesterday instantly crashed back to his memory, but even worse was the knowledge that he was supposed to go to CC’s with her. Going to that boutique always made him feel nervous but going there with Lisa after she had shown how dominant she could be really made his stomach turn in knots.

Despite not wanting to get confronted with his girlfriend and wanting to get back to sleep Mark didn’t dare not pick up. Slowly with a scared heart he picked up the phone. “H…hello, Lisa.” He stammered nervously. 

“Aaah, Marcy! Good you’re awake. I was just calling to let you know I will be there in about an hour and a half to pick you up. I thought I call you in time cause sissies probably need a lot of time to get ready right? Anyway, just go about your routine and I will help pick out your outfit.” Lisa stated casually. 

Mark could feel his stomach turn even further. He didn’t know what he had been thinking, but it had really become very clear that his girlfriend thought of him as nothing but a sissy. “Anyways, I need to get going, see you in a bit.” Lisa finished not giving her boyfriend a chance to even reply before shutting off her phone and leaving him with his stomach in knots.

His morning had just started out terrible when he realised that he still had to perform his morning ritual. He only hoped that he wasn’t to late yet since it was supposed to be his first thing he did every morning. Quickly he gave the overtly realistic dildo a kiss. Then he grabbed the soiled boxers of his nightstand and pulled them over his head. The smell instantly turned him on he didn’t realise it though, especially since his cage didn’t seem to hurt. 

Squirting a dollop of lube on his fingers Mark proceeded to finger himself to another anal orgasm. He wasn’t in the mood at all feeling very nervous about his day. Yet the anal stimulation combined with the scent of John’s boxers seemed to do the trick anyways. It allowed him to finish within 10 minutes.

After squirting yet another load into his already soiled panties Mark got up and headed to the bathroom. Once there he carefully washed his lingerie and John’s boxers. His lingerie was hung out to dry and John’s boxers were put in the bag they came in. 

In a hurry Mark took a shower and rushed back into his room. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants he took the bag of still wet freshly washed boxers and headed outside. He hid them in the agreed upon spot before going back to his room. After all he didn’t even want to think about the questions Lisa would ask if she saw him drop off the wet boxers that were way too large for him.

Once in his room the speakers came to life. “Good morning Marcy, haven’t you forgotten something? Something really important?” Came the mocking distorted voice from over the speakers.

Mark instantly felt his blood run cold. Had he made a mistake? Was his life over? That after everything he had done to keep his secret. No, it couldn’t be. He fell to his knees and looked up at one of the camera’s before starting to beg.

“Please, don’t expose me. I have done everything you asked and more please don’t ruin my life. I beg you. Whatever you think I did wrong just please let me make it up. I swear it was an accident.” He cried out. He was clueless about his misstep, but he had become so used to begging that it was nearly second nature to him.

“Shut it sissy, you have done something wrong, you went out of your room without wearing panties. You didn’t Kiss the dildo upon existing or entering either.” The voice over the speakers said loudly. Mark felt his heart drop. He had indeed fucked up, but then again there were way too many rules to keep up with. This was so unfair, he knew complaining about how it was unfair wouldn’t help his case one bit though, making excuses wouldn’t help either so only apologising was left even if it was for breaking a ridiculous rule he shouldn’t follow in the first place. He had just become so conditioned to grovelling to achieve nearly anything.

“Please, I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again. I was just forgetful because i am nothing more than a stupid sissy. Please forgive me and don’t expose me I beg you. Please do whatever you want but don’t spread those flyers or make that website public.” Mark nearly cried while begging.

“Hmmm, alright. I won’t expose you sissy. There is a consequence though. Your deadline for deep throating that dildo has just been decreased to tomorrow morning 9 am. Be ready or be sorry.” John said through the speakers in the room.

Not getting his secret exposed was a huge relief for Mark. The new deadline would be a pain though. He still had about a third of the way to go before being able to fully take it in his throat. Unlike the first two thirds his progress was getting harder and slower. It was better than getting exposed though and even though he didn’t like it he still decided to thank the person behind the speaker. After all his life as he knew it depended on that person’s goodwill. 

“Thank you, thank you so much. I will make sure I can take it all I swear. Thank you!” Mark shouted out in visible relief. Mark had been so focused on preventing his exposure that he hadn’t really stood still by the fact that life as he had known it had been over for a while already.

“You’re welcome sissy, maybe you can ask your girlfriend to help you out again. I think she did a pretty good job of helping you yesterday. I bet you just loved it to get your throat ravaged like that.” The voice over the speaker mocked. 

Before Mark could give a reply, the doorbell rang. It must be Lisa, or at least he hoped so. As much as he disliked the overbearing way his girlfriend who seemed to have made it her job to help him in his journey treated him. She was still preferable to just about any other person. At least she seemed to mean well despite her harsh method. She stuck with him even after finding out about his lingerie, his cage and even the dildo. He couldn’t really blame her for not believing that he didn’t actually want this. After all the evidence against him was insurmountable and it seemed entirely self-inflicted with his lack of a proper explanation. 

Mark sent her a quick text to let her know the door was open. At least that was something he had going for him after his trip to the yard. Now he didn’t need to leave the room and face whatever his girlfriend would throw at him for kissing that dildo when entering again. He quickly remembered to throw off his sweatpants since he doubted Lisa would be happy with them. 

Not knowing what else to do Mark stood there butt naked apart from the pink chastity in the middle of his room, waiting for Lisa to enter. When she did, she instantly had a smug smile plastered over her face while giving him a once over. She was wearing a burgundy coloured skater-skirt, black sheer pantyhose, black vans and a white blouse.

“Look at you Marcy, what a pretty sissy you make even without all that lingerie.” Lisa exclaimed taking a step closer and running her hand all the way from his chest to his back finishing with a squeeze of his bottom. “I mean you look so slender and smooth that I wonder how I ever managed to see you as a guy. Then we’re even disregarding that chastity cage and the cute pink pubic patch.”

Lisa’s hand had never left his bottom when she suddenly pulled him in close to her body and kissed him full on the lips. Her other hand went up into his longish hair and grabbed it tightly giving her helpless boyfriend no other option that to go along when she forced her tongue in his mouth and started aggressively exploring it wrestling back his tongue that tried to adjust to this new awkward position.

The Kiss took more than a minute before Lisa finally decided to let him go after giving him a last quick peck on his lips. “Mmmm my pretty baby. I have to admit the sissy look really suits you, it’s a bit hot even. I just wished you would have confided in me about these urges earlier.” She whispered before stepping back again.

Mark stood there completely flustered not knowing what to say or how to behave. He Hated the fact that she kept pointing out how much of a sissy he was, but that Kiss was something else. Even though it was quite aggressive on Lisa’s part he had to admit he liked it. He liked it a lot actually.

“Alright, let’s get you dressed so we can get going. There is something missing though. Ah I see, you haven’t brushed your hair yet. Silly me you probably don’t even have a hairbrush. Don’t worry, I have mine with me all the time and we can look for one for you later.” Lisa said after looking critically at her still flustered boyfriend.

“Why don’t you kneel in front of your bed so I can take care of your hair before we pick out your outfit?” Lisa asked with a smirk, waiting for Mark to follow her orders which he did rather quickly. Silently she took place behind him on the bed, took out her hairbrush and started brushing. The process was rather quick after all most of the tangles had been removed yesterday. It was just a quick straightening out of his bed head.

“Much better!” Lisa exclaimed standing up and examining her work before going over to his closet. She started throwing out all his socks exclaiming. “You won’t be needing those anymore, we’ll donate them to the homeless shelter on our way to CC’s. They always need socks I’ve heard.”

Mark was slowly starting to panic. What exactly was Lisa planning? He thought it was just going to be a quick trip to CC’s for another lingerie set and back, but it was slowly starting to look like Lisa had bigger plans. If she took away all his socks how the hell would he cover up his stockings then? 

He wanted to protest, but he didn’t know how to go about it. He couldn’t come up with something to say that would be accepted by Lisa, after all she had already pushed her demands about him needing to wear full lingerie all the time forth. 

A little digging around later Lisa pulled out the horrid panties she had caught him in the first time. The pink frilly ones with a hole to expose his cage making it look like the stem of a delicate flower. “Let’s go for this one. It was the first thing I saw you in so it can become the first thing I take you out in. Safe for the fact that you’ll be wearing the full set now.” Lisa giggled.

She carried on digging out the matching bra, stockings and garter girdle. She didn’t stop there though. Along with the set of lingerie she also dug out most of his other panties without real explanation. Mark just looked at her confused. 

When she spotted him looking instead of taking action however Lisa gave him a slightly annoyed. “Well what are you waiting for sissy? Don’t worry about what I’m doing, just get dressed in that set I gave you. We don’t have all day to play dress up even though I guess you would like that. We have a lot to do today so chop chop.”

With a sigh Mark started to put on his lingerie, making sure that the garter straps were underneath his panties, and the pink cage was hanging out of the front hole. Lisa might have seen him in these panties already, still Mark couldn’t help but blush crimson.

“You might not need lingerie to look like a sissy, but it sure does help with making you look even cuter. Even your little caged cocklette is coming to say hello. What’s the matter Marcy? Feeling a little embarrassed? Well I am not the one who bought this dainty set of lingerie now was I?” Lisa taunted Mark whose blush was burning brighter and brighter.

“Now let’s look for something to put on top, it doesn’t matter how cute that set looks you sadly can’t go out in public like this.” Lisa said critically before returning to the closet. Mark just felt grateful, no matter how crazy all of this was his girlfriend did at least maintain some common sense.

“Let’s go with this.” Lisa announced when she turned around. In her hands she had a white T-shirt, a pair of light blue slim fit jeans and a pair of white sneakers that were worn by both guys and girls. His mother had bought that outfit some time ago in an attempt to get him a more up to date look like most of the younger guys had. The attempt failed since Mark had never actually worn the outfit and now more than ever, he didn’t want to wear it. 

He had tried it on in secret once before just to check whether it would suit him. Just out of curiosity. He had quickly decided it looked way to clean though before hiding it in the back of his closet. The pants were way to tight for his liking. They weren’t skinny jeans yet, but too tight never the less. The pant legs rose up a little too high as well. A fact he remembered all too clear now that Lisa had forbidden him to wear sock over his light blue sheer nylon stockings with pink back seam. The shoes he had disliked because they were unisex. Girls wore the same style and that alone was to girly for him. The T-shirt was just the wrong colour. He preferred black or dark grey for his T-shirts, on top of that it even allowed his nipples to very lightly shine through.

Lisa could see the dismay on her boyfriend’s face and decided she needed to give him some motivation to get going. “Hurry up and get dressed Marcy, otherwise I will shove you out the front door just like you are right now, and you can get dressed right on the street. I wonder how fast you would be if I did just that.” Lisa threatened playfully. 

It was enough to make Mark worry sick though. In no time he got himself into the outfit his girlfriend had selected which did indeed have all of the sore points he had feared for. His ankles and thus his nylons were exposed and pretty hard to miss over the plain white of his sneakers. The white T-shirt while covering his lingerie, did let the light blue and pink from the set shine through lightly. Not light enough though for Mark. Anyone looking at him would be able to make out the outline of his bra and his girdle.

“I…I can’t go out like this. Please Lisa, just give me sweater and a pair of socks. Everyone will be able to tell.” Mark stammered helplessly.

“Nonsense, you look just fine. You can barely notice what you are wearing underneath.” Lisa lied. “Not that it matters anyways cause even if you could really notice it I would still insist you go out just like this. It is warm enough to go out in a T-shirt and I already told you I would help you accept who you are. Consider this as a first step.” Lisa countered.

“But Lisa,…” Mark whined.

“No buts, we are heading out right now just like this and that is final.” Lisa said taking Mark’s hand and dragging him along. Mark resisted heavily when he realised he still had to kiss that damn dildo. He had fucked up earlier and he doubted the person behind the speakers would be this forgiving again. He also needed to take along his CC’s bag or he would be in trouble with Linda. Oh god how was he supposed to do all this? How would he explain it to Lisa? There just wasn’t a good way, but he knew he couldn’t afford not to do it.

“What the hell is wrong Marcy. We are going out right fucking now. Don’t make me play this the hard way. I want to help you and support your, but my patience is final as well.” Lisa shouted out annoyed when Mark kept resisting.

“I…I still need to do something. Why don’t you just go out and I’ll be right there.” Mark explained nervously.

“You bet your ass I will not do that. You’re just going to put on some socks and a sweater the moment I am out of your bedroom door? Well forget it, which makes me realise we are almost forgetting those socks.” Lisa stated firmly pulling Marks hand again.

“Nooo, just wait! Please, I really need to do something first. Just please leave me alone for a moment. I promise I won’t be putting on a sweater and socks.” Mark retorted.

“Well if your really need to do something so urgently you can do it with me here. I won’t let you have any more secrets for me. So go ahead, do whatever you claim that needs to be done.” Lisa said firmly.

“It’s just, well it’s kind of embarrassing.” Mark replied his blush turning crimson yet again.

“Oh please sissy. What the hell can be so embarrassing after I saw you in that lingerie set you’re wearing now, or the way you choked on that dildo yesterday?” Lisa asked rolling her eyes.

Mark’s blush intensified as he slowly started to stammer his response. “I… I nee, I mean I want to Kiss my dildo goodbye and I need to bring my bag from CC’s they want to reuse their bags to be environment friendly.” Mark stammered almost unable to form the words. Oh god why had he said he wanted to kiss that damn dildo he hated it, but needing to kiss it would raise more questions so he just needed to choke up the extra humiliation.

Lisa looked at him with a shocked expression for a few minutes before starting to burst out laughing. “Oh my fucking god. You are such a sissy slut Marcy. Kissing goodbye to your toy, but sure go right ahead take all the time you need. God this is so preciously hilarious. Just give me the bag first so I can stuff away your socks. They’ll be easier to carry like that.” Lisa said laughing excessively.

With a beet red face Mark handed the oversized pink bag with the logo of CC’s over to his girlfriend. She took it and instantly started filling it with the socks and panties she had taken out. In the meantime, Mark headed to his dildo, but once in front of it he just kind of shifted awkwardly. Despite what had happened yesterday he still didn’t want to do this in front of his girlfriend.

Stuffing the last of the underwear into the bag Lisa spoke up. “Well what are you waiting for sissy? Don’t you want to say goodbye to your toy. Don’t mind me, I just want to watch that’s all.” She said to a nervous Mark who had been waiting for a moment where his girlfriend would look away. Now that he realised that wasn’t going to happen, he just leaned down and gave the tip a quick goodbye peck.

“What the hell was that sissy? Do you call that a proper goodbye? No, you so badly wanted to kiss your big dildo goodbye so I insist you do it properly.” Lisa shouted at a shocked Mark who didn’t dare object and so kissed it again more tenderly.

“No, no, nope you’re doing it all wrong. I mean to actually want to kiss a toy goodbye you must be a real slut. So show that toy how much of a slut you are for it. I mean it’s you who wanted to kiss it goodbye after all.” Lisa said sternly. Mark’s panic only increased as he looked at his girlfriend not knowing what to do.

“God do I really have to tell you everything I would really think a slut like you would know how to handle a toy. Never mind though. Just follow my instructions. Place your tongue on the balls and slowly lick all the way up to the tip. That’s a good slut. I bet your mother would be proud of you. Do you still remember how she called me a slut just because I wore a crop top?” Lisa instructed with a smirk enjoying how Mark followed her instructions.

Mark on the other hand was out of his mind with embarrassment. Especially the comment Lisa had made about his mother made his stomach turn. If she saw him like this, or his father for that matter he would be kicked out and disowned for sure. No, he just had to go along with Lisa instructions, and it would all be over soon. Once she has something in mind it was Impossible to convince her otherwise.

“Now wrap your lips around the head and slowly lower it until you can’t go any further. Once you are as far down as you can go stay there for five seconds then slowly come back up. When you reach the head once more let it pop out of your mouth with a nice popping sound and give it a tender kiss.” Lisa carried on her instructions.

Lisa felt herself get wet as she watched how her boyfriend worshipped the dildo like a two-dollar whore. Mark himself was surprised that he was able to take the dildo down three fourths of the way instead of yesterdays two thirds. Yesterday his throat had just been so sore from Lisa’s throat fucking that he couldn’t manage more. 

It did give him hope though since he only had today left to get himself to take it all. With Lisa’s plans to take him to CC’s and the homeless shelter he didn’t know how much time he would have left to train himself.

The thought that he could take it down further than expected was a relief, but at the same time it was a huge point of embarrassment as well. What would Lisa think of him? Sucking that huge toy down all this way?

His cheeks burned brighter as he finished up his instructions while Lisa complimented him. “Well well, just look at you. If my memory serves me correctly you couldn’t take that cock that far yesterday. I bet you must have been training all night you dirty slut.” She said with a wink feeling another wave of arousal surge through her. God she felt so powerful ordering her boyfriend around while he was on his knees.

Mark wanted to defend himself claiming that it just wasn’t true. He knew that wouldn’t be believed though. After all he even surprised himself. He could suck that dildo down way further than yesterday and that was a fact.

“Anyways, now that you gave your dildo a proper goodbye we can get going. Just take that bag because there is no way I want to be seen carrying around something from that obnoxious shop you seem to like that much.” Lisa said delivering yet another stab to his ego.

He nervously followed his girlfriend downstairs and out of the door where she had parked her car. At least that was one advantage of going with his girlfriend. He didn’t need to get on a bus with other people. At last he would be able to avoid those two girls who had been humiliating him since his first bus trip. It was the only upside he saw to this whole endeavour though.

Once out of the door Mark closed up and dashed to the car as fast as he could. He prayed none of the neighbours had seen him. When he reached out to open the car he was mortified and nervous when it didn’t immediately open. “Lisa, open up!” He hissed.

“Watch your tone Marcy! My car’s receiver is broken so I have to open it manually.” Lisa explained calmly walking to her car with no sense of hurry at all. She had also be quite loud when saying it making Mark’s panic rise even further. It seemed to take forever until the car finally opened, but once it did Mark instantly got in with a loud sigh of relief.

Lisa slowly got in herself then watched beside her with a smirk seeing her obviously nerve wrecked boyfriend with his big pink bag on his lap. “Alright Marcy let’s go an hit up the centre for the homeless first. Then I’ll take you to your precious boutique.” Lisa said as she pulled out of the driveway and steered her car in the direction of the city.

It only was a short drive until they pulled up in front of a big concrete building in a shadier part of town. A couple of dirty looking people with worn up clothes were hanging around. Mark knew the cause of this place was noble, yet he couldn’t help from feeling creeped out by it. It was just so far removed from his life in the suburbs.

“Let’s get out of the car Marcy and you better get out quickly with your bag or I swear you’re going to be sorry.” Lisa stated to her nervous boyfriend. It was necessary or Mark wouldn’t even think about leaving the safety of the car. Definitely not in a place like this.

His nerves only increased once they had gotten out of the car. All eyes seemed to be glued on them. True they looked very out of place here, still Mark couldn’t help but feel it was cause of his bag and what he was wearing underneath his clothes.

The worries soon got confirmed as an old homeless man shouted in their direction. “Are ya wearing a Bra underneath that you fucking pansy?” he asked in a rough sounding voice. 

Mark was shocked, and Lisa certainly didn’t put him at ease at all when she whispered in his ear. “He is just Jealous of me Marcy, I bet he has never seen a boy as pretty as you. Hell he probably wishes that you were walking at his arm instead of mine. I bet he would love you to play with his tool the way you play with your toy at home.”

After a slight pause Lisa continued. “Would you like that? To have a real tool to play with instead of a silicone cock? Real warm flesh and blood that can shoot a real load of cum in your mouth? A real cock with it’s own smell and taste instead of sterile rubber.” 

With a horrified look Mark looked at the homeless guy then at his girlfriend. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It made his stomach turn. Hell he didn’t even dare walk up close to this guy afraid of what he might smell like, let alone actually touching him or tasting him. The mere thought of that made him want to puke.

Lisa knew full well how grossed out Mark must have been now. She honestly liked having so much power over him with just a few words. She hadn’t looked to specifically gross him out. It was just the first thing that came to mind that would have a big impact. Besides it might also be a good threat to get him moving quickly here, because if she was being honest, she herself didn’t feel that at ease here either. It was just an excuse to get Mark out and about for longer.

When Lisa started guiding her sissy boyfriend into the building there were no objections at all. He just meekly followed along wanting to be out of here as fast as he possibly could. “When we get to the donation desk I want you to fish out all your socks and put them out for the person standing behind the desk. Then I want you to say that you want to donate all of your socks since you discovered the joy of wearing stockings. Is that understood?” Lisa asked sternly.

Mark’s look told her everything she needed to know. He was positively scared. Being cruel was so easy. It almost made her forget that she was supposed to keep up her act of understanding girlfriend. Time to make that right.

“I know how hard this is baby, but I have to be stern otherwise you will back out and that wouldn’t be good right? I only want what’s best for you and I believe that admitting your love for feminine things to someone else is a great first step in accepting yourself for the sissy we both know you are. It is the sole reason why I came here. There is no way you will ever see any of these people ever again, so it doesn’t really matter what you tell them.” Lisa said softly.

As weird and embarrassing as it all was, it did also somehow make sense when he viewed it from Lisa’s point of view. He really believed she wanted the best for him going of the information she had, after all she had seen him do and ask for it was no more than logical that she viewed him as nothing but a huge sissy. 

Nervously Mark walked up to the donation desk, pulled along by his girlfriend. He knew he had to do this right. He couldn’t disappoint his girlfriend, the only one who knew and accepted his situation trying her best to help him going of the information she had.

The donation desk was a big, grey and standing in front of a storage room. Behind the desk there stood an older woman. Her hair was obviously dyed blond and held in a tight bun on top of her head. She looked stern, plump and just like she already had enough trouble for one day. “What are you two youngsters here for?” she asked sternly.

“I… I’m here to donate my socks since I discovered the joy of wearing stockings.” Mark meekly stammered raising his pink back as he started to lay pair after pair of his socks on top of the desk looking around nervously if no one had overheard him. He knew there was no way back now. His socks were lost for good.

The woman behind the desk looked at him surprised, raising an eyebrow as she gave him a once over, looking him up and down critically. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of his bright lingerie that was shining through his white T-shirt.

“Fucking sissy, why do I always have to deal with the freaks? Kids these days fucking unbelievable.” The woman grumbled under her breath as she collected the socks and carried them away to the storage room before returning to the desk. “Thank you for your donation. Every little bit helps.” She said in an annoyed tone obviously just reproducing a studied text she had to say.

“Y…you’re welcome.” Mark said before turning around and rushing out carrying the pink bag that still held a lot of his panties. Lisa just giggled as she rushed behind him right to the car opening it up for him to finally return to a somewhat safe setting.

“You did great baby, I am very proud of you.” Lisa said gently, taking Mark’s chin and turning his head to give him a big intimate kiss that blew his mind. It instantly turned him to putty in her hands as he once again got the confirmation that Lisa really meant the best with him.

“Now let’s go get you a nice reward at your favourite store. I never thought about going there, but if I’m honest I look forward to going there with you and learning more about what it is that you like.” Lisa said. It was true in a sense after their visit she would have much more liberties with how she treated her boyfriend while still claiming it was in his best interest. Linda and her had discussed how they would act like they didn’t know each other and how Linda was an expert on sissies. That way Mark would only be able to blame the stern tall store owner. With a big smile on her face Lisa drove off.


	13. Part 13

Chapter 15

Only 10 minutes had passed since they left from the homeless shelter and they were already pulling up in front of CC’s. Mark had had no time to process the humiliation he just experienced yet while he was already getting confronted by a whole new sense of dread creeping up to him. He knew Lisa meant well, but he was also sure she would get corrupted by Linda, knowing the shop owner from his past experiences here.

There was nothing he could do about it either. He couldn’t even blame Lisa for her conclusion that he was a sissy, or for seeking out a “professional opinion” on how to treat a sissy. After all lately even he had a hard time thinking of himself as anything but a sissy. Something which only would become worse when Lisa would listen to Linda’s opinion. He couldn’t let his girlfriend down though. 

She was the only one, as far as he knew, who was actually trying to understand him as far as he knew. If others found out they would probably drop him instantly. Maybe over time he could get through to Lisa and things could get back to normal. That was his only hope.

Looking at the store window Lisa was shocked. “My my Marcy I knew from passing by that this shop was over the top, but I never really had a better look at it. Now that I do, I realise it is even worse than what it appears to be on first glance. Then again after seeing the lingerie you like to wear that shouldn’t have been such a surprise.

“It makes me wonder what they have inside, there only is one way to find that out now isn’t it Marcy? Let’s go, I bet you are just itching to browse through their collection for your next find aren’t you,” Lisa teased as she got out the car and opened the door for her sissy boyfriend. 

Nervously Mark got out as well, carrying his big pink bag like a loyal customer. A bag big enough to drag second looks from every by passer. Looks that would surely notice the faint shine through of his colourful lingerie under his white t-shirt and maybe even the hints of stockings at his ankles.

Once out of the car Mark instantly rushed to the entrance of the store. He knew he was rushing towards more humiliation, but at least in the store everyone knew he was a sissy something that made them ogle him less than the people on the street. His little rush was met by a loud laugh from Lisa. “Oh my god, I knew you were excited to go shopping, but I didn’t realise it was this bad.”

With a big smile on her face Lisa entered the store alongside Mark who was nervously looking around to see if no one he knew happened to pass by. Inside the store the were instantly greeted Linda in her same strict yet sexy store uniform.

“Aaah sissy, so good to see our most loyal customer back, and you brought a friend I see? Who is she and why did you bring her? I doubt my store has anything a fine young woman would wear or am I wrong?” Linda asked with a smile, acting as if it was the first time she saw Lisa while rubbing it in that no girl would ever wear the frilly monstrosities displayed in her store.

“Hello, my name is Lisa, I am Marcy’s girlfriend. I only recently found out that I was together with a sissy. You can imagine how big of a shock it was to find my boyfriend wearing panties and a cage when I wanted to have sex. I mean I still have a hard time processing it, but I want to do my best to be there for him since I realise how hard it must be to be so deep in the closet. I mean I for one have never told anyone about how I’m bisexual.” Lisa said assertively taking the lead.

Mark blushed deeply as Lisa so casually talked about how she had caught him. It had been a horrible moment and even just hearing about it brought back the shame and humiliation he had experienced before. When Lisa told Linda how she was bi however, his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at her. How had she never told him? He would even have been happy, that way he could brag about his girlfriend and how he might get lucky to have a trio sometimes.

Seeing his look Lisa rolled her eyes. “Yes I am bi Marcy, and actually that makes you one lucky sissy otherwise I might have dumped you when I found out. Now I at least understand how hard it must be for you to be in the closet like this. Also I think you actually look kind of cute in your lingerie.” She said with a wink.

“Anyways, the reason I insisted to come along was because as the owner of a store like this you must be an expert when it comes to sissies. I would love to learn all I can so I might be able to assist my boyfriend here in this difficult process of coming to terms with yourself. I know he has a very hard time dealing with it since he still denies it even to me.” Lisa said in a sincere practiced speech. While Mark just stood by still wrapping his mind around the fact that his girlfriend was bi, even with his cage he was still thinking with his cock.

“I see, that is very noble of you. You have certainly come to the right address. Stephanie, would you come here for a moment?” Linda said with a big smirk on her face. A few seconds later the girl that look like she could be Linda’s more petite daughter, dressed in a matching yet way more frilly uniform showed up.

“You see, this is my stepson Stephen, or like he is known now. My sissy stepdaughter Stephanie. As you can see I know all about sissies and I have quite a lot of first hand experience. Stephanie, be a good girl and say hello to Lisa.” Linda said while Lisa looked on in shock. Sure she had seen Stephanie before, but her reaction was genuine. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around how Stephanie was actually born as a guy.

“Hello Mith Litha. It ith a pleathure to meet you.” Stephanie said dutifully with her heavy lisp giving a deep well practiced courtesy to the widely smiling girl. She still felt embarrassed about making such a fool of herself, but at least Mark would finally realise what she had gone through.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but did I hear you call your boyfriend Marcy before? I didn’t know he had a girly name yet, but Marcy seems very fitting for sure. A pretty name for a pretty sissy.” Linda asked in a surprised tone.

“Oh yeah, I thought you would have known his preferred name. I mean he didn’t want to tell me what his girly name was, so I guess he didn’t want to tell you either. It was plain obvious the moment I walked into his room though. He had a pair of expensive looking pink satin sheets with the name Marcy sewn right across.” Lisa said casually.

“Typically, sissies, they always are so embarrassed, trying to hold on to the front they have put up no matter what. That’s actually the first thing you should know about sissies, you have to be very hard and strict with them. It is the only language they understand. They will always try to deceive you and fall back on the male front they have put up for so long. A good old fashioned over the knee spanking goes a long way though. Some pain and humility does wonders for rebellious sissies.” Linda said, keeping up the front that she and Lisa had arranged before.

“Really? I haven’t tried going about it like that yet, but I did notice that he tried to argue and deny his obvious true self every step of the way. So should I give him a spanking whenever he tries to claim he isn’t a sissy?” Lisa asked.

“Yes, you should, in fact you should spank him whenever he tries to challenge you on something. If it is a repeat offence, I would even suggest using a hairbrush instead of your barehand. The thing with sissies is that you can’t really spank them enough. On top of spankings as punishment I would also advice on giving maintenance spankings. As I like to say, a spanking a day keeps trouble away. Even Stephanie who is always on her best behaviour still gets her daily spanking. It reminds her of her place. Isn’t that right Stephanie?” Linda asked.

“Yeth, mommy thill giveth me daily thpankingth even if I haven’t been a naughty girl.” Stephanie lisped with a severe blush making Lisa snicker.

“As a matter of fact Stephanie still has to get her spanking for today. Usually I deliver them at home when we get back from the store, but now is as good a time as any. Besides, I think it might be a good idea to help you learn to give a good spanking. So why don’t you come along, and we can spank the sissies together?” Linda offered.

“That’s a great Idea a great idea Linda, you don’t mind if I call you Linda, do you?” Lisa asked with a smile, looking forward to finally getting to spank her boyfriend. It would take off some of the anger that she did feel over him hiding this side for her.

“Sure thing honey, you can call me Linda, only the sissies are required to call me Miss Linda. It creates that distance that is so desperately needed, I suggest you try it as well, making Marcy call you Miss Lisa I mean. Besides overtly girly sissies love being submissive and serving their superiors men and women alike. I even suspect they secretly love their spankings. I mean Marcy here even came when I spanked her the first time. Which doesn’t make the spankings any less effective.” Linda said with a smirk.

Getting that information Lisa instantly looked over to Mark who instantly cast his eyes down to the floor. “You really came from getting your ass spanked? You’re even more of a pathetic sissy than I imagined. Oh you are going to get it now, cumming for another woman like that while you couldn’t have sex with me.” Lisa said viciously.

Mark just continued staring down. He wanted to defend himself, that Linda had had his cock trapped between her nylon thighs, but he feared that would only make matters worse. After all who popped a hardon over all of this? In the end he just mumbled out a quick, “sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry who, and before you answer that I expect you to call me Miss Lisa from now on, whenever you say something to me you have to call me Miss Lisa.” Lisa said sternly to her boyfriend who didn’t dare meet her eye.

Linda smiled broadly watching the entire spectacle in front of her. Her trainee was such a natural, the way she instantly took to taking control of the situation. Oh yes she had a lot of potential, Linda thought as Mark muttered out a weak, “I am sorry Miss Lisa.”

“Good, now let’s get you that spanking, turns out you do deserve one after all and this isn’t just a maintenance spanking.” Lisa said firmly before looking over at Linda. “Would you please lead us to the area where I can show this naughty sissy how wrong he was?” 

“Absolutely, but before we can carry on I want to underline that my shop is a safe space so there is no need for those silly boy clothes Marcy is currently wearing. He can leave those in the basket I installed at the entrance and collect them when you two are leaving.” Linda said casually.

“You heard the lady sissy, strip and neatly fold you clothes so they won’t be a bother during your little sissy shopping spree. I bet you even prefer prancing around in your lingerie anyways.” Lisa said addressing her boyfriend.

Mark looked over at the entrance mortified, the basket Linda had mentioned was standing right beside the glass door. If he put his clothes in there, he would be visible in his lingerie for everyone who happened to look in the store at that moment. Glancing between his girlfriend and Linda he quickly realised that he had no choice though. With a heavy heart Mark stripped out of his clothes revealing his frilly lingerie before folding his clothes and dropping them off in the basket before returning to his girlfriends’ side with a beet red face.

“Much better don’t you think sissy? I know we have probably all seen you wearing this set, but still doesn’t it just feel great to be able to show it off in front of people who accept you for who you are?” Lisa asked, continuing with a, “now doesn’t it Marcy?!” When Mark didn’t answer.

“Yes Miss Lisa, I am so happy to show of my lingerie.” Mark said softly with a quivering voice knowing that it was either telling his girlfriend what she wanted to hear or facing the consequences.

“Good, now let’s go get you that spanking.” Lisa said holding out her hand for Mark to take. He had always liked walking around hand in hand with Lisa. He liked showing off what a gorgeous girlfriend he had, but now it just felt all wrong and embarrassing ash she dragged him along in the wake of Linda who led them to the fitting stage.

It was a place Mark truly dreaded, it had been a centre of so much embarrassment and pain for him. That awful stage to parade the outfits he was made to fit, and the comfortable recliners where he had received those awful spankings Linda dished out, including the one where he had cum between her thighs.

“Have a seat Lisa, now to give the sissies a spanking you can pull them over you lap and pin them down like this when they truly won’t listen.” Linda said without flinching as she sat down, grabbed Stephanie by the wrist and firmly held her down with a hand in her lower back.

She then let her obviously shook step sissy get up again. “That was something I often had to do in the beginning, but once they start to know their place and start to cooperate you can simply order them to get in position.” Linda said.

Turning her attention to her step sissy she said. “Stephanie, why don’t you give me your panties, hike up your skirt and get over my lap so I might deliver your daily spanking?” She held out her hand and stared Stephanie down sternly.

With meek obedience Stephanie reached underneath her skirt pulling off a pair of black nylon see-through crotchless panties with black chiffon ruffles around the edges matching her black sheer stockings. She hiked her skirt up to her waist revealing her matching black garter belt, her pale white bottom and the bright pink chastity cage, just like the one Mark wore. With her bottom completely exposed she bend over her stepmother’s stocking covered legs without complaints.

Lisa looked over at Mark who had been watching Stephanie’s obedience with mixed feelings. “Well Marcy, what is it going to be? Are you going to be a good sissy and follow your friends’ example? Or do I need to get physical?” Lisa asked amused as she sat down and held out her hand as well.

Mark nervously looked around, first to his girlfriend, then to Linda. He knew he was trapped, maybe if Linda hadn’t been here, he would have protested, but he was sure that the stern shop owner would make sure he paid. No just giving in was his safest bet. Maybe later in private he could convince Lisa to treat him like a guy again and that he really didn’t want this.

“I will be a good sissy Miss Lisa.” Mark said with a bright blush as he slowly slid down his panties and put them in Lisa’s waiting hand. He then bent over and came to rest across his girlfriends’ thighs. It felt so strange, way worse than getting bent over Linda’s thighs. After all he had known his girlfriend as an equal, and a lover long before this had happened. It was just so surreal to be completely subjugated by her now.

“Good sissy, I hadn’t expected you to be this obedient, but I am sure as hell not complaining. Your butt also looks very spankable. This is going to be so much fun.” Lisa mused as she placed one hand down on his lower back and used the other to gently caress his smooth butt cheeks. 

Mark’s position was anything but comfortable. He felt terribly embarrassed laying over his girlfriend’s lap. On top of that due to the two women sitting side by side and Stephanie being bent over her Stepmothers lap, their faces were mere inches removed from each other. Normally he wouldn’t mind being this close to such a pretty girl, except for the fact that he knew that this girl was in fact a boy.

“Usually I make Stephanie count her spanks, the ones she fucks up don’t count. When it is just a maintenance spanking just counting is enough. When it is a punishment spanking, I usually make her admit that she likes what she has been punished for. For example, when she refuses to wear a certain pair of panties claiming they are to frilly, I make her repeat ‘I love my frilly panties’ with each spank.” Linda explained to her student in the art of sissy domination.

Both women didn’t seem to care about the peculiar position the sissies found themselves in as they just talked as if they weren’t even there. “That makes sense, I am sure it is an effective way to make them cope with their true selves eventually. So since Marcy here came from getting spanked by you a good way of punishment would be to make him repeat. ‘I am a big sissy who prefers getting spanked over sex with my girlfriend.’ “ Lisa asked.

“That would be a great way to resolve this situation indeed. I did have another idea to make full use of this unique situation where both the sissies are getting punished together. I mean it would be good for both Stephanie and Marcy, unless you want to carry out your idea of course. I would propose that we made the sissies kiss during the entirety of the spanking. Once again the choice is yours.” Linda said with a smile.

Both sissies looked up shocked. It wasn’t a secret that they didn’t like each other and now they would be forced to kiss? For Mark it was an even bigger shock, would he really be forced to make out with a guy? The thought alone made him cringe, even if Stephanie looked as far removed from a guy as possible.

“I think that is a wonderful idea Linda, it will be good for them and some bonding and making friends with the same interests never hurts right? Well what are you waiting for sissies? Get those lips pressed together and I don’t want to see them coming loose during the entirety of your spanking, is that understood?” Lisa said in a demanding tone, really enjoying herself.

“Yeth Mith Litha.” Stephanie lisped instantly followed by a “Yes Miss Lisa.” Coming from a still less well-trained Mark. He had barely been able to get those words out when Stephanie planted her lips on his and forced her tongue inside of his mouth. He could feel the metal ball running across his own tongue as he had no choice but to give in to the kiss with Stephanie.

Stephanie might not like Mark, but she knew better than to disobey an order, maintenance spankings were so much easier to deal with than the punishment ones. Knowing her stepmother, she would have to pay dearly if she had disobeyed this girl her stepmother decided to teach.

“Let’s get this spanking going, shall we? Now before we start, I want to share a secret I find very satisfying with you. When their bottoms are still all pale you can give them a nice hand print by giving them a hard whack like this.” Linda said giving Stephanie’s right butt cheek a very hard slap making a bright red handprint appear on the otherwise pale flesh. The sissy couldn’t keep herself from grunting in Marks mouth as an intense pain radiated from her butt cheek.

“See? If you don’t get it right the first time or the print is not clear enough you can always try again on the other cheek.” Linda said before demonstrating again on Stephanie’s left cheek, both of them now sporting two bright hand prints. Despite the pained grunts Stephanie made sure to keep her lips pressed against those of Marcy.

“I’ve always found it a very nice sight to admire, at least for a few seconds before you turn their bottoms a nice shade of red all over. It’s also a good indication of whether you are hitting hard enough or not. Why don’t you have a try now?” Linda asked.

“Well you are definitely right in that regard, it does look nice. Especially framed by that pretty lingerie. Let’s see what I can do.” Lisa said with a smirk as she gave each of Marks butt cheeks a smack as hard as she could manage. It rewarded her with two nice imprints of her own as well as two groans muffled by the kiss both sissies where sharing.

“Oh Linda, you are absolutely right. This looks and feels amazing indeed. It is so nice to see the result of all your hard work.” Lisa said with a smirk. Mark wanted to object that it didn’t feel nice at all, it had really hurt, but he knew better than to do so.

“Good, for the rest of the spanking I would normally just opt for a set number of spanks, but since you are new and might not be hitting hard enough for the desired effect, I propose that we just keep going until their bottoms have that nice dark red glow. You know, that same colour their cheeks turn to so often.” Linda proposed.

Mark could vouch that his girlfriend certainly did hit more than hard enough but saying so would just get him even more spanks so instead he kept kissing with Stephanie. “When you spank them, it is good to find a set rhythm and spank each cheek in turn. Unless you want them to be unable to brace themselves. Then it is best to do it irregular and choose butt cheeks at random.” Linda explained as she gave Stephanie’s left cheek a hard whack followed by another one two seconds later on the right one, going back and forth like that.

Lisa soon adopted the same rhythm as Linda used and started spanking Mark’s bottom in union with Linda. Both sissies grunted and groaned into each other’s mouths, but they did make sure to keep their lips pressed together even as they had started sobbing, knowing things would grow worse otherwise.

Each spank felt like it hit harder than the last as their bottoms had started to become quite sore. This went on for what seemed to them like forever. The pain in their bottoms grew to intense levels and they both thought the punishment should have been long over. 

If both women had followed the goal for their spankings as they had said at first. The spanking would have indeed been over, but even after both bottoms had turned a glowing red they had continued just for fun. Lisa especially was having way too much of a blast delivering her first spanking.

Eventually the spankings did stop however, both sissies were still dutifully kissing. “Once the two of you are done kissing you might get up. I think that spanking should suffice, unless you sissies want more of course.” Linda said with a smirk.

They didn’t need to be told twice as both of them instantly broke their kiss and got up on their feet, glad it was finally over. “Thank you for the thpanking mommy.” Stephanie said in an instant, drying her tears. Mark had had no intention to thank Lisa, he the thought hadn’t even occurred to him until Stephanie did it. 

With his hurting bottom and the expecting looks from both Linda and Lisa he didn’t dare do anything but utter his thanks either. “Thank you for the spanking Miss Lisa.” He sobbed softly, still finding it very awkward to call his girlfriend Miss.

“You’re very welcome Marcy, I am glad to see you liked it just as much as I did, and don’t worry, that was a first of many spankings to come.” Lisa said with a wink to her shocked, scared boyfriend. She knew he hadn’t actually been grateful, but that made it even better.

The spanking had been yet another reason for Stephanie to hate Mark. Normally her spankings were a lot less painful and intense than the one she had just received to help Lisa with her training. Rationally he should know that this wasn’t Marks fault yet Mark was the one he blamed. He was the only one who could be blamed to not get in trouble. He was the only one Stephanie could get some form of revenge on like with the tiny chastity cage, even though that had blown up right in her face.

“I have noticed that you mentioned your disappointment in the inability to have sex with your boyfriend a couple of times.” Linda suddenly said to which Lisa instantly nodded her agreement, it had been what had led her here in the end.

“Well first of all I would like to tell you that I saved you from an even bigger disappointment. You see, sissies are literally the worst when it comes to sexy. Their cocks are less than average to tiny and they don’t even know how to use them either. You see, a sissy is best kept under lock and key at all times. For their own good, and the good of everyone around them. It makes them more obedient and it helps them get rid of the silly idea that they are men.” Linda stated. 

Mark wanted to object that his cock was bigger than average, and that he would prove that he could fuck. After all he had never had the change to prove it before since he was still a virgin, but he was sure that he could do it. He doubted that Linda would unlock him though and clearly his girlfriend believed her more than she did him. Besides his size was very hard to tell locked up in the way to tiny cage. The one that had started to feel less and less tight. In the end he decided that there was just no point in arguing. Instead he shamefully hung his head.

“If you do look past the classical image you have of sex however, sex with a sissy is still a possibility. Sissies derive pleasure through their butts, it is their main way to get off. So if you focus on their butt holes you can have sex with a sissy.” Linda informed.

It was instantly met with a practiced shocked look from Lisa towards Mark as she cried out. “No way!” Of course she knew about this, she had seen Mark play with himself over John’s website before. Mark didn’t know that though and so this was a perfect opportunity to embarrass him even more.

“Oh yes, if you don’t believe me why don’t you ask for yourself. I am sure Marcy would love to inform you if it could help your sex life as a couple. Isn’t that right Marcy?” Linda asked with a big smirk on her face as Mark nervously nodded, his bottom still burning red as a reminder that he should cooperate.

“I don’t believe you, but sure, I’ll play along. Have you had an orgasm even though your cock was locked up?” Lisa asked her boyfriend with a curious smirk.

Linda tuned in. “Marcy, I want you to answer your girlfriends’ questions truthfully, it is of utmost importance to your relationship, and I pride myself on being a human lie detector. Well more like a sissy lie detector, but you get the gist. If I catch you in a lie that spanking you just received will feel like a walk in the park. Oh, and use your manners when you answer.”

Nervously Mark looked over to Linda, then back to Lisa. Even though he was standing here in his bare bottom, with his cage on full display, that felt like the least embarrassing thing of this situation. “Yes Miss Lisa, I have had many orgasms since my cock was locked up.” He nervously stammered.

“Oh really? And how the hell did you accomplish that? I can’t imagine you managed to get hard, let alone deliver a lot of pleasure to your cock wearing that cage.” Lisa continued her line of questioning.

“I fingered my butt hole till I came Miss Lisa.” Mark stammered softly, his cheeks turning the same shade of red as his butt.

“Hmmm, I’m still not convinced. I’d have to see first before I believed any of that. Actually why don’t you get up on that stage and show me exactly how you managed to cum so many time even though you are locked up?” Lisa asked sceptical.

With a look of utter disbelief Mark looked between his girlfriend and Linda who were both eyeing him expectantly. Even Stephanie was smirking broadly. In the end Linda broke the silence. “What are you waiting for sissy? Didn’t you hear your girlfriend? Get up on that stage and put on a show for us, or else…” Came her threatening words.

On shaky legs Mark eventually found his way to the stage where he climbed up on the edge? Resting on his hands and knees as he moved one hand to his butt looking at his small audience a last time in the hope that one would say that they were just joking.

Those words never came and so in utter embarrassment Mark moved one of his hands between his red butt cheeks and inserted a finger into his rectum. An instant moan escaped his lips, followed by a gasp coming from Lisa. “Oh my god, he is really doing it. I can’t believe it. Will he actually cum like that? I mean it looks almost exactly like a girl masturbating. Well a girl who can’t seem to find the right hole.” She laughed.

“Just wait and see, I am absolutely positive he will cum like the sissy butt slut he is.” Linda said keeping her eyes glued on stage. This was the exact reason she had opened this store. God dealing with sissies was just so satisfying.

While everyone was looking at him with wrapped enthusiasm Mark wished the stage would open up and swallow him whole. His visit to CC’s today had turned out to be the most humiliating experience of his life so far. He simply couldn’t believe he was actually fingering himself in front of this wicked store owner, her sissy stepson and his own girlfriend. To make matters worse he was already fighting back the urge to cum.

It was a battle he was quickly losing. He hadn’t realised up until now how much of a butt slut he had actually become. He had only been going at it for a couple of minutes so far and yet he was right on the edge already. His moans were becoming more and more frequent. Then all of a sudden his whole body tensed up and he came right there on stage. A few ropes of sticky white good spurted right underneath him out of the tip of his chastity cage. When they stopped Mark slowly removed his finger from his butt and just stayed in place, catching his breath.

Everything went silent for about a minute until Lisa spoke up. “Oh my fucking god, unbelievable. He really is way more of a sissy faggot than I ever imagined possible. God, I mean he can really cum just from fingering his ass. I didn’t believe it at first, but now. Wow!”

“See, I told you. Now why don’t you come join me so we can have a closer look. The trick to having sex with a sissy is just about finding the right spot, nothing more than that. Once you know where it is you can choose to stimulate or avoid it depending on whether you want your sissy to cum or not. To get a feeling for where it is I suggest trying with a finger, but once you get the hang of it literally anything will do, your finger, a toe, a whole fist, a strap on dildo,…” Linda exclaimed calmly as she walked over to the stage followed by an eager to learn Lisa.

“Stay right as you are sissy, if you dare to move you will be sorry.” Linda threatened as she approached Mark who was still coming back to his senses, resting on all fours. Without any regards to him Linda then proceeded to spread his sore red butt cheeks and shoved one of her fingers right up his butt hole.

Mark instantly answered with a groan followed by a moan as Linda pressed down on his prostate. “See how easy it is to get a sissy going? One magic touch inside their butt is all it takes to get them moaning, or as I like to say it’s very easy to get a sissy wrapped around your finger.” Linda joked with a cheeky grin.

It was instantly received by loud laughter coming from Lisa. “Oh my god, you’re right. He has only just cum, and he is already moaning like a bitch again. What further proof do you need that he isn’t a real man? Real men are never ready right after an orgasm.”

“Well, I guess we at least found something sissies are better at.” Linda said as she pulled her finger out of Marks butt. She grimaced when she noticed it was a little dirty. “Stephanie, go fetch some sanitising towels and a pair of latex gloves.” She ordered.

“Yeth mommy, right away.” Stephanie answered before scurrying off only to return a moment later with the demanded items.

Linda quickly cleaned her finger and handed the gloves to Lisa. “I see the sissy isn’t really clean yet. I recommend setting him on a strict douching regime. Stephanie here is always clean and smelling of cherry down there. I always loved the irony of being able to pop her cherry every time.”

“That’s noted!” Lisa said firmly before eagerly pulling on a glove on her right hand. Then without warning or hesitation, she plunged her finger knuckle deep into her boyfriend’s butt hole and started wiggling it around getting out mainly grunts with an occasional moan.

“You’re not afraid to get in there, that’s good. Now I want you to pull your finger nearly out and make sure the tip of your finger is aimed down. Then I want you to gently slide it down alongside the wall, deeper and deeper until you can feel a slight bulge. That’s the prostate, the magical spot to make a sissy go crazy. Once you mastered finding it, it really is almost an off and on switch.” Linda instructed.

It took Lisa two tries but helped with the sounds of Mark’s sudden moans she managed to locate the prostate. “Got it!” she shouted out with excitement as she instantly started toying around with it, prodding and poking away at it. She relished in the moans and cries of pleasure the movements of her fingers elected from Mark. With burning curiosity, she continued to experiment with various ways of stimulation.

All Lisa’s experimentation was quickly getting to Mark and to his intense shame he quickly found himself cumming yet again. Much to Lisa’s joy who instantly squealed in delight. “Aaaah I did it, I made him cum, and that right after an orgasm while he is locked up. An achievement if I do say so myself.”

With that Lisa decided to put a stop to her experimentation and removed her finger form her boyfriends butt. The puddle of cum underneath Mark had nearly doubled in size and he was breathing even heavier than before. The two orgasms in rapid succession had really taken their toll.

“You did very well Lisa. Of course this treatment should be reserved as a reward, or simply because you feel like it. Another big part of a sissy’s sexuality revolves around oral skills, pleasing their superiors if you will. I will leave that part up to you to discover though. After all cunninglingus is a matter of preference. I can advise getting him a tongue piercing Like Stephanie for added stimulation though. It feels like heaven and it gives them a cute lisp. At least that is how Stephanie got her lisp.” Linda informed much to Marks horror who had picked up on the conversation. Lisa wouldn’t do that to him right?

Linda led Lisa back to the comfortable recliners and sat down. “Now Before we continue why don’t you start licking up your mess Marcy? I know you love the taste of cummies even if it is just sissy cream.” Linda said as both of them turned their attention to the stage to watch the show. 

With a loud groan Mark slowly turned around and started lapping up his own cum. He really detested the taste, but more so his mind was filled with dread of what was yet to come. He had a bad feeling that their visit wasn’t over yet.

(If you like my story and would like to see more and support me please consider joining me on Patreon: patreon.com/Fibaro . If you don’t want to or can’t then don’t worry, everything will eventually be available for free, but it’ll take a bit longer to become available.)


	14. Part 14

Chapter 16

The two women enjoyed looking at Mark as he had to swallow all the white goo he had just squirted. Just as if the way he had achieved his orgasm wasn’t bad enough yet? This only added insult to injury. 

It was Linda who suddenly broke the silence. “It is good you have come here to learn how to handle a sissy and it is my pleasure guiding you into giving Marcy here the best possible treatment for a sissy. After all Marcy is one of my most faithful customers here and it would be a shame if she didn’t get to be who she is at the core even though she has a very understanding girlfriend, just Cause that girlfriend wouldn’t know how to treat a sissy.” She said with a big smile.

It was more of a show really because Mark was listening. She wanted to give Lisa even more fire power when it came to keeping up her act of just being the understanding girlfriend who just wanted to help her closet boyfriend.

“I suspect guidance isn’t the only reason you have come here though. After all you could have just made contact with the store if it was for that reason only. Correct me if I am wrong but I guess you might have come here to buy something as well. It would be quite cruel to take a sissy to a sissy paradise like this and not let her buy or even try on clothes.” Linda said.

“Oh you’re absolutely right. Marcy would you please fetch the bag.” Lisa’s called out to her boyfriend who had moved to sit up on his knees instead now that he was done licking. In an instant he got up and started rushing away from the stage in nothing but his lingerie and with the taste of cum in his mouth. Sure he didn’t like his task, but it was a small relieve from being under these two women their gaze for just a little while.

“Stop!” Lisa shouted before he could disappear from view. Mark stopped right in his tracks looking worried at his girlfriend. Why had she called for him to stop? Had he done something wrong? “Aren’t you forgetting your manners Marcy?” Lisa finally said with a huge smirk on her face. She was clearly enjoying her new-found power.

Mark’s eyes went wide. He had indeed forgotten, so trying to salvage the situation he muttered out a quick. “Yes Miss Lisa, I will fetch the bag right away. I am sorry for not using my manners Miss Lisa.” He said terrified of getting punished. Mark really hoped this apology would be enough.

“Ah that’s much better, I’ll forgive you for this once, but I won’t be so mild in the future. If you keep being this rude, I foresee a lot of spankings in your future sissy. Now go fetch that bag sissy.” Lisa said sternly. Linda was loving it. She had always gotten great satisfaction out of putting sissies in their place yet witnessing it like she did now was something she had never considered yet loved all the same. Especially coming from a woman she got to teach.

He was just about to rush off again when he quickly Looked back at his girlfriend and said. “Yes Miss Lisa, right away Miss Lisa.” He didn’t really know if it was necessary to reply like that again, but he decided to do it anyway. Better that than risking a spanking. He would really need to pay more attention to using Miss Lisa with everything he said to his girlfriend. It was something he just wasn’t used to but growing a habit out of it might safe him from a lot of spankings.

“Good sissy, you are learning.” Lisa praised her boyfriend as he eventually rushed off to retrieve the big pink bag; when he returned a few moments later and handed it to his girlfriend she just turned it up side down making the panties they had carried along drop out at her feet.

“You are right Linda, we haven’t just come her for advice. When I found out about my boyfriend being a sissy, I dug through his closet on the next visit to his place. Needless to say, I was rather surprised when I found out not all his lingerie was in sets. I mean if he wants to play dress up this bad, I would expect him to wear everything in matching sets. Hell, I even demanded he wears full sets all the time from now on. So I thought it would be nice if he had some more choice than having to switch between the few sets he owns. Which is why I brought his unpaired panties to search for the full set here. Do you think that’s possible?” Lisa asked only to see the panic on Marks face rise. 

He knew how expensive the lingerie here was and his bank account had already received some firm dents since he had been forced to go shopping here. He wasn’t even sure if he could afford to buy full sets for all these panties.

“Oh, that can most certainly be arranged. Stephanie, come over here and pick up those panties then go look for the matching set for each pair.” Linda said pointing down at Lisa’s feet. The girl looked down at her feet with a haughty smile in pure anticipation of having someone who looked as pretty as Stephanie grovel at her feet. For Lisa discovering her boyfriend as a sissy was one of the best things that had happened to her.

Stephanie replied with a dutiful “Yeth mommy” In her standard lisp before heading over to Lisa and sinking down on her knees. She dutifully started gathering up Marcy’s panties from around Lisa’s feet.

“While you are down there, why don’t you offer to kiss Lisa’s feet Stephanie? I am sure she would love that.” Linda said calmly, forcing her sissy stepson to grovel for Lisa even more. Linda didn’t usually like sharing control, but somehow that felt different with Lisa. She liked showing this relatively new girl the ropes.

“Yeth mommy.” Stephanie said towards her stepmother, before looking up at Lisa. “Would you pleathe allow me to Kith your feet Mith Litha? It would be a huge honour for me.” Stephanie asked, grovelling as much as she could. For Stephanie it wasn’t even consideration anymore. She had learned to always try to be on her best behaviour towards her superiors.

“Since you asked so nicely you can go right ahead. I do want to see from your enthusiasm that it really is what you desperately want though.” Lisa said smirking down at the kneeling Stephanie who was holding an arms load of panties. Now that she had had a taste of the power that came with bossing around a sissy, she already knew she never wanted to go back. This was just so much better than having a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter.

With a small moan and utmost devotion Stephanie planted a long passionate kiss at the tip of both of Lisa’s sneaker covered feet. The moan was an exaggeration, yet it did reward her with a “Good girl” coming from Lisa. The girl was clearly pleased with the effort.

Despite how humiliating it was to have to kiss this girl who was about her age her shoes, Stephanie actually liked having Lisa around. She liked serving the girl and had especially loved when she got to eat the girl out on her first visit here. Serving Lisa was so much better than serving her wicked stepmother. Even long before she had become Stephanie, she had hated Linda. It made serving the woman that much more painful. Lisa on the other hand was her age, gorgeous and exactly her type. If she still had been a guy, she would have loved to date this girl.

“I see you really love kissing my feet Stephanie. I tell you what, why don’t you go pick out the lingerie sets for Marcy so she can model them for us and if you are quick about it, I promise you you can go right back to kissing my feet while Marcy is modelling for us.” Lisa said with a smirk.

“Yeth Mith Litha I will get right to it.” Stephanie said bowing her head slightly, still in a kneeling position. She would have gotten up and curtsied as expected, but then the panties she was holding would have dropped. Both women just laughed at the sissies improvised attempt of a curtesy while Stephanie got up and rushed off.

With Stephanie gone looking for the matching sets which would take a while regardless of whether she hurried or not, Linda turned her attention to Lisa. “I think it is very brave and nice of you to help support your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend at coming out of the closet. I do seem to remember how you confessed earlier how you were bi sexual. Don’t you think it would be a good time to work towards coming out of the closet yourself now?”

“Let me ask you this for example. What do you think about me? How I look, how I come across, do you find me an attractive woman?” Linda asked with a kind smile, resting one of her hands on Lisa’s nylon covered thigh.

“Well you come across as very confident and stunningly beautiful and yes, I do find you very attractive. Excuse me if it is a bad comparison, but you are like the more authorative version of Jessica Rabbit.” Lisa said, only a slight blush on her face as she sounded more flirty than embarrassed. It wasn’t that surprising cause despite what Mark thought this wasn’t their first encounter.

“Oh really? Well I don’t mind the comparison at all. In fact I quite like it.” Linda said, slowly moving her other hand up to the girl’s cheek and leaning in. She pressed her lips on those of Lisa and passionately started to make out. An action Lisa happily reciprocated. Just like that both women started making out, kissing each other fiercer and fiercer with each passing second.

Mark helplessly looked on not knowing what to think about it. The first time he had met Linda he would have wished to be in his girlfriend’s place. There was no denying that she was stunning even though she was considerably older than them. The more he got to know the woman though the more he wished to stay as far away from her as possible, something he just couldn’t do with the demands of his blackmailer and now his girlfriend’s demand to see this store;

Linda had been the centre of a lot of embarrassment for Mark up until now. She was the one behind the cage, his offensively girly lingerie and the corruption of his girlfriend. It didn’t look like she was just happy with corrupting Lisa anymore though and that she wanted to seduce her away from him. He wanted to stop it from happening, but at the same time he felt relieved that they were focusing on each other and left him alone, at least for now.

Having to just sit there and watch as Linda made out with his girlfriend without being shy to let her hands roam across Lisa’s body was just horrible. Linda didn’t even seem shy to coup Lisa’s breast or move her hand under his girlfriend’s skirt. Actions he could only dream of and Lisa didn’t protest either. She just let out a satisfied moan while kissing.

While watching the two women make out, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. With the way Lisa was clearly enjoying herself he wondered whether Linda was a better lover than him? She sure seemed a lot more confident and daring. He had never shared a kiss that passionate and sexually charged with Lisa before.

Maybe they were right, maybe he was nothing but a big sissy. After all he was just sitting there looking how a woman took away his girlfriend right in front of him. He didn’t even dare come up for his girlfriend, nor for himself for that matter. Instead he actually just sat there hoping the kissing would continue so they wouldn’t turn their attention to him. If he would interrupt them, he would certainly pay with a spanking or worse.

One thing he didn’t think about or notice however was the fact that his overtly tight cage didn’t seem to strain or hurt. Not even now that he was confronted with such a hot sight as these two stunningly beautiful women making out. It had been a long time ago since the cage had last hurt and even then that had been when he was fingering his butt and sniffing those dirty boxer shorts.

When Stephanie returned even she blushed seeing the two women make out. Stephanie would have loved to be the one making out with a pretty girl like Lisa instead of her hated stepmother. Standing there she didn’t really know what to do. She guessed the women would want to know that she had found everything they asked for, but she also knew how bad things could get if she interrupted her stepmother. In the end she decided to just stand there with all the frilly colourful lingerie packed in her arms until either of the women noticed her and interrupted their kiss. 

It took nearly five minutes, but eventually Linda noticed her sissy stepson standing there. Slowly and with a last couple of seconds of tongue action she finally broke their long make out session. Her hand did stay firmly in place on Lisa’s thigh though, well up under her skirt just next to her crotch.

“I believe Stephanie has gathered everything we asked. We can always continue this later, but why don’t we take a look at Marcy’s new lingerie now? How did you like your first kiss with a woman?” Linda asked sweetly with a nice hum in her voice. The thumb of her hand resting underneath Lisa’s skirt was stroking the girl’s thigh lightly.

“Wow, that kiss was just wow, unbelievable. We’ll definitely will have to pick this back up at a later time. That was the best kiss I ever had, but you’re right. Let’s have a look at Marcy’s new lingerie first.” Lisa said in a very satisfied tone. Her own hand was resting on Linda’s stocking top and she had no intention of pulling it away either. 

Lisa hadn’t cared about Mark being there when she made her comment. All he could do was listen and gasp as his girlfriend confirmed what he had feared. Linda was a better lover than him, it hurt him to the core of his manhood. What did he have left to offer? Even he found himself pathetic. If anything, it made him even more determined to be on his best behaviour towards his girlfriend though. He had to, he had to desperately hold onto her even if it meant acting as a big sissy. He didn’t think he could handle losing her.

“It was my pleasure, and I do agree. We’ll definitely have to continue this some other time. Now are you pleased with how fast Stephanie has delivered? Or in other word do you think she has earned the privilege of kissing your feet some more while Marcy shows of her new lingerie?” Linda asked with a smirk. She liked Lisa and she liked making her non sissy customers happy. She had seen how much Lisa had enjoyed having her sissy stepdaughter grovel at her feet and she planned on making it happen again. After all it was so much more delightful to see Stephanie grovel for her superiors instead of just standing by.

“What can I say? If you ask me, she returned too fast. It seems as she had just left. Well I guess it is true what they say, time really does fly when you are having fun. So yes I would definitely say she has earned the privilege of kissing my feet some more.” Lisa said to Linda with a love drunk look in her eyes. Not even bothering to aim her chat in Stephanie’s direction.

“Do you hear that Stephanie? Aren’t you just one lucky sissy? Now why don’t you hand Marcy her lingerie and get to your reward?” Linda asked Stephanie with a big smile.

The sissy just replied with a quick polite. “Yeth Mommy and thank you very much for the wonderful opportunity Mith Litha. It is an honour to be allowed to kith your feet.” It was followed by yet another quick bow of her head as her hands were full once again.

With her grovelling thanking words over Stephanie headed to the stage where Marcy was still sitting looking at both women with a shocked expression. He only got two predatory grins returned to him as both women firmly kept their hands on each other’s thighs. 

Stephanie made quick work of arranging the lingerie sets on hangers on the back wall of the stage, making them easier to overlook. Underneath the hangers there was a small chair to help ease the changing process. After arranging the lingerie Stephanie went back off the stage and got on her knees in front of Lisa to get her “reward”.

“Alright Marcy, you are all set. Why don’t you thank Stephanie for searching out all that gorgeous lingerie for you? Give her a big thank you and blow her an air kiss. Then you can go dress in the first set. Now I expect you to model it like I taught you remember?” Linda said in a commanding tone making it clear that this was no simple request, but an order.

Mortified Mark got up on his feet. He disliked Stephanie, yet he did as Linda had asked of him and said. “Thank you so much for gathering all this pretty lingerie for me Stephanie. You’re the best.” His thank you was finished by throwing an elaborate air kiss to Stephanie who was kneeling at his girlfriend’s feet. Both women instantly awed before starting to giggle.

Mark cringed over going through yet another humiliation, but right now his only aim was to get out of here as quick as he could. He was too drained to fight these women who would force their will on him either way.

As he walked to the back of the stage, a bright pink curtain suddenly lowered out of the ceiling right in the middle of the stage. The lights around the stage dimmed apart from a bright spot shinning from the back wall to the curtain, providing Mark with enough light to change while simultaneously casting his shadow and every move in a bright circle of light on the curtain. It hid his outfit while still allowing the spectators to see what he was doing.

Linda had spared cost nor effort when she built this store. Her goal had been to provide the best experience possible for whoever accompanied her sissy customers while creating a situation as humiliating as possible for the sissies.

She didn’t have to wait long for a reaction as Lisa instantly gasped. “Oh my god this is so awesome, who would have thought that Marcy would be staring in her own sissy fashion show? Damn, where is my phone so I can film this?” Lisa said while taking her purse form the side of the chair and putting it in her lap to look for the thing.

“Don’t worry about that, we have you covered. The entire thing will be filmed and sent to you over mail if you desire. Along with our CC’s newsletter to keep you up to date of all our events and collections.” Linda said proudly as Lisa giggled with joy putting her purse down again.

“Unbelievable, you really have thought of everything, this is just great, now I don’t even have to worry about filming the whole thing.” Lisa said gleefully. With only a curtain separating them Mark overheard everything and he didn’t like it one bit. Sure he was filmed nearly constantly yet knowing he was filmed even here at the store was terrifying. If this show was being filmed then what else was? He shuddered thinking back to all the embarrassing things he had done on this stage.

“Oh and before the real show gets started Stephanie, why don’t you take off my sneakers and get to know my real feet. I think you earned it. You get to kiss and grind that pretty nose of yours into my soles while the show goes on. It would sure relieve some of the tension of this stressful shopping day. Don’t be shy to apply enough pressure. I really want to feel that nose digging in my soles.” Lisa spoke down to Stephanie sitting at her feet.

Inwardly Stephanie groaned, Lisa had quickly become very demanding and it only made her task that much harder. As if any of this had been stressful for the girl. It didn’t really matter, she knew she better do what was expected of her. Besides it wasn’t anything her stepmother hadn’t made her do yet and she much rather did it for this pretty girl than her hated stepmother. Despite disliking her extra task Stephanie did say a quick. “Yeth Mith Litha, with pleathure.”

Dutifully Stephanie untied Lisa’s shoelaces and carefully slipped off her sneakers placing them neatly side by side. Smiling at Stephanie’s actions Linda made Lisa aware of the buttons on the armrest of the comfortable recliner. With a smirk Lisa experimented with them until the backrest of the chair had reclined and a footboard had come up, supporting her claves and making it so that her soles were facing right to Stephanie’s face.

Lisa sighed in relief letting out a low moan of pleasure as Stephanie proceeded to press her nose into the girl’s soft nylon covered soles. The material of the pantyhose felt warm and slightly damp from coming fresh out of their sneakers. They had a faint sour sweat aroma which was rather unpleasant for Stephanie but wanting to make a good impression she continued just like she had started, firmly pressing her nose into Lisa’s sole and tracing them all over while her lips showered the girl’s feet with kisses.

Satisfied with Stephanie’s efforts Lisa further ignored the sissy at her feet and focused her attention back to the stage. In the shadow cast on the curtain she saw that Marcy was just laying the last hands on putting on her outfit by fastening her stockings to the garter taps.

Once it looked like Marcy was done dressing Linda tapped a button on her phone. In an instant the song “you can leave your hat on” blasted through the speakers, filling the room with it’s seductive beats as the curtains flew open exposing Mark in a lime green set of lingerie with soft pink lace detailing and pink back seams to his lime green stockings.

While the set was overtly frilly and colourful it was one of the more normal sets of lingerie. After all it had full panties and a full bra unlike the set with its strategic cut-outs for his cage and nipples he had worn when he entered the store.

The moment the music started Lisa started laughing. It really was a show and she was loving every minute of it. She would have never expected it a few days back when she passed by this store with its exaggerated lingerie and clothing selection, but she had quickly become to love this place.

At the same time however Marcy just stood there, completely mortified like a deer frozen in the headlights of a car. Only he was a sissy frozen in a spotlight on a stage in front of his girlfriend and a cruel shop owner.

Having to model lingerie for his girlfriend had been an embarrassing enough task. Having to do it on a stage was worse but doing it with this music and a spot light definitely was the worse. He felt his whole-body quiver in embarrassment.

When Marcy remained frozen in place Linda eventually had enough. She stopped the music and spoke up sternly. “We are going to start over and you are going to do it good this time or I swear you will be sorry. If you think modelling here on stage is too embarrassing, then just wait and see. If your next performance is lacklustre you will model your lingerie in the storefront window! Is that understood?”

Shaking on her legs Marcy nodded her head. She was terrified there was no way she could risk having to model in the storefront window. What if someone she knew passed by, or anyone passed by for that matter. “Yes Miss Linda, I will make sure to do it right this time.” She whimpered near crying.

“Good, then before we start over, let me give you some more pointers about what exactly we want to see. Your starting pose to signal you are ready to go and fully dressed up should be you standing there with one hand on your hip, your leg extended to the side and your back straight and head held high.” Linda instructed.

“Then when the music starts, I want you to walk to the front of the stage heel to toe, do your best to get those hips swaying. Your back should remain straight and your elbows should be neatly tucked to your sides with your underarms held out and your wrists hanging limp. Once at the front you will first blow us a kiss bending over at the waist, then you will proceed on with your poses you have learned before. If you want to you can even improvise. Just make sure it is either sexy or swishy. Once the song ends you can give us a limp writsted wave, turn around and walk back behind the curtain, remember to keep those hips swaying. Once the curtain closes you can change into the next set until we have gone through all of them.” Linda continued her instructions.

Marcy just stood there in stunned horror, still shaking as a leave as Linda went into more detail of what was expected of him. If he did as she had described he would literally look like the biggest fruit walking the planet. He didn’t even know if he could pull it off well enough.

The new more detailed instructions were that much worse than the initial ones. she got rubbed in the fact that hesitations or protests cost her dearly. she just hadn’t been able to handle it. This time she had no choice however cause doing it in the storefront window would be at least 10 times as bad. She was screwed and she knew it.

Seeing the worries on Marcy’s face Linda just light heartedly replied. “Don’t worry your sissy little head about doing everything perfect. You haven’t had a chance to work on walking properly, so I don’t expect you to be a master at it at once. The only thing that is important right now is that you do your utmost best, otherwise I’ll let Stephanie make room in the store front window.”

“Yes Miss Linda, thank you for giving me another chance. I will do my very best, I promise Miss Linda.” Marcy said trying to convince the shop owner that it wouldn’t be needed to make room in the storefront window.

From his stage Marcy could see his two headed audience and Stephanie rubbing her face in his girlfriend’s soles. Despite how gross of an act it looked Marcy was actually jealous of Stephanie. She would have preferred doing just that above what was expected of her now. 

Just like that the curtains closed again. Marcy sighed deeply as she took the required starting position. She was still shaking on her legs, but she kept telling herself that she needed to do this, or the cost would be enormous.

As soon as Linda was happy with the position, he took she restarted the music from the beginning and made the curtains open. Marcy was a nerve wreck as she tried her very best to walk heel to toe. It made her cringe just thinking about what she was doing. She had never been so embarrassed in her life and yet she did her best to keep going, limp wrists and all.

Throwing her obligated kiss to the public she hoped the stage would collapse and she would get buried underneath, but no such thing happened. Instead she just had to witness how her girlfriend was laughing her ass off and kept on repeating the words, “Oh my god.” 

Linda just smiled as she watched Marcy preform various poses. Her very first client was coming along great. Marcy really was blossoming into a full blown exaggeratedly swishy and girly sissy and she had had a big role in it. She certainly was way closer to that than to the nervous guy she had been when she entered the store to buy her first panties.

Another successfully project Linda thought as she got a good vision of what Marcy’s future would bring. She would make sure that he perfected acting like a sissy, more gracefully than his clumsy attempt now, and she would make sure that it wasn’t just for a show on stage, but that it was going to become his new way of living.

Marcy continued making a fool of herself on stage, or at least that is how she felt. She felt so stupid doing this, but Linda’s threat had provided a very good motivation for sure. The song also just seemed to keep on going for what felt like forever. Oh how she wished for this to be over. She knew it would take a very long time though. After this set she still had to change into seven more sets and go through this entire process again.

Finally the song ended and Marcy was allowed to give her limp wristed wave before walking back in the same heel to toe fashion. On his way back she picked up on a comment of his girlfriend, saying what a cuter fuckable ass she had. 

The curtain closed right behind her and she instantly started stripping and changing into the next outfit, similarly styled but with yellow and white. Pretty much all the lingerie was similarly styled, being overtly frill with lots of lace accents and bows. It was all in bright colour combinations, but he knew that making an argument that if they had seen one set they would know the others were good as well, wouldn’t stand. It would only risk him being moved to the storefront window instead.

Modelling everything in the fashion like he had just done was a mind draining and long exercise. It took him nearly an hour and a half to rotate through all the lingerie sets in the way Linda had demanded. Finally he had done it though he thought with a sigh as he disappeared back behind the curtain to change back in the lingerie set he had come in.

Marcy hadn’t really noticed, and Lisa hadn’t either. She was just having too much of a blast to pay attention to detail. Linda had certainly noticed though. Over the course of her little modelling show Marcy’s swishy walk and posing had become smoother, it still looked somewhat clumsy for now, but it had definitely improved compared to when she showed off the first set of lingerie.

Back behind the curtain Marcy had taken a seat on the chair, she was shaking as this whole show had taken a lot out of her, but it was finally over. She knew this purchase would be an expensive one, but frankly she didn’t care. All she cared about now was going back home to the relative safety of his room. Learning to deepthroat his dildo while no one was physically present was way more preferable than this.

The lights turned back on and the curtain retreated back to the ceiling as Linda turned her attention to Lisa who was wearing a broad smile. “So what did you think about the full sets?” she asked already knowing she would receive a positive answer.

“It was perfect, absolutely perfect. We’ll have to buy them al, after all we can’t have him, excuse me her, running around in anything but a full matching set of lingerie. It would be a shame if she couldn’t wear certain pairs of panties anymore because they aren’t part of a set.” Lisa instantly praised.

“Oh, I definitely agree wearing matching lingerie all the time is an absolute must for sissies. Us girls do it when we want to impress a date or look our best, but a sissy should always look her best and try to impress her superior’s day in and day out. So I guess I should go to ring up the purchases?” Linda asked already moving up from her chair.

“Actually, the lingerie is only part of the reason we have come here. Marcy sure has a lot of pretty lingerie, but she doesn’t have a single outfit. I mean if we are serious about her starting to accept herself as a sissy, I think fully dressing the part is important for the process. Do you have a full outfit, shoes and all included for Marcy? I think it is vital that she can get fully dressed up from time to time.” Lisa said to Linda. 

Upon overhearing the conversation Marcy’s jaw dropped in shock. Lisa was just kidding right? She didn’t mean this right? Oh god she sure hoped she was kidding. Marcy didn’t want to spend a minute longer in this centrum of embarrassment and she sure didn’t want a complete outfit.

The sinister sadistic smile Linda instantly threw him though told him that it was already too late. Lisa had asked for it and Linda would make sure she did at least try on a whole outfit. Marcy inwardly groaned the end of their trip wasn’t near after all.

“I am sure we could find something, something suiting for Marcy’s very first outfit. After all I only want the best for my very favourite sissy customer.” Linda said never breaking her sadistic stare away from Marcy who was looking back at her with panic in her eyes.


	15. Part 15

Chapter 17

“If you don’t mind watching over the sissies for a bit, I will go look around for the exact outfit I have in mind. I don’t trust Stephanie to get it just right. You will be fine watching over the sissies, right? If not, you can always call out for me, but I am sure you are going to do great.” Linda said to Lisa who was still getting her feet worshipped by Stephanie.

“Sure thing, I am very curious to see what you have in mind, but then again. I am already sure it will be great since I haven’t seen a thing in this store, I wouldn’t like to see my Marcy in. Watching over the sissies surely won’t be a problem either. I am sure I can handle two such prissy wimps. Besides, I am actually hoping one of them will be stupid enough to step out of line.” Lisa replied with an excited glint in her eyes. It was clear that despite how angry and shocked Lisa had been when she first discovered Marcy being a sissy, that she didn’t want to go back to how things were before at all.

“Alright then, I’ll leave you alone with the sissies, enjoy.” Linda said with a big smirk. Her ward was very quickly getting the hang of everything and it was a joy to see. Lisa didn’t really seem to need teaching. A bit of guidance was all she needed. The girl really was a natural. With that said Linda disappeared between the racks of clothing leaving behind a very nervous Marcy who was left to wonder what she would return with.

As soon as Linda was gone Lisa looked down at Stephanie who was making out with her feet almost as intense as love drunk couples tended to do. Without a waring she lowered the footrest again, returning the chair to a normal sitting position.

Much to her surprise Stephanie followed, going lower and lower in response following her feet as they went down and moving to kissing the tops when Lisa’s soles went flat on the ground. The sissy had learned to always go above and beyond when given a task. Linda had loved the influence it had had on Stephanie’s mindset when she had consequently punished her for not carrying out the tasks even better than what she had been told.

“Get up Stephanie and hand me your panties.” Lisa said sternly holding out her hand to which the sissy instantly reacted by jumping upright and removing her panties before putting them in Lisa’s hand.

Lisa just smiled as she closed her hand and praised Stephanie. “Good girl. Now get back on your knees but sit up right. I know you must feel jealous cause Marcy got to make cummies while you didn’t. Well we are going to fix that right away. I will rest my foot against your face, and I want to feel those lips kissing. While you have your lovely make out session with my sole you are allowed to finger your butt until you cum, now isn’t that generous of me?” Lisa asked smiling widely.

“Yeth Mith Litha.” Stephanie replied obediently. The ridiculous lisp was still enough to make Lisa giggle, but she didn’t reply in another way anymore. Instead she just shoved her right nylon covered sole against the sissy’s face.

It only took Stephanie a few seconds to react before she started kissing Lisa’s sole with passion while moaning as she started to work her finger into her butt. Lisa just smirked and moved her other foot underneath the Sissy, tickling her balls with her nylon covered toes. She was very much enjoying getting to toy with Stephanie. She would have chances enough to play with sissies, more specifically Marcy. So she wanted to take full advantage of toying with another sissy now that she had the chance. 

As strange as it was, the fact that his girlfriend was having some sexual play time with someone else only caused relief with Marcy. She was still standing on stage, but for about the first time since arriving here at the store she was largely ignored. She would have never guessed it, but it felt good to be ignored. At least better than the constant intense humiliation.

Due to the excitement of having her first sexual interaction with a girl her own age and the fact that her balls were full due to her Stepmothers rule that she barely ever got to cum not even sissygasms. Stephanie’s orgasm didn’t stay out long at all. Within three minutes Stephanie ended up cumming, a big load spurting out the tip of her chastity cage and all over the top of Lisa’s nylon covered foot.

Her orgasm had been intense requiring her to recuperate for a moment. She didn’t get much time though as Lisa nearly instantly broke her out of her post orgasmic haze. “Oh my god, you’re a big flaming sissy and a foot perv. I mean you must be cumming this fast for my feet after they have been in my favourite sneakers for a couple of hours already.” Lisa laughed.

She was not yet done though. Slowly and carefully not to spill any Lisa brought her cum covered foot up to Stephanie’s face. “Look at what you have done perv, such a big load for my foot. Thank god that your stepmother decided to lock you up. All you would have done would have been to disappoint the first girl who was unlucky enough to take a pity on you and have sex with you.” Lisa said cruelly.

“Now there is no way I am putting my shoe back on like this so slurp up your reward, with how big a sissy you are cum must be one of your favourite drinks. You have also just proven how much you love my feet. So I bet a mix of cum and my foot sweat must be like your dream cocktail.” Lisa laughed cruelly. She was loving every second of this.

Marcy just looked on worried. She was glad to be left alone for now, but she knew that she was looking at what awaited her in the future. Despite how Lisa was acting Marcy still believed she meant well. She had to, after all her girlfriend’s acceptance was her only claim to normalcy.

Not that it had evolved into something normal in anyway, but she was in Marcy’s eyes the only one she could count on to help her deal with all this. She was convinced Lisa meant well, she had only been corrupted by Linda. After all even to Marcy it looked like Stephanie had to be a foot perv who loved being a sissy. In Marcy’s eyes there was no way the sissy would act this excited and obedient all the time other than if she genuinely loved this.

She knew she herself was being forced into this, but Stephanie didn’t look to be forced in any capacity. Little did Marcy realise that she was in fact acting more like Stephanie than she realised. Nor did she really think about the fact that she was disgusted by the boxers she was forced to sniff while masturbating, but despite that came hard and fast when she did.

In the mean time Stephanie replied. “Yeth Mith Litha!” Before she obediently began slurping her cum off of Lisa’s foot. It tasted nasty mixed with a salty hint of sweat, but she just continued licking and sucking it up, doing her very best to get it all out of Lisa’s nylons. She had no hard feelings towards the girl, in fact Stephanie felt rather grateful that Lisa had allowed her to cum at all. Licking it up from her foot was only a small price to pay for a rare orgasm.

While Stephanie was busy licking her load of Lisa’s foot Linda returned. She was carrying an armload of things, smiling from ear to ear as she saw how Lisa was doing. She was focused on Stephanie obviously having fun with whatever it was that she had made her do and Marcy was just standing by quietly. It sure seemed like Lisa had no problems staying in charge of both sissies much to her delight.

Linda’s young Domme in training seemed very consumed by what she was doing. So consumed even that she failed to notice her. Instead of making her presence known Linda tapped on her phone to lower the curtain again stiffening a giggle as she saw Marcy’s surprised reaction when it lowered right in front of her face. The sissy had been too consumed watching her girlfriend play with someone else that she hadn’t noticed what was happening above her.

Now that the curtain was lowered Linda snuck up on stage and grabbed Marcy by her upper arm. “Stay quiet sissy, I don’t want your girlfriend to be dragged out of her focus. I want to surprise her with a ready to model boyfriend once she is done so I am quietly going to help you get in your new outfit. I swear to god that if you do drag her attention. I am going to make sure you keep it with loud screams while I have you dragged over my lap.” Linda whispered her warning to a Marcy who looked terrified enough to signal that she had understood what was said.

“You’re very lucky you know to have such an accepting girlfriend. Now that she is coming to terms with you being a sissy you can just see that she is trying to make the best out of a bad situation which is about all she can do. Of course she could also dump you for a real man, which she honestly should do in my opinion. I guess she really has to love you to put up with this. If I see how she acts with my Stephanie I guess she has found a way to be able to enjoy herself with a sissy, but that could solely be because how obedient and eager to please my Stephanie is.” Linda whispered in Marcy’s ear now that she was at it.

You didn’t have to be a genius to see how badly Marcy wanted to keep her girlfriend. She had also just witnessed how Lisa played with Stephanie. In that Linda had seen the perfect opportunity to plant another worry in to Marcy’s head. A worry that should lead to some added motivation to become the very best and most obedient sissy she could be, at least for her girlfriend. 

It worked judging from the look of worry plastered on Marcy’s face. “Now let’s get you dressed so Lisa can see how pretty of a sissy you can be so she’ll hopefully decide to keep giving your relationship a shot.” Linda whispered pretty much ensuring that Marcy would go along with the entire outfit making her job a lot easier as well.

“First of all you are going to strip completely, as a sissy even your lingerie has to coordinate with your outfit perfectly. In the future when you get a whole own wardrobe that is going to be your job, but for now I have gathered everything you need.” Linda whispered.

Quietly Marcy obeyed, the last thing she wanted was to accidentally drag her girlfriend’s attention with Linda’s threat. Her bottom was still sore from earlier and if there was one thing, she could count on it was the fact that Linda didn’t make empty threats. She had found that out the hard way. She slowly stripped out of her current teal lingerie set and stood there naked apart from her chastity cage, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Not that being naked was any more embarrassing than wearing the over the top lingerie sets.

Linda then handed Marcy her new lingerie. It consisted of a pair of pink tartan panties which had a tightly laced white satin ribbon running all the way from the bottom to the top of the back of the panties. The ribbon was tied off in a big bow right at the top.

The bra was a matching pink tartan with a big white satin bow between the cups. Above the panties went a very tight garter girdle which felt at least a size to small. It reached up until just below the ribs cutting in Marcy’s waist by a few inches. The garter tabs hanging down were decorated by white satin bows and connected to a pair of thigh high white opaque stockings with pink tartan ruffles around the tops.

Up next Marcy was handed a pink tartan pleated skirt which ended very far up her thighs. Her entire stocking tops were visible and even part of the garter tabs were exposed. The skirt was only just long enough to cover her panties when she stood completely upright.

For her top she was given a thin white satin short sleeved blouse that hugged her trimmed in waist perfectly leaving no illusions as to what she was wearing underneath. Around her neck in the collar of the blouse sat a pink tartan bow tie which was overtly large and floppy making a mockery of the classic tie in some school uniforms.

Next Marcy was given a pair of patent pink leather Mary jane style heels with a five-inch-tall block heel and two patent pink leather bows fastened to the back of the shoes. Marcy nearly fainted when she saw how tall the heels were. There was no way she would even be able to stand in those she thought and so she was nearly about to protest, but a stern look from Linda quieted her up and made her obediently put them on instead.

It felt so awkward standing in heels for the first time. The position of her foot felt just plain wrong, but thanks to the block heel they were quite easy to keep her balance in. “When you walk just remember to do it the same way as you have been doing all show.” Linda advised Marcy.

Now that Marcy had put on the full outfit it was time for the accessories. First Linda painted Marcy’s lips a bright frosted pink bubble gum colour. She then brushed Marcy’s hair into two pigtails high on her head and secured them with a pink tartan satin ribbon tied of in a big bow.

Last but not least Marcy was handed a hot pink backpack. The words “A Sissy’s Best Friend” where embroidered on the back in an elegant cursive script. At the side of the bag a small pump head stuck out, the other side had a dispenser button of sorts and in the bottom the end of a pink wrapper was sticking out.

Without much of a choice Marcy put the backpack on as well. She felt completely mortified standing there fully dressed like an abomination of a schoolgirl, overtly frilly yet overtly sexy at the same time. Wearing just lingerie was bad but this was bad on a whole other level. She just stood there completely embarrassed and utterly defeated, unsteady on her tall heels and now she was only standing in front of Linda.

It only then hit Marcy that the curtain would soon rise, and she would have to go through the same paces as she had done with the lingerie earlier and all of that in front of her girlfriend while being filmed as well. If she could run, she would at this point, but there was no way she would get far on these heels and even then, she surely wouldn’t go outside in an outfit like this.

She was trapped and she knew it. Now the only thing she could do was go along and hope for it all to be over soon. “Alright sissy, remember, just go through the same paces as with your lingerie. I know your walk in heels won’t be perfect, but trust me you will one day, after all with no school you have all the time in the world to practice. I am going to announce you now so get ready.” Linda whispered quickly before walking through the curtain to the front of the stage.

With a few taps on her phone the lights in the sitting area dimmed and a bright spot shone onto the curtain once more giving a teasing silhouette of the outfit Marcy wore. The pig tails were somewhat distinguishable from the shadow. As was the fact that she was wearing heels, but the true look remained hidden for now.

At least to Lisa who’s focus had instantly shifted from Stephanie towards the stage as soon as the lights got dimmed. All of a sudden it was back to completely ignoring Stephanie while the sissy continued to worship her feet.

“Dear customer, as the owner of CC’s boutique I would like to welcome you and show you this special moment. The moment where our very first customer gets her very first outfit. Sissy Marcy has come a long way since she first entered the store and right now she is about to take another big leap forward towards being the sissy she was meant to be.” Linda spoke in her phone making her voice blare through the speakers. She was really making a show of it and Lisa was loving it.

“I am proud to present you sissy Marcy wearing her delicious sissy schoolgirl uniform. A well suited first choice after all Marcy still has a lot to learn about what it means to be a good sissy.” Linda said before pressing a button making the curtain open and revealing Marcy to her girlfriend in all her sissy glory or rather her sissy embarrassment.

Lisa Instantly moved her hands up in front of her mouth and gasp loudly. “Oh my fucking god, unbelievable. I almost don’t recognise her anymore. God going for a full outfit really makes a huge difference. We’ll just have to have it, I mean look at those details amazing.” Lisa laughed loudly.

Marcy in the meantime just tried to focus on keeping her balance. The tip she had gotten from Linda seemed pretty useful. Keeping her under arms sticking out and walking from heel to toe really did help maintain some balance. Due to the high heels it also gave her an even more exaggerated sway in her step.

Once Marcy had gone through all the posses Linda stopped her from returning to the curtain again. “Apart from looking amazingly sissy this outfit is a gift that just keeps on giving. You might have gotten more than a glimpse of her panties while she was walking up and down already, but just in case let me give you a better look.” Linda said as if she was addressing a whole crowd.

She spun Marcy around and bend her over, in this position the short skirt did nothing to cover the panties anymore giving everyone a good view of the prettily laced back. “Apart from pretty these panties are very functional as well.” Linda continued her explanation.

Then without a warning Linda pulled one end of the big bow making it fall open. With a quick tug at the bottom of where the lacing started the tight lace started to undo itself. Once the ribbon was completely unlaced. The back of the panties fell open in a big heart shaped hole framing Marcy’s butt hole perfectly.

“As you can see these panties can be just be a pretty piece of clothing for your sissy to enjoy and show off. At the same time, they can turn your sissy from a pretty dainty thing to a fuck toy at a moment notice. All it takes is a pull at the ribbon.” Linda said with a big smile showing off the sissy goods to the camera and to a hysterical laughing Lisa.

“Of course just like all sissies Marcy comes completely prepared to get bend over and fucked which the sissies just love.” Linda said while making Marcy stand upright again.

She then tapped the little pump head on the side of her backpack. “As you can see here the sissy carries her own lube. She also comes with her own condoms.” Linda said giving the edge of a wrapper in the bottom a pull and tearing it off when the end of the next wrapper became visible. It was a bright pink wrapper with the words. “Sissy Snack Bag” printed on it.

Linda then tapped the button on the other side which dropped a small blue pill into her hand palm. “Of course a Sissy aims to please everyone no matter the age, looks or possible erectile disfunctions. All she craves is something big and hard up her butt which is why she always has a supply of Viagra with her.” Linda continued on her explanation.

Marcy was completely mortified. The way in which she was posed and treated like nothing but a living sex toy. Advertised like she was in a twisted variety of a television ad. The shame was really all overwhelming and completely nauseating even.

While Marcy tried to deal with the intense embarrassment Linda concluded her speech. “The backpack comes with enough extra space for a buttplug, a cleansing douche kit, a makeup bag and a container to store her sissy snack bags. After all a nice creamy load of cum is all a sissy really needs as payment for getting fucked. Well not even that actually since the fucking alone is a reward to her. That being said I am sure she is very appreciative to any load she can get her hands on.”

With a hard swat on the butt Marcy was send back to behind the curtain line something she did as fast as she could, eternally grateful that the most embarrassing moment of her entire life was finally over. What had been a couple of minutes had felt like ages up on that stage.

As she stepped behind the curtain it closed, the lights went back on and she finally had some relative privacy again. Marcy was shaking on her legs. Just one look down at her outfit was enough to make the embarrassment flare up yet again. Now more than ever she hoped that they wouldn’t buy the outfit, but after seeing her girlfriends’ reactions she knew those hopes were in vain. 

Maybe she should just tell her girlfriend that this had happened all because of some blackmail. She could show the emails and such. After what had happened already though she doubted that would change anything. After all she had only just fingered her butt on stage and came from it. What kind of guy did that? Blackmail couldn’t cause an orgasm, that had been all her. 

If she had been brave in the beginning maybe she could have stopped it all. If she had been a real man she would have gone to the police, but she had been a coward. To worried about her fragile male ego to admit wearing those first panties to anyone. Maybe the blackmailer was right and she really was a sissy or she would have stopped this long ago. 

Wearing panties in the safety and privacy of her room seemed like the easiest way back then. Even when things got added in the mix. At least she could hold up her male image, she hadn’t had to face public shame or worse deal with potential perverted harassers when her contact info would be spread.

She had been a coward and as a result things had spiralled greatly out of her control. She doubted that she could even tell the police that she was blackmailed anymore. Who would believe her now after how far things had gone? She doubted no one would take such a claim from her serious anymore and she was the only one to blame for that.

Now the only thing she could do was wait and hope for the best. Hope that all her tormentors which now even included her girlfriend would go tired of her and leave her be so things could return back to normal. Even then it looked dire cause she doubted Linda would give her the key to the chastity no matter what. She felt completely trapped.

A few moments later Linda joined her behind the curtain simply to help her out of the outfit and back into the lingerie she had came in. Even that set of lingerie now seemed like a relief of embarrassment to her. She was just grateful to be out of that schoolgirl outfit. “Now go ahead and go back to your girlfriend.” Linda said when she was changed.

Marcy didn’t hesitate and immediately headed to her girlfriend. Walking flat felt like such a relief after the horrible heels she had worn. She had only set a few big rushing steps when Linda shouted to her. “And don’t forget to walk correctly. You need all the practice you can get. I won’t have you walking any other way while you are into my store.”

Mortified, but still relieved that it was over Marcy obediently moved her arms to her side, held out her underarms and kept her wrist limp while taking smaller heel to toe steps. It caused her hips to sway and yet she dutifully focused on walking like this while she approached her wide smiling girlfriend.

Lisa didn’t waste a minute when Marcy approached her. She got up and wrapped her arms around her sissy boyfriend, she gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and spoke. “You did great sweetie. I know you must have felt embarrassed, but I truly had a good time. I think I am starting to like this sissy side of you.”

“Like I have said before, I am here for you and I will help you come to terms with the real you. Like I admitted before I am bi and if I am entirely honest, I lean more towards girls than guys. In retrospect I think that’s what drew me to you in the first place, cause let’s be honest you never were a true guy to begin with and that’s okay.” Lisa spoke kindly.

Over the past few days Lisa had learned a lot about herself. She found out she really loved taking on a dominant role. On top of that she was quite a sadist as well at least an emotional sadist. There was just something so hot of seeing her boyfriend so embarrassed. It made her sopping wet. Her girl leaning bi side wasn’t exactly what she had thought it was either. Sure she loved women over men, but what she really loved was a sissy. A pretty girly boy she could control completely. Oh yes she loved the power and she wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world.

She still loved Marcy in some way but seeing her all embarrassed was just to precious to pass on even if it was completely wrong. What might have been the hardest realisation for her to come to terms with was that she was really twisted when it came to loving. After all no one would do something like this to someone they loved but Lisa did. Maybe she didn’t Love Marcy, but just the idea of controlling her. That being said she still liked getting sweet with the sissy as well.

“Now why don’t you give your sissy friend here a big kiss as well and then we can go to the counter to buy your new cute lingerie and that marvellous outfit?” Lisa said with a big smile. Leaving Marcy completely confused regarding her girlfriend. She didn’t really know what to think of her. On one hand she was sweet, on the other mean. Truth was that She was the only one who really seemed to accept her and have good intentions. She was at least still being sweet to her.

Tentatively Marcy and Stephanie hugged each other and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Marcy was kind of disgusted when she could taste a hint of cum and foot sweat when kissing Stephanie, but if she didn’t do it, they would both be in trouble.

When the kiss broke Lisa took Marcy’s hand and pulled her mincing sissy boyfriend along to the counter where Linda had already put all the lingerie and the entire outfit including the backpack in two big CC’s bags. “I am sorry, but with everything you wanted to buy it was impossible to fit it all into one bag.” She said with a smirk.

“Oh that’s okay, I am sure Marcy will be proud to carry two bags to the car considering the contain so much pretty stuff for her. Now Marcy why don’t you go the basket at the door to get your wallet so you can pay for all your pretty stuff?” Lisa said taking the lead.

The last thing Marcy wanted was to actually pay for what she had been through, but she knew she wasn’t leaving this store until she did and so she just sighed deeply and went to get her wallet. With how hyper expensive everything here was she doubted she even had enough money saved up to pay for it all. She certainly hoped she wouldn’t have enough so they could leave some of the stuff behind.

When she arrived at the counter Marcy nearly fainted when the bill said she had to pay just over a three thousand dollars. She knew for a fact that she couldn’t pay that anymore, but she handed her card over anyways. Just as expected it got declined. “I guess I can’t afford all of this anymore.” She replied softly hoping for the women to decide to get rid of most of the purchases.

“Awww, I know the items in my store are very expensive, but that’s because they are all custom made. I do however belief it would be a crime to deny a sissy from becoming who they are meant to be. With this store my goal is to let as many sissies as I possibly can reach their true potential and I know not a lot of them can afford to sustain buying a whole new wardrobe in my store which is why I do offer alternative paying methods.” Linda said with a big smile.

Lisa was instantly intrigued. “I agree that it would be a shame to not be able to be who you are meant to be because of money issues. So please by all means elaborate on your alternative payment suggestions.”

“Well, what I need most now is some help around the store. It is a bit on the big side for Stephanie and me to manage on our own. If Marcy could come help out let’s say each Wednesday, she would get this all free off charge as well as allowing her to slowly earn her wardrobe like that.” Linda said. It wasn’t like she really needed the money anyways, she could give away everything for free for more than a hundred years to come with the fortune she had inherited.

The main reason while even for custom clothes her outfits were praised this high was to get to get more out of her customers. Linda just loved toying with sissies and offering varying alternative payment methods allowed her to do exactly that. If the sissies bank accounts got drained first though which would always happen eventually with how much she asked.

“That sounds like a very good deal. We’ll take it. I am sure Marcy here will love helping out in her favourite store, surrounded by all these pretty things. If she gets to know the store better and gets to walk through all these outfits I also think she will have a better idea of what she wants next in her closet.” Lisa said without waiting for Marcy’s reply.

Marcy was shocked, not only did she suddenly have to take all this stuff home. She would also be expected a to come here for a whole day every week. She didn’t even want to think about what that would mean. How would Linda treat her then. It was a big worry, but neither of the women seemed to care about her opinion.

“Alright, that’s settled then. Marcy, I expect you here on Wednesday at 8 am. Your work outfit will be provided for you. If you were to change your mind and not follow through with the deal, I am afraid I will have to ask the cops to launch a theft investigation. I am giving along this outfit in good faith, so I expect you to honour your end of the bargain.” Linda quickly said handing the two bags of clothes to a still very shocked looking Marcy.

“Thank you much for your generous offer. I know Marcy here is a bit speechless over your generosity, but I am sure she is very grateful. We still have a few errands to run, but I can assure you that Marcy will be here on Wednesday 8 am sharp.” Lisa spoke for her Sissy boyfriend. 

“Oh no thanks needed, it is a pleasure helping such an obvious sissy out. I am just glad we have been able to come to a deal that’s best for everyone. Have a nice day and feel free to come again whenever you want.” Linda said with a broad smile, obviously looking forward to getting to play with Marcy for a full day.

“I certainly will, goodbye for now. Me and Marcy still have a few errands to run.” Lisa said with a broad smile. Before leading her sissy boyfriend back to the basket were her clothes were, allowing her to change before leaving the store. There was no one really around when they left and so nothing really happened as they put the bags in the trunk, got in the car and drove off.

(If you like my story and would like to see more and support me please consider joining me on Patreon: patreon.com/Fibaro . If you don’t want to or can’t then don’t worry, everything will eventually be available for free, but it’ll take a bit longer to become available.)


	16. Part 16

Chapter 18

Marcy had hoped the stop at CC’s would have been the last one. She had suffered enough embarrassment for a day. Lisa’s claim that they still had a few errands to run made her worry that it wasn’t all over after all. Her worries were soon confirmed when they stopped in a rather seedy looking neighbourhood.

Getting out of the car Marcy knew better than to stray away from Lisa’s side. It was kind of weird, but the big shift of control in their relationship had also translated to their behaviour. With how strong-willed Lisa had become Marcy automatically and unconsciously sought out protection by her girlfriend.

This change didn’t go unnoticed by Lisa either. In response she wrapped her arm around Marcy’s waist, pulling her sissy boyfriend in close. It was a subtle way to once again assert her dominance as well as a clear signal to everyone around them that she wore the pants in their relationship.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of a sexshop. At least that was what the bright pink neon lights of the sign above the store read. After what had happened at CC’s and the things Linda and her girlfriend had discussed, Marcy really had a bad feeling about this.

The first thing they both noticed upon entering the store was that it was huge. It had looked rather hidden and modest from the outside, but the inside was anything but modest. The first thing they passed was a counter in a shiny red lacquered finish. Behind the counter stood a young woman, if they had to guess they would put her somewhere in her late twenties at most.

She was an eccentric looking woman to say the least and the full extend of that only became clear when she left from behind her counter. She was about 5’7” tall, a bit taller than Lisa and Marcy, but not in a spectacular way like Linda. 

Her build wasn’t as voluptuous either, but rather athletic instead. She had strong looking legs, a firm butt, a stomach that was entirely flat and just on the brink of showing the muscles underneath. Her breasts looked modest, not more than a C cup, but very firm and perky. At least that much they could tell since she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra. The girl had a pretty face with grey eyes and vibrant neon pink hair that was shaved on one side and hanging over the top of her head, down to her shoulder on the other side.

Beside her hair her outfit, piercings and tattoos firmly established her as being eccentric. Her one arm was covered by a full tattoo sleeve, she had a few more on her other arm, her legs, her stomach her back, and a small one on the shaved side of her head. Her piercings consisted of two rings at the side of her left eyebrow, a small ring at the right side of her nose, an earring in each lobe, two extra earrings in the top of her right ear, a belly button piercing and two obviously pierced nipples.

The woman’s outfit consisted of a pair of heavy leather black combat boots, sheer ripped black thigh high stockings worn over a pair of neon pink fishnet tights, a short black leather pleated skirt and a tight-fitting neon pink crop top.

“Hello, I’m Chelsea, the owner of this store. I haven’t seen you two around her before. I am certain I would have remembered. Anyways, if you need anything you can always call out for me and I will be glad to help you out. Of course you can also just browse through the store on your own.” The woman happily offered obviously checking the both of them out.

While she was talking Lisa spotted that the woman also had a tongue piercing, but way further back which prevented her from having a lisp like Stephanie did. The fact that she had checked them out also wasn’t lost on her and she thought it was flattering. She felt an unmistaken attraction to this woman, while you had bad boy types, Chelsea would certainly count as a bad girl. She wouldn’t want to build a real relationship with the woman, but she certainly looked like she knew how to have some fun.

Chelsea had initially moved out here to the big city to study engineering. She had always topped her classes at high school in the small town she came from. Despite her good grades she had never really felt welcome. She had always been the outcast, the rebel. The fact that she had openly come out as bisexual had only made things worse back in her home town.

It had been part of the reason why she had searched out the biggest city for her studies. The people here were more openminded, or at least better at minding their own businesses if they disapproved. To help her pay rent and her studies, Chelsea had taken a job in a sex shop. She had always been a very sexual person, she loved sex with guy, girls, trans people, she had tried just about everyone. She also loved people’s sexual quirks, their kinks, fetishes, and learning all about them. It excited her to no end, so for her working at a sexshop had been a blessing.

On her free time Chelsea had loved designing new toys and equipment. Backed by all the knowledge she could find in her course and at the library she had developed a new revolutionary strap on dildo which she had patented. Contacting a manufacturer who delivered some of the better dildos at the store she worked at, she had managed to earn a small fortune of her patent. 

She had been smart enough to make a contract with the manufacturer, giving them a licence to make the strap on, but keeping the patent for herself. That way she had a nice percent on every model sold. It was with that money she had been able to buy this very shop once her studies were finished. A shopped she loved running herself because she just loved the field of work. 

In the back of the store she had a small workshop where she kept working on developing new ideas for toys with the eye on starting an own line and an own manufacturing company. Beside that she also had a side job as a professional dominatrix from time to time and an interior designer for sex dungeons.

Chelsea was still young, but she had already made it money wise. Which wasn’t really surprising since most of what she did was work. To her it all felt more like a hobby however. It’s true what they say, if you love your work you don’t have to work a day in your life.

“This place looks huge, so some help would certainly be very welcome. The first thing on the list is a bit of a hard one. I have been looking for it everywhere, without any luck so far. Maybe you could help me find it.” Lisa said while checking Chelsea out in a not too subtle way.

The pink haired woman smirked. This could prove to be in interesting client, at least they both seemed interested in each other. Marcy on the other hand just stood by nervously, still holding her girlfriends’ hands. She felt rather intimidated by this shopkeeper. Then again, she felt intimidated by pretty much anyone she met lately. All the humiliation day in and day out had made her feel a lot more self-conscious and shy.

“In my shop I take pride in having a solution to every need of every customer. So ask away and I’m sure I will be able to help you one way or another.” Chelsea said with a big smile. The way Lisa was being mysterious really made her curious.

“Well I have been looking for a kiss from a gorgeous pink haired lady everywhere, but up until now without success.” Lisa explained with a smirk. Her experience at CC’s had severely emboldened her, enough to use such a blunt pick up line with someone she just met. Marcy couldn’t help but look shocked at her girlfriend.

“If the sissy here doesn’t mind, then I am sure I must have it in stock here somewhere.” Chelsea replied with a smirk not even skipping a beat. Much to Lisa’s surprise her boldness hadn’t even elected a momentarily shocked expression from her. Then again, she guessed this woman was used to worse.

Marcy in turn looked shocked at this woman. How had she seen that she was a sissy? Who else had seen? Was it that obvious? Seeing the sissy’s shocked expression Chelsea laughed. “Are you really that surprised sissy? I have seen enough of your sort to recognise a sissy when I see one. Besides the hint of a bra shinning through your t-shirt and the colourful stockings visible at your ankles aren’t helping you hide it either.” Chelsea said to a heavily blushing Marcy.

“The sissy won’t mind at all, in fact she supports me. When I discovered she was a sissy, I was mad at first, but I vowed to help her come out of the closet to be her true self and support her all the way. To help her see that she wasn’t alone I finally worked up the courage to come out as bi myself and she will support me in exploring and accepting that side of me as well. Isn’t that right Marcy?” Lisa asked with a proud smile.

“Yes miss Lisa.” Marcy replied meekly with an intense blush.

“Awww, that’s so sweet. In that case I think I have what you’re looking for right here.” Chelsea said, taking as step closer and acting as if she was reaching for something behind Lisa. She moved her hand over the girl’s shoulder, but as soon as their faces came close, she wrapped her arm around the girl and planted her lips on those of Lisa.

She gave the girl three soft long pecks on her closed lips before slowly working her tongue into the girl’s mouth, pulling her in for a real passionate kiss. Her other arm went around Lisa’s lower back and slowly reached down to squeeze her butt. Lisa didn’t seem to mind as she simply moaned while continuing their passionate kiss. Lisa released Marcy’s hand to start caressing Chelsea in return.

Once again Marcy was forced to look on from the side while his girlfriend made out with another girl, way more passionate than she ever had. Before all this had happened to her she would have cheered her on. She would have thought it was hot and certainly would have had a hard on. Now it just made her feel inadequate and her penis didn’t even react in the slightest.

After a few minutes Chelsea finally broke the kiss. Moving her head back only slightly while she asked. “So did you find what you were looking for or wasn’t my solution as desired.”

“Oh I definitely found what I was looking for, at least as far as the first item on my list goes. The product quality in this store is very high indeed. It makes me hopeful for the other items on my list.” Lisa grinned back.

Chelsea smiled in response and took a step back. “And what other items are on your list? More things involving a pink haired woman?” Chelsea flirted back.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t be against exploring everything your pink haired woman collection has to offer, but that’s not why we initially came for. We actually came here to get some things for my sissy girlfriend here. You see she is a complete butt slut, but since that can get kind of nasty, I was wondering if your store has douche kits. I’m also looking for a strap on harness, one which can fit a suction cup dildo.” Lisa explained while Marcy stood by mortified.

“I see, well follow along. We have a whole assortment of those to choose from with some personal favourites I can advise.” Chelsea said before wrapping her arm around Lisa’s middle and guiding the girl deeper into the store while Marcy was forced to just follow along on her own.

A few moments later their arrived in front of a shelf stocked with bags in various sized with connected tubes and nozzles. There had to be at least 50 different ones. The sight of pretty much everything she saw made Marcy nervous. Lisa on the other hand looked more intrigued and excited than anything else.

Having a quick look through the assortment Chelsea picked out a big box. On the front was an image of a pink dildo without balls. In the bottom sat a clear thick tube and a smaller pink tube with a bulb at the end. The thick clear tube was rather long and connected to a big pink rubber bag.

“From what I’ve heard and seen I think this will be the ideal douche kit. It has a quality real feel nozzle which can be used to fuck the butt while getting it cleaned. The nozzle itself isn’t too big in length or girth. In other words, it is a nice starter dildo that won’t stretch the butt too much depending on how the sissy wants to use it.” Chelsea explained.

“It comes in this nice pink colour, a favourite for sissies. While the girth of the nozzle isn’t that big the bottom of it can be inflated by a lot. So if the ass is getting too loose from too much use it can be inflated to the point where it will stay in without leakage. It can be inflated from big to downright huge. In other words, a real best friend for every butt slut.” Chelsea continued her explanation.

“Last but not least we have the bag. It has a ring in the top so it can be hung up with ease. The bag itself can fit up to a gallon at once, but of course you choose how much you put in it yourself. In my experience a big bag provides most options. Beside a cleansing douche you can also use it for a punishment enema. There is a guideline inside with what quantities to use for what purpose. Everything is crafted from the most durable items and will stay in great shape for years after purchase.” Chelsea concluded her presentation with a smile.

“I love, we are most certainly taking that one. You’re right it is perfect for my sissy boyfriend here. I bet she just loves the versatility of it, and I am sure she can’t wait to put it to use.” Lisa said enthusiastically.

In the meantime, Marcy just stood there with her mouth agape. She couldn’t believe what she had heard. Fingering her ass was one thing but shoving something up there that looked like a cock was on a whole other level. The prospect made her shudder with disgust.

Not only that, but it also made her worry about what could potentially be her future. Her ass wouldn’t really get used right? Definitely not to the point where she would actually need to inflate that nozzle right? She just wouldn’t let that happen, but then again. With how far things had gone already she wasn’t sure if she would be able to stop it.

“Great, I’m going to throw in a free bottle of this intimate soap with the purchase. Trust me you will love this stuff. I always find it kind of poetic when the rosebud smells like roses. A few drops each rinse is enough to maintain a constant rose smell.” Chelsea said handing both items to Marcy before guiding Lisa to yet another part of the store with her arm wrapped around her middle.

Marcy was left to follow behind, carrying the stuff she already hated, but would soon be hers. Up next they arrived in an area of the store that was filled by shelfs upon shelfs of dildo’s and vibrators. There were literally toys in all shapes, sized and colours. Some came with a remote, others were attached to a sort of harness. 

The sissy was shocked that there even existed this much variety in sextoys. She had always thought it were all just fake lookalike cocks. Some of these things looked nothing like a cock at all. She spotted one toy that looked like a fist, another that looked like a foot and even a garden gnome. 

“Okay, I know that you told me you were looking for a harness to fit a suction cup dildo. While that can be great and is compatible with a lot of toys, I would like to propose something else. You see I actually developed a revolutionary strap on myself and I just know you will love it.” Chelsea started.

Lisa cut her off however by saying. “For now I really want a harness to fit a suction cup dildo though. Nothing fancy just something simple. It holds more of a symbolical meaning really. You see I recently caught Marcy sucking on a big fat dildo trying to deepthroat it and I could see that it was her favourite toy. I would like to be able to accommodate that dildo so we can have fun with it together.”

An instant worried look was thrown from Marcy to her girlfriend. What did Lisa mean with having fun together? She hoped she would be happy with just some more deep throat training since she badly needed to get some more practice in before tomorrow morning or she would be outed for everyone. At least that is what she though when she thought back to the threat that she had to be able to deep throat that dildo or she would regret it.

Marcy was so busy praying that Lisa would remain happy with blowjobs instead of using a strap on to fuck her like Linda had suggested. Especially with how big that dildo she was hinting at was. Se was so worried about that, that she didn’t even notice how absurd it was to be hoping that she could give her girlfriends strap on blowjobs.

“As you wish. When you put it like that, I can completely understand it even if that kind of harness is the least optimal choice when it comes to strap ons. I do hope that maybe in the future convince you to try my design. I am quite proud of it after all.” Chelsea said.

“Tell you what, why don’t you come over to my place sometime and I can show you just how good my strap on is. Of course you are welcome to bring the sissy as well if you wish, but I would love to show off my design and of course the other products the pink haired woman line has to offer.” Chelsea said with a wink continuing their joking flirt.

“I definitely won’t turn down that offer. I don’t think I’ll bring the sissy along though cause we might end up doing things that she doesn’t really want to see.” Lisa instantly replied, obviously very eager to explore more with this confident eccentric sexshop owner.

Remembering Linda’s warning from earlier that she better be the very best sissy she could be or that Lisa just might grow tired of her, Marcy started to panic. Linda had been right Lisa was pretty enough to catch most people’s interest, so why would she stay with her if she could get a real guy or a real girl? 

Right now, she threatened to ditch her for this Chelsea woman. Marcy couldn’t let that happen, she couldn’t lose her girlfriend, but how could she stop this. That kiss they had shared earlier was way more intense than everything they ever shared before. It wasn’t like Marcy could offer that, or that Lisa would even allow her to kiss her like that.

“Miss Lisa, I would love to come along and see Miss Chelsea’s strap on design. Of course if you and Miss Chelsea would have me. I would love to learn all about her strap on.” Marcy spoke up for the first time since entering the store. She just had to hold onto her girlfriend.

Both Lisa and Marcy were surprised when Chelsea suddenly lashed out and landed a hard slap right across Marcy’s cheek leaving a bright red handprint. “That’s Mistress Chelsea to you.” She said in a commanding tone.

Seeing how both of her clients looked shocked Chelsea explained herself with a grin and a shrug. “What can I say. I guess I am still a bit in my role as pro domme which I like to work as when I am not running this store.” She explained.

Lisa quickly caught on, her shocked expression changing to a grin as she suddenly was even more interested in Chelsea. This girl certainly knew how to have fun, it made her wonder if she could learn a thing or two from her. “Aren’t you going to apologise Marcy?” Lisa asked sternly.

To Marcy this request sounded absurd. She was the one who had been slapped in the face and now she was supposed to apologise? It was absurd, but necessary. After all she needed to be the best sissy she possibly could be so Lisa would stay with her and so she said. “Yes Miss Lisa, I’m sorry Mistress Chelsea.”

Both women instantly started laughing at the obviously shaken and embarrassed sissy. “It’s alright sissy, consider this a warning. As for your request I will be happy to show you my strap on up close and personal. At least if your girlfriend wants to bring you along.” Chelsea spoke with a grin.

Instantly Marcy regretted ever opening her mouth. Why had she been so stupid? She really didn’t like the way Chelsea had said she would show her her strap on. Her only hope to prevent this trouble she herself had caused from happening was a no from her girlfriend. Something she was silently praying for.

“Well if the sissy really wants it, then who am I to say no? Besides it could be a lot of fun in my opinion. I love my Marcy and I have had a lot of fun spending the day with her so far. Reason the more why I think it’s cute that she’s a little jealous.” Lisa said with a smile, seeing through the reason as to why Marcy suddenly spoke up.

Lisa then stepped over to Marcy and gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips, leaving the sissy completely flustered. Marcy didn’t know what had just happened exactly, but she felt happy. Lisa didn’t plan on leaving her after all. She even said she had liked their day out. Marcy herself hadn’t liked it one bit, but it was such a relief that her girlfriend did. She didn’t want to lose Lisa.

The relief quickly made place for worry however as Marcy realised she had just invited herself to an evening with a pro domme, and her girlfriend who had seemed overly dominant to her as well. An evening to test a strap on design at that. She could only hope that would end well.

“Alright that’s settled then, I’ll see you two soon. I’ll drop a card with my number into the bag so you can contact me any time you want, and so we can arrange our get together. For now, I think this is what you’re looking for.” Chelsea said picking out a box with a simple harness design and placing it on top of what Marcy was already carrying.

Now that everything Lisa had asked for had been gathered Chelsea wrapped her arm around the girl’s waist a final time to guide her back to the counter. Once there she took the items from Marcy and rung them up.

Lisa pushed Marcy forward to pay for it all. After all Linda had given everything free of charge so she still had some money left to spend. At least these items were stuffed into a discrete solid black non see through bag unlike the clothes from CC. Then again it was pretty clear to Marcy that Linda was just evil and only cared about humiliating her customers, at least the sissy ones.

“As promised here is my number. You can call or text me any time you want I for sure am looking forward to arranging our date.” Chelsea said with a huge smile handing a card to Lisa before turning her attention to Marcy.

“Before I forget.” She said before pulling the sissy towards her over the counter with a firm grasp at her shirt. She then proceeded by planting her lips on Marcy’s and forcing her tongue in the shocked sissy’s mouth giving her a shorter but just as passionate kiss as she had given to Lisa earlier.

When she pulled back from the kiss Chelsea was met with shocked looks from both Lisa and Marcy. Marcy was shocked in a positive way for the first time since all of this had started. She certainly hadn’t been expecting this, but it felt very nice. Maybe this “date” with Chelsea and Lisa would be better than expected after all. Something Marcy wouldn’t have guessed after that slap earlier.

Chelsea had a cheeky smile plastered across her face. “What? You got to kiss me so it’s only fair your sissy boyfriend gets to kiss me, too right? Besides she looks kind of cute and I couldn’t resist.” Chelsea explained her smile remaining. Marcy was still flustered and now once again blushing over being called cute.

“Well yeah, I guess you’re right. I just wasn’t expecting it that’s all.” Lisa finally said recuperating from her shock. She liked Chelsea. The eccentric woman clearly just took what she wanted, and it seemed that what she was after most was fun for all. Which certainly was to be admired. Lisa was more egoistic with her desires and somewhere it made her a bit jealous of Chelsea for being a better person than she was.

Not jealous enough to change what she was doing though. She got off on humiliating Marcy way too much to give it up now. Besides, If Marcy had been a real man, she would have stood up for herself Lisa reasoned, trying to justify her own actions.

“Anyways, I guess this is where we say our good byes. We need to get going now. I’ll certainly contact you later to day so we can begin arranging our date. It was a pleasure meeting you and judging from Marcy’s flustered look she thought so to. I am sure she is also looking forward to the date already.” Lisa said with her grin returning.

Lisa took the bag from the counter and handed it to Marcy before grabbing her hand ready to go back to the car. As they were leaving the store Marcy turned around quickly saying. “Goodbye Mistress Chelsea.” 

“Goodbye sissy and goodbye Lisa. I’ll see you guys soon. For now just enjoy your purchases. I am sure that won’t be a problem though.” Chelsea waved at the couple as they left her store. Another two satisfied customers is all she could think as her big smile remained.

While Lisa had been a bit jealous of Chelsea for being a better person than her, she also had to admit that it had looked hot. Marcy might have enjoyed the kiss, but she had never been in control. Lisa quite liked seeing her boyfriend bossed around.

Chelsea had been right as well. Marcy was really starting to look cuter and cuter. Seeing such a tough beautiful woman as Chelsea make out with a cute sissy like her boyfriend had been kind of hot to. One thing was for sure. She was definitely looking forward to their trio date.

The shop owner’s talk about her special strap on design had made her quite curious. Besides it was just generally exciting to imagine what the date would bring. How would Chelsea’s place look, and more importantly what would she have in mind? She certainly looked like a woman who took control and had tons of experience. 

Lisa was confident that whatever Chelsea had in mind would be a ton of fun and she wasn’t opposed to following her lead either. Following could be just as fun even though she would never allow Marcy to take control again. Not that she had ever had any control in their relationship to begin with.

Arriving at the car Marcy dropped the bag in the trunk and got in. She was still thinking about how great a kisser Chelsea had been, not even bothered by the fact that the woman had been the aggressor. Chelsea had taken the stereotypical male role and Marcy the stereotypical female role when it came to kissing. At least if most movies were something to go of off. Despite that it had also felt so good.

Marcy had only just gotten into the passenger’s seat when Lisa pulled her closer from the driver’s seat to give her sissy boyfriend a big passionate kiss as well. It was partly as a thank you because she really had had a very nice day. Another part of it was undeniably that she wanted to prove to Marcy that she could kiss just as good as Chelsea.

The sissy didn’t really care. She just enjoyed yet another kiss after having just gotten one in the sexshop. She felt ecstatic over the sudden positive reinforcement. So much that she almost stopped worrying about how wrong and embarrassing this all was for just a moment.

Those worries came right back however when Lisa broke the amazing kiss and said. “Now let’s get home so we can test out all your new and exciting stuff. Our little day out has gotten me quite worked up and I can’t wait to have some fun with all the things we got. I bet you don’t mind it much either sissy. In fact I bet you’re just itching to get back into that cute outfit you got and to try your new toys.”

Marcy had to swallow upon hearing that, but she knew she needed to keep her girlfriend happy and so she answered with an obedient. “Yes Miss Lisa.” While her girlfriend drove off. At her core she was very nervous about what Lisa wanted to do at home though. Especially since she knew they would be watched, and she had no way of telling her girlfriend.


	17. Part 17

Chapter 19

The drive back home was pretty uneventful, Lisa just sat behind the wheel smiling ear to ear. She had had an awesome day so far, making out with two gorgeous women and now she would spend some quality time with her sissy boyfriend. Marcy was very worried about that quality time. She hoped for sure that it wouldn’t involve that dildo going up her ass. There was no way she could take that. She only ever had a finger up there.

Pulling up in front of the house it was early afternoon, more then enough time to have some fun while Marcy’s parents were still at work. “Marcy, take the bags out of the trunk and bring them up to your room, then strip down to your lingerie.” Lisa simply ordered as she went up to the front door, took the key from under the flower pot and opened up.

Marcy soon went inside and straight up to her room, hoping none of the neighbours had seen her with the Bags from CC’s. she went straight upstairs, put the many bags down and stripped down to her lingerie exactly like Lisa had ordered.

Mere seconds later Lisa entered the room smiling down at her obviously very embarrassed sissy boyfriend. “You know this set is so you, with the little cut out for the nipples and your little cage. I just kind of wanted to see it on you again, but you can strip out of this as well and come see me in the bathroom.” Lisa said with a big smirk, taking the bag from the sex shop and leaving a stunned Marcy behind in her room.

With a deep sigh Marcy did the only thing she really could do which was obeying Lisa’s demands. Not that she really minded getting out of this stupid lingerie one bit. It had caused her enough trouble throughout the day already.

Once she was entirely naked she entered her bathroom only to see that Lisa was now putting up a rather full looking pink rubber enema bag on his shower rod. Instantly Marcy froze in panic, she should have guessed that they didn’t but that enema bag for nothing, yet she was nowhere near ready to take this. Especially not one that full.

“Ah here you are, I prepared your enema. Now go lay on the floor ass up face down. This once I am going to do this for you, but after this you will do this on you own. Understood?” Lisa asked firmly, making it clear in her tone that she didn’t want to argue.

“Yes Miss Lisa, right away. Is the bag really supposed to be this full though?” Marcy asked nervously, trying to better her situation by obediently getting in position. Yet at the same time posing a careful question to hopefully make her situation a little bit better.

“Well I don’t really know yet Marcy, I just started to fill the bag with lukewarm water as is in the instructions. We can always shut the valve if we notice you have had enough. Anyways, first I’m going to give you a good rinse to get most of the dirt out. Then I’m going to give you another rinse with that scented soap so you are squeaky clean and smelling like roses when I finish.” Lisa explained.

“Normaly you can just go straight for the soapy rinse in the future. At least as long as you keep up the enemas, you are going to preform one each morning and evening at least. Like that the dirt build up should never get big enough to warrant two rinses.” Lisa furthered her explanation while dripping some cool slick lube on his butt hole and on the tip of the slender short pink cock like nozzle. 

“Just Relax Marcy, I’m going to show you that if you do this right, you will soon start loving your little enemas just relax and let me do the work.” Lisa whispered in Marcy’s ear with a smile. She was so excited to start working this small slender dildo shaped nozzle in Marcy’s bottom, making it disappear between her butt cheeks. The thought alone made her very wet.

The contrast between what was going to happen, and Lisa’s gentle whispers was very stark. She really sounded like she meant well. Maybe this was inevitable. It sure would be nicer not to have to get her fingers dirty every time during her masturbation sessions. What was she even thinking? She shouldn’t have to finger herself, but then again, she did, afraid of what would happen if she didn’t. For all Lisa knew she really wanted this so in that regard she was only helping or trying to help. Since she didn’t come clean about what was really happening Lisa couldn’t know right? God this mess really was getting deeper and deeper each day. Marcy thought with a sigh

Maybe Lisa was right, maybe she should just relax, and it might actually feel nice. Things up her butt had started to feel very nice lately. No it shouldn’t feel nice, she was a guy, things up her butt just shouldn’t feel nice. God what was happening to her?

While Marcy’s mind was in shambles trying to fight itself over what should and shouldn’t happen. Lisa had brought the slick tip of the dildo shaped nozzle up to her sissy boyfriend’s ass. She gently rubbed the tip around against Marcy’s rosebud, before finally stopping in the centre and applying a gentle pressure. 

With the dildo only being as thick as about two fingers and it being well lubricated. It really slipped in with ease. To Marcy’s surprise it didn’t even hurt, not even at first. Sure, it was a small slender dildo, nothing like that monster standing on her nightstand, but still.

To her horror it even started to feel good rather quickly as Lisa slowly worked it in and out of her butt, the tip and shaft rubbing over that special spot in her butt in a teasing way. A few strokes in Marcy couldn’t help herself but let out a soft moan. Marcy’s face instantly turned crimson. This shouldn’t feel good and yet it did. Lisa just smile triumphantly as she continued slowly fucking the sissy’s ass with the dildo shaped nozzle.

Marcy’s mind was racing. This really shouldn’t feel good, especially not with a dildo. Doing this with her fingers was one thing, but using a dildo, something shaped as an actually cock only made it feel so much more girly and embarrassing. It were the last feelings Marcy needed since simply using her fingers was plenty embarrassing and girly already.

Lisa just kept on working the dildo nozzle in and out of Marcy’s butt. It wasn’t long after that first moan that Marcy started leaking precum, which was nearly instantly followed by continuous moaning. Just as Marcy started to near the edge of her orgasm Lisa released the valve in the tube just behind the nozzle making a steady stream of lukewarm water flood deep into her butt.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes Lisa kept on fucking Marcy’s butt with the nozzle while she was being filled up. The strange not entirely unpleasant sensation of being filled mixed with the continuous rubbing of her prostate eventually sent Marcy over the edge. With a loud moan she erupted on the bathroom floor, cum shooting from the tip of her cage while the nozzle kept on fucking and filling her.

Shame set in very quickly after her orgasm. A shame that was only made worse realising the person who had gotten her into this fucked up position had probably seen it all. A sham accompanied by cramps as the nozzle kept filling her up to a very uncomfortable point. “Miss Lisa, it’s starting to hurt, please stop the flow.” Marcy grunted out as the cramps only grew more intense.

“Just a little bit more Marcy, we are all most there. A little bit more and I’ll remove the nozzle so you can go empty yourself.” Lisa said as she kept the valve open for a few more seconds until she could see a tiny hint of swelling in Marcy’s stomach. It was a delicious sight almost like Marcy was dealing with an early pregnancy.

“Alright, that should be enough. Now you just have to stay in place for a little bit so the water can soak loose as much as possible.” Lisa said while she shut the valve but kept the nozzle inside to prevent Marcy from releasing anything.

After waiting for about a minute Lisa spoke up again. “Okay Marcy, I am going to pull the nozzle out in a few seconds. You are going to squeeze your butt shut as tight as you can when I do that. I know the pressure is big, but trust me you’ll want to keep clenching that butt of yours until you can safely evacuate using the toilet bowl.”

“Three! Two! One! Clench!” Lisa shouted as she pulled the nozzle from Marcy’s butt. The sissy instantly clenched it shut and rushed over to the toilet. Once in place she let go with a deep sigh of release. What followed was a seemingly never-ending foul stream hitting the toilet bowl. It lasted over a minute until all of it was out. Marcy’s belly was deflated yet again, but most importantly, the cramps were gone.

“There’s a good sissy, now give it a quick wipe, flush and get back in position.” Lisa said with a broad smile on her face. Marcy followed the orders, flushing the foul-smelling liquid mess down before moving back to the place where she just came on the floor.

“You can lick your cum up while I deliver your soapy enema. By the time you’re done licking your butt will smell like roses. At least as soon as you evacuated your bowls again.” Lisa grinned pointing at the by now cold white goo laying on the tile floor.

With a deep sigh Marcy got down on her hands and knees a bit further back this time so her face was where her caged clit had been last time. Moving her butt up she started licking the cold goo. It felt and tasted disgusting. Sure she had tasted cum before. She had been made to taste cum, but never to suck it cold off a bathroom floor.

While Marcy was busy licking Lisa shoved the nozzle back into his butt. She had added the soap of what remained of the water in the enema bag. It was very strong smelling soap, but she guessed it had to be given the place it went. 

Opening the valve the rest of the bag emptied into Marcy’s bottom. It was enough to cause slight cramps, but not nearly as much as earlier, something Marcy was grateful for. “Okay, now we’ll just let that soap work in so your butt has time to adopt the sweet roses smell. This is the only kind of enema you’ll need if you keep up the schedule. Since you’re not complaining I assume it’s not as bad as the last one so I advise that you keep to the schedule.” Lisa said sweetly.

Waiting for a few minutes Lisa eventually took out the nozzle again and allowed Marcy to empty herself in the toilet. The smell was no longer foul. In fact it really smelled like roses which made Lisa giggle. Even the water in the bowl looked pretty much clear.

As she watched Marcy dry herself with toilet paper, Lisa walked up to the sissy. She pulled Marcy up, spinned her around and knelt down behind her. Spreading the sissy’s butt cheeks Lisa moved in closer and took an audible sniff much to Marcy’s embarrassment.

“Chelsea was right, you really do smell like roses back there. I was sceptical at first but here we are. God you’re such a sissy. Not only do you look pretty, now you even smell pretty. Squeaky clean inside and outside, ready for use. In the future when I stick a finger up your butt I will only tolerate getting a finger smelling like roses back. So keep up with your enema regime or you’ll be sorry.” Lisa giggled, getting back up and giving Marcy’s butt a playful smack.

Marcy just stood there mortified. The person behind all this blackmail had certainly heard Lisa’s demand as well and unlike with her girlfriend she knew that person would give her real trouble not doing her enemas. Like it or not, she would have to preform an enema twice a day until she could find a way to get rid of this god damn blackmailer. At least he would only need a toilet to go pee going forward, not that it was a comfort at all.

“Now let’s get you ready for some fun. Why don’t you start brushing your hair while I get everything ready? Here, you can keep this one, and remember at least one hundred strokes. It’s something else you will do every morning going forth.” Lisa said handing Marcy her hairbrush from her purse before leaving the bathroom.

Letting out another sigh Marcy started brushing her hair mourning the end of her quick morning routine. Normally she was up and ready in a few minutes, having a quick piss, shower and throwing on her boxers. Now she needed an enema, to brush her hair one hundred times, which would take a few minutes and putting on lingerie took way longer as well. The tight girdle, clasping her bra and most of all attaching her garter tabs to her stockings were still a pain to deal with. She was slowly getting better and faster at it, not that she was proud of that fact.

Marcy was nearing the end of her hundred strokes when Lisa re-entered the room with one of the big bags they had brought from CC’s. Marcy looked a little confused. Lisa had been away for too long to simply grab a bag no?

Lisa went behind Marcy’s back and placed her hands on the sissy’s hips to guide her forward and in front of the mirror. “Now watch carefully Marcy, I am going to show you everything you need to know to recreate the look from back at CC’s but in the future I expect you to be able to do it yourself.” Lisa explained taking place behind Marcy and taking the brush.

“First you need to find the split in the middle of your hair. Once you found that, you’ll brush all the hair on the left to the left and vice versa. After thoroughly splitting it with the brush you’ll gather it up between your thumb and index finger which you’ll place in a circle. The next step is to replace your thumb and index finger with the ribbon Linda was so kind to give along as well. You loop it around with one hand then release with your hand and tie the ribbon off in a bow like this.” Lisa explained carrying out all her steps as she was explaining them.

Mortified Marcy looked on. She knew exactly what Look Lisa was going for now. It was a look she had hoped to keep secret from her blackmailer, knowing she would spend a lot more time in it if the person behind the camera’s found out. It was not something she wanted to do, but neither was arguing with Lisa especially now that Linda had convinced her spankings were good for sissies.

Left with no other choice Marcy carried out the same process with the other side of her hair completing the two darkbrown pigtails look with the floppy pink tartan bows like she had worn up on stage at CC’s. It instantly made her look a lot more girly. Even naked she really looked more like a flat chested girl than a guy lately. At least as long as one disregarded the cage between her legs.

Lisa then went to the big pink paper bag and fished out the backpack belonging to the outfit. Opening it up she fished out the tube of bubble gum pink frosted lipstick. Pressing her front into Marcy’s back Lisa opened up the tube and started to apply a thick coat to the sissy’s lips. 

“Here we go, a nice thick luscious coat of lipstick. Now smack your lips together a few times to spread it nice and equally. If you want to add an even thicker coat you just have to dab your lips with a tissue lightly then reapply the lipstick.” Lisa informed looking over Marcy’s shoulder with a smile.

Marcy just nodded her head nervously, and the lipstick and pigtails weren’t the only reasons for her nervousness. When Lisa had pressed into her back, she could have sworn that she had felt a big hard bulge at her leg.

“Alright, now put on your full outfit, then join me in your bedroom so we can start having our fun.” Lisa said leaving a now distraught and made up Marcy behind. Well not really made up, just a coat of lipstick and the hair. It did change a lot of her appearance though.

Dressing up in the complete sissy schoolgirl outfit took Marcy over 10 minutes, 10 minutes in which she was sure she was being watched. 10 minutes in which she was nearly certain that her blackmailer was making plans to put her in this outfit more often. 

She wasn’t wrong either. Next door John had been very pleasantly surprised when he saw Marcy and Lisa move back in the sissy’s room. Especially when Lisa helped Marcy with an even girlier hairstyle and lipstick, or with the enema for that matter. To John it was like a hot private peepshow. Both participants knew he was watching which made it even better. Especially knowing how embarrassed Marcy was being over this.

Ever since the two of them had entered Marcy’s room John had been stroking his cock. He was rock hard and now seeing Marcy in her new outfit he was looking forward a lot to using the sissy in person. Everything in due time though. He would certainly make sure that Marcy got a lot practice strutting around in those tall heels. Of course all under his masturbatory supervision.

For now, he was curious as to what Lisa had planned exactly. The girl might be a bitch for coming between him and his prize, but the girl sure seemed to know how to put on a show. No matter how much John hoped he was yet to see her naked. The girl was smart enough not to show skin. Instead she made Marcy put on the show under her guidance.

Strutting into her bedroom Marcy was very nervous. Walking in heels, especially ones this tall was an awfully hard chore for her. It was only made possible using Linda’s tips as to how she should walk. Sticking out her under arms, wrists limp and walking heel to toe which brought a sway in her step. 

She had tried walking like she did in sneakers, but she instantly felt like it wouldn’t end well. For starters she was way less balanced than when she was walking like Linda instructed. Secondly, she knew it would serve as an excuse for Lisa to give her another spanking.

Lisa was sitting on the bed with a big smile on her face. Marcy looked marvellous in her outfit and she was all hers to play with now. Even the flat chest wasn’t really a distraction. Marcy did by all means look like a hot sexy girl. A girl who would soon discover a nice big surprise.

“Now Marcy, why don’t you get that cute butt of yours over here and get on your knees in front of me?” Lisa asked. Seeing the awkward unsteady yet overtly sissy way in which Marcy walked to her was a joy to watch. As was the way she slowly sunk down to her knees at Lisa’s feet.

“There’s a good sissy, now rest your hands on my knees and slowly slide them up my thighs. Take my skirt along when you reach the edge of it.” Lisa said giving Marcy a pat on the head between her pigtails. It gave her such an enormously powerful feeling.

Marcy was worried about what was going to happen, but she decided to just go along with Lisa’s instructions. She felt so very embarrassed sitting here in front of her girlfriend like this, but she had to carry through. Lisa would probably just want to be eaten out, which was as close to real sex as Marcy was going to get with her girlfriend. At least she hoped it would be. Technically getting fucked by that dildo would be closer, but she certainly didn’t want to go through that.

Sliding her hands over Lisa’s nylon covered thighs, Marcy suddenly ran into a big bump. Dragging the skirt further up revealed that the bump, which was probably the bulge she had felt earlier. Was caused by the big dildo, held to Lisa’s leg only by the sheer black nylon of her pantyhose. Unable to help herself Marcy looked up at her girlfriend with a shocked expression.

“What’s the matter sissy? Isn’t this a nice surprise? I thought you would have loved seeing your favourite toy. Now just continue sliding your hands up until you have my skirt lifted above my hips, then fish that big dildo of yours out of my pantyhose.” Lisa smiled continuing to stroke Marcy’s head.

Nervously Marcy reached insider her girlfriend’s pantyhose and grabbed a hold of the thick dildo. Slowly but surely she moved it up the leg, until it got up high enough to fish out of the waistband of the pantyhose. The dildo looked huge on Lisa it was a big dildo for sure, but on her 5’6” tall girlfriend it simply looked disproportionate.

“Mmm what’s the matter Marcy, don’t you just love my big juicy cock? Now don’t lie, I know you do. Why don’t you give it a kiss, just like I showed you this morning?” Lisa moaned, she might not be able to feel the sensations of the dildo being handle like she would if it were a penis, but seeing the way Marcy was handling was hot enough to make her plenty wet.

A loud gulp escaped Marcy’s lips as she remembered how Lisa had taught her to handle the dildo this morning. Slowly she went down to Lisa’s crotch where the dildo’s balls sat. she placed her tongue on them and drug it up slowly all the way to the tip. There she planted a big kiss before sliding her lips around the tip and sliding as far down on the shaft as she could. She held it a few seconds at the deepest point before sliding back up and giving it another kiss looking up at her girlfriend.

When Lisa had given the instructions earlier, it had been terribly humiliating. Doing it again with the dildo sticking out from Lisa’s crotch, sitting between her legs made it so much more humiliating though.

Lisa was smiling broadly, licking her lips as she saw the lipstick marks covering the tip of the dildo from the kisses, along with a ring of lipstick sitting four fifths of the way down until where Marcy had been able to swallow it.

“Good sissy, now take one of your sissy snack bags and put it on this dildo. A good sissy needs to be prepared and become an expert at using those. After all most guys don’t care about safety when they are horny and with how much of a butt slut you are you’re going to need to apply one of those quick and efficient. We don’t want you catching a nasty disease now do we?” Lisa said with a smile referring to the condoms that came with the backpack.

Embarrassed Marcy reached behind her back to the bottom of the backpack and pulled at the wrapper sticking out. Giving it a pull it teared off as soon as the next one appeared. Looking down at what’s in her hands Marcy shuddered. She hated the design. What was wrong with a simple blue durex wrapper? Just taking one of these out was embarrassing with how pink they were, and especially with the text “Sissy Snack Bag” on them.

Opening up the wrapper Marcy blushed as she pulled out the rolled up clear latex ring that was slightly slick with lube already. Placing it on the tip of the dildo she pinched the tip of the condom shut and rolled it down the length of the shaft while Lisa gave an approving moan.

In the meantime John was quickly approaching his second orgasm as they played with a cock that looked exactly like his next door. The sensual way in which they did so, added with Marcy’s outrageously sexy outfit made it prime porn. So good that he had no doubts there would be a lot of money in selling it. Too bad that Lisa had him by the balls figuratively speaking. If she went to the cops he would end up in jail for sure. Maybe he could try talking to her about it though.

“Now Marcy, I want you to continue getting this dildo as far down your throat as you possibly can. You can continue doing so until you can touch the balls with your chin and my pelvis with your nose.” Lisa said back in Marcy’s room.

Having no other choice Marcy wrapped her lips around the tip of the dildo and started lowering her head on it so the dildo could slide down her throat. At least this time Lisa wasn’t pushing which made it easier. 

She already managed to slide four fifths of it down her throat, but the last fifth proved to be a real challenge. Every time she tried to go deeper it hurt and made her feel like she would throw up. Slowly but surely Marcy managed to get the dildo down a bit deeper each time. It was only a small progression, but over the course of an hour of bobbing up and down she finally managed to touch Lisa’s pelvis with her nose.

“Good job sissy, you finally did it. Now repeat this full depth ten times and you can stop for today. If you can take this one then I’m sure you’ll become a great cocksucker really soon.” Lisa moaned resting her hand on the back of Marcy’s head to guide her down for the last ten bobs. 

Blowing this dildo for half an hour had left Marcy exhausted physically as well as mentally. Her throat was slightly sore, but most of all she was surprised that she had managed to take this whole thing. It was not something she was proud of at all. She didn’t want to be able to deepthroat a big cock, but she was also relieved that she had managed to deepthroat it. After all she needed to be able to do this or she would be in trouble with her blackmailer.

The last ten deepthroats were terrible. Especially with how Lisa kept her down at the deepest point for a few seconds each time. It did finally put an end to her deepthroating though. Getting her mouth off the dildo and being able to freely stretch her jaw felt like heaven by now.

“You have done a very good job Marcy, I’m proud of you.” Lisa said leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on the sissy’s forehead. At least that was a comfort. Maybe it was best that things had gone down like this. After all she didn’t know if she would otherwise have had the courage to complete this task and there was no telling in how much trouble with her blackmailer she would have been then. He or she had already placed the deadline to tomorrow morning instead of Wednesday as punishment.

“Now why don’t you get changed in one of your new lingerie sets and come back out here? You better undo the pigtails and remove the lipstick as well.” Lisa said as she got up and started unstrapping the strapon harness.

Exhausted Marcy went to the bathroom where she stripped out of her sissy schoolgirl uniform. She undid the ribbons holding her pigtails together and washed off the little that remained of her lipstick. She then changed into a soft pink lingerie set and went back in her bedroom. It was pretty early still, yet she could definitely use a nap by now given how mentally draining today had turned out to be.

Lisa was still sitting on his bed. This time without the dildo. It stood cleaned up from the lipstick and without condom on his bedside table. Lisa had taken her shoes off and she was patting the bed beside her. “Come here Marcy? I see how tired you are. I’m going to tuck you in. You have been very good today and I’m so proud of you.” She spoke softly.

Marcy gave her a soft smile. She knew that Lisa really meant the best for her. This further proved it. nearing the bed Lisa lifted the cover for her to get underneath which she gratefully did. Lisa then took position behind her as the big spoon, looping one arm over Marcy while using her other to play with her hair.

“I can’t believe how I never saw it before, but you are simply born to be a sissy Marcy. You make such a cute pretty sissy that it would almost be a shame not to dress like one. Just know that I don’t care about you wanting to be a sissy. Hell, now that I know I even prefer you this way. You’re just too cute.” Lisa whispered into Marcy’s ear.

Her girlfriend’s words bothered Marcy. She didn’t want to be a sissy, cute or pretty. She just didn’t have a choice. At least not until she found a way to get rid of the blackmail which was heaping up against her more and more.

Lisa’s words were another beating to the little that was left of her male self. It wasn’t like she could blame her girlfriend either. It were her own lies that had led Lisa to believe this was what she wanted and now she was stuck with it. If she got rid of her blackmailer somehow then maybe she could go back to normal and claim that it was just a phase. She only hoped that not too many people would find out her secret by then. A secret that was slowly getting harder and harder to hide.

Her friends finding out wasn’t even the main concern anymore. What worried her most was her information getting out to men who had the wrong intentions. Men who would believe she was a sissy in desperate need of cock who liked to pretend she didn’t like it. There was no telling what would happen if a ton of guys who lived in and around this city had that idea together with her address and contact info. Dick pics would be the least of her worries then and it frightened her.

At least Lisa’s gentle caressing of her hair helped Marcy calm down. She knew that the guy was supposed to be the big spoon in this situation, but she honestly didn’t mind. She quite liked being the little spoon in fact. It made her feel safe. Together with the hair playing and how tired she was it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. 

Once Lisa was sure Marcy was sleeping, she quietly got up. Fishing out her phone she sent a quick text to John. “Don’t you dare wake her up or I’ll have your balls. You also won’t punish her for not carrying out your required rituals. From now until tomorrow morning Marcy and your speakers are off limit. You can use them again starting at 7 a.m. but not a minute earlier. Understood? If not, I’ll make sure you can’t have your fun you planned tomorrow.”

Back at his house John cursed under his breath. He wanted to toy with Marcy on his own a bit, but Lisa had just made clear that wouldn’t happen. To be honest he couldn’t complain after the show he had gotten, but still he hated this bitch for interfering with his plans. Waking the sissy now wasn’t worth cancelling tomorrows plans over though. Besides it might even be a good opportunity to inquire about his idea to make a subscription website to make some money off the sissy. 

“I won’t wake the sissy up, I do however have a question though. Besides the blackmail site I would like to start a subscription site for Marcy, you know one with a monthly fee to make some income off the sissy. What do you say?” John texted back.

An answering text didn’t come. At least not until nearly an hour later. By that time John was fuming. The least that bitch of a Lisa could do was tell him a quick yes or no right? Reading her text, he understood why it had taken her longer though. His anger drained away and it was replaced with a smile. An answer like this made the wait worth it. Maybe that Lisa wasn’t such a stupid bitch after all.

“You can make a site like that on a few conditions. My face will never be visible on any of the pics/video’s. There will be no contact info linking to Marcy. The site won’t be advertised for everyone to see. You can get member through invitation only, so Marcy’s face won’t just be all over the internet. Maybe you can look for people who comment under sissy video’s, people who give them a like, or on forums, I don’t give a shit. I don’t want to see pop up ads at all though.

In your website you’ll put a link to CC’s for sponsoring Marcy. After all Linda was nice enough to give her that schoolgirl outfit, at least in exchange for a couple of working hours a week. Furthermore, I insist that all the money you make off that site goes to Marcy one way or the other. No direct deposits though. Just use it to provide her with toy’s, makeup, salon visits,… anyways you get the point.

Last but not least I want to be made an admin so I can keep an eye on whether you follow these rules or not. If you do, I won’t give you any trouble. If you don’t then you’ll be sorry, and I’ll shut down your website instantly.” Lisa texted.

She might be cruel towards Marcy, she might get off on humiliating the sissy, but she did care for her as well. Besides this website could prove fun if it generated an income to help Marcy in becoming the best sissy ever.

John would have liked to have more freedom, but the requests were all at least reasonable. Beside investing the income in the sissy was just investing into his own fun. It would give him resources to make Marcy even better than she already was. He thought with a smile as he started creating the website: “Sissy Marcy: A Journey into Sissyhood”.


	18. Part 18

Chapter 20

Marcy had a wonderful night’s sleep while she didn’t realise it, the only reason she had a quiet night was because Lisa had demanded it. What he also didn’t realise was that while he was sleeping peacefully John was setting up a website, turning him into a real pornstar. Once it was online John hoped he would make a good amount of money off his sissy neighbour. Money he could spent on further sissifying Marcy as per Lisa’s requirement. Not that he minded. Today he would get a first return on his investment, and if it depended on him it would be a first of many.

At exactly 7 a.m. John woke Marcy up with the speakers. The loud distorted voice Marcy had come to jump for made that easy. “Wakey wakey sissy, today you can skip your daily masturbation and everything. I just want you to go into your bathroom, give yourself your morning enema, shower, dry and brush your hair and I’ll get back to you with further instructions.” 

Shocked out of her slumber Marcy got out of the bed with a loud groan. Although it was a relieve not to have to finger herself with those dirty boxers or having to kiss that dildo Lisa had fucked her throat with yesterday, she certainly didn’t look forward to what she did need to do at all.

Back at his house John was licking his lips. Marcy emerging from under her covers was a real sight to behold. Sure she had a bed head now, but compared to how her hair had been at first it actually looked pretty neat. The sissy’s smooth slender body also just looked marvellous dressed in her pretty pink lingerie. The very tight girdle pulled her waist in just enough to give an illusion of hips. At first glance Marcy really started to look like a girl. At least when she first got up. To her friends she could probably still maintain her normal appearance with the baggy clothes she wore on the rare occasions she still went to the skate park.

Marcy already looked Marvellous, but John was no where near satisfied yet. He was going to direct her to go back to that exciting sexy sissy schoolgirl look he had seen her wear yesterday. John’s erection was raging, but he decided not to jerk off in his boxers like he normally would when toying with Marcy.

With a sigh Marcy sulked off to the bathroom, only to be stopped right after her first two steps. “What the hell are you doing sissy? Go back to your bed, carefully make it, then mince your way to the bathroom. You know that hip shaking dainty way of walking you did yesterday in your heels. Whenever you move around your room I want to see you walk exactly like that or you’ll be sorry.” John said over the speaker. 

The sound of the speakers actually had Marcy very worried. She wanted them to get into action as little as possible. It was only 7 a.m. her parents left at 7:30. They should be downstairs having breakfast by now, but the thought that they were still in the house made her nervous. 

Her parents walking into her room out of worry for what that noise was, was a frightening thought. There simply was no way she could explain anything that was going on right now. She certainly didn’t want to even try. She would keep this a secret whatever it took until this whole ordeal was over, whenever that would be. 

Trying her best to silence the voice on the other end of the speakers Marcy carefully minced back to her bed. She thought back to what Linda had told her about how she should walk. Heel to toe, swaying hips, small steps, arms sticking out sideways and limp wrists. Marcy hated walking like that. it made her feel like way more of a sissy. Even more than her lingerie did. She paid very close attention to walking exactly like that though. After all the less mistakes she made, the less the speakers needed to be activated.

Delicately Marcy made her bed, straightening out the pink satin sheets she had stolen from her teacher crush from back in high school. Running the slippery satin fabric through her hands made her shudder. Once the sheets were neatly straightened out Marcy started mincing her way to the bathroom.

Once inside she was very glad to have her own bathroom. Well she had been glad from the moment puberty had started, but now she was gladder than ever. The bright pink enema bag with the pink dildo nozzle attached to it made sure of that. An instant wave of embarrassment hit her upon seeing that awful bag again.

With a shaky hand she picked up the bag with its tubing, and nozzle attached. She felt awful just touching it, but she knew she needed to get through this. “Don’t forget to add that scented soap.” The voice over the speakers reminded her as she filled up the bag with lukewarm water and added some soap. Hanging it up from her shower rod Marcy shuddered looking at the thing.

Taking a deep breath Marcy started taking off her clothes. If the voice over the speakers said anything about it, she would just tell that she didn’t want to dirty her lingerie. In fact the sole reason she was stripping first was because she wanted to put this task off as long as she could without the person behind the speakers starting to interfere.

Once she was naked and her lingerie folded neatly on the side Marcy could no longer put this off, slowly but surely she got down on all fours. First she took the tube of lube to slowly slather up the pink nozzle dildo, she then did the same to her butt hole, dreading what was to come more and more.

Finally Marcy nervously gripped onto the dildo, aligning it with her butthole. Fingering her ass was one thing, but actually shoving a dildo up there was way worse. Especially one that had the goal of rinsing her butt. Who the hell did that anyway? Marcy didn’t even want to think about the sole reason one could have to clean out their butt.

A soft groan escaped Marcy’s lips as she pushed the dildo past her sphincter and all the way in which luckily wasn’t very far. Still not very far felt way to far and invasive for Marcy. Deciding to make this ordeal as short as she possibly could, Marcy bit the bullet and opened the valve, allowing the water to flow into her.

This was a new low for her. Couldn’t this have waited for about half an hour at least? Then her parents would have been gone. While she knew that her parents couldn’t see her, it felt extra wrong to be sticking a dildo up her butt while they were in the house.

The dildo spraying water inside her remained a very strange and embarrassing feeling to Marcy. one she sadly had to go through, for Lisa and for the person behind the speakers. Once she started cramping up too severely Marcy closed the valve again. Bracing herself she pulled the dildo out and rushed to the toilet where she relieved herself of the water in her bowls.

It looked rather clear, yet there was more waste in it than the result of the second rinse yesterday. Not nearly as much as the first rinse yesterday though so by all means she should be squeaky clean inside now. She didn’t like the thought, but at least she had gotten it done.

After cleaning up and safely putting away the enema kit, Marcy turned on the shower and quickly washed herself, readying her for the next step. She had no idea what she was actually getting ready for and it made her nervous. At least she could hear the garage meaning her parents were leaving. It was a small relief, but every little relief helped right now.

Since brushing her hair when it was wet was near impossible, Marcy took her hair dryer and started blowing it dry. Once the results were good enough, she started brushing it out carefully. Due to the blow drying there was a lot more volume in her hair than usual.

Just as she was about to put the brush away the voice over the speakers came back to life. “Alright sissy, you can proceed by putting your hair in pigtails like your girlfriend so carefully showed you last night. Then you’re going to put on that sexy outfit from yesterday and a good thick coat of that luscious lipstick.” Came the next orders.

Was the person behind the speakers going to make her preform again like she had had to do in the past? It was looking more and more likely and Marcy was not at all looking forward to it. It would mean even more blackmail material, not that it made much of a difference by now. With a sigh Marcy started brushing her hair into two equal pigtails, tying them off with the tartan ribbons in a big floppy bow.

Now that her hair was up as demanded Marcy minced over to her new dreaded outfit. As if lingerie alone wasn’t bad enough already. Even worse was the fact that she would have to work at that dreaded store tomorrow to “earn” this outfit back. An outfit meant purely for others pleasure at her expense.

On top of making Marcy feel ridiculous it was a very uncomfortable outfit as well. The tight girdle made it feel like it was going to cut Marcy in half. She was getting pretty experienced at hooking up stockings to garter tabs by now, a skill she had never even considered before all of this. They still remained a pain to put on though. Especially the ones attached to the back of the opaque white stockings. 

Fastening the bra was easy at least. The band around her chest was rather tight however, digging into her skin making it uncomfortable as well. Among her guy friends at the skatepark knowing your way around a bra gave you bragging rights. They even sometimes played games trying to unhook the bras of the girls around through their shirts using only one hand. There were no bragging rights in how well Marcy was handling a bra however and she realised it full well.

The panties went on over the stockings and garter tabs. It went pretty much automatically for Marcy by now. She never even thought about it anymore. She just put panties over top instead of underneath out of habit. The fact that it made for easy access was lost on her by now. Not that it really mattered in this set, with the heart shaped cut out, laced shut in the back of the panties, these granted easy access either way.

With all the lingerie put on the overtly short skirt and rather see through blouse were up next. They provided very little coverage for the lingerie, but at least it was something. The high heels finished the outfit and were also the most uncomfortable part of it. Not in the way of being to tight, but in the way that they drastically changed Marcy’s balance. Something she wasn’t used to yet. Not at all. With the heels strapped to her feet she had no choice but to mince. It was the only way she could keep her balance. At least as far as she knew.

Last but not least was that horrid backpack holding all these products one could ever need for sex with the texts printed on them making them even more sexual. The thought of condoms called “Sissy Snack Bags” turned her stomach. She didn’t know what cum tasted like and she never wanted to find out either. Luckily it appeared that those things were just for decoration as far as she could tell.

Now that her outfit was on Marcy minced back to the bathroom and started applying that thick coat of bubble-gum pink lipstick. Mincing with these heels was even worse than just mincing. She had to be a lot more concentrated in order to maintain her balance. The loud clicking sound they made also served as a horrid reminder of just what it was she was wearing.

Looking in the mirror fully concentrated on applying this damn thing correctly Marcy couldn’t help but feel even more girly. She knew she had to get this right though or there would be complaints from the speakers, and those had never turned out well for her at all.

She was just finishing up with the lipstick, smacking her lips together when the speakers turned on again. “You look so cute Marcy, well since you do look so cute, I have a present waiting for you. It’s waiting for you in front of your house inside a box wrapped in pink paper with a nice big bow on top. Looking at those fluffy pigtails I just know how much you like big bows.” The voice over the speaker taunted.

Marcy froze in shock, a girly present like that in front of her house? What would any of her friends think if they drove by? Worse even, how the hell would she retrieve that present. She couldn’t go outside looking like this, not in a million years. God she didn’t even want to imagine anyone even a complete stranger seeing her like this and if anyone was around they would notice for sure. The loud clicking of the heels would surely drag attention.

“Oh and Marcy, if I were you I would be very excited about getting a present like that. In fact I you’re not back in your room with that present in five minutes, I’ll start livestreaming your camera’s to any site for adult content I can think off, along with your address and a text saying you feel lonely and you’re craving some dominant male attention. How long do you think it will take for the first men to arrive? How many men do you think will drop by once they see the fun those first get up to, and do you think you can please all of them well and quick enough to leave before your parents get home tonight? One thing’s for sure. You’ll have more than your hands full all day long.” The speakers said before shutting off again.

While she had no problems coming up with doom scenarios on her own, having a horrid situation like that explained to her made her lose her mind in panic. Rationally she should know thing wouldn’t go that far most likely, but she wasn’t thinking anymore. The extreme time pressure and horrid possible consequences made sure of that.

In her panic all that mattered was getting that present up to her room as fast as she possibly could and hoping it would be within those 5 minutes. Not even hesitating anymore. Marcy minced to the door as fast as she possibly could manage without tripping over. It made her whole hip swaying walk even more exaggerated than before.

Getting out of the room was easy, going through the hall was easy as well, but then she arrived at the stairs and was faced with a whole new problem. How the hell would she ever make it down these stairs safely? Seeing no other way Marcy slowly moved sideways, moving one step at a time while holding onto the railing for dear life.

Taking the stairs had been a time-consuming thing and time was one thing Marcy really didn’t have. She just hoped that she would make it within the five minutes. If not she would be royally screwed. Mincing towards the front door Marcy prayed that no one would be around. It was all she could really do since being cautious and having a look first to see if the coast was clear wasn’t something she could afford timewise.

With a deep breath she grabbed the door knob, swung it open an started looking for the present. Instead of right at the door that bastard had put it all the way out front on the sidewalk in front of her house. It was only a 40-foot walk, but that was way beyond Marcy’s comfort. Still under pressure she had no choice but to go and get it. At least no one seemed to be around. Most people here in the neighbourhood still worked so that wasn’t all that surprising. Plus in the front yard she was still relatively shielded by the side fences. Going out on the side walk would leave her completely exposed however.

Not having much of a choice Marcy minced her way down the path through their front yard as fast as she could. She cringed every time her heels made that loud clicking noise. If anyone was around, they would certainly start looking her way trying to determine where that noise was coming from. Trying to put that out of her mind and focussing on the task at hand Marcy was nearing her present.

Just a few steps more, a few steps on the pavement and she could go back up to her room hopefully still on time. Stepping out on the sidewalk Marcy was shocked. A couple feet on her side her fat old slob of a neighbour, the one who at war with his parents, the one who’s house she had egged on a near weekly basis during some periods was emptying his mailbox and staring right at her in complete and utter shock.

Her face turned beet red and she started cursing under her breath as hurriedly picked up that present and minced back inside as fast as she could. She was so fucking screwed. What would that old perv think? More worrisome was what he would do having caught her like this? Marcy would just have to deal with that later now she had more pressing worries as she started mincing back on the stairs with her present in hand, carefully and slowly in order not fall. Otherwise she would certainly be to late. Hell she might even need an ambulance if that happened and she sure as hell didn’t want to be taken to a hospital like this.

Bursting into her room the present in hands Marcy didn’t get any kind of reprieve. A slow loud clapping was coming over the speakers while her heart was racing after what had been the most embarrassing walk of her life.

“Congratulations sissy, you have made it right on time. Come on I can see you’re excited to find out what I’ve gotten you so open up your present, or do you like the pink wrapping and the bow so much you don’t want to ruin them?” Came the distorted voice of his blackmailer over the speakers.

Back at his house John was smiling widely. Seeing Marcy mince in that outfit in front of his very eyes had given him a real kick. It had been a stroke of genius on his part as well. He wasn’t tired of the whole anonymous blackmailer thing yet. In fact he quite liked controlling Marcy like he was playing sims or something like that. Yet he had now found a way to get a grasp on the sissy as John as well. As long as he wasn’t too obvious about it he could easily maintain an influence on Marcy life in these two separate ways.

In her room Marcy was now nervously opening up the present she had gotten. Inside she found what appeared to be two pink leather cuffs and a package of contact lenses of sorts. The cuffs were made up with two leather bands in pink connected by a chain. Slightly puzzled she just stared at the items.

“Aren’t you just so very excited about your gift Marcy, well either way. Here is what you are going to do. You are going to lock one end of each cuff onto the posts at the foot of your bed. Then you are going to put in those contacts, sit on the floor in front of your bed and lock the other end of those cuffs on your wrists. You have another 5 minutes to complete this task or I will make my earlier threat become a reality.” The voice over the speaker said.

Once again panicking full force Marcy jumped into action and started by clipping the cuffs onto her bed posts at the foot of her bed. She then minced back to the bathroom where she opened the contact lenses clueless why they would be given to her. Maybe her blackmailer wanted her to have a different eye colour or something.

Putting the first one in things became clear. Everything instantly turned pitch black in front of that eye. These things were blinding her, completely non see through making them a more elegant solution than a blindfold. In that regard they fit right in with the cuffs in a way. 

Finding her way back to the foot of the bed was difficult. In order not to trip and fall, maybe requiring an ambulance Marcy started to get down and crawl instead. Slowly but surely, she found her way back to the bed. Afraid of having lost too much time she pressed her back to the footboard, sat down on the floor and clipped her wrists in the cuffs.

With the last click her heart started racing. She had been so concerned about getting this task done in time that she forgot to think about the position it brought her in. she was completely blind, cuffed to her bed with nowhere to go. Thinking about it she couldn’t even remember seeing a key to these cuffs. There was no padlock involved with them and nothing that looked like a key hole at all. They were connected by two halves of a silver heart locking together. 

Maybe it was just a small magnet holding these together? Whatever it was Marcy instantly started testing how strong they were by pulling against them as hard as she could. Apart from her bed creaking there was no result whatsoever. She couldn’t even take out the contacts to have a better look with her arms too wide apart and restrained.

With increasing panic Marcy tugged at the cuffs for a full five minutes wearing herself out in the process. She knew the person behind the speakers could also hear what was going on in her room. Since the cuffs wouldn’t give calling out to that person might be her only option. He or she had obviously bought the cuffs. So they should know how to release them as well. At least that’s what Marcy hoped.

“Please, tell me how to get out of these! I beg you I do whatever it takes just tell me how to get these cuffs off.” Marcy pleaded, already knowing that it wouldn’t work. The person behind those speakers wanted her in this position for some bizarre reason. Since this had been the goal all along there was no way she was going to be let go and she knew it. 

What she didn’t expect however was that there would be no answer at all. Normally the person behind the speakers would at least scold her or something. Not this time however. Everything remained silent. It made her wonder whether this had always been the end game or not. Had her blackmailer finally grown tired of her? If so then why would they have tied her up like this? It didn’t make sense.

The longer the silence lasted, the more Marcy started to panic. What was the end game here exactly? Would she get livestreamed as threatened before? Would people come to her house, break in and have their way with her while she was tied up with no ability to resist or fight back?

Maybe she would just be left out here until her parents got back home tonight and Marcy would have no choice but to stay chained to the bed and call for help once they got home. That thought alone made her shudder. It would be way more preferable than her first worry though.

While the blackmailer might be done with her Marcy realised this was all far from over. Everything she was wearing and had in her closet right now was far from explainable to her parents who still thought she was a regular guy. If she explained it to them would they believe her? Would they send her to see a psychologist? Or would they react like Lisa had? With everything in her room they would probably think she really was a sissy and just still trying to hide it. Even if she came clean.

Blackmail seemed like a farfetched story to explain everything around in her room right now, the outfit, the cuffs, the dildo, the enema kit,… There was just way too much damning stuff around and being cuffed Marcy could do nothing to hide or destroy part of it.

Beside her parents Lisa seemed pretty convinced and determined that she was a sissy by now. Would she have to keep being a sissy for her girlfriend? Could things between them ever go back to normal? Would she have to break up with Lisa? If so what would Lisa do? Would she go tell on her to all her friends out of betrayal? She seemed so convinced she was supporting her that Marcy felt like breaking up with her would feel like a backstab. Probably enough of a backstab for Lisa to justify revenge. 

There also was the matter of that pervert John knowing now. What would he do? If his parents and everyone knew then he couldn’t really do anything. If Marcy somehow some way got out of this without her parents seeing, then he also had some serious stuff on her. She and her parents hated John, and the feeling was mutual. So telling on her just to stir up trouble within their family would be something John would love. 

Hell Marcy would have to make a hell of a lot of promises to keep John quiet and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to do that. Just thinking about what might go to the head of such a perv gave her some serious creeps.

Lastly no matter what Marcy was still stuck with that chastity cage. She doubted Linda would ever let her out of that thing. It would have to be surgically removed probably, but with how sturdy it seemed to be built Marcy had her doubts if even that could be safely done. Getting an expert opinion on the matter would be very embarrassing to say the least. 

Sitting there tied on the floor in front of her bed Marcy fully realised how screwed she actually was. She had changed so much at such a slow pace that she never even realised just how badly stuck she had gotten by now. She was way deep and the chance of getting out even if the blackmailing stopped seemed very slim. 

Maybe just maybe if she made it to the end of the summer break without her parents or friends finding out, she could somehow find a way out of it. she wasn’t very hopeful, but at this point it was all she could manage. The constant commands and ridicule had already had a big effect on her personality. She had just become so much shyer and more obedient.

Marcy really didn’t want to accept that she was a sissy, but she was getting a sinking feeling that she couldn’t deny the fact that it would change anytime soon. All the embarrassing clothes, being subservient, the dildo’s and enemas, they were part of her life now and she couldn’t see how to change that in the near future. She would just have to accept living like this until hopefully maybe a change was possible.

While Marcy was going through all kinds of disaster scenarios through her head John was having a field day. Things were going awesome today. A moment he had waited for for a long time had finally arrive. Today was the day he could finally toy with his pet project in person. He had been monitoring Marcy and her life from behind a screen for a long time now, but that was all going to change very soon.

He had been looking forward to this moment from as soon as Marcy had gotten waxed basically. That feeling had only become stronger and stronger as Marcy was getting girlier and daintier. In her lingerie and now in her outfit she was becoming hard to mistake for a guy. 

Even in her baggy clothes it was getting harder and harder to look like a guy for the helpless sissy. Surely her friends and parents had started to notice, slight enough that Marcy was still able to hide it. They would all definitely see that something had changed though, even if they couldn’t put their finger on it.

Making his way to his Neighbours house John went straight for the backdoor. For two well educated people Marcy’s parents were definitely stupid. After all who still hid a spare key underneath a rock near the door? Only a small amount of observation had been necessary for John to find that out and he sure as hell was going to take full advantage of that now.

Casually moving around the house John lifted up the rock, took the key and opened the door, putting the key right back where he found it as soon as it was open. Things were working perfectly. His pet was now only a small trip through the house away. 

It was time to install some fear into the helpless sissy. With a loud bang he threw the backdoor shut behind his back, announcing someone was in the house to Marcy who couldn’t move away from her bed or do a thing. She couldn’t even see what was happening.

Marcy’s racing mill of thoughts instantly stopped when she heard that bang she instantly recognised as the backdoor. Someone was in the house and there was nothing she could do. Her near continuous struggle against her bonds had stopped. Her heart was racing and waves of panic coursed through her.

She hoped beyond rational thought that if she stayed very quiet whoever was in the house might just leave without finding her. This certainly was one of the most awkward and inconvenient times for a burglary. 

Or was it a burglary? The person who had entered the house didn’t seem to be wasting any time looking around. There was no looking for money or valuables. Instead the footsteps led right to the bottom of the stairs. Who ever had entered the house seemed to be going straight for her. Maybe that bastard blackmailer had thrown that life stream with her address online after all.

One thing was for sure, the creaking of the stairs suggested this person wasn’t slowing down at all. The closer this person got the more Marcy’s panic rose. She could hear them make their way through the upper hall way before finally stopping right in front of her door. 

Seconds seemed like ages to Marcy as for a while nothing happened. She knew someone was there right outside her door, but that was pretty much also knew. Thenn all of a sudden she got shook up when her door flew open with another loud bang. Her entire body tensed up out of fear. She was too scared to even scream.

Her terror only grew as she heard this person move around her, slowly but surely. While Marcy had no way of telling what was happening she could feel the eyes of this person burn into her flesh. She just knew who ever had entered was now checking her out and it made her shudder. Especially with the realisation that she was completely helpless and at the mercy of this complete stranger.

John licked his lips in delight. He loved the terrified look of his sissy. These blinding contacts had been such a good choice. They made his sissy so much more expressive than a blindfold ever would while serving the same purpose. Finally his prize was within touching distance.


	19. Part 19

Chapter 21

John had been looking forward to this very moment that he wasn’t about to just get it over with. He was going to savour it as much as he possibly could. These contacts proved to be such a good find. They allowed him to stay anonymous as long as he didn’t give away his voice while still not covering the sissy’s face. 

A face even John had to admit was pretty. He had never really noticed it before when Marcy was still Mark but with that nice coating of soft pink lipstick, the pig tails and the way it was completely smooth it definitely had its appeal. 

Still there was a lot that could be done to make Marcy even prettier. That much became clear when John stroked Marcy’s cheek with his finger, feeling the slightest trace of hairs that were starting to regrow. It looked like it was about time for another visit to the salon, but that could wait for now. He did love the way Marcy squealed when he touched her cheek.

“Please, whoever you are just please leave me alone. This isn’t what you think it is. I beg you.” Marcy whimpered in response to the touch. It was becoming clear that whoever this was had come especially for her. Had her blackmailer really thrown everything online?

John just smirked but remained silent as he opened up a suitcase, taking out a few cameras to catch some more angles than the installed ones in the room did. He then stroked Marcy’s cheek once again and pushed his thumb against Marcy’s lips. Pressing harder, obviously trying to get his thumb into the sissy’s mouth.

Marcy wasn’t about to just give in to these unspoken hints however. She firmly pressed her lips together. It seemed to work as the hand and thumb suddenly moved away. The victory was short lived however as it was instantly replaced by a severe stinging pain from a slap across the cheek that made Marcy’s ears ring.

Right after the hit the hand took its position back on her cheek with the thumb against her lips. This time Marcy obediently took it in her mouth and sucked on it softly. It tasted slightly salty and she really didn’t like the act or what it symbolised one bit. She did however realise that resistance was futile in the position she currently found herself in.

A big smirk grew on Johns face. he could feel the sissy’s cheek glow underneath his hand, the warm wet insides of her mouth felt great on his thumb. He was already thinking about where else they would feel great, but that could wait for now.

After about a minute the thumb finally moved away. For a while Marcy felt nothing, which on its own actually was worse than sucking on that nasty thumb. At least she knew what was happening when she sucked on that thumb. Not knowing made her thoughts run wild which only led to severe disturbance.

The uncertainty seemed to last forever until Marcy suddenly felt a hand on her stocking covered calf. The hand didn’t stay there very long, instead it slowly slid up along the inside of her leg. When it was nearing the tops of her stockings Marcy instinctively closed her legs, preventing the hand from advancing.

It was enough to make the hand stop for a moment, a moment in which Marcy realised this was the exact same situation as with the thumb. Afraid of another ear ringing slap in the face Marcy reluctantly opened her legs allowing the hand to travel up further.

John smirked, this was going way better than he had ever expected and he was loving every minute of it. Without a single care for Marcy’s obvious discomfort. He just continued sliding his hand up Marcy’s thigh, over the stocking tops, making his hand disappear under the sissy’s skirt while he had skin on skin contact with Marcy’s inner thigh.

After softly stroking Marcy’s inner thigh for a moment John’s hand shot straight up to the crotch of the sissy’s panties where he cupped a good feel of her caged cock. John smirked knowing that this very cage had prevented Marcy from really touching her cock for more than two weeks already. More than two weeks of fingering her butt as only form of masturbation.

Marcy groaned loudly, the way this man was feeling her up was really disturbing, especially the way he touched her cock cage trough her panties. She could tell it was a man touching her cause those hands felt anything but dainty. They were big and rough. Being touched by a man especially in such intimate spaces grossed her out completely.

Having cupped a good feel of the sissy’s caged cock John moved his hand further down to where the butt was resting on the floor. Pushing up he made his desire for her to lift her butt clear. Something Marcy reluctantly did knowing she was trapped no matter what. That first slap had proved resistance brought pain.

As Marcy’s butt rose for him John didn’t hesitate to slide his hand down further, giving each butt cheek a good squeeze, happy with how squishy it felt. Marcy might be a guy, but she certainly did have a fat butt for a guy. Still it would be nice if it was filled out even more.

At her butt John fumbled to find one end of the bow tying the panties together in the back. With a firm pull he opened up the bow which in turn opened up the heart shaped cut out framing the sissy’s butthole perfectly. Too bad he couldn’t really see it in her current position. Oh well it would just have to wait for another time then. There was no way he would unlock the cuffs after all.

Now that Marcy’s butthole was exposed John traced his finger down to the hole and started pushing right at the centre. This instantly elected a squeal from Marcy who once again started pleading. “Please no, don’t touch me, not there.” Marcy begged pathetically, but the finger kept on pushing without a word from the person with her in the room.

With the weeks of fingering and the enemas that had gone before it didn’t take all that much force for John to push his finger inside the sissy’s butt. Much to her shame it didn’t even take that long for John to get a moan out of Marcy by thrusting his finger in and out the sissy’s butt a few times. He wasn’t practiced in the slightest in how to finger a butt, but Marcy was so used to getting all her pleasure from fingering herself by now that something entering her bottom didn’t need to be all too skilful to yield results.

After that first moan John pulled his finger out of Marcy’s butthole and disappeared from touching distance once more. Marcy’s whole face was beet red as she worried about what was next. It was becoming clear that this person in her room had more than just touching in mind after having violated her butt like that.

John gave his finger that had just come out of the sissy ass a thorough sniff, mainly out of curiosity. He was really pleasantly surprised that it literally smelled like roses. A clean sweet-smelling hole ready for use, but that was for another time. He had something else in mind for this visit.

All Marcy had to go off now was the fumbling around she heard rather close to her. It was worrying and yet she had no idea what it was at the same time. Maybe that was what worried her the most though. The fumbling suddenly stopped and once again the hand went straight to her bottom signalling her to raise her butt.

When she did, she was surprised by something cold slick and rather hard pressing against her butthole. Whatever it was she didn’t like where this was headed, but with that thing positioned underneath her there was no way she could sit back down to prevent whatever it was for. Sitting down would only force it straight up her butt.

Straight up her butt faster that is, with the pressure starting to mount it looked that those were the exact intentions of whoever was with her in the room. At first her sphincter gave way allowing a relatively small angled head to pop in. The thing became wider and wider however until all of a sudden the sphincter rapidly closed around a very narrow base. All of a sudden she realised exactly what the thing was. It was a butt plug. A strange one for sure. The tip seemed to be slightly angled pressing right into the sweet spot she always sought out when fingering herself.

Taking a step back John smile. The sissy was nearly ready for the real fun. Now for a test of that new plug he had just given Marcy. It had some cool features which he couldn’t wait to try out. If it worked as the woman in the sex shop had promised it would be a great new toy. 

Fishing out his phone John opened an app and tapped a button on screen. While he couldn’t really see or hear the device, Marcy’s sudden surprised squeal followed by a deep moan made it clear it worked as intended. Instantly John pushed the button again making it stop.

Marcy was in shock after the sudden vibrations concentrated right on that sweet spot sending an instant jolt of intense pleasure through her body. It was more intense than anything she could do with her fingers much to her shame. She didn’t like the fact that this stranger could make her moan practically on command. Probably cum on near command as well. With this device it probably wouldn’t take long to get to an orgasm.

All of a sudden Marcy got shaken up again. This time by a sudden vice grip at the sides of her jaw. It hurt like hell leaving her now other choice but to open her mouth in an attempt to ease the pain. When she did she could feel something cold being worked between her teeth in a rush before the tension finally eased. She tried closing her mouth again, but it had become impossible. There was something stuck in her mouth forcing her to keep it open wide while a strap got buckled behind her head.

John smirked admiring his handy work. Now Marcy really was at his mercy, a sissy completely prettied up especially for him, a fat plug in her ass under his control and a wide-open mouth waiting for him to use. There would have probably been a lot of defiance at what would come next, but that was all taken care off there was nothing the sissy could do anymore, nothing but riding this whole experience out.

Touching and preparing the sissy had turned John on a lot. Normally he would have long taken care of it by jerking another load into his boxers. Not this time though. Now he could finally reap the fruits of his patience and preparation as he sighed in relief, releasing his big already rock-hard cock from the confinement of his pants letting it stand at attention pointing right at the sissy’s face, even if she couldn’t see it. A strong musky smell of stale cum, fresh precum, stale pee and some sweat emanated from his crotch. A smell the sissy would certainly recognise. 

Although she couldn’t see Marcy’s expression instantly changed to one of intense shock as she recognised the smell of her blackmailer’s cock. It was that same smell she had been cumming to since that one fateful day. That nasty smell those boxers always had, but way more intense than what she was used to. Hell she even knew what it looked like after sucking that damn dildo so many times. Only this one was real, flesh and blood, throbbing alive, and she had a bad feeling she knew where it was going to 

She wanted to scream, to run, to fight, hell even to bite that awful cock in front of her, but she couldn’t do any of that. All that she could really do was sit there and wait for the cock to enter her open mouth. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realised how hopeless her situation was, not even able to beg using any intelligible sounds with her mouth forced open.

John was relishing the sight before him, the sight of his helpless terrified sissy. Thanks to the contact lenses instead of a blindfold he could witness all the facial expressions perfectly. Taking a step forward he lifted his cock, positioned himself right over the sissy’s face and let it slap down with a smirk.

A squeal distorted by the ring gag escaped Marcy’s mouth as she was suddenly smacked in the face with a real cock. It was disgusting. She could feel how it was slightly sweaty, hell she could even feel the pulse as it rested across her face. It felt incredibly warm as well.

Without letting his cock break contact with the sissy’s face John moved forward. Running his cock over Marcy’s face and positioning it so that his hairy wrinkly sack was hanging over the sissy’s mouth, one ball hanging a bit lower within her mouth. His cock lay right over top of the sissy’s nose.

Marcy felt grossed out of her mind. Her nose was stuck right against the skin of this sweaty ball sack, engulfed in pubic hair which tickled the insides of her nose in a disgusting manner while the cock lay pulsing on top. It had that same gross smell as the front of those boxers, only this time it was at least 10 times stronger making her feel nauseous. Despite how much she was screaming inside this overly intense version of the smell she had been masturbating to all these weeks, also had another effect on her apart from grossing her out.

Much to her horror her own cock was straining hard against its cage. Not being able to touch herself there she hadn’t really paid a lot of notice to her cock lately. She didn’t even realise the worrying signs that her cock didn’t seem to get hard at all anymore lately, well not until now at least. Even now with that intense familiar scent that awful pressure didn’t stay on long. It came more in waves of trying to get hard but growing soft again when it hurt too much. It didn’t keep painfully straining against the cage like the first attempted erections she had had while wearing this cage.

What bothered her even more than that smell was the hairy testicle hanging slightly in her mouth. Her first reaction was to try to push it out, the only way she could, with her tongue. After attempting that it instantly became clear that it was the worst possible idea however. All it got her was a disgusting salty musty taste and the ball sinking right back in her mouth under the force of gravity. All it really accomplished was a firm lick, or at least that how it must seem like to her blackmailer. After that first attempt, she just kept her tongue as far back in her mouth as she could.

John wanted to tell her to keep on licking his balls, god he wanted to rub in what her position was so badly, but he knew talking would give away who he was, so he restrained himself. Besides it wasn’t like he could complain at all having his cock laying across the sissy’s face. In fact he was very pleased to see how the intense smell of his cock turned the sissy on. Not that he could tell with her cock locked, in panties and under a skirt. He could tell by looking at the plug’s app though.

Apart from being a vibrating plug highly specialised in delivering maximum stimulation to the prostate, it was also a highly technological device. It gave a reading of how turned on someone was by measuring the pressure the prostate exerted on it as well as reading the temperature of the device so one could see if it was within a body or not. The base had a few electrodes that could sent feint pulses to the surrounding muscles making them clench and strengthening them so the butt would remain very tight.

With the push of a button John made the plug in the sissy’s bottom vibrate again, making her moan underneath his cock much to his sadistic satisfaction. Oh this video would become so great, the sissy getting ready for her Daddy, then moaning when she finally got up close and personal with it. After that one moan John once again shut of the vibrations.

Of course Marcy could always deny she didn’t moan because of what looked like sucking his balls. Then she would have to admit she was getting off on that big plug in her butt though and John doubted she wanted to admit to that. There really was no other explanation for this than her being a depraved sissy, no matter how she twisted or turned it. Even if she delivered proof of the blackmail John could always claim it was a kinky game she liked to play. After all no matter the explanation that moan was damning evidence. 

After letting his dick rest right there for a few minutes John finally started moving again. He moved back this time. His dick slowly slid down Marcy’s forehead, over the bridge of her nose, falling just underneath her nose before finally coming to rest on her chin and under lip, the tip hanging right above her open mouth. When moving down her face the tip had left behind a slimy strong-smelling trail of precum in a straight line from her forehead to her upper lip.

Marcy knew exactly what was coming next and she dreaded it with every fibre in her body. Yet cuffed to her bed with a ring gag in her mouth she could do nothing to stop her blackmailer from having his way with her. The feeling of dread was growing constantly as her blackmailer’s cock rested above her open mouth, putting off the inevitable insertion for now.

Having let the dread increase for a while John finally progressed. With a slow steady movement John guided his cock in the sissy’s wide-open mouth. Just the tip for now. He wanted Marcy to savour the full extend that came with that smell she had been conditioned to get aroused for. With that in mind John slowly rubbed the tip of his unwashed cock, sticky with thick precum up and down the sissy’s tongue. 

She groaned to signal her disgust. The cock tasted salty, musty, somewhat bitter and with a light acrid undertone. Yet no matter how much she tried she couldn’t bend her tongue enough to prevent the velvety cock head from rubbing over it. To make matters worse the vibration right on that special spot started up once more making her moan involuntarily, the vibrations were way softer this time, but they continued unlike the quick intense bursts from earlier.

Using the specialised app John had started a sequence that would bring Marcy right to the edge of an orgasm, but no further. He liked the idea of keeping the sissy highly aroused and moaning while using her mouth. Besides it would be perfect for the little video he would make off it. At this point he had started Marcy’s website by montaging old video material he had of the sissy’s transformation, but in due time this video would also make the site and he was certain it would become a hit.

John was surprised by how good just rubbing the tip of his cock on the sissy’s tongue actually felt. So good that he had to stop himself earlier than he had wanted to. After all he didn’t want to grow overtly aroused before the real fun started. Besides, he was pretty sure that the goal of this little warm up had already succeeded. The sissy just had to have a good understanding on what his unwashed cock tasted like by now. 

Proceeding with his fun John surprised Marcy by suddenly continuing to slide down instead of going up again near the end of her tongue like he had been doing for a while now. Little by little he kept pushing his cock deeper inside the sissy’s mouth until hitting the back off her throat.

From deepthroating her dildo which really felt like a cold none pulsing version of the cock currently in her mouth, Marcy realised this was only the beginning. She was barely halfway to a deepthroat now and the big second half was way harder than the small first half. 

Nevertheless, John kept pressing on, only encountering light resistance from Marcy’s throat muscles. The deepthroat training with the dildo was paying off for sure as John’s cock went deeper and deeper down Marcy’s throat until his balls were resting against her chin and her nose was buried deep into his strong-smelling pubes. There was some gagging but mixed in with the sissy’s moaning that only made it hotter for John, especially the way Marcy’s gag reflex massaged his cock.

Not wanting to suffocate the sissy John started pulling out again until just the tip of his cock remained in the sissy’s mouth. An opportunity Marcy gladly took to take a deep breath. She felt so gross and violated, but now survival was more important. She would have to breath when she could since the cock was already working its way back down her throat once more. Faster this time.

Just like that John slowly picked up his pace, settling into a nice rhythm to face fuck the sissy to. With the pace ever increasing he had to grab onto Marcy’s pigtails at one point to be able to have enough grip. Soon he was using Marcy as nothing more than a glorified flesh light with handles to it, while the sissy was helplessly moaning and gagging underneath him, catching breaths whenever possible.

It didn’t take long for him to approach an orgasm, the combination of the complete power trip along with the fact that this was his first-time having sex with a real human since his wife divorced him a couple years back, were just too much.

Forcing himself to redirect his attention John turned back to his phone for a second, quickly initiating the pre-set sequence to push Marcy over the edge with a few seconds delay. He wanted the sissy to cum when he did, and he was very close.

A few quick thrusts later John was ready to blow his load, but just as his cock was starting to tense up, he pulled out of the sissy’s mouth. Instead of cumming deep down Marcy’s throat he painted the sissy’s face with rope after rope of thick sticky warm cum. It was the biggest orgasm he had had in recent years and it was evident by the sheer amount of cum covering Marcy’s face. It was positively coated. 

Not wanting to deny the sissy the taste of his cum, John scooped some off Marcy’s chin with the tip of his cock and reinserted it back into the sissy’s mouth. Just like he had done before he rubbed his cock up and down the sissy’s tongue leaving a good coating off cum behind before definitively pulling out.

Marcy felt awful she felt disgusted with the big load covering her face. Hell she felt disgusted with herself having orgasmed with a loud moan herself when the ropes of cum started splashing on her face. in union with her blackmailers cock she had filled up her panties with a small load of cum leaking out the tip of her cage. The salty bitter taste of cum was strong in her mouth and there was no way out of this situation.

John just stepped back and smirked. He put away the extra cameras he had set up and knelt down before Marcy for the last step of his visit. He lifted up the sissy’s skirt and pulled down her sticky panties. Taking his copy of the key John unlocked the sissy’s cock for the first time in a long time. John still considered himself completely straight, after all he didn’t consider Marcy a guy at all, and the soft cum covered thing between her legs certainly wasn’t a cock in his eyes. He would have to check his videos from the beginning, but he was nearly certain it was smaller than in the beginning. 

Casually John slid off the tube that connected to the ring behind the balls, leaving that ring in place. He then took a cold pack and pressed it against Marcy’s cock making it shrink even more. He then replaced the tube with a significantly smaller one he had gotten from Linda, one so small that it was a tight fit even in its ice shrunk state. He then neatly locked it back up, packed his bag and left the whimpering sissy alone, retreating to his house.

Marcy’s mind was in turmoil, shocked beyond believe at what had just happened, she didn’t want to believe it even, but between the taste of cum in her mouth, the feeling of drying ropes of cum on her face, the plug in her bottom and her sore throat there really was no denying it. It got only worse as her cock warmed up again trying to go to its normal soft state only to be painfully contained by the current smaller tube.

After about 20 minutes which seemed like an eternity to Marcy the speakers in her room cracked back to life. “Hello sissy, that was fun wasn’t it? I’m so glad to see you enjoyed sucking my cock as much as I loved getting it sucked by you. At least that’s what that load in your panties told me.”

“You’ve doubtlessly found out by now that the cuffs don’t really have a key or lock. They are locked remotely, they can only be opened using a corresponding app. I’m going to unlock them in a few minutes, but before I do I want to make somethings clear so listen carefully. I have made a video of our little encounter that just happened and if you don’t do exactly as I say an anonymous copy will end up on your dad’s desk at the lawyer firm he works at. It will have a note claiming to have evidence of a sensitive high-profile case so he’ll surely watch it himself right away. I bet he’ll love to see how you get all prettied up just to suck my cock and moan like a bitch in heat.” John said in the computer distorted voice giving some time to let the threat sink in.

Marcy was terrified. Her stomach turned to knots as she imagined her dad or anyone seeing a video like that. Hell even she wouldn’t want to see it at all. Having lived through it once was more than bad enough already.

“First of all my cum is to remain on your face until tomorrow morning when you shower. Since I am generous and don’t want to be too hard on you, you can lick up whatever you can reach with your tongue.” John said grinning behind his computer.

“Secondly, from now on you can forget about fingering yourself. As you might have noticed that plug is more than capable of giving you an orgasm. I can control it using an app and will do so. From now on that plug stays in your bottom unless I tell you otherwise. If your girlfriend or whoever wants to take it out to use your hole they can as well, but you are never to take it out or suggest taking it out yourself. Not unless it is for your morning or evening enema. The plug has its own sim card and is connected to the mobile network. In your room I left a charging station with a rechargeable battery. Along with your enema you should switch the battery in your plug with the one in the charging station. The battery should last 24 hours, but to make sure you are going to switch and recharge them with every enema.” John informed.

“Of course you can beg me for an orgasm whenever you want one, I’m not cruel after all. Oh and before you think of taking it out to sneak your fingers in anyway, the plug is heat sensitive so if the temperature drops well below body temperature I will know.” John added.

“The last rule is that you should stay in that outfit for the remainder of the day. You should really train in walking with those heels some more. If you understand these three simple rules then give me a nice loud moan, you’ve already proven that you can moan very well.” John finished his set off rules.

With the ring gag still in her mouth Marcy couldn’t really reply coherently. She let out a loud and pitiful moan, terrified over how the control from her blackmailer had just tightened a lot. Although her face was covered in his cum she still had no idea who was behind this and thus still had no one to confront about this whole mess. 

While fingering herself to an orgasm had been very humiliating, she had at least been in control of her own orgasms up until now. This plug basically meant that she was completely reliant on others if she ever wanted an orgasm again, but if this asshole thought she would ever beg for an orgasm he was sorely mistaken, Marcy thought bitterly.

A sudden click was heard throughout the room and the cuffs fell open, finally releasing Marcy’s wrists from the posts at the foot of her bed. The first thing she did was removing those damn dark contact lenses from her eyes. Moving around with these heels was hard enough on its own that it didn’t need to get any harder by not being able to see. She then quickly removed the ring gag, unbuckling it from behind her head.

Now that she could see again she dreadfully got up and minced over to her mirror. She was horrified seeing her slightly roughed up pigtails and her face coated in cum. Not wanting to be confronted by the sight any longer she quickly turned away. Thanks to the rules she was stuck in her room after all there was no way she was going anywhere with her face plastered in cum, dressed as she was.

God she wanted to wipe that cum coating off so badly, feeling it stick and dry to her face was a constant source of disgust. The also couldn’t seem to get rid of that awful taste of cum and cock. Despite how bad she hated it she was too afraid to do anything about it.

With nothing else to do Marcy turned to her computer and started up a game. It was all she could do to hope to forget about the entire situations. Even that proved impossible as suddenly random intense vibrations attacked her prostate.

It was simply impossible to concentrate well enough not to get harassed by her team in the shooter games she liked to play. As a last resort Marcy switched over to watching movies on he computer. She didn’t really feel like it, but it was the best she could do to distract her right now. The random intense vibrations kept happening, slowly pushing her to the edge once more and maintaining the arousal.

As the day dragged on the constant pressure of intense arousal started to wear down Marcy’s resolve. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure anymore that she wouldn’t end up begging for an orgasm like she had thought earlier. God she needed some relieve, she needed it badly but she didn’t want to give in to that asshole.

Yet she was so horny that relief was all that was on her mind by the time bedtime arrived. Maybe just maybe she could push herself over the edge with the nozzle from her enema kit. That was the solution for her problem. That way she could relieve herself each and every day so she wouldn’t have to cave in and beg for an orgasm to her blackmailer.

Weird as it was she actually couldn’t wait to give herself that enema so she could cum. She was too horny to even realise how drastic her train of thought regarding the enema had just changed. This morning she hated the nozzle, finding it much worse than her fingers because of its cock shape, now she couldn’t wait to fuck her ass with it.

Stripping down to her lingerie Marcy prepared her enema and was just about ready to remove her plug when the speakers cracked to life again. “You may remove your plug sissy, but I’ll be watching if you dare cum with your enema kit I’m sending our video from earlier straight to your dad’s mailbox, so keep that in mind.” The room then fell silent again.

Marcy was shocked here whole plan had just been shattered, she was so horny that she even shortly considered begging for an orgasm anyways. Even if it meant begging to fuck herself with that enema nozzle. Despite her need for an orgasm Marcy decided to stay strong and resist the urge to beg. After everything that bastard had done to her today she really didn’t want to give him any satisfaction.

Giving herself an enema while not cumming proved very difficult with how aroused she was already. Not only was she way more sensitive, not needing much more stimulation to get over the edge. The desire to cum was so big that it took all her willpower not to just thrust that nozzle a few times to put her over the edge. It was challenging, but eventually she did manage to succeed at flushing her insides, switching the batteries in her plug and reinsert it.

With the plug back in place Marcy went to bed and remembered just in time to set her alarm for tomorrow. Yet another dreaded day awaited her as she was supposed to work at CC’s to earn this horrible outfit she had just worn for her blackmailer back. Just the thought of returning to that store filled her with dread, whatever work she would have to do she would hate it for sure. She hated everything Linda had come up with already.

Sleep did not come easy with a face full of dried up cum, a painful dick from the new chastity cage, a sore throat and being insanely horny. It took a while, but in the end Marcy did manage to drift off to sleep.


	20. Part 20

Chapter 22

Marcy woke up with a loud groan. Sleep had not come easy last night with how horny she had been, the fact that her butt had remained filled up, her sore throat and that chastity cage that seemed to hurt a lot more than it used to. On top of the difficulties falling asleep she was now woken up way too early. She had to since she was supposed to start working at 8 o’clock.

The last bus she could take to be on time was the one leaving at 7:40 a.m. This meant that she should at least be out of the house by 7:35 a.m. and between her enema, brushing out her hair and putting on all of her lingerie, Marcy needed a lot more time to get ready than she used to. In the past she could be out of bed and ready in 5 minutes, often not even bothering to shower. Now she couldn’t wait to get in the shower and finally wash that cum off her face that had crusted and stuck to it since yesterday. Just to be sure she had set her alarm at 6:30 a.m.

Getting up still in the lingerie matching that ridiculous schoolgirl uniform Marcy minced to the bathroom. She doubted her blackmailer would be up and watching, but she wasn’t sure so she decided it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides it wasn’t that not mincing would make her feel any better about the situation so keeping up that mincing would be far better than whatever punishment she might get for not doing it.

On her way to the bathroom Marcy was shocked to feel the butt plug vibrating yet again further maintaining her arousal. It had been quiet all night long as far as she could tell which had to mean her blackmailer was up and watching her after all. She’d have to be careful to be on her best behaviour. Little did she know the plug just picked up the increase in heart rate which meant she was awake again to which it responded by continuing to carry out it’s last setting, keeping Marcy on edge. It turned out that it would do so both physically and mentally since it gave her the idea that she was being watched.

In the bathroom Marcy looked into the mirror only to frown and turn away in embarrassment. Apart from the fact that her eyebrows were a bit to bushy to be good she looked like a two-dollar whore. Her long hair, smeared lipstick and dried cum covered face made sure of that. 

Mournfully she stripped out of her lingerie and handwashed it, hanging it up to dry before quickly removing her butt plug and preparing her enema bag with lukewarm soapy water. Just like yesterday she had to be very careful not to cum when inserting the dildo shaped nozzle into her bottom. At least the uncomfortable amount of water soon filling her bowels made her arousal drop slightly. Enough to swiftly remove the nozzle and empty herself before replacing the batteries in his plug and reinserting it.

With the plug back in place it quickly started vibrating again, working her to that maddening point of near orgasm she had been in for most of yesterday already. Still she didn’t want to give in and ask that bastard who was behind this mess to grant her an orgasm. She was too scared of what would happen if she disobeyed though, so getting herself off wasn’t an option either.

A cold refreshing shower offered some relieve to the arousal, but the plug worked hard to keep her arousal topped up. The biggest relieve was to Marcy’s caged cock however. The cold water once again made it shrink relieving the built-up painful pressure of the too small cage. While washing Marcy had looked at it for the first time and had been shocked by just how small the new pink cage looked, no wonder it hurt, it looked way to small to possibly fit even her flaccid cock. She forgot that the last one had just been as tight and painful in the beginning and this one was even smaller.

Out of the shower Marcy dried and brushed her out, she hated how voluminous it made her hair look. Never before had she considered her long hair to look like a girl’s hairdo except for when she had started brushing it out. Sure she wanted to go for that skater/Rockstar look, but her idols their hair always looked wild, not neatly brushed like hers now did.

Ready with her required morning rituals Marcy minced to her closet and picked out a matching pair of yellow ruffled panties, a tight yellow garter girdle constricting her waist, a yellow ruffled bra and sheer yellow stockings. She knew better than to mismatch her lingerie. Not only would she get punished by her blackmailer, but also by Linda. There was no way Linda wouldn’t find out when she worked at the store.

Dressed in her lingerie Marcy readied herself by putting on her jeans and a baggy black t-shirt along with her old sneakers. Without socks there was nothing she could do to completely eliminate anyone from sneaking a peak at her stockings, they would inevitably be visible at times at her ankles, but there was nothing she could do about that.

Looking at her watch she saw it was 7:28 a.m. her dad had already left for work, but her mom hadn’t, not yet. They always left around 7:30 a.m. being no more than a few minutes off. Marcy deeply hoped her mom would leave now as well. She really didn’t want to see her mom this morning, not with the potential of her noticing her stockings no matter how small the chance.

It ended up being 7:34 a.m. when Marcy heard her mother’s car drive off. There was no more time to wait, she needed to get going and she needed to rush to make sure to catch that bus after making sure all the doors in the house were closed. She knew for sure that she couldn’t risk being late or Linda would give her hell.

Making a run for it Marcy had managed to arrive 2 minutes before her bus did. Apparently she had panicked for nothing, but even so she was cutting it too close for comfort. Getting on the bus it was relatively empty, only three people were on it beside her. Not that it was surprising. Most people in her neighbourhood had a car to head into the city. The ones that didn’t were mainly kids and teenagers, but with it being the summer break none were up just yet.

The bus ride itself was rather uneventful except for the fact that Marcy had to try hard not to moan when the plug kicked in to keep her on the edge of orgasm. Despite the quiet bus ride Marcy was a nerve wreck when she arrived at CC’s. The ride had given her time to think which made her dread her work day even more than she already did. From her experiences at that store so far, she was sure she was going to have a hard-humiliating day.

Walking up to the storefront Marcy was surprised when it was still closed. Luckily Stephanie noticed and opened up for her. “Mommy ith waiting for you in her offithe.” She said hastily Mincing her way to the back of the store to point out the door. 

Nervously Marcy followed along unknowingly just opening the door to the office. Linda who was sitting behind a big glass desk instantly threw her a deadly look. “What the hell were you thinking sissy? You never come into my office without knocking. Anyways, we’ll deal with your punishment later cause we still have a lot of work to do before opening up the store.” Linda said as she stood up revealing the full extend of her imposing figure.

Once more she was dressed in a matching outfit with Stephanie, the same black heels, black hose, black skirt and whit blouse combo as they had worn when Marcy first entered the store. Just like then Linda looked like a professional business woman while Stephanie’s outfits had been shortened, with a couple ruffles added to make it clear she was a sissy and Linda was the boss.

Marcy was shaking on her legs after Linda’s scolding. The woman terrified her, and she cursed herself for fucking up already. Looking back on it she should have remembered to knock. Hell it was common sense to knock on a closed office door, being nervous she had just forgotten and now she would surely pay the price for it. Linda’s statement of still having a lot of work to do confused her though.

“Like I said we still have a lot of work to do getting you ready before the shop opens so follow me so we can get started right away.” Linda said walking past Marcy and out of the office. Marcy was stunned. She might have a better idea of what Linda meant by a lot of work, but now it only terrified her more.

Never the less Marcy new better than to wait, instead she minced right behind Linda, putting in a few normal steps every now and then just to keep up with the taller woman. “I see you’re not quite perfect at mincing either. We’ll work on that as well.” Linda said sternly as she kept on walking.

Marcy’s head was spinning? Not good enough at mincing? Hell she shouldn’t even mince to begin with and she certainly didn’t want to get any better at it. she knew full well she shouldn’t oppose Linda though and so she did her best to keep on mincing.

At the far back of the store Linda opened up a door leading Marcy inside. “This is the employees lounge.” She introduced the room that had soft pink painted walls, hard wood flours littered with plush carpets.

The room was quite large and could just as well have been a small apartment. After all it had everything one would need, a big couch, a bed, a shower cabin, a television, a table, a basic kitchen, some lockers disguised as a closet, a vanity and a chest which could serve as a bench.

While Marcy was looking around and wondering why the employee room would need all of this Linda redirected her attention once more. “Your work uniform is on the bed, go put it on at once. Stephanie, come here a moment! I have an important task for you today!” Linda shouted at her sissy stepson. In the mean time Marcy was caught by surprise by the sudden vibrations and let out a soft moan, barely audible.

“What was that? I had my suspicions when I first saw you enter my office a minute ago, but now it’s quite clear. That flustered face and now the moan are more than enough to know you’re terribly aroused, aren’t you? Forgot to finger your boy pussy this morning Marcy?” Linda taunted with a smirk enjoying how Marcy cringed when she called his butt hole a boy pussy.

“We can’t have that, now can we? No where would the professionalism in that be? What must clients think if one of my employees ran around horny out of her mind? Sure they might forgive it seeing how your probably an insatiable sissy butt slut, which is true, still it doesn’t mean I will tolerate it. We’ll take care of this at once so drop your pants and panties, in fact take of that t-shirt and those sneakers while you are at it and bend over my lap.” Linda said quite annoyed as Marcy’s cheeks only turned brighter after being called an insatiable butt slut. Hell after these past few days she couldn’t even deny she was exactly that much to her shame.

Sure it was embarrassing, but getting caught overtly aroused apparently had it’s upsides as well. Now Linda would take care of it for her, and while she didn’t exactly like being over her lap with her fingers in her butthole it sure would beat having to ask that asshole of a blackmailer to make her cum. It was the only slightly lesser of two evils.

Marcy had just stripped down to her lingerie and lowered her panties when Stephanie entered the room. Being watched by this other sissy who clearly hated her surely added to the embarrassment, yet she meekly minced to where Linda had sat down on the couch before bending over the tall woman’s lap.

Stephanie knew better than to poke fun or even grin at Marcy, she was well trained and knew that even just cracking a grin at Marcy would result in some punishment of her own. Instead she quietly stood at attention near the door awaiting further instructions while Linda parted Marcy’s butt cheeks, ready to work her finger in and get Marcy off.

Just before doing so however she spotted the bright pink heart shaped gemstone blocking the way to Marcy’s butt hole. “What’s the meaning of this Marcy? Why are you wearing a butt plug? A vibrating one at that, no wonder you are so overly horny.” Linda asked sternly.

“I… It’s because I am a sissy butt slut. I love having my butt filled.” Marcy lied mortified over admitting such outrageously embarrassing things. She was so horny though and she hoped Linda would just get that plug out and get her off. After all her blackmailer had told her she couldn’t take it out herself, or even suggest it. It was okay though if someone took it out to use her hole like Linda now would though. Since she had claimed to wear this plug on her own accord she hoped Linda wouldn’t think twice about it and just get it over with and she wouldn’t have broken any rules.

That hope was immediately dashed however when Linda said. “Hmmm I’m not convinced that’s all of the story. Get up, I’m going to make a phone call to verify your story. In the mean time Stephanie you’re going to help Marcy get ready. Make sure she is neatly dressed and made up, make sure to teach her about doing her own make up, it’s much more complicated than just that lipstick she is used to after all.”

“Oh and Stephanie, I’ve decided you will be Marcy’s mentor until I’m confident she can work on her own without damaging the reputation of my store. I want her able to do her own make-up up to standard and I noticed she forgot to mince on our way here. So make sure to train her in walking and moving like a perfect sissy at all times. You get to take the crop along and don’t hesitate to use it liberally. Don’t use unnecessarily though or you will be sorry. I better see progress as well or you’ll both be sorry.” Linda said before finally leaving the employee’s lounge.

Linda smiled walking out of there, she knew Stephanie hated Marcy. For no other reason than that she actually believed it was because Marcy had refused that blowjob back when she first came in the store, that she hadn’t gotten a chance to use her cock. This was going to work out perfectly even without the extra motivation of getting punished for not getting results Stephanie would have made sure to get Marcy to move like the biggest sissy around. Even if it was just for a small sense of revenge.

As soon as her stepmother had left a huge grin appeared on Stephanie’s face. confidently she marched over to the chest and took out a riding crop before turning back to a terrified Marcy. “Haven’t you heard my mommy? Go and get drethed. Your outfit ith on the bed.” Stephanie lisped with her soft lisping voice and frilly outfit it was hard taking her seriously, but when Marcy didn’t immediately start moving she got a hard stinging hit on her buttock making her yelp in pain.

Despite how ridiculous Stephanie looked and sounded trying to demand authority, that first hit was more than enough to leave Marcy terrified of her. It had been so hard that it left a bright red welt that would certainly turn bleu. Without further hesitation she rushed to the bed.

A second hard sting hit her on her other buttock this time as Stephanie angrily called out. “You thupid incompetent thithy when I tell you to do thomthing you do tho immediately, no hethitationth or quethionth. That doethn’t mean you don’t have to minthe however.” Stephanie lisped angrily. 

No matter how round out ridiculous the raging Stephanie sounded Marcy was terrified to get hit again, so much that it didn’t even sound funny to her. Instead she nervously stood in place not knowing what to do. “Move back to the middle of the room then do it right thith time.” Stephanie ordered.

Marcy was just about to walk back to the middle of the room when she remembered she probably should do so while mincing already. She minced back to the centre of the room just like she had been told to do on an earlier visit. The fact that she even got controlled by such a sissy as Stephanie, mincing around in nothing but her lingerie minus her panties was horrible for what little remained of her male ego. With Stephanie handling that riding crop however she simply didn’t dare step out of line.

Another stinging lash hit her buttocks making a tear of pain well up in Marcy’s eye. Worst of all she didn’t even know what she had done wrong this time, but she didn’t have to wait long on a verdict as Stephanie quickly told her. “You don’t minthe thithy enough.”

Not sissy enough? Marcy was shocked, she already felt ridiculous enough as it was, no one in their right mind walked the way she did and yet it still wasn’t enough apparently. She couldn’t even imagine how to walk even more ridiculous than she already did.

There was no need to imagine how to do it as Stephanie soon gave her detailed instructions. “You will walk with your elbowth tucked againtht your ribth ath tight as pothible. You’ll let your forearmth thick out and keep your writh ath limp ath pothible. When you walk you thould walk heel to toe like you jutht did, but you are to keep your thtepth even thmaller. I want to thee no more than two incheth between your heel and the toe of your other foot. Altho you thould put more thway and bounce into each thtep. If you do all of thith correctly your writh thould make a noticeable flap with eacht thep. If I don’t thee that you’ll feel the crop again. Now minth to the bed and get drethed.” Stephanie sternly explained, it was difficult to understand all of it with her bad lisp, but Marcy knew she better do her very best if she wanted to avoid that crop.

Walking like this was hard to say the least. There were so many things to take into account that it required a lot of Marcy’s concentration. She did manage to walk the short distance to the bed without screwing up, but in doing so she felt like the most ridiculous fool walking this planet. Well maybe not walking, what she was doing could hardly be called walking.

Throwing one look at what was laid out for her nearly made her faint. She realised she was about to look a lot more ridiculous still. It was a mass of pastel pink and white satin with taffeta, frills and lace worked in. Hell she couldn’t even see what exactly her outfit would look like, but she could tell it would be outrageous.

She had been expecting to get the same basic yet somewhat frilly style of clothes like Stephanie so she would fit right in as an employee of the store. This outfit looked anything but basic however, somewhat would also be a grave understatement to describe how frilly it was.

Stephanie smirked seeing the shocked look on Marcy’s face. She felt the need to pitch in a taunt. “You didn’t think you would wear thomthing like me did you? Thith ith the outfit for a thenior thithy. You are only an intern and tho you’ll thart out ath a maid.” Stephanie explained. Just like being a senior sissy was anything to be proud of. One thing was for sure though, comparing their outfits Marcy wished she was a senior sissy.

Shuddering at the prospect Marcy stripped out of the remainder of her lingerie and found what resembled panties on top of the pink pile. They were pastel pink, made in satin with white lace trimming the leg holes and waistband. They looked rather simple compared to some of the panties she had bought here already. On the back of the panties a small text was embroidered, it read. “CC maid, can I help you?”

Afraid of another lash with the riding crop Marcy hastily pulled on the panties right away. What seemed to be next was something that resembled her girdle. She recognised the garter strap with the white satin bows on the end. The fabric felt very rigid though and it was open, just like someone would have cut open the back of her girdle. Along the edge were eyelets with at the bottom one at the left side a long satin pink ribbon running through it.

Seeing how Marcy was looking at the new garment with confusion, Stephanie provided a brief word of explanation. “Thath a corthet, you’ll be wearing it as it offers way better rethulth than your uthual girdleth do. I’ll help you put it on.” 

Marcy looked shocked, she certainly didn’t consider the results her girdle yielded to be good, let alone that she wanted to improve them. Seeing Stephanie raise the crop she quickly changed her mind though. In a swift movement she wrapped the thing around her middle and turned to Stephanie.

The sissy mentor smirked seeing Marcy jump at the slightest hint of her using the crop. She had given her a few good welts already. For now she slowly put down the crop though. After all she had a corset to lace up which she carefully did, making sure to tighten it as much as she possibly could.

It ended up not being as bad as Marcy had expected. The corset wasn’t even as bad as the girdles in the end. Sure it was stiffer which would make bending harder, but that was about it. The corset itself reached till just underneath her nipple line where it ended in half cups. The entire thing was made out of pink satin with a white lace covered front reaching from top to bottom. The pink ribbon it was laced with was tied off in a big floppy bow between her shoulder blades.

Try as she might Stephanie had not managed to lace up the corset as tight as it was supposed to. It left her angry, frustrated and horribly embarrassed. The time she ever thought of herself as a man was long gone, but back before all of this had happened she used to bench press 200 pounds, now she couldn’t even properly lace a corset because she didn’t have enough strength. Worse even was the fact that she would have to ask her hated stepmother to do it for her cause if she noticed it wasn’t tight enough Stephanie would get punished. That and she wanted it uncomfortably tight for Marcy.

“You don’t have to put on the dreth jutht yet, but there are thill plenty of accethories for you to put on before.” Stephanie informed Marcy through gritted teeth. She sounded annoyed and angry which worried Marcy who was clueless as to why that was, and why she didn’t have to put on the dress yet.

With Stephanie on edge Marcy was even more cautious not to screw up. There was plenty to put on indeed so she proceeded with the stockings, they were made out of sheer pastel pink nylon with a reinforced white toe, sole and Cuban heel, extending in a white back seam which ended in white stocking tops. Remembering to feed her garter tabs through the leg holed of her panties first Marcy fastened them to her stockings with relative ease. 

To her shame she was better at fastening garter tabs to stockings than most women. Not that it was that much of a surprise given that most women only wore stockings for special sexy occasions while she wore them on a daily basis.

Next was a pair of patent white leather stiletto pumps, they were five inches high and a nightmare to find her balance on. While the pumps themselves were about as high as the ones she already owned, these ones had a much thinner heel, and thus were much harder to deal with.

“Good before we proceed, you are going to walk to the kitchen and back. You got to break in thothe health and get thteady enough not to trip before I’ll let you into the thop.” Stephanie lisped, smacking the palm of her hand with the crop to put some more force behind her words.

Marcy was nearly certain she couldn’t do it, but afraid enough of the crop and the possibility of Linda checking in on them that she gave it a shot. Keeping her steps small and her forearms held out like she had to somewhat helped with her balance. Her pace was even less than a crawl though. She really had to concentrate and look at each step she took, but she did manage to mince to the kitchen and back eventually.

“Now do it again.” Stephanie said as soon as Marcy had come back to the room, not giving her a moment to rest. She had restrained herself from hitting Marcy again because it wasn’t going fast enough. Just because she realised that her sissy trainee needed to get used to walking in these tall heels first. 

After making Marcy run up and down the room a few times there was definite progress. It required less attention to stay up right and she managed to get a feel of keeping her balance without looking down. Marcy was also able to move somewhat faster already, and she could put more attention towards mincing the way she was required to. It made Stephanie smirk now she could go back to drilling that absurd mince deep into Marcy’s muscle memory.

Stephanie was just raising the crop to deliver another lash to Marcy’s butt when Linda walked in making her freeze in place. It brought a smirk on Linda’s face, she loved seeing the instant look of fear on both of their faces when she entered. Controlling a pair of wimps was so much fun. “Don’t let me keep you Stephanie, give her that lash and tell her what you wanted to correct.” Linda casually said.

Without hesitation Stephanie brought down the crop against Marcy’s bottom leaving yet another welt. “That ithn’t how I told you to minthe. Keep your head upright and minthe like I told you before. Put more bounce and thway in you thep and keep thothe writht completely limp.” Stephanie lisped in a much softer down this time, nervously watching her stepmother for approval. 

Linda just smirked seeing her stepson in the role of Mistress, sure she was harsh which Linda had known she would be, but the complete picture of her stepson turned sissy trying to be authorative was just plain ridiculous, especially with those panicky eyes directed at her for approval. It was clear that she had broken Stephanie to the point where she wouldn’t even dream of being dominant to anything but another complete wimpy sissy, and even then only after getting permission.

Seeing how her stepmother was about to say something Stephanie interrupted, afraid that she would be scolded and punished for not having Marcy fully dressed up yet. “Mommy, could you help me pleathe? I wanted to get Marthy drethed but I’m not throng enough to Lace up her corthet. Could you pleathe do that for me?” Stephanie asked submissively. Having to plead to her hated stepmother to lace up that damn corset stung even more than the fact that she couldn’t do it.

The smile on Linda’s face only grew. This was just too precious it was rare by now that there was really any fresh embarrassment visible in her stepson’s eyes. It was the main reason she had started this store, to get new victims like Marcy who were still full of opportunities for fresh embarrassment. This seemed to be one of those times where it was also present in Stephanie though. Not surprising considering how macho her stepson had once been to now have to ask her to tighten Marcy’s corset.

“Well of course Stephanie, I understand that it isn’t really possible for such fragile prissy gurl like you to do much more than to feed the ribbon trough the holes. Luckily you have a strong mommy who can tighten it once it’s laced.” Linda taunted, further rubbing salt in the wounds, enjoying the embarrassment in Stephanie’s eyes while Marcy looked worried to get her corset tightened/

“Thank you Mommy, you’re the betht.” Stephanie exclaimed with a fake happy jump, just like she had been taught to do. There was no way she would dare to rub her stepmother the wrong way. That much she had learned.

Not wasting a minute time Linda stepped up behind Marcy and opened up the bow at her back. Placing her knee against the sissy’s back Linda untied the bow and pulled at the ribbon, with all her might while the corset tightened drastically.

Where Marcy had felt like the corset wasn’t that bad at first she now felt like she was being cut in half. The air was forced out of her lungs in a loud gasp as the corset became ever tighter. Eventually it did stop growing tighter, but that didn’t mean relief by any stretch of the imagination. The bow just got retied and the laces kept the corset as tight as Linda had pulled it, forcing Marcy to continue taking shallow breaths. 

Scanning the sissy with her eyes Linda was very pleased. While the girdles were easy to use and provided some restriction of the waist, the corset was much more effective. It made Marcy’s waist positively narrow. With some training Linda was sure even more inches could be shaved off, but this was definitely a nice start. The corset gave Marcy a definite girly figure. With her trimmed in waist her slight bubble butt which had already been there looked way bigger and more defined in comparison.

“I’ve talked with your sugar daddy and he told me that he gave you that plug. He also told me that you being so horny is your own fault since you could ask for an orgasm at any time. Of course he had something in mind for you to do to earn your orgasm which would have been deepthroating that dildo of yours after sticking it to your full length mirror.” Linda started not even leaving Marcy a moment to recuperate.

“You didn’t bring your dildo here, but I can’t let you work in the sate you are in. It would be bad for the image of my store. So I made a proposition to your sugar daddy. We work together with a delivery company who brings new custom-made sissy clothes daily so we can ensure to always have the best quality and the biggest choice in sissy fashion.” Linda carried on once again using the term sugar daddy for Marcy’s blackmailer, loving how it made her cringe.

“Normally Stephanie shows whoever makes the delivery a good time, and I’ve heard from the local delivery station that our store has quite a reputation because of it. So much even that all of the drivers there have turns on what day they get to deliver here. Your sugar daddy agreed to my suggestion that you can get an orgasm if you give a good blowjob to the delivery driver which is to arrive in a bit. He wants me to film it as proof. I already said he could consider it done and you are not going to disappoint me, your sugar daddy, or the delivery driver. Trust me, you’ll regret it if you do, and if I say regret that’s an understatement.” Linda finished her summary of the phone call.

Marcy looked at Linda with big terrified eyes. She couldn’t be serious right? Getting her blackmailers cock down her throat yesterday had been horrible. Actually giving a blowjob would be so much worse, but what choice did she have? There was no way to run from this place, not in these heels and with this corset. Hell with the shallow breaths she could take she would be all out of air before she even reached the door. God what was she going to do?

Stephanie just had a smile on her face. Even after the intense sissification she had underwent she was still straight. If she could choose she would want to be with a girlfriend even though she had already sucked more cocks than she had even seen pussies. Being relieved of that duty as well as knowing Marcy hated it was just awesome.

“Now Stephanie, get Marcy dressed and made up for the delivery driver. Make sure she looks good enough to make the cock of any man looking at her hard. You can worry about teaching her how to do her own makeup later. Oh and don’t forget to slip a condom over her cage. We don’t want her to soil her panties when she gets to cum after making the driver cum.” Linda instructed casually before turning back to the door.

“Yeth Mommy, I will thee to it right away. You won’t be dithapointed I thwear.” Stephanie said excitedly. She was so excited even that she didn’t even realise how much she sounded like a girl, all excited over getting to make up and dress up her sissy friend.

Marcy didn’t share the excitement at all, she still stood there frozen in place with a horrified look on her face, dreading what was to come. God if only she hadn’t been too proud to ask her blackmailer for an orgasm. If she had she wouldn’t be in this situation and while sucking that dildo wasn’t exactly something she liked it was surely much better than having to suck a real cock, especially sucking one while Linda would be watching and filming.

Smiling Linda walked out leaving the two sissies alone. John had laughed his ass off and immediately agreed to her suggestion. That wasn’t the only suggestion she had made though. Marcy was in for a nasty surprise even after her work day here was over. In the mean time there was still plenty of fun to be had with the sissy though.


	21. Part 21

Chapter 23

As soon as Linda had left Stephanie spoke up again. “Marcy, minthe over to the bed right now. We have no more time to wathte. You heard my mommy the doethn’t want to get dithapointed and I thwear if you dithapoint you won’t only have to fear whatever the has in mind.” Stephanie threatened with the crop in hand. 

Maybe if Marcy did a good job she would be relieved of her daily sessions with those delivery driver, at least on the days Marcy worked here. Knowing her stepmother it certainly wouldn’t be a one-time thing to pay off her previous outfit. Not that she minded, having Marcy around lightened the work she had to do.

Under threat of the crop Marcy did her very best to mince to the bed as she was supposed to. Handling these heels was still very hard, but at least she could manage to keep her balance by now. She knew just keeping her balance wasn’t enough anymore though. She would need to perfect her mince on top of that if she wanted to avoid the crop.

It was made considerably harder by the severely restraining corset though. After Linda had tightened the laces even breathing had become a task that required concentration. It did help with her required posture though. There was no way Marcy could hold herself in any other position than with her back perfectly straight. In that regard she was way more helpless than before. 

She couldn’t run and her movements were way stiffer and proper making it impossible to avoid the crop even if she tried. There was no way she would be able to fight her way out of any situation like this and she couldn’t even take off the corset if she wanted to, the bow was just too high up on her back.

Left with little choice Marcy minced her way to the bed where the remainder of this horrid outfit was waiting on her. Making sure to tuck her arms against her sides she was surprised to feel an emptiness at her elbows where they had been resting against her waist before. 

“Now Marcy I want you to thand thtill while I help you get drethed. Ath you might have noticed that corthet maketh it hard to move a whole lot. Ath a rethult it’th only pothible to wear one if you have help to put it on and to put on the retht of your outfit. If you dreth up alone it’th best to thtick to your garter girdleth, but don’t worry I know what you’re thinking. If you wear thith corthet often enough, you’ll be able to go down a few thizeth in your girdleth tho you can achieve that thame deliciouthly thlender waitht with them without needing help to get drethed.” Stephanie lisped barely comprehensible with a certain amount of cruel satisfaction in her voice, but what Marcy could make out terrified her. Such a slender waist was the last thing she wanted. It really made her look like a girl.

True to her word Stephanie helped her get dressed, not that Marcy was particularly grateful for it. Even just piled onto the bed she could already tell that her outfit wouldn’t be any better than her lingerie. The first item just confirmed it as a full skirt made up out of white netting went over her head, down her torso to eventually settle onto her hips. 

The petticoat reached only up to the tops of Marcy stockings, covering them as long as she stood straight and perfectly still. Any movement would cause it to rise up and fully expose her stocking tops though. If she moved to wild, she feared even her panties would be on plain view.

Her outfit didn’t end with just one petticoat, Stephanie pulled another one over her head, this one in pink. The another white one, another pink one and a white one to finish things off. With these five layers, the last petticoat sat nearly horizontally, sticking out just below her now narrow waist. Because of the switch in colours it looked more like her legs were sticking out of the bottom of a fancy cake.

After the petticoats came the dress. It was made up out of a pastel pink satin fabric. The edge of the skirt only just covered the upper layer of petticoats. It had white floppy satin bows stuck to it, each a few inches apart all around the skirts edge.

Where the skirt ended the waist of the dress stuck tightly against Marcy’s corseted waist, making her understand why it had been important that Linda tightened the corset where Stephanie had failed to do it. If her waist hadn’t been trimmed in this much, then the dress simply wouldn’t have fit. Even the chest part stuck relatively tight against her chest telling her that this dress certainly wasn’t made to be worn by a real woman.

The dress had a rounded collar that wasn’t cut out all that big. After all there was no cleavage to show off. It had puffed up sleeves which stopped right below the shoulders, the edge of the sleeve was laced with a white satin ribbon, tied off in a floppy bow.

With the dress in place Marcy thought she was finally dressed, but Stephanie quickly grabbed some accessories to go with the outfit making it look even worse as far as Marcy was concerned. First up was an apron to cover the for now rather plain looking solid satin pink body of the dress. The top of the apron was a broad band of white satin, wrapped around Marcy’s waist and tied off in a huge floppy bow at her back. The bow itself was wider than her waist currently was.

The main body of the apron sitting on Marcy’s front underneath the waistband was made of a pale pink satin lap of fabric with white lace stitched on so that the pink underneath shone through the holes in the lace. In the middle the text “CC Maid” was embroidered in a brighter pink colour. It was framed between a boarder of thick white satin ruffles and sat neatly centred on Marcy’s skirt.

For her neck Stephanie had picked up a choker made out of a broad satin pink band with a big white satin floppy bow fastened over top of where Marcy’s Adams apple was. Hanging down from the knot of the bow was a silver heart shaped pendant with the text “CC Maid” engraved on it.

Following the Choker Stephanie handed Marcy a pair of white lace gloves which were tied off at the wrists with a big pink sating bow. “For now you’ll be wearing thethe. Once you get a pretty manicure, you’ll get fingerleth gloveth tho you can thow it off.” Stephanie lisped showing her at least an inch-long vivid red nails.

Marcy cringed at the prospect. Hopefully it would never arrive, She just couldn’t imagine being able to do anything at all with nails that long. They would be a huge nuisance and on top of that she didn’t even like nails that long on a girl, let alone herself.

“Now minthe over to the vanity table so I can do your make-up. We don’t have time to wathte thince mommy won’t tolerate you not being fully ready when the driver cometh or thould I thay cumth? Hehe, in any cathe I’ll do it for you just now thince I don’t have time to teach you right now, but trutht me you’ll have the opportunity to thart from thcratch once the driver goeth away.” Stephanie said with a huge smile making Marcy shudder in disgust. She knew exactly what Stephanie was hinting at.

Fearing the crop Marcy got moving, mincing as good as she could. It still required a lot of her attention, but right now there was nothing else she needed to take in account, so she managed. At least well enough for Stephanie who was closely following along with the crop, ready to lash out at a moments notice making sure to keep Marcy on her best mincing fashion.

Mincing proved to be a rather strange experience now that she was fully dressed. The swing and bounce in her step made the huge mess of layered petticoats move loudly over each other, bouncing and swaying along with her movements like a liquid would. To her embarrassment she could simply tell by the airflow that her panties got flashed as she walked. The only thing that would prevent that from happening was to put less bounce in her step, but that would just mean she would get a taste from the crop.

Arriving at the chair in front of the vanity mirror Marcy sat down like she was used to only to receive a hard lash of the crop against her exposed thigh. “That’th not how you thit down Marcy, thos thtand back up and try again. Thith time you’ve got to thwipe your thkirt down underneath your bottom and keep your ankleth and kneeth firmly tucked together.” Stephanie said sharply.

Not wanting another lash of the crop Marcy stood right back up and sat down like requested. She delicately scooped her huge skirt underneath her bottom before sitting down with her knees and ankles together. She had never really paid attention to how real girls wearing skirts sat down, only ever paying attention to try and sneak a look up the skirt. She imagined the gestures she was forced to make were much more effeminate than any girl would ever make though. If not for the gesture itself, then certainly for the ridiculously puffed out skirt she was forced to deal with. Sitting down on it felt like sitting on a pillow.

With Marcy sitting down Stephanie immediately went to work on her face. Up first was something that felt a little like a cream at first, but soon started to feel more like a powder as it got spread out equally over her face. Stephanie didn’t hesitate to use a lot of the stuff, applying it heavily to her eyebrows. The result seemed to be a smooth paler complexion without eyebrows.

“Thith wath a foundation, you uthe it to make your thkin look thmooth. Normaly it ith advithe to use a tone matching your own thkin ath clothe ath pothible, but a paler complexion jutht ith more thithy in my opinion. It ithn’t meant to hide the eyebrowth either, but it can do jutht that tho we can draw them back on in a nice arche later. You can thkip the extra foundation on the eyebrowth thtep once you get yourth plucked into nice thin archeth.” Stephanie lisped explaining what she was doing.

Taking an eyebrow pencil Stephanie showed exactly what she meant with thin arches. She didn’t apply more than a single line above each eye. They were drawn on high with a curve at the end giving Marcy a surprised look. Wanting to make Marcy cringe a bit more Stephanie added. “You thould go for a look that jutht thcreamth oh my god, I jutht pulled the biggetht cock I have ever theen out of hith pantth.”

“Of courthe to go with that look you need a pair of lipth to match. A pair of lipth that jutht thcreamth I can’t wait to wrap my lipth around that thing, to know what it feelth like, what it tathte like. I jutht can’t wait to get it’th yummy cum out.” Stephanie lisped. The thought was still enough to get her to cringe and she could tell from the horror on Marcy’s face that she had succeeded in her goal.

Taking a pink lip pencil Stephanie started outlining Marcy’s lip, careful to follow the curve of the lips while remaining on the skin just outside. She then took a tube of bubble-gum pink lipstick and applied a thick coat to both the bottom and upper lip before dabbing them slightly with a tissue and going over it with the lipstick again. After applying three coats Stephanie pulled out something that looked more or less clear. Taking out a brush she applied a generous coat of this stuff as well. The end result was a pair of lips that looked way fuller than Marcy’s original lips. They were bright bubble-gum pink with a nice shine to them, looking like they were wet. 

To Marcy’s horror she had to admit that those lips looked amazing, a pair she wouldn’t have minded shoving her cock between if she could. Their wet look and the full pouty shape just made them look so fuckable. She didn’t want fuckable looking lips, especially not since that delivery driver would be coming around shortly.

“Ath you’ve theen I coloured outthide the lineth of your real lipth. If you then fill it up with lipstick it’th not even noticeable your real lipth are thmaller. If you don’t overdo it, you’ll look like you have a very full pair of luciouth fuckable lipth. The wet look that gloth provideth jutht upth the cockthucking factor tho make thure to never thkip on uthing that one ath well.” Stephanie explained.

Up next Stephanie applied some powder a tint darker than the foundation in strategic spots. Blending it with the foundation to give Marcy’s face a softer more feminine look. It created the illusion of a smaller nose, higher cheekbones and a narrower chin. The cheeks were highlighted with a light dusting of pale pink powder, giving her a flustered look.

Taking another black pencil Stephanie drew a steady black line on the top and bottom of Marcy’s eyes, making them really stand out. She then added a dark pink colour on the top eyelids which got blended into increasingly light shades of pink. To finish off the eyes Stephanie added a luscious coating of mascara making Marcy’s eyelashes look longer and fuller.

With a full face of make-up in place Stephanie started fuzzing with Marcy’s hair. She brushed it together and put it in a high ponytail which she tied off with a thick pink satin ribbon in a bow. To finish the hair she pulled a small strand of hair out of the tail on each side of Marcy’s head so it neatly framed her face.

The last thing Stephanie did to finish off Marcy’s look was giving her a good spray of strong floral smelling perfume and putting a hair hoop on top of Marcy’s head, it was adorned with an arc of pink lace frills with a white satin bow on the right side making it look like a more elegant version of a maid’s cap.

Marcy looked at her reflection in the mirror with stunned horror. Wearing just lipstick had given a girly touch to her face with that damned schoolgirl outfit, but now that Stephanie was done with her make-up, she didn’t even recognise herself anymore. She looked outrageously pretty, the shades of pink made her look somewhat juvenile, but then those lips gave the whole thing a naughty side as well. 

Her outfit had the same thing going on, it look rather juvenile with the pink and all the bows, but then the way to short skirt showing her stocking tops with the slightest movements and the very high heels also made it look sexy in a way. Summarised she had to say she looked pretty, sexy and ridiculous. All things she didn’t want to be. There was nothing she could do about it though. She could probably take off some of the things she was wearing but there was nothing she could do about the dress and the corset. She would need to get help to get out of those and she realised it. 

That fact alone frightened her to no end. It meant she would have to count on Linda and Stephanie to help her undress before she could go home. She really didn’t have much confidence in either of them to help her avoid an even bigger embarrassment. Much more than the crop the prospect of heading out in this dress if she displeased either Linda or Stephanie acted as a big motivator to be on her very best behaviour. 

There was no way her secret would stay a secret if she headed out in her neighbourhood in this dress which was pretty much impossible to cover up due to the huge skirt. Let alone facing the embarrassment of having to go out in public in this dress. It would be an utter nightmare even if she didn’t encounter anyone she knew. Just wearing it in the relative safety of this awful store was more than embarrassing enough already.

Realising what being on her best behaviour would mean filled her with dread. She could deal with having to mince about the store, but having to suck a cock would be downright terrifying. While she couldn’t claim that she had never had a cock in her mouth after yesterday, she still hadn’t actively sucked a cock. Yesterday she had been blinded, restrained and ring gagged while that bastard of a blackmailer had used her mouth as a flesh light. From the way Linda had made it sounded she would be required to take action this time which was way harder on her fragile self-esteem.

“Alright Thithy, get up. thince we appear to have a little time to thpare after all I’m going to teach you how to curtethy tho you can welcome the delivery driver properly. Move your athth to the middle of the room right now.” Stephanie said with a smirk thoroughly enjoying herself in adding to Marcy’s embarrassment.

Doing her best to mince properly without being specifically told to Marcy moved to the middle of the room where she nervously looked at a smirking Stephanie. “Almotht forgot.” Stephanie suddenly said before mincing off to the chest and returning with a tiny pink rectangle.

“I thtill got to put that condom on you for when you get too excited over thucking that cock tho you don’t thoil your pantieth when you cum.” Stephanie cruelly said insinuating that Marcy would get excited over sucking cock while knowing full well that it would be caused by her vibrating plug which had kicked in every now and then to keep her extremely horny through out her dressing process. 

Marcy was horrified by Stephanie’s claim that she would cum from sucking cock. She knew it just wasn’t true but denying it and claiming it would be cause of that fat vibrating plug up her butt wouldn’t be any better, so she just remained silent.

Stephanie just smirked knowing the impact of her words as she tore open the wrapper to remove a tiny pink latex tube. She then knelt before Marcy and lifted the sissy’s petticoats before lowering her panties. “Oh my god, thith ith the thmalletht thing I have ever theen, no wonder you look tho natural in a dreth.” Stephanie exclaimed with glee after spotting Marcy’s way smaller cage up close before snapping the end of the tiny condom tightly shut around the tip of the cage and pulling Marcy’s outfit back in place.

“Okay, tho here ith what you’re going to do. You’ll move one foot thlightly behind the other, grab a hold of the edge of your thkirt and raithe it thlightly while you lower your head and bend through your kneeth.” Stephanie explained how she wanted Marcy to curtesy.

It only increased how ridiculous Marcy felt as she tried emulating Stephanie’s description as good as she could. It got her a lash with the crop. “Bend further through your kneeth and raithe that thkirt higher thithy.” Stephanie sternly corrected as Marcy tried again.

Repeating the curtesy now to Stephanie’s satisfaction Stephanie added. “Good, now when you come back up I want you to thay: Good morning thir, do you have a package for me? I’ve been waiting anxiouthly for you to cum all morning.” Stephanie said with a smirk seeing the horror in Marcy’s eyes.

Before Marcy could react however they both heard the loud clicking of heels and two voices coming their way. “Okay Marcy, get ready, we don’t have time for another try out. They’re coming and I throngly advithe you not to fuck thith up or I thwear you’re going to regret thith big time.” Stephanie whispered harshly. 

Nerves were coursing through Marcy’s body. The moment she had dreaded since Linda’s fateful announcement was quickly approaching now. The added embarrassing requirements Stephanie had given her certainly didn’t do anything to ease her nerves at all. She just wished she could vanish into thin air right now. As if just greeting someone in this outfit wasn’t bad enough already.

A few seconds that seemed to last an eternity later the doorknob turned, and the door opened. Linda stepped in with a Latino man right behind her. Although the man stood at an imposing 6’2” he was still a few inches smaller than Linda on her high heels.

The man was very though looking and someone Marcy would rather avoid even if she was dressed fully as a guy. He looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties, it was hard to tell really with his head shaven completely bald. He had a well-tanned skin with a tattoo sleeve covering the entirety of his right arm. The guy looked extremely muscular and had a moustache which long sides merged with the guy’s goatee making him look even scarier.

Not only did she fear what Linda and Stephanie might do if she fucked up, she now also feared what this guy would do. He looked like the type that wouldn’t hesitate to beat her to a pulp if she messed up. She doubted Linda would let her get severely harmed, but she wasn’t sure Linda would be able to stop this mass of muscles.

Nervously Marcy dipped into her best courtesy yet and stammered. “G…good morning sir, do you have a package for me? I’ve been waiting anxiously for you to cum all morning.” She felt like a complete fool, but she was so scared to fuck up that she didn’t dare stray from what Stephanie had told her to do.

Her performance earned her a good laugh from both Linda and the man with her much to Stephanie’s relieve. Teasing and embarrassing Marcy had been fun, but in the end it was her stepmother’s approval that was most important to her. Linda loved Marcy’s make-up and the greeting she performed. She would have to remember to reward Stephanie for it. Now it was time to get down to business though.

“Tsk sissies right? They can only think of one thing and its cock. Since she didn’t even properly introduce herself so allow me. Carlos, this is Marcy, Marcy this is Carlos.” Linda said with glee once more stabbing at Marcy’s ego.

“Haha, that’s no problem for me Linda in fact I think it’s kind of cute. You certainly weren’t lying when you told me the new sissy was real pretty and anxious to get some cock. Sorry Stephanie but as much as we love coming here on our shifts, we’re still on a tight schedule and I don’t have time to give it two sissies. It’s very noble of you to give up your daily cock to the interim. I’ll tell Devon to make it up to you tomorrow.” Carlos said in a deep voice, actually sounding friendlier than Marcy had imagined.

“Don’t worry Carloth, the only works here one day thith week tho I’m certain the needth it way more than I do.” Stephanie lisped as sincere as she could. Inside she was screaming from joy over not having to suck cock or get fucked today.

“Sweet, now Marcy as you presumed I do have a package for you, so why don’t you come over here and open it up? I know you want to.” Carlos said with a big smile after moving to the bed and sitting down on the edge. The bed in the employee room suddenly made a lot more sense to Marcy.

“Great, thank you Carlos.” Marcy said trying to sound as excited as she could manage with the nerves. Mincing like Stephanie had instructed her before she went over to the bed, gulping as she noticed the big bulge in the front of Carlos’s cargo pants. The fact that Linda was following her every move with her cell phone, only made Marcy more nervous.

Having arrived in front of a broadly smiling Carlos, Marcy forced herself to get down on her knees. This was going to happened one way or another so she might as well get it over with. Kneeling proved to be no easy feat in her current outfit either.

With her trembling gloved hand Marcy reached out to the zipper of Carlos’s pants. She might still think she was a guy, but with her delicate hand resting on the crotch of Carlos’s pants she couldn’t really see it. She certainly didn’t feel like a guy with Carlos present. Just his presence was enough to crush the idea that she was a guy as well.

“That’s it sweetie, open up your package, I know you want to. There’s a nice juicy surprise inside.” Carlos said. To Marcy’s surprise Carlos was actually being way nicer than she had expected. He was not at all aggressive. Still it didn’t make what she had to do any easier. She wondered if he knew she was in fact a guy? With all that was going on in her outfit it was easy to mis the fact that she had no breasts. What if he didn’t know and found out? Would he flip? It made her very nervous.

Carlos did know exactly what Marcy was. The first time one of his colleagues had told about this store, the peculiar personnel and the blowjobs he got every morning on route Carlos had had his doubts. He didn’t really hate gay people or anything, his life moto was live and let live. It didn’t mean he wanted to be associated or indulge into any kind of sexual intercourse with another guy though. 

It was an opinion a lot of his colleagues shared at least until that one co-worker started showing pics of an awfully pretty redhead with her full lips wrapped around his cock. None believe that redhead was actually one of those so called sissies he had been talking about and so they had all taken a turn delivering to that address to see for themselves.

After that it didn’t take long for all the drivers at their office to reach a consensus that there was nothing gay about getting sucked off or fucking that sissy. She was girlier and prettier than most women and she didn’t complain if she had to suck cock or if she had to swallow. Instead she seemed rather eager.

In the meantime Marcy had managed to open up the fly of Carlos’s cargo pants to be greeted by a throbbing erection poking up at him through a thin pair of black boxer shorts. Pulling down the boxers It immediately sprung to attention. It was the first time she actually saw another cock up close and it made her feel sick. She didn’t like the look of that big flesh rod sticking out of that thick black pubic bush at all. At least it smelled cleaner than the nasty cock of her blackmailer, only slightly musky without hints of pee or sweat. It was also smaller than her blackmailer’s cock, about 8 inches she guessed. 

Bracing herself for the blowjob she was required to give Marcy wrapped her gloved hand around the base of Carlos’s cock, unable to suppress a moan as that hated plug in her bottom gave a strong vibrating pulse. Everyone laughed as Marcy blushed bright red under the layers of make-up. “Such a hungry cock slut.” Carlos grinned, knowing no better than his cock being the actual reason Marcy moaned.

Marcy knew she had to do a good job or she would get punished by Linda, Stephanie and probably her blackmailer as well. She hated herself for giving in to the pressure, but she tried her very hardest to please the cock in front of her. She did so by trying the thing Lisa had demanded when she caught her quickly kissing that dildo.

She pressed the tip of her tongue against the base of the cock then slowly but surely licked upwards, giving the throbbing purple head a firm kiss before letting the head sink between her lips, deeper and deeper until her nose was touching Carlos’s pelvis. She then slowly moved back up only having gagged slightly when it was all the way in. Once she moved far enough up so only the tip of the cock was still sitting between her lips, she circled it once with her tongue before moving back down on it.

Letting out a satisfied moan Carlos exclaimed. “Such a good girl Marcy, if you’re really as new to sucking cock as Linda claims then I can’t help but think you’re a natural born cock sucker. I mean this is the second best blowjob I ever got, the best still being Stephanie’s, but then again she has had way more practice.” Carlos moaned as Marcy continuously worked up and down his cock the same way she had done before.

“You know how sissies are Carlos, by the moment they suck their first cock they’ve trained for hours on end on dildos, dreaming of the moment they’ll finally get to suck a real cock.” Linda exclaimed with a laugh that sounded normal to Carlos, but made it sound like a mock to Marcy. She couldn’t deny having done that at all much to her embarresment.

Hearing Carlos call her a natural born cock sucker stung what little remained of her male ego, but strangely enough it also gave a certain relieve. If Carlos was satisfied, then Linda and Stephanie would be satisfied as well, she hoped. From the continuous moans she herself let out spurred on by the plug in her butt she could already tell that her blackmailer was satisfied. 

Marcy felt like a cheap whore sucking cock while Linda was filming with her blackmailer looking on over the phone and Stephanie standing by as well. Never the less she kept on bobbing her head up and down Carlos’s cock. She was slowly getting better at controlling her gag reflex to the point where she barely gagged anymore while deepthroating the full 8 inches of Carlos’s cock. Her eyes were still watering a lot though and it showed clearly from the dark circles with dark runs down her cheek as her mascara ran out.

Despite what she had expected Carlos wasn’t mean or rough at all, in fact he was rather gentle, just stroking her hair and encouraging her as she sucked his dick. Marcy didn’t like getting her hair stroked by a guy, definitely not while sucking his cock, but it was way preferable to how she had feared it would go.

With Carlos getting closer to an orgasm the gentleness suddenly started disappearing. As he was taken over by lust his hand moved to the back of Marcy’s head pushing her faster down his cock and keeping her down there longer as he bucked his hips slightly to fuck her throat. “Mmm god yes baby, that’s it, just keep on sucking, I’m nearly there.” Carlos moaned.

Not long after Carlos’s warning the beginning of his orgasm was announced by a loud groan combined with his hands pressing hard down on the back of Marcy’s head, burying his cock all the way into her throat. Her chin was resting against his pulsing balls and her nose crushed against his pelvis.

Only a second or so after the orgasm hit Carlos, Marcy was brought to her own orgasm with an intense round of vibrations from the plug attacking her prostate. After being kept horny on edge for so long Marcy was finally pushed over it as her painfully constricted penis in its tiny cage filled the condom while Carlos was spraying big jets of cum straight down her throat directly into her belly. 

His orgasm drawing to a close Carlos allowed Marcy’s head to go back up so she could finally suck in some air again. He did keep the tip of his in her mouth though, flooding it with his last two jets of salty warm gooey cum. He then finally released Marcy’s head so she could pull off of his now softening cock entirely while he collapsed back on the bed to catch his breath for a few seconds.

With a mouthful of cum Marcy didn’t know what to do, it felt gross, it tasted gross and she didn’t want to swallow it down at all. She might have gulped down a few jets already, but she really didn’t want to swallow any more of it down. Spitting it out was no option either with all those people watching who would certainly get mad if she did. Then this whole nauseating experience would have been for nothing at all.

One thing was certain though keeping it in her mouth was worst of all, having to continue to feel and taste it was simply terrible. She was just about to swallow it down when Linda took charge. She moved over to get a close up of Marcy’s face, the run mascara, the terribly smeared lipstick and the bits of cum leaking out the corners of her mouth.

“Why don’t you open up and show us the package you got Marcy? You sure must be very proud making a real man cum like that.” Linda smirked down at the shocked sissy. Knowing she’d better obey if she didn’t want this all to be for nothing. She opened up her mouth for Linda and the camera, in it a puddle of opaque white cum was clearly visible, forcing her to keep it in her mouth just a bit longer.

“My my, such a big load and that was just the end of it from what I could tell. You must be one very good cock sucker for sure. Now why don’t you swallow it down and thank Carlos for his yummy cum?” Linda smirked taking further stabs at Marcy male ego.

Reluctantly Marcy swallowed down the remainder of the cum, nearly gagging as she felt it slide down her throat. She then looked up at Carlos who had by now pulled his pants back in place and stood up. “Thank you Carlos for your yummy cum.” She said with a trembling voice.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, Linda has my number so just ask for it and give me a call anytime you crave some cock. I’ll be more than willing to give it to you. Anyways, I really should get going now. Until next time Marcy, Stephanie.” Carlos said with a bright smile, starting to walk out.

Marcy was shocked by the offer, the last thing she wanted was to see that guy ever again, much less suck his cock again. She had never been the curious kind when it came to her sexual orientation, but after yesterday and today she was really certain that she never wanted anything to do with cocks ever again.

“That’s a great idea Carlos, I’ll give her your number in a moment. I’m sure it won’t be long until Marcy is begging for your cock again.” Linda answered Carlos in Marcy’s place before turning back to Marcy and Stephanie.

“Now Stephanie why don’t you help Marcy get cleaned up while I accompany Carlos to the door. I’ll be right back with the two of you.” Linda said before walking out of the employee lounge with a bright smiling Carlos.

There was nothing Marcy could do but watch them leave in shock. She had just sucked a guy off and swallowed cum for the first time. That and he just walked away leaving her to clean up like it was nothing that had happened between the two of them. Admittedly she wanted him gone as soon as possible, yet it left her feeling used.

Worst of all was the fact that this though looking guy would expect a call from her sometime soon after how Linda had answered. She sure hoped Linda or her blackmailer wouldn’t force her to really make that happen. One thing was for sure, she would never feel at ease opening the door again, fearing Carlos or one of his buddies would be delivering a package and expect a blowjob upon seeing her.


	22. Part 22

Chapter 24

“Okay Marcy, now get back up and Minthe back to the vanity table. Jutht like it’th important to know how to apply makeup, it’th important to know how to remove it ath well. After all we don’t want you developing a bad thkin cauthe of all the makeup you’re uthing.” Stephanie ordered not even giving Marcy a few minutes to deal with what had just happened. She wanted Marcy Looking at least somewhat more presentable already by the time her stepmother would be coming back.

“Firtht off you are going to just wipe your face clean with thethe wet wipeth. They have a thpecial solution in them to help ditholve the makeup on your face. They’re eathy to uthe and frankly the betht at their job.” Stephanie explained giving her a package of wet wipes. Just like Stephanie had claimed they were very easy to use. She just needed to wipe it over her face and the makeup disappeared.

“Next and finally we have thith cleanthing cream. It’th made to rehydrate and revitalithe the thkin. Thkin tendth to dry out if you uthe to much makeup, but thith cream counterth that. It’ll keep your thkin nicely thoft and thupple ath well ath killing all the bacteria that might cauthe acne.” Stephanie said handing a pot of cream to Marcy, her sissy trainee. 

Under Stephanie’s watchful eye Marcy applied a dollop of the cream on her finger before rubbing it all over her face. It did feel nice and soothing. Out of everything this was one of the products she could appreciate most. After all no one liked acne or dry skin.

“Normally there would be another step, a nighttime mathk thince you thould be wearing makeup all day every day. It’th meant to further hydrate ath well ath exfoliate your thkin to give it a real baby like thmoothneth and thoftneth. Right now however you’re going to learn to do your own makeup like I did yours math earlier.” Stephanie exclaimed, Marcy was somewhat shocked. A nighttime mask sounded like such an extremely girly ritual, and while she didn’t want bad skin she certainly didn’t need her skin to be that soft and smooth. Luckily she had none of these products so no one could tell her to use them at home.

“Alright Marcy, it’th time to redo your makeup. Thith time we have time however tho you are going to do it all yourthelf. I hope you paid attention when I did your makeup before cauthe you are going to try and replicate it perfectly. For each failed attempt you’ll get five latheth with the crop along with thome pointerth and we’re going to do thith for however long it taketh you to do a decent enough job.” Stephanie lisped sternly as a smiling Linda walked in hearing Stephanie’s explanation. 

Having her sissy stepson teach someone else to be a sissy was just delicious. It only reinforced her knowledge of what a sissy should be and how one should act. It would certainly make for a nice taunt later on as she pointed out how much of an expert at everything overly girly she had become.

Marcy on the other hand seemed terrified of Stephanie and her crop. The more Linda looked at it, the more genius it was. She could only imagine how hard being bossed around by someone like Stephanie must be for Marcy or anyone for that matter. It didn’t even take away from her own pleasure in the sissification process as she was here to witness it all while tightly holding the strings. After all Stephanie was trying her hardest to please her with the training of Marcy. Something that wasn’t lost on either of them as she constantly looked over to her for a sign of approval. This was what real power felt like.

“Before you start with the makeup, I think you should show Marcy how to keep her panties clean. That little condom is probably saturated by now after I saw how Marcy loved giving Carlos that blowjob.” Linda taunted once again rubbing salt in the wound.

“Yeth of courthe Mommy, that’th a great idea. I nearly forgot.” Stephanie nervously explained, afraid this would be seen as a screw up on her part. Screw ups got punished and at this point even the threat of a spanking had her terrified. Back when she had been Stephen that pain would have been nothing to worry about, but the more of a sissy she had become the more even a little pain had started to strike fear in her. She had really become weaker in every possible way.

“Tho ath my Mommy rightfully pointed out it’th very important to regularly exchange your thithy excitement bag. You do so by fithhing underneath your thkirt and into your pantieth. You’ll have to pinch it thhut right underneath the head of your cage so none leakth out.” Stephanie explained, looking expectantly at Marcy.

Completely mortified Marcy followed the instructions. Reaching underneath the heap of petticoats proved to be very difficult. She couldn’t see a thing she was doing, but eventually she did manage to reach into her panties and locate the pink rubber condom stuck around her cage. Following Stephanie’s instructions, she pinched it shut and slipped it off from her cage and out in the open. 

Upon seeing the tiny pink rubber condom, filled with quite a big load, a load that seemed even bigger due to the size of this condom, a bright blush instantly appeared on Marcy’s once again makeup free face. It was the evidence of how ‘excited’ she had been for that blowjob as Linda had called it. There was no denying it.

“Good, although thithy cream ith nothing compared to the cum of a real man it thtill thhouldn’t be wathted. Tho bring it up to your lipth and thqueeze the contentth into your mouth. Then you can throw it away and open up a new one to wrap in place over the head of your cage.” Stephanie said with a smirk.

Marcy was horrified hearing the follow up instructions. Yet with Linda and Stephanie both present she didn’t even dare to protest. She wanted to, but afraid of the consequences she followed the instructions, swallowing her second load of cum for the day. The fact that it was her own barely made a difference in how gross it was as she shuddered feeling it slide down her throat. Both Stephanie and Linda were smiling broadly obviously enjoying her discomfort.

“With a protein intake like that I bet you’ll be able to grow into a big sissy one day.” Linda mocked making Marcy feel even more embarrassed. Trying to get this over with she quickly took another one of those small pink condom wrappers and opened it up before once again reaching underneath her skirt. It took a few minutes to get it in place all blind, but eventually she managed.

Linda smiled broadly seeing her invention into action, a sanitary product specifically for sissies. Maybe she should take a patent on this one. She had originally had them custom made for Stephanie, loving the way it acted completely emasculating to have to put on such an obviously tiny and pink condom. It was also just delicious to have evidence of how much the sissy leaked through out the day, especially if they were made to ‘recycle’ their leakage.

Making matters even more embarrassing for Marcy was the fact that both Stephanie and Linda insisted to check whether she had put the condom on right or not. “That should take care of your excitement of getting to wear this new pretty outfit and being around all these pretty clothes constantly. Of course also the excitement over getting to wear that butt plug all day, I bet you just love to be filled up like that. Luckily for you I have some condoms small enough to fit around that clitty of yours.” Linda mocked.

She didn’t even get a chance to recuperate from the humiliating inspection as nearly immediately there after Stephanie gave her a hard lash on her thigh with the crop. “No time to wathte thithy, get to your make up right now. You didn’t get that pretty outfit jutht to thtand around all day.” She remarked.

In a hurry Marcy minced back to the vanity mirror where she sat down and stared at all the products Stephanie had used on her face earlier. There were so many of them and she had by now forgotten what a lot of them were for. Trying her best to recreate the look she ended up looking more like a mixture between a cheap clown and a hooker with Parkinson. It looked no where near decent and she knew it.

“Get up, drop your pantieth to your ankleth and grab onto your kneeth. I think you know what’th coming.” Stephanie said sternly, Marcy did indeed know, she had known as soon as she had seen the result of her work but she had really tried her best. She didn’t want those five lashes, but she knew saying so would earn her a sixth, so shaking like a leave she got in position like Stephanie had demanded.

A huge smile spread across Stephanie’s face this position gave her the perfect target. The corset forced Marcy to hold her back completely straight while grabbing her knees. The petticoats made her skirt stand out straight in a circle around her waist all most making it look like her butt was the circle of a delicate frilly flower.

There was no time to brace herself as Stephanie rained down the promised five blows in rapid succession. Once she was done Marcy instantly pulled her panties back in place and took a painful seat as she started removing her makeup, not wanting another lash for moving too slow like last time. 

While she was removing her makeup and applying the cleansing cream. Stephanie gave her a lecture about everything that had been wrong with her makeup and how she should fix it. The lecture actually took longer than the removal itself since she had most literally messed up every part. Linda left the room mid lecture, seeing things were going smoothly anyways.

It ended up taking another five attempts, two hours and many lashes from the crop before Marcy manged to put on her make up to Stephanie’s satisfaction. It was still amateuristic, but if you didn’t look too close it looked okay. It would have to do for now even if Marcy still needed a lot of practice.

“Not good yet, but good enough for today I gueth. Otherwithe we’ll be here all day long and we have a thtore to run. Now get out of here. We already lotht enough time.” Stephanie said clearly somewhat frustrated.

Marcy’s butt was fiery red from all the hits she had received so when Stephanie told her to move out she did so in a hurry. It got her another lash as in her hurry she had forgotten to mince up to Stephanie’s high standards. Quickly correcting her mistake Marcy minced out in the store vowing to pay more attention to mincing properly, she had to if she wanted to avoid the crop, and she did want to avoid it not knowing how many more lashes she would be able to take. All the previous ones had made her skin way more sensitive.

“Alright Marcy, you’re firtht tathk for today is to vacuum the whole thtore and I do mean all of it. The vacuum cleaner ith in that cupboard over there. While you’re doing that you’re going to thtop at every mirror to perform a curtethy like I thowed you before continuing. Now ith that clear?” Stephanie asked sternly.

“Yes Stephanie. Very clear.” Marcy said nervously, terrified of screwing up once more. Despite her quick reaction she did get another hit and she was completely clueless as to why she deserved this one.

“What the hell ith the purpothe of teaching you to curtethy if you aren’t going to do it at the right timeth? Whenever a thuperior enterth the room you curtethy, whenever you anthwer a the thuperior you curtethy, when you leave a thuperiorth prethence you curtethy, if you don’t know whether or not you thould curtethy in a certain thituation you curtethy. A thithy can’t curtethy too many timeth now ith that clear?” Stephanie asked.

Completely shocked Marcy dipped into a deep curtesy like she had been thought, paying the utmost care to do it as daintily as she possibly could to avoid another hit. “Yes Stephanie, I’ll get right to it.” She whimpered before dipping in another curtesy before going to the cupboard. It got her another hit as she had forgotten to mince once more.

Opening up the closet Marcy stooped down to grab the vacuum cleaner only to get yet another hit. “Thithieth don’t bend like that, if you have to grab thomething lower than you, you’re to bend at your hipth, keeping your legth thraight.” Stephanie explained as Marcy quickly corrected herself. Bending as ordered was mortifying, just like with crop lashes in the personnel room, it put her panties on full display. 

Embarrassing as it was it wasn’t nearly as bad as another lash with the crop. Plugging the vacuum in forced her to bend like this once more. With the thing plugged in she could begin her cleaning, carefully going over every floor surface in the store.

As she minced through the rows of the store with the vacuum cleaner in hand it only then became clear just how many of these dresses and outfits there were. There literally were countless of them, all having one thing in common. They would be too embarrassing to wear for pretty much everyone in their right mind.

Another thing she realised where just how many mirrors there were in this store. There was one at the beginning and end of each rack aw well as every 10 feet or so and that on both sides. First she had only done a curtesy for one side, but Stephanie had quickly corrected that with the crop.

At first Marcy was rather forgetful, after a little while her mincing would start to slack, she would forget to curtesy in front of mirrors, It was all behaviour Stephanie had quickly corrected with the crop, to great effect as well it seemed as during the vacuuming of the last two rows she hadn’t had to issue a single hit. Marcy kept mincing perfectly, curtsying at every mirror like a good sissy. It was kind of a pity that she didn’t get to hit Marcy again, but then seeing her mince and move about like a perfect swishy sissy was also delightful, especially knowing that over time it would become a habit which was the exact goal.

The only luck Marcy had was that there hadn’t been any customers yet this store didn’t seem to have a lot of customers. Well it had only opened pretty recently and Linda had said she was her first customer, so maybe that was normal? It sure was a good thing for her since it meant there was no one there who could spot her in this embarrassing get up except for maybe a passerby when she was in sight of the door.

Marcy had just opened up the cupboard to put the vacuum away again, bending over to unplug it when a bell rang loudly announcing a customer had entered. Immediately she stood back up trying to hide her panties for whoever it was that had entered the store.

Turning around she instantly spotted her girlfriend Lisa carrying a white bag. She was wearing a black short hip hugging skirt, a white band t-shirt, black sheer pantyhose and a pair of white sneakers. “Hey Marcy, I thought I would drop by with lunch on your first day at work.” She said holding up the bag while scanning Marcy’s outfit with a smirk.

Nearly instantly she got hit by Stephanie’s crop, but this time when she scolded Marcy for not curtsying for Lisa it backfired. “Back off sissy, now stand aside, shut your mouth and keep your hands behind your back.” Lisa instantly replied sharply to Stephanie.

Shocked and scared Stephanie stepped aside, folding her hands behind her back as requested. She might have been placed in control of Marcy here at the store, but she knew better than to go in against any superior at all and Marcy was the only one here who wasn’t her superior. It stung even being robbed of that power, but she knew Lisa could make her pay. Especially if her stepmother then heard of it. 

“Good sissy!” Lisa smirked giving Stephanie a quick pay on the head. Normally she would never react like that, but after having gotten some insights from Linda she knew she should be stern and demanding with sissies. She loved it, controlling these two honestly rather pretty things gave such a power rush.

She then turned her attention back to Marcy. “Oh my god Marcy is that you? I almost didn’t recognise you. That outfit is just so sissy, and that makeup. Good job I probably wouldn’t be able to out on such a complex style myself. Then again you know me and you know I don’t really like wearing makeup, but damn it looks pretty on you.” Lisa laughed heartily. 

“Now the fact that I stopped Stephanie from hitting you doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you curtesy, in fact I would love to see what you’ve learned. I just don’t want a pathetic sissy hitting my sissy boyfriend.” Lisa smirked. God this was so much fun, she didn’t know if you would ever want to be with a real man again. Maybe just for the cock, but that was what friends with benefits were for right? For a committed relationship a sissy was so much more fun, women as well, but having a sissy made her feel that much more powerful.

“Yes Miss Lisa.” Marcy whimpered nervously as she daintily dropped into a well-practiced curtesy. She felt like such a fool doing it in front of her girlfriend, but it did seem to make Lisa happy and that’s what counted. Lisa was treating her like nothing but a sissy more and more each day, and she couldn’t really blame her for doing so either. There was really no other conclusion to draw from how she acted. She only hoped to hold onto Lisa until this mess got cleared up so everything could go back to normal.

“Awwww, now if that isn’t just the cutest? Such a perfectly dainty sissy you are. I like it. Stephanie is right though you should always curtesy to your superiors. I for one love to see you curtesy for me. Now Stephanie, be a dear and hand me that crop will you?” Lisa asked with a sweet smile, holding out her hand as Stephanie nervously minced forward to place the crop in it.

Before she could react Stephanie had received a hard lash with the crop on her stocking covered thigh. The sudden action shocked both sissies, but slowly a smile crept on Marcy’s face. Finally Stephanie was getting a taste of her own medicine. It didn’t take away the pain from her own butt, but at least she wasn’t the only one with a welt anymore. 

“What the hell Stephanie, scolding my Marcy for not curtsying when I enter, but where was your curtesy? Don’t you fucking see me as your superior or what?” Lisa asked sternly, frightening Stephanie to her core. The girl was right, she often neglected to curtesy and she somehow didn’t really get punished for it anymore. Well there were still more than enough things she could get punished on but up until now she had gotten away with it.

Wanting to avoid her Stepmother finding out about this, and wanting to avoid more hits Stephanie knew there was only one right course of action. Stephanie immediately dipped into a deep curtesy before uttering her apology. “Of courthe Mith Litha, I’m tho thorry for forgetting. You are of courthe my thuperior.” She lisped before dipping in another curtesy.

Stephanie had just risen again when Linda showed up out of her office, attracted by the commotion she heard. A big smile instantly spread across her face as she spotted Lisa standing there in front of the two sissies, holding the crop she had given Stephanie. It was getting clearer and clearer each day then Lisa had been a wonderful choice of student to teach the joys of turning guys into sissies. She surely seemed to be getting the hang of it.

“Aaah Lisa, welcome to the store. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” Linda asked with a big smile as she walked straight towards her student to greet her properly with a tight hug and a passionate lip locking kiss as the sissies both stood by only able to watch. Despite how hot the sight was, neither of their cages grew any more uncomfortable. In fact Marcy new way smaller cage was slowly but surely growing more comfortable to wear.

“It’s always a pleasure to visit, I actually dropped by to see how Marcy was doing on her first day on the job. I have to say I was pleasantly surprised to find her like this. Since it’s a little past noon I also brought lunch, I figured that maybe we could eat together.” Lisa said smiling from ear to ear. This store certainly had become one of her favourite places to be not only did she get to toy with the gorgeous Stephanie, it always had a new outfit in store for Marcy. To make everything even better the playful and sexually charged relationship she had with Linda was a perfect outlet for her curiosity for women. This place satisfied each of her urges and even urges she didn’t know she had before.

Marcy on the other hand felt completely embarrassed. Lisa was her girlfriend and yet all the greeting that had happened between the two of them had been limited to her being forced to curtesy. Linda on the other hand had just walked up and kissed her. Lisa hadn’t even protested. In fact she seemed happier with that kiss than Marcy had ever made her feel. Well at least back when she had been Mark. She couldn’t help but notice that Lisa had thoroughly seemed to enjoy seeing her curtesy.

“Lunch sounds like a great idea, why don’t you follow along to the employee room? Stephanie, turn the door sign to closed, then follow us, Marcy follow along as well.” Linda said using a sweet tone towards Lisa while using a demanding one towards the sissies. Wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders she guided her towards the room. Marcy couldn’t help but be jealous as she minced behind, even though Stephanie didn’t have that crop anymore she was still afraid to get punished.

Once arrived at the employee lounge Lisa put down her bag on the table and fished out a big box filled with sushi. She then turned to Marcy and announced with a big smile. “I brought some sushi for me, but don’t worry I also brought some for you.” With that said she rolled up her tight skirt revealing that she wore holdup stockings instead of pantyhose and no panties at all.

Linda burst out laughing she got to admit this girl certainly seemed to know her way around toying with a sissy. “How awfully generous of you Lisa. Now which of the sissies would you prefer between your legs as we eat? I’ll take the other one.” Linda said as she rolled up her own skirt and stepped out of her white satin with black lace covered panties revealing her own wet pussy with the neat triangle of red pubic hair above, showing off she was a natural redhead.

“Hmmm, I think I’ll go for Marcy. After all it would be too mean to come all the way here with her lunch only to give it to someone else instead.” Lisa laughed as she sat down at the table. In a sense Stephanie would have been the preferable option with her skill and tongue piercing, but Marcy was still her boyfriend.

“As you wish. Well sissies, you’ve heard her. Lunch is ready so get down under the table and start eating.” Linda said with a smirk as she took place on the seat in front of Lisa. Knowing better than to object both sissies got on their knees and crawled in position. With their backs against each other, they each did their best to eat their respective superior’s pussy to the best of their capabilities while the women just ignored them as they started chatting and eating.  
Marcy had always hoped and kind of unsubtly hinted that she thought she and Lisa had been ready to take their relationship to the faze where they could have regular sex. She had never wanted that regular sex to be eating Lisa’s pussy though, but with her cock locked up that was all she really could do.

“So Linda, how has my Mmmarcy been doing so far today. I hope she hasn’t given you any trouble.” Lisa moaned in between bites feeling like she was in heaven. Eating delicious food while getting your pussy eagerly licked certainly counted as living the good life.

“Of course not, she hasn’t been quite as useful as a real emmmployee yet, but that’s to be expected Seeing how she’s still in training. It took quite a lot of time this morning to get her presentable. After all I have a reputation to mmmaintain. If Marcy looked bad she would make the store look bad and we certainly can’t have that. The effort paid off though, our delivery driver couldn’t wait to stick his cock in her mouth. Judging from the smile he left with he couldn’t wait to do it again either.” Linda smirked.

Under the table Marcy’s eyes grew big as saucers. She couldn’t believe Linda had actually just said this to Lisa. Oh god, she had technically cheated on her girlfriend. Would having to do that awful thing to get off, sucking the delivery driver now also cost her her relationship along with the pride it had already cost? In an effort to calm Lisa who would certainly be mad, down a little Marcy started licking like never before it seemed futile to her, but maybe the pleasure would convince Lisa to keep her?

Much to Marcy’s surprise however Lisa started laughing. “Oh my god I can’t believe it. So Mmmarcy’s bi as well? I mean I can believe it. After all I figured she wouldn’t be practicing on that big dildo in her room just to stick with silicone.”

“You better believe it, look I have it all on film even. Marcy Insisted on me filming it so she had a nice souvenir of her sucking cock as well as something to look back on and analyse to perfect her cock sucking technique. She even asked Carlos for his number so she could give him a call when she wants to practice some more.” Linda smiled bending the truth of what happened to make Marcy seem like a way bigger sissy than she actually was.

Lisa knew it was made up, but it would give her the opportunity to treat Marcy like an even bigger sissy, and a faggot as well. Marcy on the other hand was panicking like crazy. She felt so helpless down on her knees, unable to defend herself. Even if she could speak up there was no way Lisa would believe her over Linda. It was doomed, Linda had just severely hit the respect Lisa might still have for Marcy as a guy and there was nothing she could do about it.

To make matters worse she then heard the movie start playing. Having to hear Carlos’s praises along with her own load moans and slurping sounds sent shivers of disgust down her spine. It was completely doomed, after seeing that video there was just no way Lisa would think anything but that she had been way into sucking cock.

“Oh god, that Carlos sure looks like hot stuff, look at that body and that cock. Dammmn I’ve been aching for a good pounding for so long right now. It has been way to long since I got one of those.” Lisa moaned as she grabbed Marcy’s head under the table and pressed it tighter against her pussy. The action on Linda’s phone screen clearly turning her on.

It really stung to hear Lisa compliment Carlos like that. It didn’t sting nearly as bad though as the fact that Lisa admitted how badly she was aching to get fucked and that while she had always denied her the chance to do so back when she had been Mark. It made her wonder why that had been. Hell even without Lisa’s comments the fact that she was getting really turned on was obvious to Marcy who could feel the girl’s pussy juice up against her face.

“Damn just look at Mmmarcy go as well, she’s such an insatiable little slut, I mean just listen. She’s getting off more on sucking that cock than Carlos is getting his cock sucked. So either she’s very bad at sucking cock or she has a real hunger for dick. I hope Carlos has a high libido cause from what I’m seeing I bet Mmmarcy will be calling him nonstop.” Lisa laughed.

“Well if not Carlos I bet he has a few buddies who would be willing to jump in as well and happily let Marcy practice some on their cocks.” Linda casually said while Marcy was stuck under the table forced to listen to all these horrid assumptions. If it depended on her Carlos’s cock was the last one she had ever sucked although the possibility of that hope being true was slim and she knew it.

“Although I’m happy for Marcy that she’s finding her true self, I have to say I’m also a little disappointed that she didn’t just talk to me about it. I mean if she had just asked I would have said it was fine and that if she wanted an open relationship I would be all for it. I mean it would allow me to experiment a bit more myself. It just kind of hurts that she didn’t ask you know. Anyway I think this video does make it clear that is what she wants. So be it, so Linda, how would you feel about helping me explore a little more as well?” Lisa asked, happy about having achieved complete freedom over who she had some fun with from now on. With the way she had put it there was nothing Marcy could do to protest it. Nothing but feel guilty about the cock she had sucked.

“Absolutely, I have a strap on back there in the chest. I would love to give you that pounding you so desperately need. I bet I’m a way better fuck than Marcy anyways. You can simply ask Stephanie if you don’t believe me.” Linda said and Marcy could feel by Lisa’s increased wetness that she looked forward to getting fucked by Linda.

“I wouldn’t know, Marcy never fucked me. At least her tongue is getting really good.” Lisa laughed as she pulled Marcy’s face tighter against her pussy while an orgasm rolled through her body. Spreading her wetness all over her sissy boyfriend’s face.

Over the course of the meal both Linda and Lisa kept chatting as if the sissies weren’t present. Of course expecting them to live off their pussies alone was impossible, so they did offer the occasional bite of sushi under the table for the sissies to eat from their hands before the resumed licking.

A few orgasms and a full stomach later both women shoved their chairs backwards with a satisfied smile. For Lisa this was the best lunch date she had ever had. An exciting and sexually fuelled conversation with a gorgeous woman, good food and multiple orgasms. There really wasn’t anything more she could ask for. 

After both taking a few moments to recuperate from their orgasmic highs it was Linda who spoke up first. “Phew, that was a good meal if I ever had one. Now I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to work of some of those calories.” She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Lisa’s broad smile told her all she needed to know really and so she stood up and walked over to the young Domme in training. Holding out her hand Lisa was more than happy to take it as Linda helped her up. Once up on her feet Linda led Lisa to the bed where she sensually guided the girl to lay down. 

“Stephanie, go and grab my strapon and help me put it on. Marcy, get your ass over here and kneel down. I have something important to say.” Linda ordered before turning her focus back to Lisa who was eagerly waiting on the bed. Looking in the girl’s lust filled eyes Linda leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on her lips while unbuttoning her blouse and removing her bra. Once Linda sat back up, Lisa had a splendid view over the gorgeous woman’s huge breasts in all their naked glory. Despite their size and Linda’s age they still looked surprisingly firm.

For both sissies the fact that both women where exposing themselves like this and were about to have sex, only made them painfully aware that neither of them considered them a threat at all. With their cocks locked in their cages and their minds still very much straight the sight only caused deep frustration.

By now Marcy had minced to the side of the bed and gotten on her knees as demanded. Stephanie had also joined them again after having fetched an 8-inch-long dildo attached to some leather straps. With ease Stephanie helped her stepmother step into the harness before tightening it for her, making it fit perfectly. It was clear that Stephanie had done this countless of times already. 

With the big strapon cock in place Linda looked even more imposing than she already was. A big grin spreading across her face she turned her attention to a kneeling Marcy. “Okay sissy, so here is how it’s going to go. While I give your girlfriend the pounding she has been craving for so long you are going to lick my butthole. Really get your tongue into there and give me the rimjob of a lifetime. The deeper you rim my butthole the harder I’m going to fuck your girlfriend.” Linda explained loving the devastating effect it would certainly have on Marcy’s ego.

Marcy just sat there on her knees looking shocked. She couldn’t believe she would actually have to do this. Not only would she be forced to watch how her girlfriend was fucked by the woman she hated the way she had always dreamt of fucking her. Now she would also have to lick this woman’s butthole to encourage her to fuck her girlfriend. Just licking a butthole alone was more than disgusting enough.

The look Lisa gave her made it perfectly clear however. She’d better do a very good job rimming Linda’s butthole or she would be very sorry. It was clear that Lisa really wanted to get fucked hard and after she had witnessed her sucking a cock while moaning like a bitch in heat she couldn’t really blame her after that video.

While a rimjob on its own wasn’t exactly the most stimulating thing for Linda she loved the sheer power of it. It was taking ass kissing to a whole new level. With a big smile on her face she gently pushed Lisa’s legs open and positioned herself in between them. Looking down into Lisa’s lust filled eyes Linda gently rubbed the tip of her strapon over the girls wet and waiting lips, making her gasp with pleasure. “Well Marcy, I’m waiting. I’m not pushing into your girlfriend until I feel your tongue deeply buried up my butt.” Linda said calmly.

Lisa wasn’t nearly as calm though as she harshly lashed out consumed by lust so much that she simply didn’t care about being friendly anymore. “Goddamn it Marcy, get your tongue in there and you better stick it so deep that it feels like you’re trying to reach out of her mouth damn it. I need a good lay and you sure as hell are worthless when it comes to that.” Lisa screamed harshly. She hadn’t meant to be so hard, but damn she was on edge.

Mortified Marcy got up on the bed. She couldn’t believe she was going to do this, but surrounded by a horny girlfriend and a demanding Linda and Stephanie she felt like she had no choice. It really hurt what little of her self esteem was left, to lick a butthole to encourage Linda to fuck her girlfriend. Nevertheless, she got up on the bed and right behind Linda.

Reluctantly Marcy moved her face in close to Linda’s ass. She had to admit it was a magnificent butt, but that didn’t make what she had to do any better. Magnificent or not, licking a butthole was just gross, especially if it was so this woman would fuck her girlfriend. 

Closing her eyes Marcy forced herself to place her lips against Linda’s wrinkled butthole. At least the woman’s personal hygiene was on point and the strapon harness kept her cheeks well spread to make for easy access. All Marcy could smell was a faint hint of sweat, a strong hint of pussy juices that had run down during lunch, and Linda’s strong floral perfume.

With her lips against the wrinkled hole Marcy shuddered in disgust as she started wiggling her tongue in as deep as she possibly could. Nearly instantly Linda gasped in satisfaction. It was followed by her thrusting forward pulling her butt away from Marcy’s face and the tongue out of her ass as she thrust the dildo deep into Lisa’s waiting pussy getting a loud moan out of the girl. She then pulled back out smacking her ass right back into Marcy’s face.

Linda’s constant thrusts back and forth, pounding Lisa’s pussy made it pretty much impossible for Marcy to give her that rimjob. She kept on trying to wiggle her tongue into Linda’s bottom, but every time she pulled away only to smack her butt back into her face.

It wasn’t even like Linda really cared. She knew she had given Marcy an impossible task. It was just fun for her and as long as she felt her butt smash into the sissies face she knew she was still trying which was all that really mattered to her as she focused her attention on Lisa.

Focusing her attention on Lisa, Linda rolled the girls shirt up, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. With a big smile on her face Linda started playing with the girl’s nipples as she kept on pounding away. Soon the two of them had their hands all over each other, locked into a passionate kiss while the pounding continued on for a good half hour and four more orgasms for Lisa. After the last one Linda collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. Fucking this pretty girl had been a lot of fun, but exhausting.

“Marcy, suck that dildo clean will you? We all know you don’t have problems deepthroating a cock this size.” Lisa simply ordered before crawling on top of Linda to continue their passionate make out session? Going back to ignoring Marcy completely.

Letting out a slight groan Marcy got to it tasting her girlfriends juices off of the silicon cock strapped to Linda’s hips. It was the ultimate offense to her dignity especially as it forced her to stare in the slightly gaping and obviously well fucked pussy of Lisa while all she had was a slightly sore face from the numerous times Linda’s ass had smacked into it.

Eventually Lisa did roll off of Linda and slowly got up off the bed, rolling her shirt and skirt down as if nothing had happened. The only thing giving away that she just had had the fucking of her lifetime where her messy hair and the big goofy smile. “That was so much fun Linda, thank you so much for everything, we’ll surely have to do this again some time. For now I think I’ll better leave though, wouldn’t want to take too many of your business hours away.” Lisa said.

“Oh that’s quite alright, it was more than worth it. You’re definitely welcome for a repeat at any time. Sissies, get tidied up while I show Lisa out and be quick about it.” Linda said switching from sweet to stern as she picked her blouse of the floor and buttoned it back up. She didn’t even bother putting her panties or bra back on as she guided Lisa out.

Finally left alone Marcy breathed out a deep sight of relief. Short lived relief as Stephanie had picked the crop back up not granting her a moment of rest as she said. “Go and fix your ruined makeup right now and it better be good from the firtht try.” Letting out another sigh Marcy minced to the vanity table and started cleaning off her ruined makeup to get ready for the second half of her day working at CC’s.


	23. Part 23

Chapter 25

While Marcy was doing her best to reapply the many makeup products Stephanie had shown her to use, Stephanie was making quick work out of repairing her own makeup. It was very clear that she was very practiced at it since she only needed a few minutes to reapply the complex look. The rest of it was spent sternly supervising Marcy’s job.

When she was finally finishing up she was once again shocked at how much this make up made her look like a real girl. It really did make a world of difference, even though it wasn’t quite perfect yet. “Hmm, that’th good enough for now. You’re thowing improvement and it’th thtarting to look good if you don’t look too clothe.” Stephanie eventually lisped once Marcy was done with her make up. Although Marcy wasn’t all too happy to be complimented on such a skill, it was a huge relief to hear Stephanie was satisfied with her work. After all even an unwanted compliment was so much better than that painful crop.

Another problem now was that she didn’t really know whether or not she should thank Stephanie and curtesy to her for that compliment. It was pretty much a dilemma for Marcy. Curtsying, especially to Stephanie was very embarrassing, so she wanted to keep it at an absolute minimum. At the same time however, she knew that if she forgot to curtesy when she should, she would face another lash with the crop as well as being forced to perform the curtesy anyways. 

In the end Marcy decided it was better to be safe rather than sorry, better curtesy too much than too little. So she reluctantly got up and dropped into a deep curtesy towards Stephanie saying. “Thank you Stephanie for complimenting my make up.”

When she got back up out of her curtesy Marcy saw a broad smile plastered across Stephanie’s face who was obviously enjoying her embarrassment. “Alright, we’ve lotht enough time already. It’th time to get back to work tho chop chop off you go to the thtore once more.” She lisped, happy to see that her strict training was obviously paying off.

“Yes Stephanie.” Marcy obediently said dipping into another curtesy before paying attention to keep a perfect mince as she walked into the store again. As long as she remembered to mince it had actually become quite easy to do so. It still made her feel like a fool, but it didn’t feel all that unnatural and forced anymore.

The broad smile on Stephanie’s face hasn’t left at all as she followed Marcy into the store. She quickly thrust a feather duster into Marcy’s hands. It had a shining white handle and pink feathers matching her over the top maid uniform.

“Thince you did thuch a good job vacuuming the whole thtore thith morning, I think the time hath arrived to clean the thtorefront window ath well. Your job thith afternoon ith to dutht off all the mannequinth in the thtorefront window, you are to do tho carefully and with motionth from the writht alone. Don’t worry, I’ll correct where needed.” Stephanie said, enjoying the look of pure horror on Marcy’s made up face.

Her entire workday had been a humiliating nightmare up until now, but this latest task was so much worse than anything she had to do before. Hell even sucking that delivery drivers cock in the backroom was better than this. Sure it was gross, but at least it was private. Working in this store was technically in public and people could very well walk in if they wanted to, only due to the kind of store it was no one really walked in here unless they had really planned to. Unlike other clothing stores this one didn’t have random customers who were just browsing stores. No one looked at the storefront and thought they might find a nice bargain dress in here, especially with the price tags. Only people with ulterior motives and a clear goal came here.

If she had to clean the mannequins in the store front then the relative safety of the store would be gone and she would be seen by pretty much every passer-by. After all it would be really hard not to notice her in this ridiculous outfit, especially with the required delicate movements she was told to make. She just couldn’t handle the horror of mincing in that store front and so she froze completely, too scared to object as well.

Stephanie recognised that look of frozen horror very well. By now she also knew Marcy well enough that she had an idea of how to push her buttons to make her comply after all. “Are you jutht going to thtand here, or are you going to get to work? You know if you jutht thtand around inthead of earing your thchool girl uniform back I can alwayth give you another ten hitth and I can get my mommy. I’m thure thhe would be dithpleathed. I imagine thhe would have no other choice but to call the police and thay you stole that outfit during a previouth thhift.” Stephanie lisped with a smirk, enjoying how Marcy look turned from horror to fear.

Having to clean in that storefront window would be horrible yes, but if the police got involved and she got arrested things would be so much worse. All kinds of horror scenarios flashed through her mind. The snickering officers would be bad, having a record would be devastating for getting in a college at the end of this summer. At this moment college was her biggest hope of escaping this whole situation so she couldn’t ruin that.

Even worse would be that her parents would have to bail her out and she doubted Linda would let her change into her normal outerwear first. Her secret would be out for everyone. Marcy didn’t know how her parents would react, but she feared for the very worst. The first terms which came to mind were being disowned or kicked out. 

Then there was also the problem of what would happen once she was arrested. Sure she might not go to jail if her father would take on her case, but even the holding cell could be terrible especially if it had to be shared with someone. Since she was a guy you would certainly end up with other guys and from all the stories she had heard regarding prison’s and prison bitches she couldn’t help but wonder how long she would survive in such an environment, or rather what she would have to do to survive there.

Scared out of her mind Marcy dipped into a curtesy. “I’ll get to it right away Stephanie.” She whimpered obediently before mincing off to the storefront as fast as she could, praying that at least no one she knew would be passing by. After all it would be inevitable that she would get spotted by a lot of people. Despite not having many visitors this store sure drew the attention of every passer-by with the exaggerated outfits. Marcy could only imagine her movements would attract even more looks.

Climbing up on the small podium where the mannequins stood on proved to be rather difficult for Marcy in her high heels with the corset hindering her movements. Once up on the stand she was painfully aware that she was now in plain sight, no longer behind the thin pink wall separating the storefront from the rest of the store. Dressed in her maid outfit with the tons of petticoats holding up her skirt she was painfully aware of just how well she fit in between the mannequins.

She had only barely gotten up on the storefront when a girl a little older than her walked by, her eyes were glued on her phone screen until Marcy’s movements were caught in her peripheric view. She only meant to glance up shortly, but when she saw the what looked to her as a pretty girl in the outrageous maid’s dress standing between those outrageously dressed mannequins, she just couldn’t pull her eyes away until she was well past the store.

Marcy had instantly looked away, too mortified to run the risk of them crossing gazes. Under normal circumstances things would have been wildly different. The girl was rather pretty and with the horny hormones ragging through Marcy’s body she would have blatantly stared at this girl as long as she possibly could and not all too subtle either. Just like most guys her age would have. Now that she had been subjected to such a stare she hoped she would never have to see this girl ever again. God she would be mortified if she ran into her once more. Even without the makeup and normal outerwear.

“Don’t jutht thtand there Marcy, there ith work to do. If you are going to freeze at every pather by I better call mommy in here right now tho thhe can call the copth anyway. I mean there will be tonth of pather by’th.” Stephanie said cruely, enjoying Marcy’s plight.

“One word of advice, jutht focuth on the tathk at hand. I expect you to preform perfectly tho quit focuthing on the window and focuth on the mannequinth. The thtareth will come either way, but if you don’t focuth on the mannequinth another few hitth will be added to the mix, and I wont thhy away from giving them right there.” Stephanie added.

Marcy was mortified, but she guessed Stephanie was right, looking at all the passers-by would be no help, in fact it might even do harm since she doubted anyone would recognise her from behind. Gulping loudly, she got to work mincing over to the furthest mannequin and starting to dust of its plastic face with limp wristed waves using her feather duster.

Cleaning these Mannequins made Marcy pay real close attention to them for the first time. While before during quick looks she had noticed these mannequins weren’t exactly female ones, it only now became clear how much effort had gone into making these really sissy mannequins. They were flat chested and obviously male in that regard, yet unlike most male mannequins there was not a single sign of muscle tone on them. On top of that their shoulders were rather narrow and their limbs simply slender. Even their faces had some sharpness to them although it was carefully hidden under a layer of painted on makeup.

The closer she looked the more painfully obvious resemblances to herself she spotted on these mannequins. Pretty much every characteristic she noticed to define these mannequins as sissy rather than female or male was present on her as well. She couldn’t help but come to the conclusion that she had really turned into one big sissy, no matter how hard she still wanted to deny it.

Despite following Stephanie’s ‘advice’ and focusing on her task rather than who saw her and who was passing by, Marcy’s nerves didn’t ease one bit. Not seeing who was watching her or if she was being watched was possibly even worse since standing there in the storefront window made her feel so exposed that she felt like she was being watched by at least a hand full of people at all times. Still it might be preferable to seeing what was really going on and who was really watching her, if not it at least helped her avoid the crop.

Her feelings of exposure only got worse as well as to clean the lower parts of the mannequins she had to bend at the hips, keeping her legs straight just like Stephanie had shown her this morning. It had the unfortunate effect of exposing her panties to everyone in the street and she was painfully aware of it. 

This afternoon felt like one of the longest of Marcy’s entire life as she remained in the storefront, giving each mannequin a thorough limp wristed once over with the feather duster, exposing her panties for the whole world to see before mincing over to the next one and repeating the process. 

It was already near closing time when she finally minced back into the store. She was probably seen by half the city by now or so it felt. At least she had managed to avoid the crop, having perfectly minced and cleaned all afternoon long. She was both physically and mentally drained and she hoped this was finally the end of it and she would be allowed to go home.

“Congratulationth Marcy, you have carried yourself like a perfect thithy all afternoon I’m tho proud of you. You really did an amazing job, or at leatht the faceth of all passer-by’th looked rather amazed to thay the leatht.” Stephanie giggled with delight rubbing a bit more salt in the wound.

“Thank you Stephanie.” Marcy meekly said dipping into yet another curtesy. She was too tired to resist by now, just going along with the show and hoping it would all be over soon. 

“Alright, let’th go thee mommy. Thhe’ll tell you if you can go or not and if you have done a good enough job in her eyeth.” Stephanie said instantly spotting how Marcy’s expression changed to a scared nervous one. While Stephanie with the crop was scary it was Linda she really feared. She could feel her stomach turn to knots walking behind Stephanie to her office and waiting at the door after Stephanie knocked.

Even Stephanie looked slightly nervous now that they stood in front of the office door. After all a lot depended on this for her as well. If Marcy didn’t answer to Linda’s satisfactions, then she would get punished as well. If she had done a good job then she would get a reward, but knowing her stepmother those rewards were often pretty humiliating as well. Still they were way better than the punishments.

“Come on in sissies!” Came the sudden confident voice of Linda after letting them wait for a full minute. Instantly the door opened and both sissies nervously minced in, dropping into a deep curtesy in front of her before getting back up while their head remained down cast. Neither of the sissies dared make eye contact with her and she loved it.

“I have to say Marcy, I’m pleasantly surprised that you make such a good sissy. I hadn’t expected you to move so outrageously swishy after just one day, but it must be that you’re a real natural at this. Of course I also have to compliment my Stephanie for doing such a good job in guiding you along. I do think she has earned a reward. Naturally I have only seen fragments so I can’t really judge whether or not she really deserves one. You on the other hand have been there all the time Marcy.” Linda said with a big smirk seeing the relief on Stephanie’s face while Marcy looked deeply embarrassed at being called a natural sissy.

“So Marcy, what do you think? Has my Stephanie earned a reward? Are you satisfied with her guidance? Do you think you’re a much better sissy now thanks to Stephanie? Or hasn’t she done quite that much and are you really such a natural?” Linda asked with a smirk. No matter what Marcy answered it would be great. After all if she said Stephanie didn’t earn a reward then Stephanie would hate her even more. She would also have to admit that she really was a natural sissy. If she said the reward was earned however she would have to face the embarrassment of actually getting Stephanie reward for making her in such a sissy. No matter what Marcy would answer, embarrassment would follow.

The look on Marcy face basically told the story as her cheeks flushed red even before answering. She realised there was no answer that would safe her from more humiliation. Since Linda thought Stephanie deserved a reward however she didn’t dare go in against that. Afterall she was afraid she might get punished for it. “I… I think Stephanie has earned a reward Miss Linda.” Marcy eventually stammered dipping into another deep curtesy.

Linda’s intense stare told her she wasn’t yet satisfied with Marcy though. She looked like she was expecting more and eventually it got Marcy to rant on. “Stephanie has definitely earned a reward. Thanks to her I’ve become a much bigger sissy than I was this morning.” Marcy whimpered with yet another curtesy. She was mortified for saying this, just like a becoming a bigger sissy was something she wanted. Yet Linda’s satisfied smirk also brought a sense of relief. Linda always loved making the sissy’s nervous into ranting on. What they came up with always proved to be so much more embarrassing than just repeating after her.

“Alright Stephanie, I guess you really did earn a reward and since Marcy sounds so grateful, I guess it’s only fair that she gets to reward you and show her gratitude in the process.” Linda exclaimed with a big smirk, taking a moment to enjoy the worried looks on both sissies faces as neither of them knew what to expect, but knowing Linda they expected the worst. Even Stephanie who was supposed to be rewarded was worried.

“You remember how I told Marcy she could give you a blowjob way back? Well as a reward I think Marcy should give you some oral attention. Removing that cage is out of the question though so I guess Marcy will just have to stick to stimulating your boy pussy, a sissy’s only real sex organ.” Linda exclaimed watching the horror on both sissy’s faces grow while once more remembering Stephanie what she was angry about.

Neither Marcy nor Stephanie was thrilled about this to say the least. While for Stephanie it wasn’t so terrible, it would be better than her stepmothers huge strapon or some of the cocks she had to take. She still didn’t want Marcy anywhere close to such an intimate spot.

Marcy on the other hand was downright horrified. Having to say Stephanie earned a reward was already hard, actually having to give it to her and in such terrible fashion was downright disturbing. Hell sucking a cock was one thing, but actually licking another person’s butthole sounded nasty. It was the last thing she wanted to get her tongue near, already growing nauseous at the prospect alone. Doing so to thank Stephanie for turning her into an even bigger sissy only made this whole thing more offensive.

“Alright Stephanie, you’re going to lower your panties, roll up your skirt and lay down on your back across my desk. Marcy you can kneel in front of her with your head between her legs and get to work as soon as she’s in position.” Linda casually instructed the sissies as they both hurried to get into place, their fear of Linda bigger than their reluctance.

Once they were in place Marcy instantly noticed that things were even worse than she had foreseen. Taking her position between Stephanie’s legs she was confronted not only with the sissy’s butthole, plugged with a pink jewel, but also by the fact that her caged cock was pointing straight down at her face. She realised full well that if she made Stephanie cum, she would be cumming right on her face.

With a swift motion Linda grabbed the crystal base of Stephanie’s plug and pulled it out with ease leaving her clearly bleached butthole slightly gaping. Marcy was shocked seeing the sheer size of that plug combined with the ease with which it came out. At it’s widest it was probably as big as her fist. Something she couldn’t imagine ever fitting up a butt. Hell her relatively small but rather sophisticated plug felt huge already.

“Come on Marcy get on eating that butt, you do want to show your gratitude to Stephanie for helping you become a bigger sissy don’t you? It’s just like eating pussy, only instead of a clit you have to search for a small swelling if you curl your tongue up. You know that same special spot you like to play with so much” Linda smirked towards Marcy who was clearly reluctant, but didn’t have it in her to defy her.

Slowly Marcy inched forward, closing her eyes as she tried to imagine it was just a pussy she would be licking. Getting closer to Stephanie’s butthole she was at least relieved that it smelled like roses. Just like her Stephanie must be having regular enemas which made this slightly better. At least there wouldn’t be any nasty surprises, yet licking a butthole was nasty in and of itself, no matter how clean it was.

Pressing her lips against Stephanie’s gaping hole Marcy groaned but pressed forward. As with many things these days she just tried to get it over with and so she searched out Stephanie’s prostate with the tip of her tongue like Linda had told her to do, not long after that she managed to get a soft moan out of Stephanie.

Despite hating how this was happening Stephanie had to admit that Marcy’s tongue did feel good, not only the tongue, but the way the tip of her nose was rubbing against that sensitive spot between her butthole and cock. It was driving her crazy as slowly her moans became louder and more frequent.

Soon after Stephanie had started moaning Linda climbed on top of her desk herself. She rolled up her skirt revealing that she still hadn’t bothered putting her panties back on after lunch before casually straddling Stephanie’s face with her wet pussy. 

Sitting down on her stepson’s face gave her the perfect point of view to see Marcy eating ass, the power rush was intense turning her on greatly and she was in exactly the right place to do something about it. “Stephanie darling, I want you to eat me out the way Marcy is eating you out. Oh and I better get off before you or you are going to be sorry after all.” She smirked.

She didn’t really plan on punishing Stephanie but making a game out of it was so much more fun. Despite how Stephanie was already moaning the odds were stacked in her favour completely. Sure she might not be able to hold out very long, but Stephanie had had a lot of practice eating pussy, especially hers. Combined with her tongue stud she should be able to win easily.

This didn’t mean Linda couldn’t make the challenge harder on Stephanie though. With a few swift motions she unbuttoned the sissy’s blouse and reached with her fingers into Stephanie’s bra cups, gently rolling the sissy’s puffy sensitive nipples between her finger while her tongue worked on her pussy.

Linda could feel the moaning underneath her increase, telling her her efforts were working. In the meantime, she was losing the battle with her orgasm though, not that she minded. In fact she was proud somewhere deep down that she had managed to make Stephanie such a great pussy muncher.

Not long after that a powerful orgasm coursed through Linda’s body as she pinched Stephanie’s nipples hard making her scream in her pussy while cumming all over her face. The pinch to the poor sissy’s nipples only stopped once she slowly came down from her high. The orgasm didn’t prompt her to get off of Stephanie’s face though. She just resumed gently playing with her nipples as she watched Marcy eat ass like her life depended on it.

Despite moaning loudly for a while now it still took Stephanie several minutes to cum and when she did it looked glorious from where Linda was sitting. She loved the way Stephanie’s cage suddenly started twitching as a load of clear looking cum spurt out of the tip all over Marcy’s face. It wasn’t a huge load by any means, but from the look of Marcy’s grimaces it didn’t really matter, it had the same effect.

After savouring that look Linda immediately got off Stephanie’s face allowing her to come down from her orgasm for a few seconds while she straightened out her skirt. “Look at you Marcy, proudly carrying the evidence of your first ever successful rim job. A proper way to say thank you if I do say so myself. Now get up, I believe it’s time for you to get ready to go back home. Your first workday here is officially over, so follow along to the employees lounge, unless of course you want to take the bus like this.” Linda taunted as she started leaving the office, leaving Stephanie behind on her desk.

Marcy was still shocked and horrified from having eaten ass and the facial, but Linda’s taunt was enough to get her right on her feet and mincing along. Finally this whole ordeal was over and there was no fucking way that she would go out like this. Having to clean the mannequins in the storefront had been more than enough exposure for a lifetime.

Once in the employee room Linda unzipped the back of Marcy’s dress. “Okay Marcy, you can take off everything but the lingerie, that you’ll be wearing home, so chop chop, get out of your outfit so I can pack it up.” Linda said clapping her hands. It confused Marcy, why did it need to be packed up? She decided not to ask questions and just go with it. After all she couldn’t wait to get out of this horrid outfit she had been stuck in all day.

The first things Marcy took off were her shoes. The high heels had been uncomfortable from the start, but after spending a whole day on her feet wearing them it felt like her feet and calves were on fire. It was such a relief to finally take them off, but at the same time standing flat somehow felt weird.

Out of her heels Marcy didn’t waste much time to take off her gloves, choker, headdress, the tie holding her hair up and finally the heavy dress and the seemingly endless layers of petticoats. She badly wanted to get out of that crushing corset as well, but it didn’t look like Linda was about to help her and she still couldn’t reach the bow. It worried her especially since she would have no way to get out of it once home. She couldn’t ask her parents, that was for sure. Maybe she could ask Lisa to come over and hope she would be willing to help her out.

With the outfit off Marcy quickly minced her way to the vanity table to remove her makeup and especially those nasty spurts of cum Stephanie had deposited on her face while she ate her ass. It took several wipes to put her at ease that she wouldn’t be able to clean anymore off. Rationally she knew it was all gone, but she could still feel and smell it. At least it didn’t smell as strong as her blackmailer’s had.

After the cleaning of her makeup, Marcy carefully moisturised her face just like Stephanie had shown her. It was a step she would have certainly skipped if Linda hadn’t been there supervising. Moisturising made her skin shine, true it made her skin look much healthier, but one look on the mirror was enough to confirm her worry that it made her look girlier. Even without the makeup and with her hair down she looked more like a girl than a guy.

Turning back around she saw that Linda had laid out her jeans, t-shirt and sneakers on the bed along with three big pink CC’s bags which were obviously stuffed. It were those that instantly drug her attention as she stared at them with a confused look on her face.

Confusion Linda was all to happy to clear up. “I packed your uniform for you Marcy. After all I can hardly sell it or give it to someone else after you have worn it all day. No it’s yours. Of course as you know these clothes are expensive and you’ll have to work off your debt for this outfit as well. Minus your lunch break and the time it took to get you ready this morning I’m afraid you haven’t even earned back your first outfit yet. So I’ll be seeing you back next Wednesday is that clear? Otherwise I’m afraid I’ll have to inform the police of your theft.” Linda said with a big smile happy to entangle Marcy further, getting her to work from her a day every week from now on. 

“I also put a fully equipped makeup-case in your bags on top of the box with your newest heels along with an instructional video on how to apply and use everything. So next week you’ll be expected here fully made up already so we don’t lose time. Also, I suggest you practice a bit since we do expect a substantially better job than you did today.” Linda informed Marcy, seeing the horror spread on her face as she realised, she would have to travel with a full face of makeup next week.

“Alright Marcy, it’s time for you to get dressed and get out, unless you want to stay a little longer of course. I can imagine a few ways in which we could have some more fun together.” Linda with a smirk as Marcy minced over to the bed where her clothes were in a hurry, obviously not wanting to stay any longer.

Up until now she hadn’t paid much attention to the clothes at all, having been too distracted by the bags. Now that she was standing in front of them however she realised these clothes weren’t hers. They were merely somewhat similar items but then catered to women. Shocked Marcy looked up at Linda and stammered. “Th…these aren’t my clothes.”

“Oh yes they are, unless of course you rather wear your new dress out. I can help you zip it back up if you insist.” Linda said teasingly, giving Marcy a daring look, making it clear that she meant it. 

Marcy instantly knew there would be no arguing possible. Resigned to her fate she looked back to the clothes, then to Linda. “What about my wallet, my keys and my phone?” She whimpered in a last attempt to maybe get her old clothes back.

“Don’t worry, they are in the bag with your makeup case and heels.” Linda smirked easily fending off Marcy’s last hope to get her old clothes back. Not that her argument would have mattered. If Linda had forgotten about those, she would have probably just collected them without handing her her old clothes. Even if she had to take them out from wherever they were there was no way Marcy would be able to claim them from Linda, she would just be able to see them which would be no better than where she was currently at.

Knowing that there was no way she was going to get her old clothes back Marcy resigned to putting on the clothes laid out for her. She shuddered picking them up, knowing she would have to head out in them, but she couldn’t lose any more time. She had to get out here quickly so hopefully she could go back home before her parents came home. If they caught her with these bags or this outfit she was screwed.

Just like the clothes she had worn when she came here this outfit consisted of a black t-shirt, only this one was plain black instead of with a band logo on it. It also fit way tighter than her baggy shirt. Especially the waist seemed slightly trimmed in, accentuating her corseted waist. The sleeves themselves seemed shorter as well and the neckline was cut in a V-shape.

The pants just like the shirt were way tighter than his own baggy jeans. They fit like a second skin and had a high waist. The material itself was a lot lighter in colour as well. Closing them proved to be a small ordeal as they were a real tight fit making the back-seam dig between Marcy’s cheeks while providing a small lift effect and pushing her cage back between her legs and completely flat. The pant legs ended a couple of inches above her ankles, showing a lot of her pastel pink stockings with their white back-seams.

Last there were the sneakers, they were bright white, obviously new with pastel pink laces and logos on them. If not for the pink they could have past as unisex sneakers, much like her own worn out ones.

One look in the mirror was enough to confirm her worst fear. Marcy really looked like an average college girl. What she lacked in breasts she certainly made up for in ass, both the corset and the lift of these pants gave her an ass that would turn most guy’s head. Hell if she saw a girl with such an ass she would look as well. 

Much to her horror the thing that stood out most about her look wasn’t how some would think she was a guy. It were her pink seamed stockings peaking out between her sneakers and pants. No girl her age would wear such things unless maybe for a special occasion with her boyfriend. Definitely not under casual clothes.

Marcy was just about ready to head out, but she didn’t want to, not dressed like this. On one hand she wanted to be away from this place and she needed to get home before her parents did. On the other hand however she really didn’t want to go out in public dressed like this.

In the end Linda decided for her. She put the bags on Marcy’s held out limp wristed arms and gave her a hard slap on the butt. “Off you go sissy, and don’t forget. I expect you back here at work next Wednesday at eight thirty sharp. You’re to bring your uniform and you’ll have to have a full face of make up like shown today when you arrive. Of course that doesn’t mean you can’t come and visit before then. You’re welcome to come here any time and by all means if you see an outfit you desperately want, I’m sure we can arrange a deal for alternative payment.” Linda said with a smirk.

Marcy looked horrified, another outfit was the last thing she would want. Especially if it meant having to strike another deal with Linda. The reflection of her days work here to pay off her first outfit was more than enough motivation to never ever want to rake up more debt with Linda. She would do everything she could to avoid that although she realistically knew that choice wouldn’t really be hers to make. Worried and exhausted she minced out of the store, her arms full of bags looking just like a college girl who did some serious shopping. At least if one was blind enough not to notice the huge pink bags with CC’s written all over them along with her exaggerated mince she had been practicing all day under threat of the crop.

Linda smiled broadly watching Marcy go. Her grip on the sissy was getting tighter and tighter and she loved the power it gave her. Watching her mince out, completely unaware of just how sissyish she was walking was just perfect. Too bad she wouldn’t be able to see her face once she realised.


	24. Part 24

Chapter 26

Marcy was a nerve wreck walking out in public dressed as she was carrying the big pink bags stuffed to the brink. The street was relatively calm yet coming out of the outrageous store with those bags she instantly drew everyone’s attention. The bus stop was right outside the store and yet those few steps towards it were the most embarrassing steps she had ever taken.

Just standing at the bus stop drew less looks however much to Marcy’s surprise. Most of the stares she drew there were from guys however and they all gave her the creeps, especially those somewhat hungry looks at her butt. God she wished she could hide from those stares, but there was no where for her to hide.

It was a relief when the bus finally pulled up in front of the stop. In a mincing hurry Marcy got on, she was painfully aware that just like in the street all eyes were on her as she tried her best to mince to a spot as far removed from another passenger as she could find and sat down hiding as much behind the seat in front of her and behind her bags as she possibly could.

Only once she was sitting down it occurred to her that it might not have been the outfit or even the bags that had gotten her all that attention. She only now realised that ever step she had taken since leaving CC’s had been in that extremely swishy mince she had been forced to adopt. There was no Stephanie with a crop around, no Linda to punish her, yet she had gotten so used to mincing that it had pretty much come naturally when walking out. So natural that it hadn’t really registered she was doing it.

No wonder people had looked at her. God she wanted the seat to swallow her realising everyone here had seen her mince through the bus. Especially thinking back to how Shockingly extreme she had thought the mincing to be when she was first introduced to it. 

When the bus finally stopped at the stop near her house after the most embarrassing trip of her life Marcy practically ran out, paying close attention not to fall back in her mincing ways. She had to actively think about walking normal only to realise that she had never before thought about how one walked normally. It almost felt awkward even as she tried to walk as normal as possible, after all there were no instructions on how to do so, and the ingrained mince and plug made her move with a sway in her step nevertheless.

Maybe that was for the best though a manly walk would have looked even more out of place with her outfit and bags. It looked somewhat on the girlish side, even if she had really been a girl, yet it looked so much more normal than the mince.

Marcy felt that if she didn’t concentrate she would probably fall back into her mince after it had been drilled in all day long. If she could focus on walking normal for a while however she might be able to simply reverse the reflex to mince. After all a day of mincing wouldn’t be enough to make it a real habit she would have to train to break.

Out of the bus Marcy ran to her house as fast as she possibly could, praying that her parents wouldn’t be home yet. She knew she was cutting it close, but dressed like she was she wanted to be inside as fast as possible, god if one of the neighbours saw she could be in just as much trouble as if her parents would see her now.

Much to her horror her keys seemed to have switched key chains to a chain that had a neon pink cock shape hanging off it when she fished it out of the bag Linda had said she put it in. When she barged into the door she realised the house was still empty. It didn’t mean she had time to relax however as her parents could still come home every minute, so reluctantly she rushed up the stairs, knowing her blackmailer awaited her there.

That dreaded fear became a reality as she only just set foot into her room when the speakers came to life. “Good evening Marcy, I hope you had a great day at work? Linda gave me an interesting phone call this morning regarding your horniness and well I have to say I’m disappointed in you, lying to try and get someone else to get you off.” The voice said making Marcy’s stomach knot up.

“Don’t worry though, I’ve already found the perfect way to deal with this. Since you seemed so eager to carry out Linda’s idea and suck that cock I’ve decided that from now on whenever you want an orgasm you’ll have to make another cock cum first. Sounds fair doesn’t it? An orgasm for an orgasm.” The voice over the speakers spoke with delight.

“Normally I would have had you deep throat that dildo, giving you a burst of stimulation every time your nose touched the boxers I would have made you put around the base, but obviously you prefer the real deal. Not that I mind, that way you’ll learn what feels best, get some real-time feedback so you can suck my cock better next time I grant you the privilege.” The voice said much to Marcy’s horror.

“The rules are simple, if you prove you made another cock cum and I don’t even care whether you do it with your mouth, or your ass, you get an orgasm as well. Although I guess you’ll get one if you choose to get fucked up the butt anyways given how much of a butt slut you are. It goes without saying that in that case you can remove your plug.” John said, his voice distorted over the speakers. He loved the look it got out of Marcy, even though he know he might as well not have said it simply because there was no way Marcy would ever take a cock up her butt unless he made her.

“There are a few ways in which you can prove you made a cock cum, of course you can just invite them to your room where I’ll be able to see it all, or you can film it and send it to my phone as prove. If you need inspiration on where to find cocks I bet pretty much every guy you’ll ask in the streets will be willing to accept a blowjob from you especially in that new outfit of yours. I really like it, honestly. It suits you so much better than your old outer wear.” John continued, after she saw the looks of those guys in the street Marcy had to admit that her blackmailer was probably right. There was no way she would ever just walk up to a guy and ask if she could blow him. God she didn’t want to blow anyone ever again in fact.

“Of course there are plenty of dating apps on which you can search for cock as well, using those you can even easily invite them to your room. I believe Linda also gave you that number of the delivery driver, so you could give him a call as well, him and his buddies all know about the secret of CC’s girls. So there’s no risk of them getting mad if you lied about really being a girl and they would find out. Glory holes are also an option of course If you like to suck some anonymous cock. Last but not least, if you ask really nicely and cuff yourself to the bed like you did last time I might be willing to swing by and offer you my cock.” The voice over the speaker explained.

Every option he had given Marcy was worse than the next one. Roaming on dating apps to look for a cock to suck made her shudder. So did calling Carlos, hell she didn’t want to share her info, phone number and certainly not her address with anyone. Sucking the cock of her blackmailer was out of the question as well. He didn’t deserve even the slightest amount of pleasure, which left her with glory holes, she couldn’t believe that visiting a glory hole sounded like the most attractive solution to her problem, but right now it really did. 

Guess she would have to look up where there were glory holes although the thought of visiting one made a chill run down her spine. Hell it wasn’t eve the thought of visiting one. After all back when she was single she had thought about it from time to time, but it had always been to have her cock sucked and not the other way around. Either way it could wait cause she wasn’t going to do such a thing any time soon.

“Now that those rules are clear I do have an additional rule. For every day you wait to cum you’ll have to suck an additional cock. The one you sucked this morning didn’t count as it was a punishment for your stupidity. So now we’re Wednesday, that means for example if you decide to wait until Sunday to suck a cock you’ll have to suck on for today, tomorrow, Friday, Saturday, and of course the cock for Sunday which will grant you your orgasm.” The voice explained.

Marcy was stunned, there goes her plan to wait as long as she possibly could each and every time. That new rule would require her to suck a cock on daily bases, or become very horny and frustrated before having to suck a ton of cocks to cum. This couldn’t be real, god damnit now she wished she had begged her blackmailer to cum before, if she hadn’t went to CC’s overly horny she wouldn’t have been into this mess.

“Oh before I forget, I noticed small hairs are starting to come back when I visited you, so I made you another appointment at Suzan’s. It’s scheduled for tomorrow 9 o’clock so make sure you are on time and wear the outfit you’re currently wearing. In fact I would advise you to look for a couple more like it, cause from now that’s what you’re going to wear out unless you asked and got specific permission to wear your old clothes. If you can’t follow that rule then I’ll make sure all your old clothes disappear for good.” John said knowing that Marcy would have to follow his rule, even if he never allowed her to wear her old clothes again, Marcy probably wouldn’t risk losing them for good. Especially not since her funds were rather depleted and she wouldn’t be able to buy a new guy’s wardrobe.

After hearing all of this Marcy could simply feel the life of a normal guy she tried to keep up and maintain as good as she could crumble away further. She bitterly thought about her options only to come to the conclusion that she would have to live with these new rules given that every small defiance on her part had made things worse, hell even just trying to hold back from begging for an orgasm had cost her dearly she thought as she stood there frozen in horror.

Not wanting to have to keep looking at Marcy who just stood there in the middle of the room John decided to give some orders to get moving again. “Alright sissy, I’ve interrupted your when you entered so I’ll forgive you this time for forgetting to strip down to your lingerie and kissing that dildo. I know I said your outfit was pretty, but you still look way better in your sexy undies.” John said making Marcy cringe being objectified like that.

Despite her dislike of being treated like this she realised she was lucky to get a chance to make things right so she jumped into action immediately. She stripped out of her t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, revealing her corset instead of the usual girdles. Much to her horror it was greeted with a wolf whistle from her blackmailer.

When she started walking over to her nightstand where the dildo was she was stopped in her tracks by the voice over the speaker. “Not like that sissy, I believe you have been taught a more proper way to walk. It isn’t because I’m not there with a crop that you can just slack off. In fact let’s make it a rule. If I catch you not mincing properly, you’ll have to suck one extra cock to get off. Although I bet you’d love that, I bet a cock lover like you already couldn’t wait to get on her knees and suck more cocks than required.” The voice said, taunting Marcy while knowing that it would in fact serve as proper motivation to keep on mincing.

Sighing deeply Marcy adopted her mince once more, it didn’t even feel forced, but after what happened earlier she feared that it would really become an ingrained habit. She couldn’t let that happen. She would just have to remember to walk normally once neither her blackmailer or Linda and Stephanie saw. She just hoped that would be enough to stop it from becoming a real habit.

Upon reaching the dildo Marcy preformed the elaborate kiss Lisa had shown her how to do, licking up the length, kissing the tip before sliding all the way down on the dildo and back up again, letting down with another kiss. As she did so she was surprised by the sudden intense vibrations coming from her plug making her moan involuntarily.

The vibrations stayed intense until the point where she was leaking in her sissy condom, very close to an orgasm already. Much to her horror she realised the plug had restarted its cycle to make her horny out of her mind. There was no way she would go out looking for a cock this evening however. She had already seen enough cock for today and sneaking out now that her parents were home would be too risky.

“Such a cock hungry slut, moaning just from kissing a fake one. Anyways, I noticed you had quiet a few bags with you when you entered your room, why don’t you empty them and show me what’s new?” John taunted over the speakers.

Nervously Marcy minced over to her bags and fished out that dreaded outfit she had worn all day. Seeing that horrid dress again send shivers down her spine. The amount of petticoats she pulled out of the other bag seemed near endless. Then there were still the heels, accessories, the lingerie she had worn this morning and the makeup case with instructional video. The most surprising thing however was her phone and wallet, or at least the new ones she had gotten. 

Just like her key chain had been changed, everything that had been in her wallet had been transferred to a new pink leather one with a golden CC’s logo as decoration, mimicking the way designer brands identified their wallets. It looked very elegant and so did the new pink cover for her phone. It had a front flap so it could be closed, just like the wallet it was adorned with the CC’s logo and the inside of the front flap had a mirror in it.

While Marcy was horrified at how Linda had literally sissified everything she had brought along to the store John was more interested in her new outfit. “That looks like one fine outfit for a sissy, why don’t you put it on for me and show it off? “John spoke up over the speakers, preventing Marcy from pondering too much about her new wallet and phone cover.

Shaken out of her shocked state Marcy turned back to the hated outfit and reluctantly started putting it on. Just putting on the petticoats took nearly fifteen minutes as they just seemed to keep on coming. Once she finally slipped the dress over it, her skirt stood nearly straight out just like it had at the store.

Looking around nervously Marcy exclaimed. “I’m terribly sorry, but I can’t close this dress on my own.” She really hoped that she wouldn’t get in trouble over it. 

John just smirked behind his computer. God this was so precious, even open the dress looked like a good fit and not being able to close it on her own was actually a positive point as it meant she wouldn’t be able to open it herself either. “That’s alright sissy, now before you go for the accessories, I want to see a nice makeup job on that face of yours, one like you created for that delivery driver.” John said.

Doing her makeup was another thing Marcy had wished to postpone until at the last moment when she had to return to CC’s to work. Just like the mincing it was starting to look like she would be forced to involve it into her routine.

Sighing once more Marcy slipped into her heels, slightly nervous about the sound they might make before mincing over to her bathroom with the make up case in hand. Opening it up she was surprised to see how extensive it was. It held way more colours and shades than the ones she had required to pull of the look Stephanie had thought her. 

Marcy felt so very feminine when she started looking through the case, selecting the products she would need before starting to apply them. It was a long process that seemed way harder now that she was standing instead of sitting in front of a vanity mirror. After nearly half an hour she managed to do a good enough job however, getting a result similar to the one she had gotten after her lunch.

With a full face of makeup Marcy eventually minced back into her room. “Hmm, that doesn’t look nearly as good as it did for the delivery driver. Are you trying to insult me you little sissy?” The voice over the speaker asked making Marcy shudder in fear.

“N… No, of course not. I still need a lot of practice. Stephanie another employee at CC’s helped me out with my makeup for the delivery driver. I’m not that good yet. Miss Linda gave me this makeup case along with an instructional video to learn.” Marcy spoke up nervously, worried about what might happen if she really got the man behind the speakers mad.

“Alright I guess. Well then from now on I expect you study that video and to apply a full face of make up at least five times a day. You have to be able to look your best and you looked better in that video sucking off the delivery driver. Oh and from now on you’re to address me as Sir and curtsy whenever you speak up, I believe Linda taught you that as well.” The voice over the speaker spoke.

“Yes Sir, I’ll be checking out that video right away Sir.” Marcy spoke dipping into a perfect curtesy in the middle of the room. It felt somewhat awkward with her dress not quite as secure since she couldn’t reach the zipper. Behind his computer John was smiling broadly. God it was so much fun and so hot toying with that sissy. Served her well after having been a nuisance for him for so long. 

Nervously Marcy minced towards the bed to apply the remainder of the accessories, thinking it might make the man behind the speakers a little happier with her. After donning the accessories she picked up the disc with the instructional video and minced over to her computer to play it.

When the video started up she was surprised to find an option menu displaying various names of what she guessed where makeup looks. They had names like “Sissy subtle everyday wear” “Date night cocksucking glamour” “two dollar sissy whore” “please fuck me” “I’m just an innocent sissy” and more. 

Not knowing which one she should pick to watch Marcy just started with the first video, the one that claimed to be subtle. It came with another surprise as Stephanie appeared on her screen gushing about all the products she was about to use and how much she loved them all before starting to carefully apply them. The sissy’s lisping voice made some steps hard to understand, but in the end it was quite a helpful video. Not that she learned all that much, Marcy was way too busy being horrified over how embarrassed she would feel if she had to star in a video like that one.

With the subtle look over Marcy went to the next one on the menu and so forth. Much to her surprise however it was pretty much the same as the subtle look. All looks were in essence of how they should be applied the same. They all focused on creating very full cock sucking lips and making the eyes pop out.

The biggest difference in looks was the colour scheme. The glamorous look only differed from the subtle one in the sense of colours used. While the subtle one used more natural tones, compared to the very radiant colours of the glamorous one, both focused on creating cock sucking lips and long lustrous lashes.

It took a while, but finally Marcy had seen every look there was, all the same but with different colour pallets. As she stood up from her seat she was immediately ordered by the man behind the speakers. “So now you’ll go back to practicing and come show me once more right?” He asked.

“Most certainly Sir, that video has served as a good reminder on how exactly to apply everything and I’m certain that with enough practice I will be able to mimic that look I had in that cock sucking video.” Marcy nervously replied, dipping in another deep curtesy as she hoped her words had appeased her blackmailer.

“Very well slut, now go back to your bathroom and reapply your makeup. I want to see it when you come back out and it better be good, if I don’t see improvement then it’s just like with your mincing, you’ll have to suck an extra cock before you can cum.” Came sternly over the speakers.

Not wasting another minute Marcy minced back to the bathroom where she started the careful process of removing her makeup before reapplying a fresh coat. She opted to just go for the pink pallet she had been shown at the store which apparently was the “I’m just an innocent sissy” look.

Keeping her movements steady and smooth as was required to perfectly apply the makeup, proved to be a difficult task with how nervous she was about having to improve. It was so bad that she had to clear off what she had applied already a couple of times and start from scratch before she had a result she hoped would satisfy the man behind the speakers. After all it had to be visibly better than last try.

John just smirked behind his computer. He could see how Marcy was starting over again a couple of times on the bathroom cams. At this rate the sissy would have this makeup thing down in now time. He himself was no expert, all he cared about was how the result looked. After all he didn’t need to be an expert to enjoy the sight of Marcy applying her makeup. Just the fact that she was quite literally prettying herself for him was more than enough.

Mincing out into her room Marcy prayed that her efforts would be good enough. “I’m done Sir, I hope it’s to your satisfaction.” Marcy whimpered dropping in a deep curtesy. She hated having to be so submissive to the asshole behind the speakers, but not knowing who it was she couldn’t be angry at the culprit. Not that anger would change much. One push of a button and her site would be released, ruining life as she knew it.

“Well it does look better, but you sure can use a lot more practice. Now go get that dildo I gave you. I want you to stick it to the full length mirror you have on your closet door, and slide my boxers over it so they are bunched up at the base. Then I want you to deepthroat it until there’s a nice ring of lipstick around the base and your mascara is running. Unless of course you want to go out to suck a cock or ask a real one over so you can earn yourself an orgasm of course.” Came over the speakers.

Marcy was stunned, she had done a good job at least so her situation didn’t get any worse, it didn’t get any better either, but one thing was for sure, going to find a real cock today was out of the question, even if it meant she would have to suck two tomorrow. “I would like to practice some more on the dildo Sir.” Marcy said before dipping into a curtesy. She tried her best not to insult the man behind the speakers.

“As you wish Marcy, it’s nice of you to practice before going out and sucking the real thing.” John laughed as he witnessed Marcy mincing to her nightstand to grab the dildo and position it like ordered before pulling the boxers in place and kneeling in front of it.

Kneeling in front of the mirror with the dildo stuck to it was horrible. Marcy was forced to stare into her own shocked face with the replica cock pointing to it. It was pretty much like watching a POV porn video of a blowjob but staring herself in the main role. On top of that it also hammered down just how girly she started to look with that makeup and the lace gloved hands daintily wrapping around the shaft of the dildo.

Horrified or not, she simply had to do this as she herself saw no other option. Slowly but surely she brought her lips to the head of the dildo and started sliding down it’s length, unable to tear her eyes away from the slut who greedily swallow the huge dildo reflected back to her. After swallowing its whole length she gagged a little while her nose was buried in the strong smelling fabric of the boxers. At the same time the plug hit her with a more intense vibration spike making her moan while bottoming out.

The plug had worked her up to a near climax when she first entered her room. Ever since then it had maintained her arousal just like it had before, keeping her horny until she would have no option but to give in and try to achieve an orgasm.

Just like that the dildo sucking continued until Marcy’s eyes started to water from the dildo constantly hitting the back of her throat. The base of the dildo was starting to sport a nice pink ring from the residue lipstick as well.

“My my, just look at you, I’ve rarely seen such a cock hungry slut even though it’s just a fake cock. Your makeup is all ruined though so go ahead and fix it. First I want you to clean that lipstick stain of the dildo though. Oh and if you’re done with that strip back down to your lingerie. I think I’ve seen that dress by now.” John taunted over the speakers.

Cleaning off the lipstick stain proved to be somewhat more difficult than Marcy had expected, but eventually she managed. One look in the mirror confirmed that her makeup was indeed ruined. She looked like a whore who had just been fucked hard.

With the dildo cleaned up Marcy got up and minced to the bathroom where she cleaned her own face, took off the outfit and started reapplying her makeup. Just like before she had to fix and reapply it a few times to get a result she thought was an improvement before walking back out into her room, now just in her lingerie and heels with a fresh face of makeup.

“That’ll have to do I guess. Now get back to sucking that dildo, unless of course you want to head out to look for some real cock.” John said over the speaker as he watched Marcy mince back to the dildo. For the rest of the evening John had Marcy mincing back and forth between the bathroom to do her makeup, then to the dildo to facefuck herself until it was ruined.

She got a chance to head out and find a real cock after fixing her makeup each time, but Marcy instead chose to keep sucking the dildo instead. By the time her ordeal was over it was pretty late, she had deepthroated that dildo so much that her gag reflex was severely diminished by the end. She had lost count of how many times she had reapplied her makeup that evening, but she was really starting to show improvement by now.

The plug had kept her on edge and caused her to grow more and more desperated for an orgasm. The continuous stimulation had been so bad that by now her sissy condom had been pretty much filled to its maximum capacity.

“Alright sissy, it’s time for bed, don’t forget about your appointment for tomorrow at 9. Also I believe Linda told me about a simple sissy sanitary tool to keep your panties dry when you grow to horny from all your pretty clothes and sucking cock. So why don’t you show it to me and how you are supposed to deal with it?” John taunted knowing full well how Marcy had been told to deal with it.

Marcy was too exhausted to even think about protesting after her long day filled with embarrassments. She daintily pulled down her panties which was easy since she had pulled them over her garters. It revealed her heart shaped pastel pink pubic bush. Only a little stubble had made the form and letters in the middle a little less clear and the roots had become dark brown again. Underneath the pubic bush sat the smaller pink cage which luckily had stopped hurting so much, paired with the tiny pink condom tightly snapped around the tip of the cage. The bag part that mainly dangled off the end was filled to the brim with a white opaque goo, her leakage.

Just like she had been shown Marcy squeezed the end shut to prevent spillage before pulling the condom of her cock and bringing it up to her lips. She didn’t like having to do this, but she didn’t hesitate either as she squeezed the gooey contents of the condom into her mouth, shuddering at the salty taste of cum she recognised rather well by now. She visibly swallowed before snapping a fresh tiny pink condom in place and pulling her panties back up.

“Haha, that’s hilarious, I mean I knew you were a huge cockhungry slut, but this? I would never have thought you were such a slut that you would fill an entire condom without orgasm just from sucking a dildo. Well I’m happy for you Marcy, I’m really happy that all your hard work is rewarded with a mouthful of cum after all. Even if it’s just sissy cream and doesn’t compare to a real man’s seed in the slightest.” John taunted.

“Alright, now get ready for bed, give yourself another enema, and I believe you have a night-time facial mask? So clean off that makeup and slather that mask on. After all a sissy must work hard to make cocks hard right? Goodnight and before you think about skipping any steps I’ll be watching you.” John laughed killing the speakers and just watching as Marcy minced about.

Getting ready for bed took Marcy another half an hour. After all her night-time ritual was only growing and she realised full well that her morning ritual did as well. She would need to get up earlier than usual if she wanted to meet all the requirements and make it to Suzan’s on time.

First she gave herself that soapy enema, making her butt smell like roses once more while being careful not to make herself cum with the nozzle a temptation she never thought she would have to deal with ever. It was followed by an emptying in the toilet for which she temporarily removed her sanitary condom. She then minced to the mirror where she carefully removed her makeup and slathered a greenish goo on her face making her look more like a woman at a spa than as a guy.

With everything taken care off she minced to her bed, gave that horrid dildo a last kiss, and finally slipped out of her heels which had made her feet quite sore by now. After placing her alarm and slipping underneath her satin covers, she fell into a deep sleep nearly instantly. There were a lot of things troubling her, but she was exhausted after her day.


	25. Part 25

Chapter 27

Marcy woke up with a loud groan as her alarm went off loudly and way too early. She really had to drag herself out of bed as she didn’t look forward to her day ahead at all, but she couldn’t afford to waste much time at all as she still had a busy morning ritual to take care of. It started off bad with the kiss to the dildo, although she had to admit that the plastic was way preferable opposed to the real deal.

Another groan escaped Marcy’s lips as she got out of bed. The corset had stayed tight since yesterday at CC’s and after spending a whole night in it her whole torso felt somewhat sore. Never the less she got up and minced her way to the bathroom where she headed for the toilet first.

Her plug which had been keeping her aroused all evening had also cause the sanitary sissy condom to be filled once more. Even though that there wasn’t a sign that her blackmailer was awake already Marcy was too nervous to fuck up so she pulled the condom off and swallowed it’s contents instead of just throwing it away. She shuddered in disgust, not at all happy to have to start off her day with the taste of cum.

After relieving herself and putting on a new sanitary sissy condom Marcy got up and went to the sink to prepare her enema bag. While she waited for it to fill she carefully peeled off her facial mask, surprised at how much smoother her skin looked now that it was well hydrated with all dead skin cells sticking in the mask.

Now that the enema bag with the scented soap was filled she went about delivering it. Hanging the bag up, kneeling on her bathroom floor and slowly pulling het plug out before carefully replacing it with the enema nozzle. Careful not to cum as that would land her in trouble. The big amount of water flooding her intestines remained uncomfortable, luckily there never was a trace left to tell her she needed a second enema after she emptied herself. 

With her insides cleaned Marcy replaced the batteries of her plug and shoved it back in. Taking a shower was out of the question with how she couldn’t take off her corset, so instead she just washed what she could take off as well as those nasty boxers.

Luckily she still had pink panties and stockings from another set which would match with her corset. So that’s what she put on although she would have preferred something less colourful that would look more like socks since she realised full well her ankles would be visible again. The best thing she had in that regard were the white opaque stockings that went with her schoolgirl outfit. Even those would look ridiculous under her jeans though.

Getting dressed in yesterday’s outfit Marcy was nearly ready to leave. The only thing that rested was packing her belongings like her phone and wallet. Out of habit she tried shoving them into her pockets only to realise that her pockets were way to small to fit anything but her key without the chain in. She had heard girls complain about this and not really thought much about it, but now it really annoyed her that those pockets really were there just for show.

Marcy fixed this issue by throwing it into her old black backpack. The one she had used to go to school previously. Believing she had pulled of everything that was asked of her correctly Marcy grabbed her backpack, give the dildo a farewell kiss and headed out hiding the washed boxer’s in their usual spot.

Nervously Marcy minced towards the bus stop, at least this time his parents were well out of the house already. Almost halfway to that bus stop Marcy suddenly realised she was mincing. She hadn’t even thought about it, but now that she did she quickly corrected herself with a blush. Luckily she hadn’t run into any of the neighbours.

The bus ended up being only half full and much to Marcy’s relieve she didn’t get stared at like she had been yesterday when she left CC’s. Most girls didn’t even look up, while she felt the stare of pretty much all the men checking her out. If anything it proved that people pretty much accepted her as being nothing but a pretty young woman. It was a horrible realisation for Marcy who had tried her best to appear as normal as possible. Objectively speaking though she blended in even better than she did when she tried clinging onto her old male self. It wasn’t something she was happy with at all though.

Throughout the entire bus ride there was one guy in particular who kept stealing glances at her. It was making her very nervous and embarrassed to be dragging this much unwanted male attention. It was so bad that she was relieved when the bus finally pulled over in the seedy neighbourhood where Suzan’s Salon was situated.

Although she had no desire to go the salon she hurried over there as fast as she could. This neighbourhood was one she didn’t feel safe in as a guy, let alone looking like she currently did. There was no telling what the thugs hanging around here might do to her and thus the relative safety of Suzan’s Salon was preferable, even if a painful waxing was probably awaiting her there.

Spotting the building where Suzan’s Salon was Marcy was surprised to find it looking completely different than the faded old thing she had visited previously. The front was basically one big window with a sliding door in it. Above a lacquered pink bar was sitting reading the new name which apparently was “Suzan’s Sissies and other Deviants”.

Entering the salon the surprises kept coming. The entire interior looked brand new, with new equipment, freshly pink painted walls and an impeccable white marble floor. It looked more like a place fitting for a fancy shopping mall rather than this rundown neighbourhood although it all looked a little too pink for such a setting.

Behind a fancy glass counter a pretty Hispanic girl stood at attention. At least everyone would think she was a girl at first sight, but by now Marcy could spot a sissy if she saw one. The frills and bows added to the slightly too scantly clad uniform and the lack of breasts made her suspect so at least.

It was a suspicion which got confirmed quickly as the girl spoke up with a bad lisp just like Stephanie did. “Welcome to thuthan’th thithieth and other deviantth, what can I…” She started off, but got cut short by Suzan who walked in from somewhere in the back. She pretty much seemed to be the only thing that hadn’t been upgraded in this store, she was still wearing that formless pink dress, her nude thick support stockings and her comfortable loafers.

“Aaaah Marcy, how good to see you again. I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart as you have single handily saved my Salon from going bankrupt. As you have probably noticed it is quiet an improvement from last time and I have so many new and improved products to work with.” Suzan said with a smirk as she walked past the counter and pulled a shocked Marcy into a tight hug.

“After Linda noticed my work when you became a client at her store, she promptly contacted me and offered me a deal I simply couldn’t refuse. She sponsored the entire renovation of my salon and included me on her website. You see we have decided to become partners. While she takes care of the clothing, I take care of all the beauty needs of our city’s sissies. She refers her clients to me and vice versa.” Suzan smile down at the shocked sissy.

As far as Marcy was concerned this was a match made in hell. She didn’t even want to think about all that Suzan had been able to do with those funds or how that poor sissy behind the counter had ended up here. It made her even more worried for her current visit.

“I’ve also managed to make a deal with the local gang so they’ll surely leave you and any other client of mine alone. So there is no need to worry when you come here. That is unless of course you would try to run away without paying or in your case before the appointment you master paid for is finished, but I trust that won’t be an issue. I’m sure you have been looking forward to this as much as I have. In any case if you would try to run there is a panic button which signals to the gang that they don’t have to leave you alone anymore.” Suzan smirked seeing the panic in Marcy’s eyes.

“Anyways, enough formalities let’s get you all settled in because we have a lot of work to do.” Suzan said as she wrapped an arm around Marcy’s shoulder and led her to the back of the Salon where she had gotten her waxing last time.

The back of the store was entirely renovated as well with a big pink leather massage table as its centre piece. It was positioned right underneath a full-length mirror on the ceiling. “Good now why don’t you get undressed and take place on the table Marcy dear?” Suzan grinned with a predatory smile.

Remembering the spanking she had gotten last time as well as Suzan’s earlier words about the thugs outside Marcy knew better than to object. As fast as she could she stripped down to her lingerie. “Take off everything darling, even those cute panties of yours” Suzan said with a smirk seeing that Marcy had no intention to remove her lingerie.

Taking off her stockings and panties with an even brighter blush Marcy turned towards Suzan and nervously asked. “Uhm Miss Suzan, could you please help me with the corset? Miss Linda put it on really tightly yesterday and the bow is too high up for me to reach.”

This only seemed to make Suzan’s already amused smirk grow even wider. “Well of course Marcy darling. We will have to remember to lace you in tightly once more when your treatment is over.” Suzan said as she untied the corset’s bow, finally releasing its tight grip on Marcy’s torso. There wasn’t a lot of room to enjoy her new found freedom however as she got on the table for her treatment. Al thought it was silly, looking down on her own exposed body made her feel even more vulnerable. Especially with those pressure marks from the corset all over her torso.

Marcy’s vulnerable feeling only grew as Suzan suddenly pulled a pair of pink padded leather cuffs out from under the table and fastened them around Marcy’s wrists and ankles. Suzan could see that Marcy wasn’t about to give her any problems, but she did like having her subjects secured and at her mercy.

“My my Marcy, wearing one of Linda’s special condoms as well? My Angel wears one too! It’s really true what she says about you sissies, you really are such horny little things leaking day in and day out. I see you haven’t been wearing one all that long though.” Suzan said with a mysterious smirk before pulling out something that looked a little like a hair dryer.

“Good, now let’s start your treatment, this is a new product on the market. It should yield better and longer lasting results than the waxing does. I’ve heard it’s less painful even, in any case it sure is a lot less work for me.” Suzan smirked as she put on a pair of sunglasses, pulling a pair of pink framed heart shaped sunglasses on Marcy as well. The thing she was holding was a device for laser hair removal and she sure wasn’t lying when she said it should give longer lasting results. What she didn’t say however was that she meant permanent results. That would just cause unnecessary whining on the sissy’s part.

As Suzan carefully moved the strange devices over Marcy’s legs there were all kinds of flashes underneath it hence the stupid sunglasses Marcy guessed. It didn’t exactly hurt less though. The pain was just different, burning rather than sharp. If it would need to happen less frequent however Marcy thought it might be worth it though. 

Suzan was meticulous as she made sure to pass over every single spot of Marcy’s body with the exception of her pubic area and her head. She did take the beard area along as well though just to be sure that Marcy would never grow a beard. For the pubic area Suzan took a way finer pen like device with which she carefully outlined the heart shape and the MJ formed in the middle.

Making sure Marcy had at least two cuffs on at all times Suzan flipped the sissy on her stomach and went over the back as well. None to gentle she pulled out the sissy’s plug and lasered carefully in between her cheeks as well. There she added some kind of slightly burning substance to the area around her anus, waiting a few minutes before wiping it away and shoving the plug back in. Marcy would probably never notice it, but she had just bleached the sissy’s asshole making it look more appealing and fuckable before turning her back over.

With Marcy’s body hair completely and permanently removed except for the heart shaped pubic patch Suzan asked. “So sissy, I’m supposed to give you a nice tongue stud of your own, I’m sure you know what I’m talking about right? One like my Angel has and one like your friend Stephanie has. Oh don’t look so scared and shocked Marcy, I know you’re going to love it as it will allow you to pleasure everyone you use that tongue on that much better and before you try to say anything or protest just listen first.” Suzan said as she gave the heart shape a shorter trim making it look even more pronounced as she worked in a new pastel pink colouring paste to touch up the roots.

“As I’m sure you’re aware of a piercing like that can create a bit of a let’s say lisp. It’s so very suiting for a sissy though, but if it’s that you’re worried about then you’ll want to listen closely. While it is true that putting a stud close to the tip of the tongue causes a lisp for obvious reasons, one can also be placed further back allowing for the same pleasurable use but without the lisp.” Suzan explained with a smile seeing she had Marcy’s attention now.

“Where I’ll place that piercing is up to you. I can place it close to the tip giving you that precious sissy lisp, or I can place it further back. However if I do place it further back I’ll be piercing your ears as well. Of course the choice is yours a precious lisp or earrings? If you want I could give you both though.” Suzan asked with a smirk knowing that Marcy probably didn’t want either option.

Shocked Marcy had a hard time figuring out which one the lesser of two evils was. That lisp would make her sound like a freak every time she tried to speak while the earing would make her look even girlier. Both would be hard to hide, but at least the earrings would be possible to hide. At least if you wore her hair over her ears that was. Wearing her hair like that would make her look girlier either way, but she guessed it was better than a lisp.

With a heavy heart Marcy finally made her preference known. “I would like to go for the piercing further back avoiding the lisp Miss Suzan.” Marcy announced not wanting to ask for the earrings while still going for that option.

“Great choice sissy, a pair of earrings can really be a great accessory. They can really make your outfits look classier or trashier depending on whether your goal is to dine at a diner or at a glory hole.” Suzan laughed. She didn’t mind not giving Marcy a lisp at all. A second stud could still be added further forward in the future after all.

Smirking broadly Suzan pulled out her piercing gun enjoying the frightened look on Marcy’s face. “Oh don’t worry Marcy, you’ll just feel a pinch. This won’t hurt too much I promise. I know how sensitive and frail you sissies are.” Suzan taunted knowing that the pain was probably the least of Marcy’s worries now.

Not wasting any more time Suzan leaned over Marcy and lined the gun up with the middle of Marcy’s earlobe. A light thud along with a sharp pinch followed. Suzan then quickly disinfected the hole and put a fluorescent pink keeper stud in the newly pierced hole before repeating the process on the other ear. Carefully she brushed Marcy’s hair behind her ears so she could have a good look at her newly pierced ears.

“Those came out great, now I know you probably want a pair of big hoops like my Angel has, but you’ll have to wait a bit for such earrings. First the holes need to heal a little. In any case let’s get on with that tongue piercing.” Suzan exclaimed. Marcy was horrified at that assumption. The last thing she wanted was for her earrings to be noticeable so big hoops were definitely out of the question. Even those pink studs were way too much for her as they were way too bright to go unnoticed if not covered by hair.

The prospect of the tongue piercing worried her greatly. She was afraid that Suzan would not keep her word and give her a lisp anyways. It’s not that she could do anything about it, tied down to the table. Hell even if she had chosen the lisp Suzan would have still been able to give her earrings as well, just like she was able to give her more piercings than agreed upon now. All she had was Suzan’s word and not surprisingly that wasn’t something she really put a lot of trust in.

When Suzan appeared above her head holding a pair of medical pliers Marcy’s panic rose. Not bothering to ask Marcy to stick out her tongue Suzan simply squeezed the sissy’s jaw muscles forcing her mouth open before reaching in with the pliers and pulling her tongue out. True to her word Suzan then lined the piercing gun up with her tongue on a spot further down than it was with Stephanie.

A thud and a sharp pinch later a hole was made in Marcy’s tongue, quickly getting filled with a stainless steel ball. “So all done, now you should be able to enjoy all the benefits of being an even better cock sucker or pussy muncher without the lisp.” Suzan proudly announced as she let go of Marcy’s tongue. The stud felt strange in her mouth and she sincerely hoped that Suzan was right and she wouldn’t develop a lisp.

“Good, now that that’s out of the way we can start with the other part of your appointment.” Suzan casually said seeing the instant look of shock wash over Marcy’s face. Not surprisingly since Marcy had thought this whole appointment was finally over.

After unlocking the cuffs holding Marcy down Suzan threw a pink nylon cape Marcy’s way. “Here put this on so your skin can breath a little longer while we take care of you for the remainder of your appointment.” Suzan said helping Marcy by tying it off in a big bow behind her back and neck.

Marcy felt like a fool wearing the cape. It was open in the back so if she turned with her back to the window her butt would be visible for everyone outside. Hesitance to get moving was a luxury she didn’t have however as Suzan once again wrapped her arm around her shoulder and forced Marcy to walk along. 

She was led out back into the main area of the Salon where she was guided to a hair washing station. Seeing this Marcy only got even more nervous. What the hell was going to happen now? Whatever it was this couldn’t be good at all, but running wasn’t an option so with a shudder Marcy resigned herself to her fate as she allowed Suzan to sit her down in the reclined chair, her head hanging over the edge of the washbasin. 

“Angel, come over here and take care of Marcy’s nails while I wash her hair will you?” Suzan called out to the sissy behind the counter only making Marcy worry even more as her long brown hair got carefully scooped into the washbasin and the tap started running. She was breathing heavily but there was no escaping this, she would just have to see this trough and hope for the best.

“Yeth Mith Thuthan, right away!” Angel lisped out as she minced her way over to washing station, rolling along a trolley with materials before kneeling down in front of Marcy. she didn’t waste any time as she started removing all the smallest hints of calluses from Marcy’s feet before staring to file her toenails to perfection.

While Angel worked on Marcy’s feet Suzan wet her hair now that the tap was on temperature. A moment later the room filled with a strong scent of overly sweet strawberries as Suzan worked a good amount of shampoo in Marcy’s hair. After rinsing it out she washed Marcy’s hair again using that same shampoo, before rinsing and washing it with a conditioner that smelled the same.

In the meantime, Angel kept working on Marcy’s nails. She had filed Marcy’s fingernails as well and was now carefully applying something cool to them. Marcy didn’t recognise the feeling, but she did recognise that typical smell as nail polish from when she had noticed her mother doing it from time to time. With Suzan taking care of her hair she couldn’t look down to assess the damage though.

Rinsing out the conditioner Suzan started drying Marcy’s hair slightly with a towel, enough to ensure it wouldn’t drip everywhere, yet leaving it wet enough for a fresh cut. Angel was just finishing up as well while Suzan kept Marcy seated for a few more minutes so the polish could dry.

Once the polish was dried Suzan pulled Marcy out of the chair and led her over to one of the hairdresser’s chairs where she promptly got seated again. On the way there she had a chance to look down at nails. She was shocked to see her toenails sporting a luscious shining pastel pink colour, but slightly relieved when she noticed her fingernails had gotten just a clear coating. They shone a bit more, but they were still somewhat normal looking although maybe a bit on the dainty side as her short nails were filed into a perfect oval. Too perfect for a guy who simply cut them every now and then.

“Let’s get to work on that hair of yours Marcy cause let us be honest it’s a big mess. All brushed out it might look reasonably good at first glance, but a closer look is enough to tell that it hasn’t been cut in ages. You have a ton of split ends and there simply is no style in it at all.” Suzan scolded further worrying Marcy.

First of all she started by combing Marcy’s damp hair down all around her head. Like she had expected there was no style in it whatsoever. Taking Marcy who was blinded by the hair in front of her eyes completely by surprise Suzan snipped away the hair just above her eyebrows in a straight line creating a pair of bangs which immediately made Marcy’s hairdo very girly.

As Marcy just stared at her reflection in shocked horror, seeing how even without makeup she looked more like a girl than a guy right now, Suzan just continued snipping around Marcy’s head, evenly trimming off all the split ends. It was a pretty simple and straightforward cut and so it didn’t take all that long to complete.

Before Marcy was able to recuperate from seeing herself with bangs, Suzan was already brushing and drying her hair. She used a round brush to wrap Marcy’s hair around as she dried it, creating a slight wave and a lot of volume throughout the sissy’s new hairdo. By the time she was done the cut looked decisively girly. The bangs and the now shining healthy hair looked so much better than just brushing it had done. 

“There you are Marcy, it looks so much better than before and I’m positive that everyone will think so. This new hairdo really does bring out the pretty sissy in you but then again, it wasn’t all that hard since you already had so much and such long hair to play around with. I’m just happy that I could help you style it like you must have dreamed of when you started growing it out.” Suzan smirked loving the way Marcy’s do had turned out. Luckily Marcy had such long hair as it was way more fun to play around with than Angel’s shortish hair when she was placed under her care. A short bob was all she had been able to do with Angel’s hair.

“Now there’s only one tiny detail left and then you’re all ready to get dressed and be on your way.” Suzan said turning Marcy’s horror back into worry. What the hell could she possibly do that hadn’t already been done?

The answer came quickly when Suzan approached Marcy’s face with a pair of tweezers. “I’ve noticed your eyebrows are a mess when I cut your bangs so let’s fix that, especially that small start of a unibrow is simply unacceptable. We have to get rid of that before it can grow visible. Now don’t worry, I will only remove the stray hairs, so it looks somewhat neater. You can decide for yourself whether you like thin arches or fuller brows later.” Suzan said as she plucked away a few hairs making Marcy wince. 

Once she was done one couldn’t really tell much of a difference. They certainly did look a little more well kept and they didn’t help the overall picture making her look even more girly, but in the end it was the least of her worries. The bigger question was how in the hell she was supposed to hide her earrings and what had happened to her hair.

“So, much better. You’re all ready to go now so let’s go back to the backroom and give you your clothes back, don’t worry, I’ll help you with your corset.” Suzan said with a smirk as she pulled Marcy out of the seat and guided her to the back once more.

Although she couldn’t really refuse it Marcy really wished she could refuse Suzan’s help with her corset. The burly salon owner laced her in even tighter than Linda had done yesterday. The corset had felt somewhat okay on her way here as her waist had adapted to the severe constriction over time, but now it was pulled in even tighter than it had been making it just as uncomfortable as when Linda had first laced her in yesterday. Once more the bow was placed up too high for Marcy to reach.

With her corset back in place Marcy quickly put on the remainder of her outfit. She wanted to get out of here as fast as she could before Suzan got any other ideas. One thing she noticed when she rolled her sheer pink stockings back up her legs was how different and how much silkier they felt now that her legs were completely smooth again. 

At least all of this was paid for already, while there hadn’t been enough on her card for her complete outfit at CC’s there was still some money left on it. If Suzan was in the CC’s price range though there was no way she could afford this visit which would probably mean she would get thrown out in front of those thugs without the protection Suzan had made a deal for. That or she would have to work for Suzan as well, both prospects terrified her.

“Bye bye sissy, see you next time always fun helping you out.” Suzan waved with a smirk as Marcy picked up her bag and walked out as fast as she possibly could. She wasn’t too thrilled about going out in the world with her new hairstyle, reeking strongly of sweet strawberries but she certainly wasn’t spending a minute longer in this salon.

Walking to the bus stop at a quick pace Marcy was suddenly shook up by a loud ping coming from her backpack signalling she had a message. Opening up her phone her face went pale seeing it was a message from her blackmailer.

“Shame on you Marcy! Suzan just called me and she informed me that you didn’t mince, she also told me that you didn’t even thank her or compliment her on her work. In fact she informed me that you barely said a word during you whole appointment. That’s not how a proper sissy behaves. You should be grateful and enthusiastic at all times. Now like I told you yesterday the punishment for not mincing properly is adding another cock to the ones you already have to suck before you get to cum. Your rudeness equals yet another cock so that makes two extra cocks for a total of four before your next orgasm. Since I’m not cruel I give you the address to a few of my favourite glory hole spot’s there should be plenty of cock for you to suck there. Who knows you might even end up sucking mine, would you recognise it already?” The text read followed by a list of addresses.

Marcy was shocked. She didn’t take in account that not mincing at Suzan’s would get her in trouble as well. Now that she gave it some more thought it was stupid of her not to think about it, but it was too late for that now and as a result she would have to suck even more cock.

Her not thanking Suzan hadn’t even been to be rude, it was simply because she was scared of what she would sound like. Despite seeing that her tongue stud was indeed moved further back she still wasn’t sure if it would keep her from lisping and she didn’t want to find out either. It was the entire reason she hadn’t said a word after that piercing. Of course if she was honest there was no way in which she wanted to thank Suzan either after what she had done to her, but that stubbornness and fear sure as hell weren’t worth sucking another cock. She would have to remember to be more enthusiastic next time event though she still hoped there wouldn’t be a next time.

With four cocks to go she had a lot of sucking work to get to her next orgasm, one she could really use already since that plug had been keeping her continuously horny since last night. On top of that, not getting it over with today would just put her total on five cocks to suck tomorrow.

As much as the thought of having to wrap her lips around a cock made her shudder she realised it might be best to just get it over with now. After all her parents wouldn’t be home yet for a long time so she had all the time in the world to get it over with and get back in her bedroom before they got home. With her new outfit and hairstyle there simply was no way in which she wanted to risk having to sneak past them and run the risk of getting caught. Up until now they luckily respected her privacy enough to leave her be in her room, but with how long this was going on already she didn’t know how much longer it would take until they demanded to see her. 

That was a worry for later though, there was not much she could do about it anyways so she just opted to push the thoughts of this confrontation away until it happened besides she still had other worries like having to find four cocks to suck. Yesterday she had already figured out that a gloryhole would be the least worst option for her it was far from good, but it would have to do.

She could of course wait longer, but tomorrow was Friday and she had no illusions that she would be able to contain her arousal until Monday. It would be impossible and since she didn’t want to risk having to sneak past her parents she would have to get her arousal out of her system today or tomorrow. With a deep sigh she decided it was best to just get most of those cocks done with so with a dreadful feeling she pulled up the list her blackmailer had sent her and started looking for a place that would have the most decent gloryhole. If there even was such a thing as a decent gloryhole.


	26. Part 26

Chapter 28

Marcy had spent some time looking up the places on the list. They ranged from porn theatres, sexshops, strip clubs, seedy bars, motels, an escort club and even a couple of truck stop restrooms. All of them gave her the creeps. None looked like a place she wanted to get near, but she had to suck four cocks or she would be screwed.

Then all of a sudden an idea hit her. There seemed to be a lot of sexshops on her blackmailers list so maybe that sexshop Lisa had taken her to would have a glory hole as well. The girl who ran that store at least seemed nice and she took a lot of pride in her store and products so maybe she would have a somewhat decent gloryhole. In any case it was worth a try, not like there were better options.

Sighing deeply Marcy stepped on the bus in the direction of that sexshop. Another bus ride meant another creep eyeing her up all the time. It really seemed like she was dragging someone’s fancy everywhere she went. The people eyeing her up weren’t necessarily creeps, but to Marcy their looks creeped her out, even though she had often done the same thing back when she was Mark when she caught a bus with a pretty girl on it.

She was relieved when she noticed the guy who had been eyeing her up got off two stops before she had to get off. She didn’t even want to think about him getting off at the same stop and seeing her enter a sexshop. What if he would follow her inside and position himself on the other end of that glory hole? The thought alone made her shudder. 

Not that it would actually matter in the bigger scheme of things. It wasn’t like the guys who would be coming to a gloryhole would be any less creepy, at least not as far as Marcy was concerned. Any male attention was creepy to her since she wasn’t into men at all.

With a heavy heart Marcy approached the sexshop, dreading what she had to do. That same eccentric woman from their first visit was standing behind the counter, a smile instantly spread across her face as she spotted Marcy entering the store.

“Aaah Marcy, is that you? God you’ve changed since I last saw you, and in a good way I mean. Your hair is so pretty and that outfit suits you so much better than those baggy things you wore last time. It’s so great that you’re finally embracing your true self.” Chelsea said loudly as she walked out from behind the counter. Her voice carried trough the whole store and much to Marcy’s embarrassment it drew the attention from the few clients browsing the store. It wasn’t something Chelsea seemed to be worried about at all.

Marcy wasn’t all to happy to hear about how much she had changed, she hated it, but she couldn’t really tell Chelsea now could she? She wasn’t the only one who looked changed though. Chelsea looked completely different as well. Her neon pink hair, piercings and tattoos remained, but her outfit had gone from though girl with her heavy boots to a style that could best be described as business kinky.

Chelsea was wearing a white blouse that seemed just a little too tight in the chest, showing a hint of her pierced nipples poking through it was paired with a knee length black latex skirt, a pair of nude stockings with a black back seam and a pair of very high patent leather stiletto heels. Chelsea had always loved a ton of different outfits, it was her way of expressing herself and changing up her look as she had taken on her neon pink hairdo with a side shave as her permanent hairdo after years of experimenting. Right now it had kind of become her trademark.

Walking up to Marcy she greeted the sissy with a tight hug before surprising her by planting an aggressive kiss on her lips, wiggling her tongue between Marcy’s lips and making passionately making out with her for a few seconds before pulling back with a big grin. “Oh my god Marcy, you’ve gotten yourself a tongue stud as well! I wonder what it feels like, I bet it makes you very popular with all the boys and girls.” Chelsea said with a wink thinking how cute it was that Marcy blushed that hard.

“Talking about what it feels like, we really have to plan that get together with your girlfriend sometime cause if we wait too long it might not happen at all.” Chelsea firmly stated, making it clear that she did in fact remember Marcy had a girlfriend despite the rather intense greeting kiss. Chelsea didn’t really think anything of it since Marcy’s last visit had proven their relationship was quite open and Marcy hadn’t protested either. To Chelsea this was quite normal behaviour after having rejected society’s judgement.

“Anyways, I guess you didn’t just come here to plan out get together so tell me, what did you come here for Marcy? Whatever it is I’ll be glad to help you.” Chelsea said with a friendly smile and she meant it. She loved kink and she loved dominating people, but for her it wasn’t just about the power it always was about creating a mutual fun experience.

Marcy was nervous admitting what she was actually here for, but she kept telling herself that a gloryhole here would be better than any other option. “I… I was wondering if you had a glory hole in your store.” She eventually stammered out.

Instead of Chelsea it was Marcy who was shocked. She was shocked that Chelsea wasn’t shocked about her question but just gave her a smile. As shocked as she was she was also relieved though. This was the first time she had spoken up after getting her piercing and she didn’t lisp at all. Suzan had kept her word after all.

“Of course my store has one sweetie, every self-respecting sexshop should have one but that’s just my opinion. Gloryholes are great in so many ways, they allow people to experience the fantasy of using a stranger, or serving a stranger and all of that with a wall separating the two keeping it anonymous and safe to enjoy without the fear of being judged.” Chelsea said with an enthusiasm Marcy didn’t share.

Taking Marcy’s arm she started guiding her deeper into the store as she carried on. “Like with everything there are some risks involved though, some people might have an STD, or become aggressive towards the serving one, demanding more or just wanting to get a good look at who’s on the other side of that hole.” She carried on.

“Don’t worry about that though sweetie. I’ve made sure to make my glory hole perfectly safe. All the owners of those cocks have had to register with me and provide a document that they are disease free. The registering had an added benefit that those who wished could leave their phone number with me so they’ll automatically be notified when someone is in the gloryhole booth ready to serve.” Chelsea continued.

Seeing how this worried Marcy a little she explained. “I won’t say who or what is in that gloryhole booth though, just that the booth is ready to receive cock. Trust me it’s way better for everyone involved. It eliminates either side of the hole having to wait for too long.” 

After their short walk to the back of the store Chelsea lead Marcy to the back of the couple of changing rooms. The last two stalls in the row of six had a neon sign reading “gloryhole” hanging above them. The left stall had the word “cock” written on the door while the right stall had the word “sucker” on it.

Opening the door with the word sucker on it Marcy was surprised by the inside. It looked quiet cosy actually, it was rather spacious, and the walls were painted a soft pink. One corner had a comfortable chair in it facing a screen. The floor was vinyl covered with one large thick pillow resting on the floor at the common wall. At about crotch level there was a pair of red silicon lips surrounding a hole in that wall. A couple inches above and under that pair of lips there seemed to be a wide rubber strip.

“For comfort I have installed this silicon border at both ends so your lips or the other person’s cock doesn’t hurt from rubbing against the wooden wall. Between the lips a silicon membrane is fixed working kind of like valve. Something hard can squeeze through, but it closes around it so there is no peeking through the hole possible either providing both parties with maximum anonymity. The rubber strip above and underneath makes the hole in the wall which actually is a ring adjustable in height. The rubber is just there so there is no peeking possible.” Chelsea explained the most important feature of the room.

“As you can see the pillow is covered in white fabric. It’s disposable and we kindly ask all of our pleasers to change it after they’re done using the gloryhole. We also ask to use these disinfecting wipes to clean the silicon lips at your side, the leather of the chair and the touch screen in front of it. Cleanliness is a priority here at my store and if either I or the next sucker notices you have left this place behind dirty you get a warning. If it happens a second time then I’m sorry to say so, but you’ll be blacklisted from using the gloryhole booth again. Not that I’m expecting any problems.” Chelsea said.

“Now for added safety this door locks from the inside and will only open once you allow it to. If anyone on the other side is persistent camping out of the door making demands however you can push this panic button and I’ll come to your aid. I don’t expect any problems as I warn all the cocks that if it happens they get blacklisted as well. The button next to it is for if you really want to decline a cock, but please only use that one if it is necessary because of cleanliness. This last button is for when you’re done so the door at the cock side won’t open anymore so no new guy would pop in and get dissapointed. I would like to urge you not to decline cocks except for if they aren’t washed properly though otherwise the purpose of the gloryhole kind of is defeated. If a cock is too big you can just take as much as you can. There is no need to over do yourself.” Chelsea explained.

“Last but not least we have the chair and this touch screen. It automatically directs you to Pornhub and it’s logged in on the sucker account of my store with a premium account to give you full access to everything you might need to get in the mood or fill time when a cock doesn’t immediately appear. While the watch history is deleted each time the suggestions still give a view on what kind of videos are most popular by your fellow suckers. Just for inspiration’s sake.” Chelsea finalised her explanation of the booth.

“So if you have no more questions then I guess all I have to say is have fun and enjoy your cocks. I can imagine you want to take that piercing for a test run.” Chelsea said, seeing how Marcy didn’t appear to want to say anything she just left with a wink 

Marcy was completely stunned, apparently decent gloryholes did exist and this certainly was as good as she could imagine this task getting. Like last time Chelsea had been very nice to her and completely non judgemental. She probably was the only person right now who didn’t seem to push or want anything from her. 

Even Lisa was far pushier, but then again Lisa only wanted what she genuinely thought was best for her right? It was all Linda’s fault for telling her she really wanted to be a sissy and corrupting her with how she should treat her. After the things Lisa had walked in on it was understandable that she didn’t believe that she didn’t want this at all. In that regard Linda was far more believable as sad as it was.

Quickly locking the door of the stall behind her it suddenly dawned on Marcy that Chelsea had automatically assumed she was here to suck cock when she asked about the gloryhole. When asking about the gloryhole Marcy hadn’t specified what her goal for the gloryhole was and although it was her goal to suck cock here it was still more than a little embarrassing Chelsea hadn’t even questioned that.

Nervously Marcy sat down on the chair, waiting for her very first cock, torn between wanting it to be over quickly, and not wanting a cock to appear at all. If she wanted to cum though cocks would better start appearing before it would be time to head home though. One thing was for certain though. She didn’t plan on watching porn, being horny enough as it stood already. She couldn’t possibly masturbate anyways.

Getting her phone Ready Marcy nervously looked over the list she had been sent again. This place certainly seemed like the best option, safe, anonymous so no one would pester her about it and not having to see the guy behind the cock actually would make it somewhat more bearable. If it was just a cock coming out a wall she could imagine it was her dildo.

That being said Marcy still let out a surprised shriek when after a few minutes an actual cock poked through that hole. Sure she had come here for this exact reason yet it was still shocking and surprising when she was confronted by the actual thing. The only real cock she had seen up until now was the one of Carlos. After all her blackmailer had made her wear those contacts when using her.

As far as cocks went the one poking through the hole was nothing special. It was average in every sense of the word looking no bigger than six inches, maybe even just five. It looked smaller than her own cock when she had last seen it hard which right now seemed like an eternity ago. The cock wasn’t exactly fat either. It was just an ordinary cut white cock although the owner did look very excited as it was rock hard and already glistening with precum.

Blushing heavily Marcy set her phone up on the chair to record, it made her feel like some kind of pornstar and even more self-conscious about what she was going to do. It wasn’t like she had a choice though. Sucking cock was something she didn’t want to do to begin with and not getting the proper proof that she had done it would just cause this one not to count, something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

With her phone set on recording Marcy reluctantly knelt down on the pillow in front of the gloryhole and took the cock poking through the wall between her lips. It had a slight salty musky taste due to the precum, but nothing more. Unlike her blackmailer’s cock this one was cleanly washed. It only offered a slight relief though as having a cock in her mouth alone was enough to gross her out.

Wanting this to be over with as fast as possible Marcy rapidly bobbed her head up and down the length of the shaft, having no trouble deepthroating this cock which was significantly smaller than the dildo she trained with.

“Mmm oh god! Fuck yes swallow my cock you eager little slut. If you keep going like that I have a nice and creamy surprise for you in a few moments.” The person on the other side of the wall moaned out much to Marcy’s shock making her stop for just a moment.

“Oh you’re one of those cockteasers are you? Well two can play this game. Judging from how eager you were to start sucking I can tell you’re just dying for a nice big load of cum. So get back to it or I’m giving this load to another slut.” The man at the other end of the hole continued his dirty talk, obviously lost in a fantasy of his. It made Marcy rather uncomfortable, but she didn’t want to risk having sucked this cock for nothing so far so she got on with her bobbing.

“That’s it baby, I knew you couldn’t turn down this juicy load I’ve been cooking up for you. Just keep going nice and steady and it’s yours you cum hungry slut.” The man moaned, his breath slightly stocking in his throat. From the twitching of his cock in her mouth she could tell he was getting of on talking dirty like this.

Only a minute later the man let out a loud grunt exclaiming. “Mmm here comes your tip baby, You’ve earned every last drop of it.” Before his cock tensed up and he shot his load into Marcy’s mouth. Flooding it with his warm salty cum. Marcy groaned softly, disgusted by the sticky strong tasting mess in her mouth, but at least it meant that the first cock of her ordeal was finally done. One down only three more to go. She thought as she turned her face to her phone camera, showing off the load in her mouth before forcing herself to swallow the slimy mess.

It made her shudder in disgust but she didn’t want to risk her blackmailer telling her he wasn’t sure that this guy had came so it didn’t count. She hadn’t been explicitly told to show of the load, or even swallow, but she didn’t want to screw up at all and risk having to suck yet another cock.

While she stopped the recording, the rapidly flaccid growing cock retreated through the hole. It was followed by the sound of a fly being zipped up, a quick rubbing of the hole at his side and then the door unlocking and closing again. Without another word the guy at the other end had just left after depositing his load. Not that she wanted to hear anymore from him, but it made her feel even more used.

Looking at the time stamp on the video she had just made this encounter had lasted just short of three minutes. The guy really hadn’t lasted long much to her relief and she hoped all following guys would be the same so she could get out of here quickly.

Sitting back into the comfortable chair Marcy send the video her blackmailers way before staring in the void, she couldn’t quite come to terms that she had really done this, yet with her location and the taste of cum still strong in her mouth it was hard to deny. Next time she really should take along some candy or a soda so she could wash away that filthy taste.

A few minutes later a text message arrived reading. “Good job Marcy, only three more cocks to go and you can get yourself an orgasm. Of course if you want to suck more you can always stay there even longer. I only have two remarks, one your sucking seemed a little rushed, and two you didn’t thank that nice man for his cum or for offering you his cock. So for your next cum donator I want you to thank him for offering his cock at the start and thank him for his cum afterwards. Also so you wouldn’t rush it and just because you can use the practice I want you to ask all the next cocks coming by to give you instructions on how to suck. Tell them you would love to learn how to become a better cock sucker or something. If you fail to follow these guidelines that cock won’t count.”

Marcy was shocked, these added instructions would make her that much worse, but like with everything lately it wasn’t like she had much of a choice. It was either follow these instructions now or only following them later and having to suck a lot more cocks as a result. She already knew that protesting wouldn’t do her any favours.

She didn’t have a lot of time to worry about the new instructions as soon after that text message a new cock pressed through the hole. This one looked nearly as big as her dildo and it was pitch black, cut with a dark purple head. It shocked Marcy way more than that first cock had. Although a cock was a cock this black cock looked so much more alien to her than the white one before did. This was mainly because it was the first time ever she saw a black cock. She had never even seen one in porn as she had always avoided porn with black pornstars, either male or female. They were just kind of a turn off for her yet now she was confronted by a very real black cock she had to service.

For a moment she considred pressing the rejection button, but she was afraid that might earn her a warning from Chelsea who seemed very openminded and accepting of everyone no matter their race, gender or age. She didn’t want Chelsea to think she was a racist and so she just set her phone back to recording.

With the camera turned on Marcy turned to the cock and nervously started her new required thank you speech. “Thank you sir for offering me your cock. Would you please be so kind as to tell me how you would like it sucked? I would love to learn how to become a better cocksucker and I would love your help to reach that goal.” Marcy asked deeply embarrassed over having grovel like this for a cock she didn’t even want to suck to begin with.

“Uhm oh well, I uhm guess you can just deepthroat it, if you can do that it would be fucking fantastic. Barely anyone ever does that to me, well I guess I can’t blame them.” Came a deep rumbling voice from the other side of the wall, clearly caught off guard by the question.

Maybe this process would be less drawn out than she had expected what this guy requested was pretty much the same thing she had done for the other guy except that deepthroathing this cock would prove a bigger challenged simply because it was, well bigger. Still she should be able to manage, it looked similar but slightly smaller than her dildo. 

“As you wish sir.” Marcy answered obediently knowing it would be picked up on the video she was making. She then knelt in front of the cock who was only semi erect and wrapped her lips around it, gently going up and down its length until it grew fully hard. While this black cock was certainly washed as well it did have a way more distinct smell and taste than the previous two white cocks and Even Carlos’s Hispanic cock had. It was a taste and smell that was even more disturbing to Marcy than that of the previous cocks. 

Despite that fact Marcy dutifully bobbed her head up and down the length of the shaft, gagging lightly each time she took it all the way down, but managing quite well considering the size of this thing. As far as blowjobs went this was probably the most enjoyable one she had given so far. Simply because apart from a few moans and grunts it was the least interactive one. It was way better to just be able to suck and get it over with than to have to hear dirty talk or even praise about something she wasn’t proud of at all.

On the downside this guy lasted way longer. It took a little over 10 minutes and a sore jaw before the cock finally tensed up and the guy deposited a large load of cum in her mouth. Pulling off the cock Marcy turned to her phone, showed the load and swallowed on camera before saying. “Thank you for your delicious cum sir. I hope you enjoyed your blowjob.”

“Hot damn girl, you certainly do know your way around sucking cock. Not many people know how to deepthroat my cock and that tongue stud also felt just amazing. I certainly do hope to find you on the other side of that wall more often.” The guy said in his deep voice as he zipped up his pants and left.

Turning her phone camera off once more Marcy didn’t know how to feel about this. One thing was for sure though pride was not at all what she felt after hearing that she could deepthroat bigger cocks than most. A pro cocksucker was the last thing she wanted to be. At least it was one more cock down she thought as she sent the video her blackmailer’s way.

With the latest Video being longer than the last one a new cock appeared before her blackmailer replied. Reluctantly Marcy placed her phone back in the spot and started recording. Kneeling down on the pillow she rambled of her mandatory greeting. “Thank you sir for offering me your cock. Would you please be so kind as to tell me how you would like it sucked? I would love to learn how to become a better cocksucker and I would love your help to reach that goal.”

This cock was uncut about 7 inches long, about the length her cock had the last time she saw it erect. It was very fat though making her worry if she would be able to fit her lips around it or not. It had a slightly darker skin tone making Marcy unsure whether it was from a white person or a Hispanic one. Skin around the genital area tended to be darker either way so it was hard to tell. Not that it mattered much. She would just suck whichever cock came through that hole to get this whole ordeal over with. It wasn’t like she had much of a choice.

A deep blush spread across Marcy’s face as she realised that she was really trying to get an idea of who’s cock she was sucking it was just so hard to avoid. Not that she had much to go on. The only thing she had to go on really was the skin tone. Apart from that she couldn’t tell if the person was old, young, handsome, ugly, fat, skinny,…

The man who’s cock was currently poking through the wall was the one to pull her out of these thoughts as he spoke up. “Ah you’re one of those submissive sluts who gets off on being ordered around are you? Well don’t you worry sweetie, it appears the gods have smiled upon you as I’ll be more than happy to tell you exactly how to suck my cock.” The man on the other side said. Although Marcy had no way of telling, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You can start by puckering those lips and peeling back my foreskin before planting a big kiss on the head. When you do so I want you slowly press harder until the tip is pressing down between your lips and when it does I want you to give the slit in the head a few flicks with your tongue.” Came the rather detailed instructions which Marcy dreadfully followed to the letter.

“Mmmm good girl, now let that head slip in slightly further, I want the entire head in that soft wet mouth of yours. When it is all the way in I want you to gently circle the head with your tongue, round and round the edges a few times before giving the head a few broad laps.” He instructed, Marcy really disliked the thorough detail with which this guy was ordering her around, but she had asked for it so he couldn’t be blamed in the slightest. This was beyond just sucking cock, this was more like worshipping cock. At least her blackmailer would be pleased she guessed.

“Oh is that a tongue stud I feel? Mmmm I love it baby, why don’t you press that stud of your right underneath the bottom of my head and make a few nice circles. For me? Oh god that’s perfect baby, don’t stop.” The man moaned as Marcy followed his orders.

After a full minute of this and a few drops of precum having leaked on her tongue, filling her mouth with its salty strong taste. “Mmm that was a nice bit of foreplay, now why don’t you lick the slit on my cockhead just like you would try to wiggle it in there? Don’t take my cock further in your mouth than just the tip, but start stroking the shaft gently while you massage the head with your tongue. It’s always a shame how cock hungry sluts just try to swallow the whole thing. A hand can massage the shaft just as well as a mouth can, even better as it can take a tighter grip, but nothing beats those gentle tongue motions on the most sensitive part. I always love it when a bitch gives my head her undivided attention.” The man moaned loudly as Marcy got to work. He might like it, but she certainly didn’t as the taste around the head was strongest. In that regard she actually preferred having it further down her throat when the cock leaked precum.

The guy behind the cock made Marcy cycle trough all the different ways of giving her full tongue twisting attention to his cock head while dutifully continuing to stroke the shaft. He lasted longer than the first guy, but shorter than the last one before he came without warning just as Marcy was once again licking the slit on his head. A warm fresh load of cum filled her mouth, spraying up and under her tongue as she continued flicking it on the slit.

She was just about to pull away to show her cum filled mouth to the camera before swallowing when the guy stopped her once more. “That was great baby, you truly earned every last drop of that so why don’t you go ahead and milk every last drop out? You feel that thick tube on the bottom of my dick? Well that’s the piss tube, but some cum might be stuck in it so place your thumb on it as close to the wall as possible then gently apply pressure and move your thumb towards the head. Once you’ve done that you can give my cock a last goodbye kiss.”

A disgusted shudder ran down Marcy’s spine as she did indeed manage to squeeze out a few more drops. Pulling off with the kiss as requested Marcy showed the load to the camera and swallowed. “Thank you for your delicious cum sir. I hope you enjoyed your blowjob.” She said as demanded by her blackmailer, this just got a good laugh out of the man before he left.

Shutting off the recording Marcy sent her third clip of the day to her blackmailer, noticing he had send her a small text after the last video. “Good sissy, much better than that first blowjob, only two more cocks to go.” It read while Marcy was relieved that she actually only had to suck one more cock.

Just like with the previous cocks Marcy didn’t have to wait long for another cock to poke through the hole. This one looked pretty average in every way. It was white, cut and about 6 inches long. When she started her recording and started off with her first required thank you speech she was surprised to hear a rather nervous voice. “Just do something, I’m sure you know your way around sucking cock way better than I do.”

To Marcy it sounded quite rude, but she wasn’t about to protest, just this one extra cock and this ordeal was finally over. She ended up mixing the deep throating she had practiced on the first two cocks with intervals of licking its head in ways that previous man had ordered her to do. Much to her surprise the guy ended up cumming even faster than that first one had. Maybe he was just hornier? Or maybe and that last thought grossed her out immensely, just maybe she had really became a better cock sucker.

After swallowing the load and showing it to the camera before swallowing Marcy barely had time to get her finishing thank you speech out before she heard the guy dashing away. Instantly she pressed the button to lock the door at the other side of the wall and started cleaning the cubicle up as per Chelsea’s request. 

While she had stopped her recording she didn’t plan on sending it just yet. She wanted to wait until she was home so she wouldn’t have to face the humiliation of having an orgasm in public, god forbid that her blackmailer would watch it when she was already out on the street and decide to give her an orgasm then and there.

Checking one last time to see if she hadn’t missed anything in the cubicle Marcy took her bag and rushed out. She was well on her way to the exit when Chelsea stopped her in her tracks. “Hey Marcy wait just a second!” She exclaimed as she grabbed Marcy’s hand and pulled her towards the counter.

“I have to say I’m quite impressed that you sucked four cocks on your very first visit, you certainly put that stud to good use then.” Chelsea said with an amused smirk, looking at Marcy’s face that suddenly turned beet red.

“Well… uhm, I…” Marcy started stammering an attempted explanation as after all she had faced already she took Chelsea’s comment as mockery.

“No need for explanations sweetie, I’m just glad you enjoyed yourself like that. So I take it you’ll come to visit her more often?” Chelsea asked rather rhetorically before planting another passionate tongue twisting kiss on Marcy’s lips, smirking as she tasted the cum still strong in her mouth. Marcy was somewhat shocked at how casual and positive Chelsea was going over this. One thing was true though, she would probably be coming her more often, but not because she enjoyed it.

“One thing’s for sure though, I’ll be seeing you and your girlfriend tomorrow. I gave her a call while you were in there and she was quite amused to hear you came her looking for a gloryhole.” Chelsea continued, feeling that she would have to do the talking since Marcy still had that cute shyness many newbies had. To Chelsea it was nothing new though. What Chelsea read as shyness was in fact pure horror and embarrassment. Lisa might already know that she ‘liked’ to dress up and play with her dildo, but now that she had heard that she was looking for real cocks to suck Marcy didn’t want to imagine what her girlfriend must think of her.

“Oh and before you leave one more thing. You weren’t the only one who had a good time. You certainly managed to get some admirers in there. The first guy left you a twenty dollar tip, the second guy a thirty dollar tip and his phone number. The third one even left you fifty dollars along with a note, but I haven’t read it, that’s for your eyes only.” Chelsea said with a wink as she handed Marcy the money and the notes.

Marcy was completely stunned. She couldn’t belief she had gotten paid to suck cock. It made her feel like such a cheap whore and with that number and that note that probably also had a number she now had three numbers of guy’s who’s cock she had sucked. This just felt so wrong and so unreal.

“Actually there is yet another thing. You might need this unless you want to be a walking advertisement, in which case, be my guest. Anyways, goodbye and see you tomorrow.” Chelsea enthusiastically said as she waved Marcy goodbye after putting a piece of chewing gum in her hand. With a blush Marcy realised Chelsea was hinting at her obvious cum breath. As embarrassing as it was she sure as hell was grateful for the gum, immediately putting it in her mouth ash she headed to the bus stop in a daze.


	27. Part 27

Chapter 29

Stepping on the bus Marcy was still too dazed to even notice the looks she got. She just chewed her gum and kept thinking back to what had happened. Chelsea had been quite nice again, going there had definitely been a good choice, or at least the best she could make of a bad situation. The only downside to Chelsea was that she had been way too enthusiastic about it, but then again maybe that was someone who was nervous but genuinely wanted to try sucking cock at a gloryhole needed, that enthusiasm to take the step and live out the fantasy. 

Marcy couldn’t really blame Chelsea for thinking that it was her fantasy after her earlier visit where Lisa had explained she wanted a strapon harness to let Marcy practice sucking cock on her. Only to then have her comeback asking for a gloryhole. 

Aside from Chelsea’s enthusiasm she couldn’t come to terms with the enthusiasm of the guys she had sucked off either. She couldn’t believe some of those guys had actually left her money, money to suck their cock, did that make her a whore? It even earned better than any summer job she had ever taken before, she had been in that booth for around an hour and had made a hundred bucks. 

Thinking about those guys Marcy wondered what was in that note the third one had left her. He was the one who had instructed her so carefully. It had been the most disturbing one by far. Opening the note it read. “Dear slut, I really enjoyed our little private tutoring session. Next time when you go to the gloryhole be sure to notify me so I can give you another lesson. Even better yet, if you give me a call maybe we could meet up sometime and I can teach you all the tips and trick on how to treat a cock right. The offer stand as long as I stand so think about it.” At the bottom a phone number was included.

As Marcy put the note away she had noticed that the bus had arrived at her stop. The daze broke in favour of nerves as Marcy wondered what the man over the speakers would demand next. The gum had helped to get the taste of cum out of her mouth, but sadly it hadn’t helped her get rid of the thought or the fact that there were four loads of cum in her mouth, a fifth soon to follow as she would have to swallow her own load as well.

Entering the house Marcy thought about having to get her mince back on. A thought of disposing of the gum also entered her mind and so she did. After all she was starting to know her blackmailer well enough to suspect that he wouldn’t approve of her getting rid of the cum taste, but what he didn’t know didn’t hurt. 

Nervously Marcy Minced into her room, thinking about all the things she had to do. She first stripped down to her lingerie, then minced over to the dildo and gave it the mandatory long sensual kiss. Just as she was pulling off of the dildo the voice over the speakers cracked up. “Hello Marcy, did you have fun at the gloryhole? All those cocks must have been like a dream come true for you. Too bad you only sucked three, guess you don’t want that orgasm after all.”

“Oh, I did suck four cocks sir, I just realised I forgot to send you the last video. I’ll send it your way right now sir.” Marcy said nervously with a mandatory curtsy, knowing that this probably wasn’t what her blackmailer intended. Not waiting a second she fished out her phone and sent the video right his way.

The speakers remained silent for a good few minutes until her blackmailer spoke. “Alright, I guess you earned your orgasm, enjoy.” It was followed by immediate aggressive vibrations coming from the plug that had been keeping her on edge for so long. In just a bit more than a minute Marcy had an intense orgasm filling the small pink sanitary condom to the brim. God it felt good to get some relief from that constant horniness. 

After taking a moment to catch her breath Marcy dutifully slid down her panties a little to roll the pink cum filled condom of her cage and swallowed its contents. She then minced to the bathroom and promptly replaced it with a new one. Before she was even done doing so the speakers cracked up again. “Now Marcy, I do have to say your new hairdo looks lovely, I can’t wait to see what it’ll look like with some makeup so while you are in there why don’t you apply your first face of makeup for today? When you’re done you can come out, show it in your bedroom and put on your heels before getting the rest of your makeup application exercise in.”

Marcy blushed at being complimented about her hair. It was way too girly for her taste, the only way to go back to an unkept guy’s do would be to make it shorter than her current bangs. A full face of makeup would only make her look girlier, but then it hardly mattered anymore. When she looked in the mirror all she saw was a flat chested but pretty girl, even without the makeup. Even naked she would probably be mistaken for a girl as the caged cock hardly did anything to make her look manly that tiny pink cage was pretty much the only thing that gave away she wasn’t a girl.

The longer she desperately tried to cling to her manhood the more she started to realise that she might be clinging to something that wasn’t even there anymore. A doubt that got confirmed when she managed to pull of the rather complex makeup look decently well on her first try. All the signs that her manhood was gone forever were there, deep down Marcy knew that she wouldn’t be able to get back to being a regular guy anymore, but it was all she had to hold onto.

“Mmm what a pretty little slut you make Marcy, you make my cock hard every time I see you and I guess I’m not the only one who’s cock you make hard. I bet all the guys you pass in the street daydream at least a little about using one of your holes. After showing how eagerly you sucked those cocks at the gloryhole, I bet you daydream of their bulges don’t you?” John taunted once again making Marcy blush as she minced into the room with her full face of makeup.

She realised her blackmailer was probably right. It made her think back to those guys who hadn’t been able to stop staring at her. God was this what women had to deal with on a daily basis? She tried shrugging off the thought as she went to the task at hand, slipping on her heels before mincing back into the bathroom, wiping of her current makeup and reapplying it.

After applying her makeup four more times, mincing back and forth between the bedroom and the bathroom. Marcy was finally done with everything she had to do. Since her blackmailer seemed to leave her alone for now she just sat down on the edge of her bed to catch a break. Then all of a sudden her phone rang, Lisa was calling.

“Hey cock sucker, I had a call with Chelsea a little earlier today to arrange that meeting she suggested when we went there. I heard you had a nice day at the gloryhole.” Lisa said with a teasing giggle, loving to put Marcy on the spot a little. 

Marcy’s face turned beet red as she started stammering not really knowing how to reply. Lisa just giggled loudly as she spoke up again. “I’m just messing with you a little, I can imagine you grew tired of that piece of silicone, longing for the real thing, I thought you would seek out the real thing sooner.” Lisa explained which didn’t make things all that much better, but at least she understood, or she thought she did.

“Listen, I just wanted to call you to ask if you would like to go shopping with me tomorrow morning. I have heard you left your guy’s clothes behind and a sissy just can’t live on one outfit right? The meeting with Chelsea is only in the afternoon so we have plenty of time in the morning. I heard from Chelsea that you looked amazing and well to be honest I’m so proud of you, I would really like to show off my pretty sissy girlfriend.” Lisa continued.

Confusion struck Marcy as she didn’t know how to feel about this at all. Should she be happy that her girlfriend sounded so excited to see her, that she was so happy about her girly look? Or should she be embarrassed about it? One thing was for sure, she was happy that she hadn’t lost Lisa yet and that she seemed supportive even of how she looked in this difficult time. “Uhm yeah sure, I’d love to go shopping with you tomorrow.” Marcy finally said.

“Great, I’ll be picking you up at nine. See you tomorrow cutie, oh we’re going to have so much fun, I can hardly wait.” Lisa said before shutting off the phone. Marcy didn’t really want to go shopping and she didn’t know how to feel about meeting with Chelsea, but a day out meant a day away from her blackmailer so at least she would have that going for her. Deciding to call it a day Marcy got ready for bed. After all even something simple like going to bed required long ritual, she still had to do her enema, remove her makeup, and apply the moisturisers and masks.

While Marcy got ready for bed Lisa gave John a call. “Hey listen up, I’m just calling you to say Marcy is mine all of tomorrow, I don’t want you sending her anything or giving her any crap. I do like what you decided on for her hair, but tomorrow I’m going for a fun day out with my girlfriend. Oh, and you are going to send me whatever money your site has earned already that you haven’t put back into Marcy’s training yet as you agreed you would. I’ll take care that it ends up in cute outfits and other necessities.” She said shortly before shutting off the call not even bothering to let John reply. John was kind of pissed that this girl not even half his age talked to him like that, but he knew he couldn’t realistically do anything about it. Instead he decided to just drop it for now. Not like he could really complain about how much of the time Marcy was his, or the fact that Lisa would give her back as a better sissy.

Chapter 30

The following morning Marcy woke up at 7:30 to get ready for Lisa who would pick her up at nine. She started off with her morning ritual which was slowly becoming routine, giving the dildo a long passionate kiss. She then went on to give herself her enema and removed the night-time mask from her face. Striping out of yesterday’s lingerie with the exception of the corset she couldn’t take off, Marcy carefully hand washed it.

She was just hanging up her stockings to dry when much to her surprise the doorbell rang. Who could that be she thought in panic? It was only 15 minutes past eight, way too early for Lisa to be here already. Marcy chose to just ignore the bell, hoping that whoever was at the door would just leave thinking no one was home.

Her plan didn’t work as soon after the bell rang a second time, then a third and even a fourth accompanied by loud knocking on the front door. Whoever it was they knew she was in here making the prospect of who it could be even scarier. Was it her blackmailer? If it was then she better get going cause she was going to be in big trouble already. 

Throwing on an old bathrobe Marcy covered up her corset and her exposed chastity cage. Then as fast as she could she rushed to the door. Opening it up she was met by Lisa who looked rather annoyed. She was wearing a denim skirtall over a simple white t-shirt with a pair of sheer black nylons, white sneakers and a black baseball cap. “Finally Marcy, it was damn time you opened that door.”

“L…Lisa? Y…you’re here already? I thought you would be picking me up at nine. You gave me a big scare, I didn’t know who was at the door.” Marcy replied shocked as Lisa’s annoyance turned to a giggle.

“Aaaww Marcy that’s so cute, where you scared there would be someone with bad intentions at the door? Well don’t worry your pretty little head over it. Lisa is here to protect that cute sissy tush of yours. By the way, if you were thinking about meeting a stranger at the door then coming so scantly clad might not be a good option. Can I just say I love your new toe nails, and that hairdo, it’s just to die for. My sissy girlfriend sure has changed a lot since I last saw her.” Lisa laughed making Marcy blush.

“Now the reason why I’m early is to help you pick an outfit, after all if we’re going to meet Chelsea this afternoon, I really want you looking your very best. We’re also going to need to find you a new bathrobe I see, this one really doesn’t suit you anymore, now hop up to your bedroom. We still have a lot of work to do as I think making me wait that long has earned you a spanking.” Lisa said with a grin moving up to Marcy’s room, happy to have found a reason to spank her.

Once in Marcy’s room Lisa immediately took charge. “Alright Marcy, first of all take off that nasty bathrobe, it’s unsightly. Then come over here so I can give you that spanking.” Lisa said sternly taking place on Marcy’s bed.

With a beet red face Marcy dropped her bathrobe revealing her corset and the tiny cage with the condom hanging from the tip. Carefully she minced over to Lisa and took place across her lap. She had already given up trying to defy Lisa’s orders. She was just glad Lisa still put up with all her shenanigans like the cock sucking from yesterday. As far as Marcy was concerned Lisa still didn’t know better than that this was some fantasy of hers Lisa accepted.

“My my Marcy, still wearing that pretty corset? You must love it a lot. Maybe we can ask Linda to give you some more corsets instead of those girdles. They do so much more for your waist and are way sexier. It does surprise me though, how did you manage to put it on? It laces in the back so how did you get it this tight?” Lisa asked softly stroking a hand across Marcy’s bottom.

“I…I didn’t lace it on myself, the owner of the salon I went to for my nails and hair laced it up for me, and before that Miss Linda did. It’s just too high for me to reach so I haven’t been able to take it off just yet.” Marcy admitted shamefully, hoping that Lisa wasn’t serious about getting her more corsets, not only were they way to constrictive, she didn’t want to imagine how much she would have to work to pay those off.

“Poor you, I’ll help you take it off in a minute, but first that spanking. Can I just say that your butt feels so delicious, I can hardly keep my hands off it. So smooth and soft.” Lisa smirked as she continued stroking Marcy’s bottom before suddenly delivering a hard smack to the left cheek, followed by one to the right cheek making Marcy yelped. Each cheek got five hard slaps before Lisa finally went back to softly caressing Marcy’s now red glowing cheeks.

“So that was for making me wait that long at the door. Now if you could get up so I can help you out of that corset we can continue getting you ready.” Lisa said to which Marcy immediately got up to offer her back to her girlfriend so she could finally get out of that corset.

With little effort Lisa untied the bow at the top and untying the laces so Marcy could take off the corset with huge relieve. The ribs of the corset bones still left marks on her torso, but finally she could breath normally again. “Good, now I was thinking of using your schoolgirl uniform for our meeting with Chelsea. You can just put on the lingerie under your streetwear and I’ll stash the rest of the outfit in my car.” Lisa said as Marcy’s reaction went from panic to relief as she wouldn’t have to wear that outfit out for their shopping trip after all.

Mincing to her closet Marcy got out the special pink plaid panties, the matching garter girdle, the bra and the opaque white stockings with the ruffled plaid border. Putting the lingerie on and connecting the garters with ease Marcy was relieved realising that these stockings would look just like socks under her jeans. The always so tight girdle felt rather loose now for some reason. She pulled out the remainder of her schoolgirl outfit including the heels and laid them out to take along. Then she put on the outfit Linda had given her in exchange for her old clothes.

Lisa had watched this all with great excitement from the bed. The way Marcy put on her lingerie was so sexy, when she put on the skinny jeans, tight t-shirt and white with pink sneakers she ended up looking pretty much like a normal and very pretty teenage girl. She hadn’t believed Linda when she told her that Marcy could look as sexy as Stephanie when she had first found out about her boyfriend’s sissy side, but now she was really seeing it.

Getting up off the bed Lisa walked over to Marcy and wrapped her arms around her, resting her hands firmly on her sissy boyfriend’s tight jeans clad bottom. She planted a long passionate kiss on Marcy’s lips, pulling back and saying. “You look so damn sexy and hot Marcy, today is going to be so much fun.”

Marcy just blushed, but somewhere deep-down she was happy to see Lisa so excited. She felt accepted by her girlfriend even though she didn’t want to be a girl she felt desired. It felt weirdly good, wrong but good.

“Now get your ass into the bathroom and put on some natural looking makeup, not that you need to be even prettier, but I really want to show you off on your prettiest. I remember how hot you looked with that makeup back at CC’s, of course you don’t have to go that flashy.” Lisa said biting her lift softly.

Marcy was rather nervous about having to go out with makeup in public, she realised it was kind of silly since no one would mistake her for a guy anyways. Still it did feel wrong to think of herself as a girl. Mincing into the bathroom she took another 20 minutes to apply the elaborated makeup look using more subtle tones yet strongly enhancing her lips cheekbones and eyes all the same. The colours might be more natural but that was about it.

Mincing back out of the bathroom Lisa gave Marcy a wolf whistle. “Damn I just can’t get over how pretty you look Marcy. You know how you long ago confessed to me about how you wanted to see me make out with a hot chick? I never expected you would be that hot chick though. Now let’s get going.” Lisa giggled. She had already picked up Marcy’s schoolgirl outfit and was starting to move downstairs. Quickly Marcy gave the dildo a goodbye kiss, then grabbed her black backpack with her phone and wallet in it.

Getting into the car after closing up the house Lisa Immediately asked. “What the hell did you bring this thing for?” Pointing at the backpack.

“Uhm well these pants don’t seem to have pockets so I need my backpack to carry my phone and wallet.” Marcy sheepishly replied. She was pretty sure this was another one of Linda’s tricks to make things harder on her.

This made Lisa giggle. “Why do you think women carry purses? Girl’s pants nearly never have pockets, or at least not pockets that are useful in any capacity. I guess we’ll add that to the list then, so what do we need so far? A new bathrobe, a couple more outfits and a purse. We have our work cut out for us.”

Marcy just sat there sheepishly not knowing how to react. She didn’t want to have to carry around a purse, but she guessed a purse would be better in tune with her outfit. When they arrived at the mall and got out of the car Lisa instantly wrapped her arm around Marcy’s waist, resting one hand on her bottom to walk with her sissy boyfriend. She wouldn’t let anyone have any illusion about them being a couple or just friends.

As they walked through the mall they attracted a lot of stares. While pretty much all the men ogled them, daydreaming about what a trio with these two hot lesbians would be like, they also got some disapproving stares from some older women for who’s old-fashioned mindset lesbians were still taboo. Although there were some who looked envious as well, some who regretted never having experimented like that themselves. From all the stares they got though none were aimed at Marcy specifically, no one suspected she was anything but a girl.

“Look at all those guys lusting over us Marcy, I bet most of them can only dream of finding a girlfriend as hot as you, but you’re mine aren’t you. Lets give them a little something to fantasise about shall we?” Lisa whispered seductively before pulling Marcy in for another long passionate kiss right in the middle of the mall.

Pulling back she looked around and grinned. “My my, would you look at that? I bet all those guys will be dreaming off this moment for many jerkoff sessions to come, or for their next visits to the gloryhole. You might even profit of this yet.” Lisa concluded with a giggle as she guided Marcy to the first store she had in mind.

The store they arrived at looked to be aimed towards casual woman’s fashion for teens. The mannequins were dressed in jeans, playful skirts and dresses, t-shirts and sweaters. All outfits a lot like the one she was currently wearing. Going over to the changing rooms Lisa pushed Marcy into one of the cubicles. “Alright, you just wait here and I’m going to select some outfits and be right back. Oh you can strip to your lingerie already, it’ll safe time when trying on the different outfits.” Lisa said before disappearing, closing the curtain behind her.

Marcy felt relieved that she wouldn’t have to go out roaming in the store for clothes. Still it felt strange to be in this store catered only to women, she felt so very out of place here. At least she could stay in the relative safety of the dressing room. She did slightly worry about what kind of outfits Lisa would put together, after all they were the outfits she would be wearing out in public for the foreseeable future. One thing was certain though, the worst possible option in this store would be better than the best option at CC’s. Thank god she didn’t have to wear any of Linda’s collection out in public.

As the waiting dragged on Marcy’s nerves grew until finally the curtain opened again. A flare of panic flashed through Marcy as she thought for a moment that she was caught as the boy sneaking into the women’s store. That panic quickly calmed down again however when she noticed it was just Lisa, all most hidden behind the huge armload of clothes she was carrying.

“So that should do for starters, this is going to be so much fun. Let’s see, why don’t you put this on first?” Lisa asked her lingerie clad sissy boyfriend handing her a pair of short daisy dukes and a white crop top with a V-neck.

Shyly Marcy took the items and started putting them on. Just like her jeans the shorts fit very tightly. She was only just pulling the top over her head when Lisa stopped her. “Never mind, you can take it back off. I kind of forgot that you are always wearing stockings and girdles. Things this short and crop tops simply won’t do, the stocking tops and garters showing make you look like a cheap hooker and while the girdle does do wonders for your figure it’s simply not something to show off under a casual outfit.”

“let’s see, this will be too short, this as well, as will this. Aha, try this! I think this will look wonderful. I’m sure of it.” Lisa said handing Marcy a pair of very light-coloured denim overalls and a plain white t-shirt with a V-neck. 

Marcy ended up needing a little help to get the outfit on right, blushing heavily as the outfit looked so innocent. The pants part fit like a glove and the legs reached even further up her own legs than the jeans Linda had given her, not by much, but the definitely would be showing a lot of stocking. The shoulder straps also just felt strange unlike everything she had ever worn before.

“Aaah, we definitely need this outfit. You look so cute in it. Don’t you agree?” Lisa gushed spinning Marcy around so she could look at herself in the cubicle mirror. Marcy was shocked as all she could see staring back at her was one very cute girl indeed. It looked rather juvenile with the straight bangs in her hair and the lack of breasts, but with the help of the makeup she had a very sexy looking face to compensate for how juvenile the outfit looked. 

“Look they even distract from your lack of breasts. God you look good enough to eat, and if you want to style them a bit wilder you can always unbutton one of the straps so the front hangs down in one corner.” Lisa said hugging Marcy from behind, stroking Marcy’s chest and giving her neck a slight nibble to emphasise her words.

“That’s one outfit we’ll definitely take along, now up to the next, even though you dress more casual in public I won’t just stand by and watch you be a tomboy. Form what I’ve seen you wear so far I simply know you’re a girly girl at heart so even for casual wear skirts and dresses are simply musts.” Lisa squealed pulling a white and navy striped dress out of the pile of clothes.

Marcy wanted to protest, saying that it wouldn’t be necessary, but she already knew it was a lost battle before she even started. Instead she just put the dress on to get it over with. Like before she got praised and complimented for how cute she looked.

By the time Lisa was finally done making Marcy try on every outfit, deciding which ones she wanted for sure, and which ones she didn’t, a few hours had passed and the want pile consisted of more outfit’s than Marcy could ever need at least as far as she was concerned. It was pretty much an entire wardrobe consisting of numerous t-shirts, a couple dresses, a few skirts, some pants and sweaters hooded and otherwise.

“L…Lisa there is no way I can afford all these clothes no matter how pretty and cute they are.” Marcy said truthfully while being grateful that she did indeed have a good excuse not to get all this stuff. As terrible as having practically no money except her blowjob money left, it was a saving grace now.

“Oh don’t worry Marcy, that’s all taken care of, I’ve made sure of that. Just hand me that outfit you’re wearing now and I’ll take it to the counter. You just stay here oh and don’t bother wearing putting your old outfit back on, you’re going to wear these skirtalls so we can go twinning.” Lisa said excited leaving some mystery around how she could afford this.

While Marcy wondered how the hell Lisa got the kind of money to buy all of this, settling on it having to be Linda who had lend her money. Lisa just paid for all the clothes without worry. When she had told John to send her the money he had left of Marcy’s website she hadn’t expected it to be this much, apparently there were a lot of people into sissies, and Marcy was stunning if she had to say so herself. The money John had gotten out of subscriptions, tips and ad revenue was a couple of thousand. More than enough to cover the costs of a wardrobe at the rather cheap stores Lisa always browsed at.

Lisa was gone for a while yet again as all the purchases took time to be rung up. When she returned to the cubicle she was carrying more shopping bags than Marcy had ever seen someone carry. “Alright, you can put on the black t-shirt you wore here and these skirtalls.” Lisa said handing the skirtalls to Marcy and putting the jeans she wore here into the bag. When Marcy put them on they were indeed matching. The skirtalls looked really close to the ones Lisa was wearing. Her t-shirt was black where Lisa’s was white, but her nylons were white where Lisa’s were black.

Handing over half of her bags to Marcy she said. “Now let’s go to the car first to put these away then we can go for the remainder of what we need and maybe a snack before we go to Chelsea. The biggest stop is over now.” Walking to the car even more eyes than before were on them. It was slowly getting busier in the mall and their matching outfits and arms loads of bags helped.

Returning from the car Lisa said. “Alright, now let’s go to get you a purse and maybe some new shoes as well while we’re at it. A girl can never have too many shoes after all.” It was an expression Marcy didn’t really understand, she already had more shoes than she had ever owned at once in her life, two pairs of heels and these sneakers. Normally she only had one pair of sneakers only buying a new pair when the old one was thoroughly worn out. That and a pair of flipflops for warm summer days.

Moments later they arrived in front of a store called the Sock Shop. This kind of puzzled Marcy as she thought they were going for a bag, but as they entered the store it quickly became clear that they didn’t only sell socks. They seemed to be catered to everything leg and footwear as they also sold tights, stockings and shoes in pretty much all colours. A great store if you were looking to add a colourful accent in your outfit.

“Let’s go to the shoe fitting area. That’s where they keep the bags that go with their shoes.” Lisa exclaimed moving further into the store and sitting Marcy down in one of the chairs.

Nearly instantly a young black store assistant with short frizzy hair who’s name tag read Cabrina showed up. “Hello girls, I’m Cabrina, could I help you with anything today? If you’d prefer to first look around a bit then be my guest, you can always call me over later.” She said in a friendly enthusiastic tone.

While Lisa loved taking her time with shopping today she sadly couldn’t afford it, due to the many things Marcy needed they had no time to waste so help was very welcome. After all she couldn’t wait to go and see Chelsea so no way that she would risk being late. “Oh yes definitely. My girlfriend Marcy moved all the way across the country to meet me, sadly her suitcase got lost on her flight so she is in desperate need of some more shoes. She basically only has the ones she’s wearing right now. I was thinking about two pairs of ballet flats, one white, one black and a pair of strappy black high heeled sandals.” Lisa said taking charge.

“Oh my, that’s terrible, I’ll be glad to help and can I just say that the two of you simply make the cutest couple? I adore your matching outfits. Now can I please have one of your sneakers for size and then I’ll get you some shoes to select from okay?” Cabrina asked with a smile as she looked at the sneaker given to her before walking off to find the shoes.

“I’ll go find a purse for you in the meantime.” Lisa said before walking off as well. Once more Marcy was left alone, but unlike at the previous store she was in plain view here. It was stunning to her that this shop assistant hadn’t even seemed to question whether she was a girl or not.

Lisa was the first to return carrying a trendy black faux leather purse that wasn’t very big at all. It would be big enough for Marcy’s phone and wallet and maybe some small makeup items though. Right after Lisa Cabrina showed up with about a dozen boxes. “Here, I got everything that answered the description you gave so you can select on which ones you like best and what’s most comfortable.”

“Great, then let’s get fitting. Why don’t you try these first Marcy? Just walk to the mirror over there and back.” Lisa asked opening the first box holding a rather classical looking flat with a gold buckle on the toe. Marcy nervously carried out the order, luckily not falling back in her mincing ways as she had paid attention not to mince since she had left the house.

Everything went well until they got to the heels. They really were high heels and as Marcy started walking she didn’t know better than to mince. She had never done anything but mince in heels and as a result it was pretty much the only way in which she knew how to keep her balance in them. It instantly got a giggle from Lisa and a somewhat shocked look from Cabrina who had never seen anyone walk this ridiculous.

Seeing the shop assistant’s shocked look Lisa stepped up to her and whispered in her ear. “Please act as if everything is normal. Marcy isn’t really my girlfriend, but my sissy boyfriend and I don’t want to feel exposed just now. It takes a lot of strength for her to go out in public as her fem self.” 

This brought out an even more stunned look from Cabrina, one she quickly forced herself to drop before Marcy turned around to walk back. Looking closer at Marcy Cabrina really couldn’t believe she was actually looking at a guy. Sure Marcy was flat chested but so where some women. Hell Marcy was prettier than most women she knew. As shocked as she was by the revelation it also warmed her heart to see Marcy be so courageous and her girlfriend being so sweet and protective.

When Marcy minced away again having changed her heels for another pair Cabrina leaned in closer to Lisa. “I would never have thought I was looking at a guy, never in a million years. He looks so cute and precious, just wow.” This brought a big smile on Lisa’s face. While she did enjoy teasing and dominating Marcy this trip wasn’t about that, it was all about showing off her pretty girlfriend and she loved the looks they got.

After going through all the heels as well Lisa decided on the two pairs of flats and the pair of heels she wanted to buy. While Marcy tied her sneakers back up Lisa went to the counter with Cabrina and paid for the shoes. When Marcy joined her shortly after she promptly got two shopping bags handed to her. Grabbing Marcy’s arm Lisa led Marcy out of the store while Cabrina waved them farewell with a big smile on her face.

Their next stop was a fancy lingerie boutique. Out of all the stores they had been to this one made Marcy most nervous. She hadn’t felt out of place more than at this store and much to her relief it was the store they spend the least time in. Lisa just quickly went to the bathrobes, picked out a simple powder pink satin one and headed straight to the counter. Their play date with Chelsea was in an hour and she still wanted to grab something to eat.

From the lingerie store Lisa dragged Marcy straight to the food court, ordering the both of them a shrimp salad and a diet coke, not leaving Marcy any room to order for herself. When the waitress walked off to get their order Lisa grabbed Marcy’s hands and looked deep into her somewhat nervous eyes. “See Marcy, everyone thinks you’re nothing but my pretty girlfriend, and you really are pretty.” She said making Marcy blush before making it worse when she gave her a tender kiss on the lips in the middle of the food court.


	28. Part 28

Chapter 31

Once they were done eating Lisa led Marcy straight out of the mall back to her car which by now was packed full of new clothes for her, girly clothes she didn’t want in the slightest. Still they were a lot better than if she had to show up in public in the outfits she got from CC’s.

A short drive later Lisa pulled up right near the sex shop where they had agreed to meet. After all Chelsea lived right above it. The first thing Lisa did upon leaving the car was getting out Marcy sissy schoolgirl outfit. Regular outfits might be fine for public as Lisa didn’t really want to be seen with a complete and utter sissy at her arm. In private she still enjoyed seeing her completely sissied up boyfriend way too much.

While Lisa was practically jumping with excitement over the intense playtime Chelsea had promised, Marcy didn’t know how to feel. She certainly was nervous as she seemed to remember it had been something with strapons. Still this Chelsea did seem pretty okay unlike Linda and her blackmailer she wasn’t trying to humiliate her as much as possible. In fact she seemed rather encouraging. Only the things she encouraged were things Marcy didn’t really want to do, but was too afraid to say she didn’t want to. Not with how excited Chelsea always seemed about everything.

Immediately upon them entering the store Chelsea came rushing towards them, her arms wide open preparing for a hug. She was obviously in Mistress mode judging from the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing very high heeled black leather boots reaching up to her ankle with the back studded with chrome spikes. Her legs were wrapped into sheer black nylon which lace tops peeked just from underneath the short hip hugging black leather skirt she wore. For a top she only wore a black leather bra with chrome spikes similar to the ones on her boots. She looked simply scary and imposing. 

While Chelsea liked to dominate in all manner of outfits she had opted for what she thought was what most people thought of when hearing the term Mistress. An outfit didn’t make the dominant after all, but in this case with both Lisa and Marcy being new she wanted to answer as much to the idea they might have had as possible. She might be the Mistress, but she loved making her subs happy, and well technically Lisa wasn’t a sub either. For her a Domme/sub relationship was one where both parties had an amazing time, submission was a gift to her.

“Aaah Lisa, Marcy, you’re here! I’ve been expecting you.” Chelsea said with a bright smile as she pulled Lisa in a tight hug working giving her a passionate kiss with lots of tongue action to booth. Marcy got the same treatment after which Chelsea remarked. “Hmmm you don’t taste like cum today Marcy, of course that can change.” She giggled.

Marcy’s face turned beet red. Chelsea might not know it, but she didn’t want Lisa to know what had happened yesterday. Well thanks to Chelsea’s phone call she already knew of course, but she didn’t want it to be rubbed in again as she didn’t know exactly how Lisa felt about it. 

Her sentiment about it became quite clear as she spoke up. “That can change indeed. Marcy has been a bad sissy, she came out here to suck cock and she didn’t even tell me or ask if I was okay with it. It wouldn’t have been a problem for me, but I would have loved to at least know it from her. I guess I would have also loved seeing it with my own eyes.” Lisa said with a smirk, she sounded amused rather than angry.

“Oh I can imagine, Marcy has been a bad sissy hasn’t she? Well we can certainly punish her for that later. For now however there is someone I want you two to meet first.” Chelsea said turning around on her heels as she took one of Lisa’s hands and one of Marcy’s before walking deeper into the store. “Leashes are so much more practical.” She said to nobody in particular but managing to make both Marcy and Lisa blush.

Arriving at the counter a tall well-built black man was standing behind it. He was wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt and casual jeans pants. “This here is Brian, he’s a very good boy and has offered to take over the store while we are upstairs having some fun. Brian, down on your knees.” Chelsea said introducing him then ordering him down with a snap of her fingers. To Lisa and Marcy’s surprise the black man instantly sunk down to his knees, controlled with ease by Chelsea who even in her tall heels was a full head shorter than him.

“Good boy!” Chelsea smiled as she pressed his head against her bare stomach and stroked his cheek. “Now I think good behaviour should be rewarded and Brian here likes taking it up the butt, so maybe if you enjoy yourself with the strapon you could fuck him after were done. He’s also been locked in a chastity cage for two weeks now and if he does a good job here in the store I think he should get some relieve on that front as well. I might unlock him. Might to be clear and if I do I think he would definitely love a good blowjob. I’m sure you’d be willing to help him out on that front right Marcy? As far as cocks are concerned Brian certainly fits the stereotype.” Chelsea said with a wink to Marcy who knew it wasn’t really a question.

Brian was obviously a bit embarrassed over everything being put out there like that to these two strangers, but he loved being at his Mistress’s side so he didn’t mind too much, he kind of liked the humiliation as well. “Brian why don’t you show these people your cage? I’m very proud of it after all, I made it by hand since finding one in his size was near impossible, he’s a shower you know.” Chelsea said as the kneeling Brian obeyed, unbuckling and lowering his pants and underwear. Revealing a huge chrome looking cage. It was bigger than Marcy’s cock had ever been while hard.

Lisa giggled while Marcy felt some shame in Brian’s stead, shame that became very real when Lisa said. “What a coincidence, my Marcy wears a cage as well and she loves being stimulated through her butt as well. Even her cage nearly had to be custom made I guess, but only because it would fall off otherwise.” With that Lisa just unbuttoned Marcy’s high waisted jeans and yanked them down with her underwear revealing the small bright pink cage with small condom pulled over the tip.

“How cute, well I guess we’ll better move upstairs now so I can have a better look at that thing. Brian remember, the extend of your reward depends on how good a job you do so good luck.” Chelsea said with a giggle as she took her guest’s hands again leading them to a semi hidden door which led to a staircase. Marcy had to scramble to pull her pants and panties back up while Brian did the same, pulling everything back in place and taking his spot behind the counter.

Arriving upstairs both Lisa and Marcy’s Jaw dropped. The living area was a huge open space, but considerably well decorated and designed for how it had no interior walls. It was a strange mix between hyper modern comfort and a dungeon. Most of the decorations consisted of fetish paintings, crops, whips, paddles and all other manor of things that would be more suited for a dungeon than a home. “Welcome to my sanctuary, now before we go any further I would like to urge you to put on what you want to wear for our play date cause I don’t accept regular streetwear here.” She said sternly.

With an excited smile Lisa handed Marcy her schoolgirl outfit. She herself simple stripped out of her clothes until she was wearing nothing but a black lace bra, thong, garter belt and sheer black stockings. Her sneakers she exchanged for a pair of black high heels she had brought along. The innocent look the skirtalls provided was all gone replaced with the sexiest look Marcy had seen Lisa in.

While Lisa was ready in under a minute Marcy hadn’t even begun to remove any of her clothes she had worn over top. She felt rather self-conscious about it all but the stern look from both girls got her moving anyways. Slowly she stripped down to her lingerie only to then put on the blouse skirt and high heels that came with her sissy schoolgirl outfit.

“Oh my god, just look at what a cutie Marcy is, all prettied up in her uniform.” Chelsea said taking charge as she moved behind Lisa, letting one hand roam on the girl’s stomach while the other gently rubbed the front of Lisa’s already wet panties. Lisa didn’t protest in the slightest, moaning under Chelsea’s touch as Marcy watched helplessly how this eccentric girl was allowed to touch her girlfriend more freely than she ever had.

“You’re so wet baby, are you this excited to come play with me?” Chelsea whispered in Lisa’s ear getting an approving moan. “Marcy, come over here, yes right here on you knees.” Chelsea snapped in a commanding tone using the hand on Lisa’s panties to signal to the floor right in front of Lisa.

When Marcy arrived where Chelsea had pointed she was about eye level with Lisa’s crotch. The scent of her girlfriend’s wet pussy was over whelming. It smelled so sweet and sexy. God it turned Marcy on, but much to her surprise it wasn’t her cock but her butt that twitched in her arousal. She had gotten so used to only receiving pleasure through her butt that her body reacted accordingly in anticipation of pleasure.

“Smells delicious doesn’t it? Well here have a better smell, keep your nose in this exact position, close your eyes and enjoy.” Chelsea said seductively, inching Marcy’s head forward until her nose was placed right against the wet lace panties. Marcy couldn’t help but moan a little as Chelsea’s hand disappeared from the back of her head while she remained right there, sniffing that wonderful scent she couldn’t get enough of.

As Chelsea moved away her hand was quickly replaced by Lisa’s own hand, a hand applying way more pressure while her other hand slid her panties to the side. Clearly Lisa wasn’t as patient and teasing like Chelsea was. Something that became even clearer as she quickly ordered. “Lick!” keeping Marcy’s head pressed against her naked pussy. Marcy didn’t hesitate to carry out the order as she actually wanted to do exactly this. Sure she still hadn’t been able to fuck her girlfriend ever, but eating Lisa’s pussy was so much nicer than sucking a cock.

Marcy was eagerly licking and Lisa moaning loudly, loving the way Marcy’s new tongue stud felt when Chelsea returned. She couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of the two over eager newbies. Not saying a word she knelt down behind Marcy and gently stroked the sissy’s hair out of the way. With a quick efficient movement she then locked something tightly in place around Marcy’s neck, letting her hair drop over it again.

She then simply took a step back and watched the show with a smirk till Lisa came over Marcy’s face in what looked like a pretty intense orgasm. “My my Lisa, you’re such a slut, I turn my back for a second and you have the pussy sniffing sissy eating you out. Not that I mind slut, no I love sluts.” Chelsea said stepping in front of Lisa so Marcy was kneeling underneath her spread legs, her face still pressed to her girlfriends pussy. 

Without a warning Chelsea kissed Lisa full on the lips, catching her by surprise when she unhooked Lisa’s bra and took it off. Enjoying the kiss Lisa didn’t protest. An although she wasn’t here to serve Chelsea , she just couldn’t say no to the teasing yet commanding tone and posture of this woman. Letting Chelsea take the lead was just hot.

Breaking the kiss Chelsea stepped back and firmly said. “While I love sluts I don’t think they should be wearing bra’s, or panties for that matter.” A commanding held out hand signalled exactly what she meant as Lisa hurried out of her panties, handing them over to Chelsea. With how much she had enjoyed bossing Marcy around she thought that she was a hundred percent dominant. Right now she wasn’t so sure anymore. This felt pretty great as well.

“Good girl!” Chelsea smirked closing the panties in her fist making Lisa blush. She then kneeled behind Marcy, leaning in right next to the sissy’s face. “And what a good girl you are Marcy, giving your girlfriend such a good orgasm.” She whispered into Marcy’s ear, tracing a hand down underneath her skirt and trying to finger her butthole only to find it obstructed with the butt plug, adapting quickly she toyed with the base of the plug instead making Marcy moan as she got a taste of Lisa’s pussy by licking the sissy’s cheek.

“Lisa, why don’t you get down on your knees as well and give Marcy a kiss? Her lips taste delicious, by the way you also have to check this out.” Chelsea said pulling Marcy’s hair back revealing the soft pink leather collar she had looked around Marcy’s neck. A chain link leash with a pink leather handle hung off the front.

Sinking down on her knees in front of Marcy Lisa gushed. “Oh my god she looks so cute with that collar, pink is so her colour. It’s perfect.” Taking the leash in hand Lisa gave it a strong tug towards her making Marcy move in closer which she then used to kiss Marcy full on the lips, tasting her own pussy juices off Marcy’s lips. Marcy just blushed, maybe this visit wasn’t going to be bad after all. She quite liked how things had went so far.

“Now Lisa why don’t you lead Marcy to the bed? If I remember correctly she still needed to be punished for sucking cock and not asking you right?” Chelsea said as she got up and walked off to her huge bed. She didn’t need to repeat herself as Lisa eagerly picked up the leash and followed right behind Chelsea not giving Marcy much of a choice to do anything but follow along as well.

Arriving at the bed Chelsea hopped on rolling up her skirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing any panties. Her pussy was shaven apart from a thin landing strip which was painted in the same pink as her hair was. Much to her amusement neither Lisa nor Marcy could tear their eyes away from her pussy. “Why don’t you hand me that leash? I have something to keep Marcy quiet while you can look around for something you want to use to punish her.” Chelsea smiled.

Handing over the leash to Chelsea Lisa had to admit she was a bit jealous of her sissy boyfriend. She would have loved to steal a taste of Chelsea’s pussy, but oh well, her time would come she guessed. Roaming around Chelsea’s big house with all these fun tools was pretty great as well.

With the leash in hand Chelsea didn’t waste any time pulling Marcy on the bed with her. She spread her legs and guided Marcy in between them, reeling the leash in closer and closer until Marcy’s head was only an inch away from her pussy. “Let’s see if you’re more patient than your girlfriend, shall we? Can you wait to lick until I say you can?” She asked teasingly as she guided Marcy’s nose to the skin just above her pussy like she had guided it on Lisa’s panties earlier.

Chelsea’s pussy smelled a bit tangier, but also rather arousing. Marcy couldn’t wait till she got permission to start licking, but for now she patiently waited. She didn’t know how long she had to wait for which did make it harder.

A few moments later Lisa arrived holding up a black leather paddle with the word “SLUT” cut out in the middle. “I found the absolute perfect tool for the job. What do you say Chelsea? It’s very fitting isn’t it? A punishment truly fitting the crime.” Lisa laughed not even caring that she was nearly naked. God seeing Marcy between Chelsea’s legs was such a turn on.

“Looks great and fitting indeed just don’t overdo it. That thing hurts more than you would expect. In fact come over here a moment so I can show you.” Chelsea said as she beckoned Lisa with a finger. Marcy in turn was getting more and more nervous. She hadn’t been able to see exactly what Lisa had gotten since she was still stuck with her nose just above Chelsea’s pussy like the woman had ordered her. All she could see was Chelsea’s lower stomach. Her warning did worry Marcy though.

When Lisa arrived at Chelsea’s side Chelsea took the paddle from her. “Now turn around and bend over so I can show you how it’ll feel.” Chelsea said. Seeing Lisa’s sudden hesitance she added. “I’m not going to just let you use a tool you can’t gauge how much pain you’re causing with. Pain can be fun, but it really pays off to know how something feels so you can make an estimate of how much you could dis out.” She explained to which Lisa somewhat reluctantly turned around.

She didn’t really want to feel what this thing did, in fact she was rather scared of it, she just wanted to use it. On the other hand following Chelsea’s order was kind of hot as well and what she said did make sense. As much as she loved dominating Marcy she realised she wasn’t always being fair towards her sissy. Bending over for Chelsea was kind of hot as well, at least until she was surprised with a sudden hard stinging whack making her yelp.

“Alright, you’re good to go Lisa. Just come a bit closer for one second.” Chelsea said handing the paddle back to Lisa before pulling her in for another kiss. “You did great, besides it left a really nice imprint which really suits you.” Chelsea said breaking the kiss with a wink.

Lisa could still feel her bottom throbbing, but Chelsea’s compliment did put a smile on her face. Now it was time for her to use that toy so eagerly she got in position behind Marcy, quickly pulling off her panties. Seeing that the spanking was about to commence Chelsea pulled Marcy’s head in closer so her mouth was right over her pussy and commanded. “Lick!”

Eagerly Marcy started licking, but as soon as her tongue dived in Chelsea’s pussy, a first hard hit with the paddle landed making her scream. A scream that was easily muffled by Chelsea who had an iron grip on the back of her head, keeping her pussy firmly sealed against Marcy’s mouth. She always loved getting eaten out by a struggling sub. It added a unique flavour to the pleasure.

Another nine hits followed before Lisa stopped. At first she had planned to give Marcy twenty of these, but after actually feeling what that paddle did she had held back. She might be selfish in how she liked dominating Marcy, often without caring for Marcy’s wishes, but for her it didn’t really matter than much when it came to pleasure she received from this. Whether she gave ten or twenty spanks she still had the pleasure of the spanking.

During this whole spanking Chelsea had held a firm grip on the back of Marcy’s head, muffling every scream. She had however also offered a soothing stroking hand through Marcy’s hair at the same time. Keeping Marcy down to continue eating her pussy, she beckoned Lisa over once more, whispering something in her ear before going back to stroking Marcy’s hair.

A few second’s later Marcy flinched when she felt Lisa’s fingers on her bottom once more. She was terrified of more spanks making both women giggles. Much to her surprise no more spanks came. Instead she was treated to feathery light strokes on her glowing bottom with Lisa’s fingertips and nails. 

Much to Marcy’s surprise she shuddered not from pain but from pleasure, so much pleasure in fact that she couldn’t supress a moan. These feathery light touches along with the slight sharpness of Lisa’s nails on her tender flesh felt great. So great in fact that it pretty much made up for the pain, she might even like getting spanked if it meant this kind of pleasure afterwards. It was a pleasure unlike any other she had ever felt before, but she didn’t want it to stop as she continued eating Chelsea’s pussy.

Behind Marcy Lisa was having a great time as well. Chelsea’s tip really seemed to work wonders. It was simply fascinating to see Marcy react to her touches, besides it was a great excuse to thoroughly touch her sissy’s bottom. Not that she needed an excuse, but this certainly added another dimension to it. She even wondered how good this must feel, maybe she should let Chelsea spank her some time for real.

Her touches and Marcy’s moans continued until Chelsea’s moans took the upper hand, a loud grunt announced her orgasm which was set in in a squirting way, getting her juices all over Marcy’s face. She didn’t allow the sissy to pull back until she had calmed down once more though. “Ah that was great, I get why you couldn’t wait to use that tongue Lisa, that stud simply feels spectacular.” Chelsea sighed happily.

“Anyways, that was enough foreplay, let’s get to the main course, shall we? Trust me Lisa you’re going to regret having bought that harness instead of the strapon I suggested and I don’t say that simply because the suggested one is my own creation. There’s a reason it has gotten so successful.” Chelsea announced with a wink as she got off the bed only to return a moment later with one pink and one flesh coloured strapon. The pink one was her own, matching her hair while the flesh coloured one was still in the package.

Opening up the package Lisa looked at it a bit confused. There were no straps to it making her doubt it would stay in. Chelsea was more than eager to show off the toy of her own design though and more than eager to help Lisa who she thought was rather hot, especially in nothing but her garter belt stockings and heels out.

Moving in behind Lisa Chelsea gently cupped Lisa’s breasts while taking the dildo from her. “Just relax, with how wet you are this’ll be very easy to put in.” Chelsea whispered as she gently started working the porous bulb into Lisa’s pussy making her moan. Once it was properly seated it nearly looked like she had a real six-inch cock growing out of her pelvic bone.

With the cock in place Chelsea gave it a few jerks making Lisa gasp in surprised pleasure. “Oh my god I can really feel that and quite intensely so as well. This is amazing. Damn I’m already regretting not buying this one in the first place. Fuck expensive, this really feels like it’s absolutely worth it’s money and more.” Lisa exclaimed.

“I know right, just imagine how it would feel fucking that gorgeous bubble butt Marcy has. I bet it’ll feel way better than a few jerks does. Hey Marcy, turn around your girlfriend has a present for you to suck on.” Chelsea grinned ordering Marcy who was still kneeling there where she had been between Chelsea’s legs to turn around. An instant look of shocked surprise spread over Marcy’s face. Sure she had seen Lisa with that dildo she had gotten from her blackmailer before, but nearly naked without straps this cock looked way to real.

“Yeah Marcy, come over here and suck my fucking cock.” Lisa exclaimed excitedly, loving the power rush of having a cock she could feel. Marcy was taken a back a bit by Lisa’s bold command, but sucking her girlfriend’s fake cock definitely was preferable to sucking a real one. Hesitantly she crawled forward and took the dildo between her lips. To Marcy it pretty much tasted like her dildo did, but when Lisa moaned loudly she was very surprised.

Although she didn’t like sucking cock hearing her girlfriend moan and looking up at her sexy naked breasts and the intense pleasure on her face was kind of fun. Growing a bit bolder Marcy deepthroated the dildo with each, enjoying how Lisa gasped. The fact that it was just a dildo she was sucking on really helped deal with the mental image. It made her more eager to experiment a bit with sucking technique.

With real cocks all Marcy cared about was getting the job done as soon as possible while now she just enjoyed seeing what effect certain actions had on the person she was sucking off. That person being her sexy girlfriend opposed to some guy made all the difference Marcy needed to start enjoying how she could make someone feel while sucking them off.

While Lisa and Marcy were enjoying the sucking action Chelsea inserted her own six-inch strapon dildo and moved behind Marcy. Since she didn’t think Marcy was very experienced yet she had opted for the smaller dildos from her collection. Smiling broadly she spread Marcy’s cheeks revealing the base of the butt plug and pulling it out with a plop making Marcy moan.

The moan made Lisa open her eyes, seeing that Chelsea was about to take Marcy’s cherry. “Wait, this’ll be the first time Marcy has anything other than a finger or a butt plug up her arse. I want to take her cherry.” Lisa exclaimed.

Chelsea was somewhat surprised by this, but a big grin instantly spread across her face. “Awww that’s so sweet. I just figured that with how she visited the gloryhole and with how she wore a plug that she was somewhat of a veteran slut. I would have never expected her to be a virgin, but in that case you should definitely do the honours. I’d love to see it while she’s sucking on my cock. Judging from the feedback of the gloryhole goers yesterday she must be a great cocksucker.”

“Haha, that she is for sure. Well as far as I was able to tell at least. Still I don’t think it can beat that delicious looking bubble butt she has. It’s honestly hard resisting to tap that.” Lisa commented with a laugh. It turned Marcy’s cheeks bright red. She had always dreamt of a threesome with two hot girls. Only the way this ended up with her being in the middle of a spit roast made her feel so objectified, something that didn’t seem to concern the women that much. 

At a moment’s notice the two women switched place and while to Marcy it didn’t really matter whether she was sucking Chelsea’s dildo or Lisa’s, she was now very nervous that she was about to get fucked. After wearing a butt plug this long and being used to fingering It probably wouldn’t be that hard for Marcy to take, yet the knowledge that her anal virginity would be taken sooner than she got to lose her virginity by fucking someone was a fact that stung. It wasn’t something she could ever turn back either.

Not that she could protest it at all as Chelsea quickly shoved her dildo all the way down Marcy’s throat with a moan. She could feel Lisa’s hands on her hips, and the slippery tip of the dildo resting against her butthole. There was nothing she could do as Lisa slowly but surely slid it in, moaning loudly as the clenching anal muscles slowly made the pressure of the bulb in Lisa’s pussy rise. As worried as Marcy had been she couldn’t help but let out a moan as well as the tip of the dildo slid over her prostate which had been her prime pleasure spot for a while now.

“Fuck this feels great, I have loved the idea of fucking Marcy since the moment I first considered a strapon. The sheer power of it just seemed so hot, but I never imagined it would feel this fucking great. I mean I never imagined I would feel anything but a little friction. This is simply mind blowing. It feels like Marcy’s ass is directly massaging my pussy.” Lisa moaned as she bottomed out her dildo with a loud moan.

Marcy was breathing heavily as well. While these dildo’s weren’t big by any means they still made her feel very full. They were bigger than anything she had ever had up her butt so far, not surprising considering that medium sized plug was the second biggest thing.

Over eager to fuck Marcy Lisa didn’t give the sissy much time to adapt to the size of the dildo. With a swift hip movement she pulled back until just the tip of the dildo was inside Marcy’s ass before hammering the full length in once more. In no time she built up a rather aggressive fucking pace, pumping in and out of Marcy’s quickly adapting butthole. At first there had been a little discomfort, but in the end the pleasure as the dildo slid back and forth over her prostate had always gotten the upper hand.

Unlike Lisa Chelsea wasn’t all to gentle at Marcy’s head end either. While she had been required to give Lisa a blowjob, it was more like receiving a rough face fucking with Chelsea. Not that it was that uncomfortable either. She had taken far bigger down her throat so compared to those times this was like a walk in the park.

It didn’t take long at all for Marcy to be the first one to cum. Much to her shame being spit roasted and this completely objectifying treatment had also given her more pleasure than she could handle. It seemed that her prostate had become extra sensitive to stimulation and it didn’t end either. Although the sissy condom she was wearing was now filled Lisa just continued fucking her.

While Marcy’s first orgasm subsided, the constant back and forth over her prostate kicked off a second orgasm, and a third, a fourth,… As soon as that first orgasm had hit Marcy was going through a flow of constant orgasms. It wasn’t as intense all the time, it was more like waves. Each orgasm was a peak and as that peak flattened out a second peak hit. 

The experience was so crazy pleasurable that Marcy’s mind quickly got clouded by it, a while in she was nothing but an orgasming mess, spit roasted by these two hot women. It didn’t even really register to her when Lisa came with a loud moan, flooding her butthole with her juices that had been absorbed by the specialised strapon.

She did notice when Chelsea came though as her juices sprayed directly down her throat. While she should be surprised that the dildo could cum she was too far gone to really comprehend it. It was only when the three of them collapsed on the bed, all needing some time to recuperate that it really started to dawn on Marcy what had just happened. The lack of further thrusts over her prostate finally allowed her continuous orgasm to slowly die down completely.

Chelsea’s cock had come out of her mouth and she had removed her bra. Wiggling down a little she allowed Marcy’s head to rest in between her soft pierced breast, playing with the sissy’s hair a little. In the meantime Lisa still had her dildo firmly pressed deep inside Marcy’s bottom while hugging her sissy boyfriend from behind.

Coming back to her senses Marcy felt confused. While being used so completely wasn’t something she had liked, she had to admit that it had felt good. She actually felt quite okay and happy even with where she was at now, Chelsea gently playing with her hair while Lisa cuddled her from behind. Sure it wasn’t the kind of threesome she had ever expected or wanted to be part off, but right now she wondered if this didn’t feel better for everyone involve than if she had just had two girls to fuck.


	29. Part 29

Chapter 32

Once everyone was coming down to their senses a little bit Lisa’s hand went down to Marcy’s chastity cage. She was curious to feel just how much her sissy boyfriend had filled up that sissy condom. Marcy had certainly came, probably more and harder than even they had so she imagined there was a nice big load sitting in that condom for the sissy to swallow.

Much to her surprise her hand encountered something wet and sticky rather than the swollen latex of a filled condom. With a swift movement Lisa got up and leaned over Marcy to investigate, the rapid removal of her dildo from Marcy’s bottom caused the sissy to let out another moan.

Upon further investigation Lisa found that the condom must have slipped off somewhere during the fun. It still held a decent amount of cum, but even more cum was puddled around it. These small condoms weren’t designed to hold much at all. They were meant to hold a day full of leakage or about one orgasm. Surely a big orgasm just for safety purposes so under the right circumstances they might hold two smaller orgasms, but that was pretty much limit testing. The intense fucking she had gotten had basically drained Marcy’s entire balls until the last orgasms didn’t even provide cum anymore. It was far over the limit of the condom and it showed.

“Marcy! look at what you’ve done, you messed up Chelsea’s bed completely you Naughty sissy! And look at all that cum that is going to waste now. You know you’re supposed to swallow whatever you ejaculate.” Lisa scolded making Marcy panic slightly. She had become so used to having to perform perfectly that a scold nearly always made her panic lately.

It made Chelsea giggle slightly. To her it looked like Marcy was just a full-on pleaser and she wasn’t wrong, that’s what she had become over time. “Don’t worry, my bed has seen worse than that. Besides, I’m sure Marcy here will happily swallow what’s left in that condom then suck the rest out of my sheets, now won’t you Marcy?” Chelsea slyly asked as she grabbed onto Marcy’s chin, lifting it up and kissing her right on the lips tasting her own pussy from them leaving Marcy somewhat dazed.

“Y…yes Miss Chelsea.” Marcy exclaimed softly, not really wanting to move from her wonderful position laying between Chelsea’s breasts. She didn’t want to disappoint Chelsea or Lisa though and as Lisa grabbed onto her leash and pulled Marcy towards her, she didn’t have much of a choice about moving anymore anyways.

She pulled Marcy to her knees in front of the puddle of cum with the semi full condom laying inside it. Like a well-oiled machine Chelsea knelt on the other side and picked up the condom between her thumb and index fingers. It was too small to use more fingers anyways. “This is hilarious. I’ve never seen condoms like this, but they sure are perfect for a sissy. I love how they are so tiny yet catch all the cum and leakage to be recycled. Maybe is should hand these out to all my chastity boys although I guess it would rip if I tried fitting it over Brian’s cage. Open up sissy.” Chelsea giggled, bringing the condom to Marcy’s lips and squeezing out the contents as soon as Marcy opened up.

“There’s a good gurl. Now go get the rest. The only thing I want soaking into my mattress when you get up is your saliva, get it?” Chelsea asked sternly as Marcy leaned down to start licking up the puddle. As soon as her lips mad contact with the cum soaked sheets Chelsea sat down on the back of Marcy’s head, pressing her face harder into the cum puddle. Her strapon was resting on Marcy’s neck and with a big smirk she leaned forward, resting her arms on Marcy’s upturned bottom.

“As far as you are concerned you little slut, you can come give me a kiss. I’m fucking you next.” Chelsea said with a big smirk towards Lisa, making a blush spread over the girl’s face. As much as Lisa loved being in control she had to admit she was dying to get fucked by Chelsea. She didn’t hesitate one moment to lock her lips onto Chelsea’s ones either as they made out while Marcy did her best to lap up the cum puddle with Chelsea sitting on her face.

When the lip lock broke Chelsea was about to get up but first she gave Marcy’s ass a sniff, then a light playful slap before shoving the plug back into the well lubricated hole. “There you go Marcy, you’re boipussy smells just like a real pussy now.” Chelsea laughed as she finally got up off of Marcy’s face. 

“Now Lisa get down on your back and Marcy get behind me. I want you to tongue my ass while I fuck your girlfriend. The better you tongue my ass, the better I’ll fuck your girlfriend, and you don’t want to disappoint her now do you Marcy?” Chelsea asked with a smirk as the couple moved into the places she had ordered them in.

Marcy nervously started wiggling her tongue up Chelsea’s butt right away. She didn’t want to disappoint her girlfriend at all. Besides as embarrassing as it was to have to literally kiss someone’s ass it was way preferable to having to give Stephanie a rimjob, she actually liked Chelsea.

“Oh my would you look at that, so eager. You’re one lucky girl Lisa, to have a sissy boyfriend so eager to please you. He’s eating ass with a passion just so you could get the pounding a little slut like you deserves, a pounding he obviously can’t give you with his locked up little clit.” Chelsea teased making Lisa smirk and Marcy blush heavily. As far as she could make a judgement call she though Marcy loved humiliation. Preparing to fuck Lisa she pulled out the girl’s strapon.

While Marcy would love nothing more than to be the one to fuck Lisa, to finally fuck someone with her own cock all she could was Lick ass to provide her girlfriend with the sex she obviously wanted with how eager she had spread her legs for Chelsea. It hurt that Lisa never even considered letting her fuck her, but as far as Marcy was concerned that was one hundred percent Linda’s fault. After everything she believed Lisa had put up with for her, she could hardly be mad at her girlfriend.

When Chelsea started pounding Lisa’s pussy it was pretty much impossible for Marcy to keep her tongue in Chelsea’s bottom. With the first thrust it got pulled out and as Chelsea started roughly pounding Lisa’s pussy it was impossible to work it back in. Her attempts only resulted in having Chelsea’s face smash into hers constantly which was enough for Chelsea to consider it a good effort.

Lisa also had to admit that although she had been sceptical at first, she really loved how this had turned out. At first she had just wanted to live out a lesbian fantasy, but it had been so much more fun already with Marcy present. More fun than it would have been without her sissy boyfriend. It allowed her to be dominant yet also explore her newfound slightly submissive side at the same time.

After about ten minutes of Chelsea’s ass constantly slapping into Marcy’s face while she fucked her girlfriend, both girls erupted in a near simultaneous orgasm, collapsing on top of each other while Marcy was left behind with a somewhat sore face.

“Oh my fucking god, that was spectacular. Easily the best lay I have ever gotten.” Lisa gasped not minding the fact that Chelsea was still laying on top of her at all. Chelsea just smirked as she slowly pulled Marcy up beside her and Lisa with the leash. Once Marcy was up to their breast level Chelsea wrapped her hand around the sissy and Lisa followed suit.

“I’m glad the two of you had a great time. We should really do this more often, but for now I’m afraid I’ll have to call it a day. Brian still has to be somewhere and his reward needs some time as well. Are the two of you up for the task? Lisa I believe you’ll be able to handle both Marcy and Brian? You’ll be the Mistress while I handle the store downstairs. Brian is very well behaved and so is Marcy as far as I can tell.” Chelsea explained.

“As far as Brian goes, you can definitely tease and embarrass him as much as you like. For the rest I would like to ask of you that you just keep with fucking his butt, and letting Marcy suck his cock. Sure he can handle more, but it’s always safest not to assume anything when playing with someone new.” Chelsea finished her explanation giving Lisa some tips as far as proper etiquette goes when conducting some BDSM play time.

With her explanation finished Chelsea gave both Lisa and Marcy a kiss on the lips before getting dressed and moving downstairs. Lisa instantly jumped up. Unlike with Marcy and Stephanie she felt a bit nervous dominating Brian. For one he was a big strong guy and unlike with Stephanie and Marcy rules applied here. The last thing she wanted was to screw up and disappoint Chelsea. She would love a repeat of this afternoon.

Although she would be the one in charge Lisa still wanted to impress Brian. She started with putting her bra back on and the strapon back in. Yes meeting him with her cock already out would make her look more powerful she decided. She then took Marcy’s leash and told her sissy to kneel beside her. A cock out and a kneeling pet now that would say power. She thought with a smile as she patiently waited for Brian to come up the stairs.

About a minute or two later the tall well built black man arrived, stripped at the door and walked straight towards Lisa and Marcy, being a bit intimidating to the both of them before he knelt before Lisa. “I hope you had fun Miss Lisa, Mistress Chelsea told me to hand over this key.” Brian spoke in his deep voice bringing a big smile to Lisa’s face while Marcy remained intimidated.

“What a good boy, I’m not coming anywhere near that cock of yours though. That’s a job for my sissy.” Lisa said with a smirk as she took the key and deliberately let it drop on the floor. Kind of wanting to make the embarrassing statement that she didn’t care about his cock although she was very curious to see how big it actually was.

“Marcy, pick that up and unlock his cage will you? And you my little bitch Brian. You can suck my cock. The only cock in this room that matters. Your saliva is the only lube you’ll be getting when I bend you over.” Lisa said, loving the power rush of treating this strong guy like her bitch. In the meantime Marcy wasn’t enjoying herself all that much though. Today had been fun overall but she didn’t really want to suck yet another cock. It seemed almost like it was all she did lately, sucking cock.

Picking up the key it was extra painful, her own cock hadn’t been let out for ages, the last time it had instead been quickly locked into an even smaller cage yet. Now she was forced to unlock someone else and even help that person cum. Alright, she had came her balls dry yet her she could hardly remember how it felt to have her cock touched. She only remembered it always felt very good.

Getting out Brian’s cock Marcy was very surprised. Although she could judge from the cage that it would be big it was simply huge. Bigger even than her dildo she guessed as it quickly hardened now that it was freed up. It had to be 9.5 inches or maybe even 10. A truly exceptional cock indeed, no wonder Chelsea had had to make a custom-made cage for it.

While Marcy was busy removing all parts of the cage Brian obediently sucked Lisa’s cock as he had been demanded. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when his cock could finally harden again. As much as he loved giving over control to his Mistress Chelsea it sometimes became difficult to maintain the prolonged chastity. 

The sigh ended up tipping Lisa off that the chastity cage was off and curiously she took a step back. Her strapon left Brian’s mouth which had been feeling pretty good up until now. Her jaw instantly dropped when she noticed the huge cock. “Oh god! Hold it next to Marcy’s cock.” Lisa gasped, curious to see Marcy’s cock which grew considerably smaller when it was soft, stuffed in a cage that was so tiny it was only now getting really comfortable, next to this monster. 

As Brian complied and Marcy reluctantly let it happen, scared of Brian and not wanting to upset Lisa, Lisa instantly started too giggle. “Oh god, that’s hilarious. I know you have a sissy clit, but next to Brian’s dick it looks like a real clit. Your clit is just about the size of his dickhead.” Lisa laughed as both Marcy and Brian blushed. Marcy was obviously ashamed that her cock didn’t even look like a cock next to Brian’s, even though she knew no cock could honestly compete with it. Brian on the other hand felt embarrassed that his cock got objectified like that, like a glorified ruler. The embarrassment turned him on though. It was the very reason he loved the cage he sometimes cursed. That cage really turned his cock into an object, his Mistress’s property and toy.

“Why don’t you slowly slide your hand along the length of a real cock Marcy, I’m sure you must have always dreamed about holding a real cock yourself.” Lisa said maybe enjoying this a little too much. Marcy obediently followed suit, wrapping her hand around the base and slowly sliding it all the way up to the swollen deep purple head. She couldn’t really explain it, but it felt even bigger than it looked. The way it pulsed in her hand simply felt scary. How the hell was she ever going to blow this thing? It was so girthy that she hoped she could even just wrap her lips around it.

Brian was also embarrassed to have his cock felt up in a way that looked like it was someone touching a cock for the first time. He didn’t really mind it being Marcy as he had to admit she was rather cute yet once again his cock was objectified.

“Alright, that’s enough feeling up, Marcy get on the bed and lay down on your back. Brian get on your hands and knees overtop of her but make sure your cock is pointing down to her face. I’m going to tap that ass of yours and Marcy will make sure that cock has a nice warm mouth to res in.” Lisa demanded. 

Marcy didn’t like this one bit, but she followed her Mistress’s orders. Soon after Brian got on his hands and feet on top of her, just like he had been ordered. She was stuck between his arms and legs, the tip of his cock coming far enough down until it almost reached Marcy’s lips already, a strong musky scent emanating from it. This was followed by Lisa moving behind Brian grabbing onto his hips as she teased his butthole with the tip of her strapon. It was hot enough for Brian to leak a drop of precum right down on Marcy’s lips.

“While I’m fucking you I want to hear my Marcy moan as well. If I can give you a tip, she’s a huge butt slut so a finger up her bum might do the trick. If you don’t make my Marcy moan this reward ends right here and now.” Lisa Informed Brian who instantly complied, pulling out the plug and wiggling one of his fingers into the sissy’s bottom, finding out that it wasn’t hard at all to make Marcy moan like this. The finger slid in rather easily with how well lubricated with girl cum and how well fucked Marcy’s bottom was.

“As for you Marcy, I want you to star sucking on Brian’s cock. As far as I can tell it won’t be too hard to reach at all. Suck on it until you get that nice juicy cream filling. I’m sure you must have been hungering for it for a while now. Real man seed is way better than your sissy spunk right? After all that’s why you came to the gloryhole yesterday didn’t you?” Lisa asked teasingly. She was just about to push in her cock when Marcy spoke up. 

“Mistress, can I ask something first please? Would it be possible to film this, just the part where I’m sucking cock of course. That way I can maybe look back on it to work on my technique.” Marcy asked terribly ashamed. The working on the technique was a lie, an embarrassing one, but if she got this on tape then she would at least be able to suck one blowjob at the gloryhole for her blackmailer. She couldn’t give that as a reason though, she didn’t even want to think about how Lisa would react if she found out.

Little did Marcy know that Lisa did know about the blackmailer and she certainly knew about her request. “Awe, such an eager cock sucker, well as you wish. I’ll film it with my phone and send it to you later.” Lisa teased shocking Marcy that she would have a copy of the video. Marcy wanted to protest, but she couldn’t really complain when she had asked to be filmed in the first place. With a slight groan she just started sucking.

Getting the tip to fit in her mouth proved to be quite the challenge. Brian’s cock was very well proportioned making it not only long but very fat as well. Sucking cock from her laying down position was nearly impossible though. She simply couldn’t raise her head high enough to deepthroat. Not that she minded. At least it gave her an excuse about why she couldn’t deepthroat, something she doubted she would be able to do in the first place, even though her practice dildo was huge as well.

While the video would only show Marcy’s face and while it was focused on the sucking action it would also show the strapon action with Brian’s swaying balls while Marcy helplessly moaned around his cock from the finger in her bottom which would be out of view. As much as she would like to avoid it, this video was going to turn out being a very depraved one.

A minute or two in the combined stimulation of Marcy’s by now rather skilled mouth and the ass fucking Lisa was giving him paired with how long he had been locked up became to much for Brian. With a loud moan he shot a huge load of pent up cum straight in Marcy’s mouth, a load too big for Marcy to swallow as a lot of it escaped from the corners of her mouth until the orgasm subsided and she could swallow the strong musky spunk that remained.

While Brian just came Lisa wasn’t nearly done yet, she wanted to keep going until she had another orgasm of herself and that was exactly what she was going to do. Making Brian cum this strong tall man at her mercy had given her a huge thrill and with renewed vigour she continued fucking his ass.

About two of Brian’s orgasms later, each one with less cum than the previous one Lisa had another orgasm of her own inside Brian’s ass. Marcy had had an orgasm along the way as well, but it went by pretty much unnoticed since her balls had been milked completely dry already. Lisa once again needed a moment to recuperate, but eventually she pulled out of Brian with another moan.

“Ah that was good, now Brian, roll to the side and spread your legs. I hope your soft already cause I’m not handing you back over to Chelsea without your cage.” Lisa sighed very satisfied. As Brian followed the order Marcy was rather relieved as well, finally the finger in her bottom was gone and so was the huge cock from her mouth. She just lay there spent with some cum drying on both cheeks.

Now that all stimulations were gone and Brian had had three consecutive orgasms, his cock did indeed soften rather quickly although it took little away from how impressive it was. Even soft his cock remained bigger than Marcy’s cock had ever gotten. Wasting no more time Lisa picked up the cage and touched his cock for the first time. Not in a sexy way though. She just delighted into locking it back up, taking the key with her to hand it back over to Chelsea.

“I think we’re done here, thank you for taking over the store this afternoon and I hope you liked your reward. You’re dismissed. You can put your clothes back on and head back downstairs to your Mistress. I’ll be following suit with the key in a few minutes, but I guess it isn’t yours to keep so don’t bother waiting around for us.” Lisa said with a broad smirk, everything about today had been perfect. From her shopping trip with Marcy to this afternoon with Chelsea and even the reward for Brian had been fun.

As Brian put his clothes back on and headed downstairs Lisa turned her attention to Marcy. She hadn’t really enjoyed this last part all that much, still feeling very self-conscious and disgusted about even coming close to a cock even though it wasn’t anything new for her anymore after Carlos, her blackmailer and the gloryhole. She was just glad that this part of her otherwise pretty okay day was over. Sure she had been embarrassed shopping for clothes earlier, but no one had really noticed anything strange making it quite okay. Even though she had basically been spit roasted her moment with Chelsea and Lisa had been quite fun.

With one finger Lisa scooped up the cum that escaped the corners of Marcy’s mouth which she then fed straight to Marcy who just sucked the cum of her finger without protest. Lisa then surprised Marcy when she planted a full passionate kiss on her sissy’s lips, not caring about the strong cum taste. “That was amazing Marcy, thank you so much for the wonderful day. I guess we better get going as well though if you want to be home before your parents arrive.” Lisa said genuinely grateful. 

Marcy didn’t need to be told twice as she instantly jumped up and headed for her normal clothes, mincing in the high heels of her current outfit. “Marcy, don’t forget your plug and your panties.” Lisa smirked dangling the panties off her finger while gathering the plug and her phone. She couldn’t seem to find her own panties though as she took of the strapon, leaving it on the bed not knowing what to really do with it.

Embarrassed Marcy minced back to the bed to take her panties from Lisa. “Let me help you Marcy, Just bend over a little and raise your skirt.” Lisa said with a smirk and even though Marcy knew what was coming she still followed the order. With a swift shoved and a grunt the plug was slipped back in place. Lisa then handed Marcy her panties back, letting her mince back to her clothes where Marcy quickly changed into the more normal streetwear, hiding her lingerie under her outfit.

She was just about to take off her collar when Lisa stopped her. “The collar stays on, it’s so pretty. You can take of the leash however.” She said before taking the leash and getting dressed in her more innocent outfit herself again yet without panties this time.

As they moved downstairs both dressed in their normal clothes again Chelsea instantly came to greet them. “Ah Lisa, Marcy, I hop you had a good time with Brian. He told me he truly enjoyed his reward.” She said enthusiastically. 

“Oh we absolutely did, here is his key back. I made sure to properly lock him up again before letting him go. Also where have you put my panties? I couldn’t find them anywhere.” Lisa asked with a smile taking the word while Marcy just stood by.

“Well like I said before sluts shouldn’t wear panties, I decided to keep them as a trophy. You can keep that collar and leash as well as the strapon though if you want. I’m sure their a fair compensation for those panties, wearing a strapon is much more fun than wearing panties anyways.” Chelsea said with a wink. It kind of worried Marcy, Lisa liked that strapon way too much, but on the other hand it was better than her using that dildo which was way bigger.

“Really? I can keep that strapon? Awesome, wearing that is way better than wearing panties indeed. Marcy, run upstairs and fetch that strapon, I left it on the bed.” Lisa said enthusiastically, already looking forward to using it more often, even just masturbating with it sounded awesome to her.

Although Marcy wanted to claim that she couldn’t find it, she did return a minute later holding the strapon which really needed a washing right about now. Seeing the problem Chelsea put it in a back and handed it back to Marcy, obviously not expecting Lisa to have to carry anything. “I would love to thank the two of you for the amazing afternoon and I hope we can do this again sometime soon. I’ll have to remember to invite the two of you over next time I throw a party.” Chelsea said with a wink.

“That would be so awesome, and today was great indeed, I already look forward to our next meeting. Sadly the time for us to leave has come though, but I absolutely hope to see you again soon and I believe that also goes for Marcy.” Lisa said and on that front she was right. The three of them exchanged a couple more hugs and kisses before heading back to the car. Marcy was rather self-conscious wearing her new collar. She just hoped she would be allowed to put it off before they entered the house cause she didn’t want her blackmailer to see.

The ride home was a rather quite one, Lisa was exhilarated having had the best day of her life and despite everything Marcy was quite happy as well. For a moment she was able to forget about her blackmailer although she kept being treated as a sissy through out the day. Being a sissy like she had been when she was with Chelsea and Lisa wasn’t so bad.

While it wasn’t exactly the kind of sex Marcy had always dreamed about it was the best sex she had ever had. Realistically it was also the best sex she could have given the circumstances and she too really hoped for a repeat of today. Even the shopping had been fun once she noticed that no one really seemed to notice her as being odd. It was just fun to do stuff with someone again, well normal stuff with someone her age at least.

When they arrived at Marcy’s house the dread rose though. Soon she would be under the control of that blackmailer again and she didn’t look forward to it at all. Lisa helped Marcy take the bags from their shopping trip upstairs, only leaving the strapon in the car for further experimentation at her house. 

As soon as everything was unloaded Lisa clipped the leash to Marcy’s collar again and reassumed her Mistress role. “Mmm strip back down to your lingerie for me my little bitch. You’re so much prettier and sexier wearing just lingerie.” Lisa exclaimed watching as Marcy followed her order. An order she had to do for her blackmailer otherwise. The moment she was down to her lingerie Lisa cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a long passionate kiss, pulling Marcy on the bed with her.

“Today was awesome Marcy, you were such a good sissy for me and I really hope we can do this again some time.” Lisa said with a wide grin flipping Marcy on her back and straddling her stomach before taking off her skirtalls but not her top, revealing her naked pussy which remained sopping wet.

“Now the only thing to make this day even better would be another orgasm, here with you in private.” Lisa said knowing full well that they were being filmed. As agreed with John however the live feed to the website got cut whenever she entered the room. Marcy might not be aware of it, but this moment was pretty much private. Without waiting for a response Lisa moved forward and placed her pussy right over Marcy’s lips.

Marcy didn’t wait to start licking either. She felt somewhat guilty about this moment not really being private with the cameras in the room, but she did want to give Lisa another amazing orgasm as a thank you for the great day. With her newly pierced tongue she managed to make her girlfriend cum rather quickly.

Judging from the sounds downstairs they had only come home just in time. Somewhere in their little moment in Marcy’s room her parents had come home. Sliding off of Marcy face Lisa gave her sissy boyfriend another kiss and said. “I think it’s time for me to go, see you soon Marcy.” With that said she straightened out her skirtalls and headed out.

On her way out she saw Marcy’s parents which she greeted before heading out to her car and driving off. Seeing the smiling Lisa coming from Marcy’s room was a great relief for Mark’s parents. They had been worried about their son for a while though, but since he had made it clear during the last meals they had shared that he rather be left alone they had respected that wish, at least up until now. It was good to see that Mark was still hanging out with friends or at least his girlfriend though. They’d respect his wish to be left alone a little longer, but maybe next week or so it would be nice to try and make some contact with their son themselves again as well. For now the knowledge that their son wasn’t completely shutting everyone out was enough.

Upstairs Marcy wasn’t really at ease. The voice over the speakers hadn’t cracked up just yet, but still Marcy felt obliged to follow the routines set out for her. Mincing to the bathroom she noticed horrified that her makeup had run terribly. She guessed it had already been this way since the sexshop, luckily no one but Chelsea, Brian or Lisa had really seen it though. Quickly she cleaned off her face and got in her daily makeup practice.

When the voice over the speaker still hadn’t cracked up yet Marcy decided to get her night mask and enema out of the way and just head to bed instead. If she slept, her blackmailer wouldn’t bother her anymore and it would at least allow her to hold on to the good vibes she had gotten from her day out.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello,
> 
> If you liked this work considre checking out my twitter at: https://twitter.com/FibaroSmut 
> 
> Kindest regards,  
> Fibaro)


End file.
